The Legend of Zelda: Moriko's Journey
by The Wing Alchemist
Summary: Moriko is a normal 17 year old in Ordon village until the shadows come to her village. A battle breaks out, and Moriko finds herself with a destiny she does not want. RxR, loosely based after Twilight Princess. OC pairings, if any. T for safety.
1. Moriko, the Forest Child

Me: HIYA!! I'm the Wing Alchemist! This is my first story, I'm still green (I know... -.-"), and I need...INPUT! No, not really, I just like Short Circuit.

Midna: Having fun?

Me: OMFG! Midna! OMFGCANIHAVEYURAUTOGRAPH?!

Midna: ...uh, what?

Me: Nevermind. Disclaimer please?

Midna: Sure. The Wing Alchemist owns nothing except for the random characters you've never heard of.

Me: Thank you. Do fairies taste good?

Midna: How would I know?

* * *

Once upon a time, the land was bathed in a peaceful light, giving the land hope and the people joy. It was a prosperous time, one of many in the past. The Goddesses Nayru, Fayore, and Din kept the land in order, watching over those who believed in them.

But there were always those who don't believe in the Goddesses. There was one man in particular who despised the Goddesses, spat on their images, and created the first sliver of doubt in the hearts of the people. In turn, he was banished to the desert, where he found a group of other non-believers like himself. He became their ruler, and sought a way to obtain the great Triforce, the symbol and sacred treasure of the Goddesses. He wanted to rule the land and cover it in darkness, just like his ancestors. His name was Ganondorf. He managed to obtain the Triforce of Power, as did they, but they all fell at the hands of the great Hero. The ancient Hero, clad in green, defended the innocents the evil man attempted to kill, and always saved the land from utter destruction, with the power of the Triforce of Courage.

But not this time…

A new villain emerged, known as Kaiser, and covered the land in darkness by his own power. He wiped out villages and towns, scattering everyone around the continent of Hyrule. There was little for the people to do except pray to the Goddesses and protect the Triforce. The Goddesses, using the last of their power, sealed the man away and left the people with this edict.

"In the future, the man known as Kaiser will awaken, but do not fear. The great Hero will come again to challenge him. Believe in the hero, for only then shall the world be as it once was."

The people rejoiced at the prophecy, and the land once again turned green with health, for the man named Kaiser had been sealed away. Years passed and the prophecy was engraved under the statue of the Goddesses in the Hyrule Castle throne room.

But the peace was not to last. One hundred years later the seal upon Kaiser was broken, and he awoke. But he was not himself. He was weak after being asleep so long, so he began strengthening himself. But his power wasn't coming back quickly.

Our story begins 10 years after that, in the forest to the far south of Hyrule Castle.

* * *

Chapter 1: Moriko, the forest child

Moriko had always felt at home in her small forest village. With her friend Laura and her little cousin around, there'd always been happy times for them. They'd chase the goats around the ranch or play tag with the others kids, so there was no shortage of fun. Of course her chores were the most important, since she was the second child of the village leader. But Moriko never liked them, and if her caretaker, Simeon, every tried to make her do more, she'd run off into the woods.

Strange as it may see, Moriko liked the woods better than any other place in the entire area. She'd only started going there when she was 7. She would sit on the roots of her huge oak tree and stare out into the woods, watching small animals run between the trees. She'd fall asleep occasionally to find a wolf watching her from a distance, and that would be right before Simeon would find her and drag her back to the village. She'd be forced to help him clean dishes or milk the goats, but her mind would always go back to that wolf. It was always the same ghostly outline, but recently it'd become more solid. It had even begun coming closer to her. That's how it used to be.

Then one day Simeon found her and tried to punish her for skipping out on chores again. Only this time, the wolf growled. It was a low hollow sound, and Simeon must've heard it. Because he turned white as a sheet and had forbidden her from ever entering the forest again. It'd been 8 years since then, and Moriko was now 16, turning 17 in a few hours.

Which was why today was a sad day for her. She sat at her window, fiddling with a lock of her dirty blonde hair, watching the birds fly overhead with electric blue eyes. How she wanted to go outside, but, once again, Simeon and her sister Karin had locked her in the house. She pounded her fist against the wall, angry with her family for penning her up like this. It couldn't be legal! She let out a shout of frustration, then slumped against the wall. This wasn't fair.

Her cousin Gabe walked in, still holding his favorite teddy bear. He may have been only 10, but he was still a little angel. He shuffled over to Moriko and sat down on his favorite spot, her lap, with a small sigh. She looked down at the little boy, who's head was resting on her chest.

_He's so cute!, _she thought, petting his black hair affectionately. He was just like her, always cooped up in the house until his chores were done. But for the past few days he'd been sick, so Moriko had been stuck with his chores. That didn't matter though. He was still her charge, no matter what Karin said. Gabe had always loved Moriko more.

Karin came up and tapped on the window, carrying a small box and grinning like the fool she was. Her bright blonde hair was much more vibrant and luxurious than Moriko's and she'd always liked to rub that in. Her bright green eyes came from our mother, unlike Moriko's blue ones.

Moriko removed on hand from behind Gabe and swiftly undid the locks on the window, sliding it up as quietly as possible.

"What is it, Karin?" Moriko asked, peeved that her sister was being to blatantly inconsiderate.

"Hey there, little sister! How are you?" Karin asked, her voice tainted with sarcasm.

"Ready to scream," Moriko said darkly, glaring. "What do you want? I'm busy."

"I can see you're busy," Karin said, glancing down at Gabe, who was dozing. "I'll make this quick. It's your birthday in two hours, and we're going to-"

"I don't want a party, Karin. Not today, I'm in a foul mood."

Karin clicked her tongue, waggling her finger. "That's silly," she said. "Every girl wants a fabulous party. There'll be mountains of gifts, cake, cute guys!"

"What cute guys?" Moriko asked, smirking. "We live in the forest, Karin. There's no cute guys for miles around here."

Karin's expression went from faking happy to annoyance in a flash.

"Listen, little girl," she hissed. "You're going to have a party, you're going to have fun, and you're going to wear this!" She pushed a box through the window angrily and stomped off, leaving Moriko alone with Gabe. She put the box on the floor and gently lifted Gabe off her lap, laying him on the couch as carefully as possible. He was a grouch before midday.

She slipped into her room quietly, easily avoiding the squeaky boards in the floor, and opened the box Karin had shoved in her face. Inside was the most humorous outfit she'd ever laid eyes on. It was a dress. Moriko had to cover her mouth with both hands to keep from laughing herself to death. She hadn't worn a dress since she had been a little kid! What in the name of Fayore was Karin thinking, assuming she'd wear it for her 17th birthday? She threw open her closet and leafed through her outfits, choosing one that she liked the most. It was a light blue cotton shirt, matched with a pair of loose black pants with pockets sewn into the sides. She sighed loudly and looked at the sun, noticing it was almost midday. Gabe would want to get ready soon.

Moriko headed back out to the living room and gently shook Gabe awake. He began muttering a stream of garble before he actually opened his eyes.

"Gabe," Moriko whispered, "it's time to wake up."

Gabe yawned loudly, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "What day is it?"

"One I'd like to miss," Moriko grumbled. Gabe's brown eyes shot open, staring at her intently.

"That's right!" he said. "Today's your birthday! Hold on one second!" He jumped off the couch and ran into his room, which was next door to hers, and rushed back out, a small box in hand. "Happy birthday, Moriko!" he said, grinning innocently.

Moriko took the small wooden box from him, inspecting it until he pushed her to open it. Inside was a woven bracelet with wooden charm dangling off it. The charm was carved into the shape of tree. Her oak tree to be precise. She tied it around her wrist and scooped Gabe up into a huge hug.

"Thank you, Gabe! I love it!" she said happily. "How did you remember this tree?"

"I remember you always going to sit by it when Simeon would tell you to do my chores. You wouldn't come back until nightfall, and I'd worry about you until then. So now you have that tree with you all the time."

Moriko set Gabe down on the couch, so he was standing at her eye level. "Oh, Gabe, I'm sorry I made you worry. Next time I go to the tree, we'll go together, okay?" she said. Gabe grinned, his black hair falling in his eyes.

Suddenly there was a pounding on the door. Gabe ran to his room as Moriko went to answer it.

"Who is it?" she called, standing a few feet from the door.

"Open up, Moriko! You've got work to do!" It was Simeon. Moriko could recognize his gruff voice from anywhere.

"Today's my birthday, Simeon. You let Karin shirk off her chores every weekend. Don't I get a day off once a year?"

"Her case is different! Open up!"

"How's it different?" she asked. She knew if she pushed him any farther, he'd probably break the door down.

"She helps me, unlike you!"

_That's crap,_ she thought angrily. She knew did a lot more work than Karin, who only sat behind their father's desk and griped about something.

"It's my birthday, so I'm not doing anything!" she shouted. She heard growling outside as she tuned her back to the door, plugging her ears. If Simeon broke the door down, he'd fix it himself. She was tired of cleaning up after him.

"Is there a problem here, Simeon?" someone asked. Moriko looked out the window to see Tabatha, my neighbor, glaring down Simeon. "Well?" she asked again, making him flinch. She stood up straight, grunted something, and left.

Moriko waved to Tabatha, who unlocked the door from the outside with one of her keys.

"Hey, Tabatha! How are you?" Moriko asked, stepping outside. Gabe followed quickly, not wanting to be left inside for another week.

"Mercy, child. I should ask you that?" she said, sighing in frustration. "How do you put up with that sad excuse for a man?"

"Well, Gabe helps distract me," Moriko said, ruffling the little boy's hair. He cringed and flailed in her arms, but she didn't let go until Tabatha cleared her throat. "Sorry."

"It's alright," she said. "Let's go get you ready for your party." They began walking down the path towards the rest of the village.

"I told Karin I didn't want one…,"Moriko grumbled. Gabe took her hand and smiled.

"It's okay, Moriko. It'll be over in a few hours," he said, trying to cheer her up. She sighed, ruffling his hair again.

"Thanks, Gabe. You're a sweetheart."

He grinned and ran ahead of us, chasing a squirrel down the dirt path.

"He's growing up fast, isn't he?" Tabatha said quietly. Moriko glanced at her, then averted her eyes to Gabe's disappearing figure.

"Yeah…I can't believe he still hasn't given up on becoming a knight of Hyrule."

"Well, he'll grow out of it eventually," she said, resting her hands on her wide hips. She blew a piece of her dark hair out of her face as they entered the village, heading for the main square. Moriko glanced around, her blue eyes searching for a particular person. A hand on her shoulder alerted her to someone's presence behind her.

"Happy birthday, Moriko," someone whispered in her ear. She turned to see Laura, her dark haired friend, grinning evilly from ear to ear. "Glad to see you're alive."

"What are you planning?" Moriko asked, concerned with her friend's malicious smile.

"Oh…no reason. Hey, ma?" Laura called to the older woman. "Can I borrow the birthday girl before she rips someone's head off?"

"Go ahead," Tabatha said, shrugging. "Just have her back in less than an hour."

"Okay, ma. Come one, Moriko! Gotta get you ready!" Laura said, grabbing Moriko's wrist and setting off into the village.

"Laura, can we stop?"

"No. I need as much time as possible to get you ready!"

Moriko felt her gut go splat on the ground. "What?"

"Come on! Are you seriously going to wear that to your party?" Laura asked, stopping at her house, which was slightly smaller than Moriko's.

"Well-"

"No!" she declared, pushing Moriko into the house and into one of the bedrooms. "You are going to wear something new! Not that outfit!"

Moriko sighed and closed her mouth before she could say anything that would set her friend off. Laura had always been a very fashionable girl. Her heart shaped face and soft features added to her sense of grace, as well as her knowledge of guys, to an extent. She was only 16 after all, and she had gone out with only a few of the guys in the village, but only for a few days each. Her blue eyes attracted the attention of the few travelers who passed through the village, but she always turned down proposals to leave. She always stayed for Moriko, because she was her only real friend.

Moriko took a seat on the bed as Laura practically tore her closet apart, looking for anything possible. Moriko had to duck a few shirts before the rain of clothing stopped, though she wanted to run when she saw what Laura was holding in her arms. Dark tan shorts covered in swirling designs and a black sleeveless top with black sandals. Moriko visibly flinched at the shorts. They always seemed useless, since they didn't protect your legs from getting dirty.

"I'm not wearing that," she said, pointing.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Do it for me?" she said, putting on her puppy eyes. Moriko groaned then unwillingly reached for the garments.

"Fine," she mumbled. Laura grinned and pushed her friend into the bathroom, letting her change before going at her hair. Moriko had always preferred mud to makeup. She'd always been running around freely before Simeon had come around.

"Hey," Laura said as she tamed a few of Moriko's curls, "Remember when Simeon first came here?"

"Yeah," Moriko laughed. "I remember I kicked him in the shin really hard."

"He was stuck in a chair for a few days, wasn't he?"

"Yeah. The days before him were perfect. No rules, no restrictions…"

"Not getting locked in the house for days on end," Laura said, pulling her trusty brush through her friend's hair.

"Yeah!" Moriko said, clenching her fist. "Life was better before him."

"And you're done!" Laura said, stepping back. Moriko looked in the mirror fearfully, but that disappeared in a heartbeat. Her hair was pulled back from her face by a black ribbon, which was then expertly woven into a braid that ended just below her shoulder blades. The black shirt was form fitting, showing off her nearly flat chest, and the shorts showed off her long legs. She kept fussing until Laura sighed and took her wrist, dragging her back out to the village center.

Torches had been lit all around the circular area, giving the river running around it an eerie glow. A small stack of gifts sat on a picnic table in the center of the area, along with the small cake. People were already gathered around it, smiling happily and chattering about something silly. The village kids chased each other around the area, laughing loudly. The sounds of it made Moriko…happy.

"Little sister!"

At least, it had.

"Oh, hi Karin," Moriko grumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Perfect timing!" Karin said, pinching Moriko's cheeks in mock affection. "Everyone, the birthday girl is here!" Everyone turned to Moriko, who was nursing her cheeks. They clapped as she made her way to the center of the island. She turned and faced the crowd, remembering she had to give a small speech.

"Thank you all for coming tonight. As you know, it's my 17th birthday, and it's also the coming of age for girls in this village. But before we begin, I'd like to thank a few people. First, Tabatha and Gabe, for helping me through my problems when I was sad or lonely as well as Laura, for being my best friend."

Moriko looked over the crowd, spotting Karin, looking expectant. Moriko mentally shrugged and finished her speech with, "Thank you." Karin deflated for a second, and then the party began.

The cake was quickly lit with candles and everyone gathered around Moriko, gazing hungrily at the cake. She looked at the cake with wishful eyes.

'I wish I could be outside more often,' she thought, then swiftly blew out the candles. The crowd cheered and the cake was served. Everyone got a piece, though Moriko placed hers on the bench and walked off the island, staring at the starry sky. It was really boring now. She didn't want the gifts, or the cake, or the attention. She just wanted to be outside, sitting under her oak tree.

"Moriko?" a quiet voice called. She turned to see Laura, holding a small box out. "Happy birthday. I brought it to you since you probably won't open the other ones."

Moriko took the box and opened it, seeing a whistle charm used for calling horses. She smiled and hugged her friend.

"Thank you, Laura. This party is a real drag," she said, slipping the whistle into her skirt pocket.

"I'll say. Want to go for a ride?"

"Yeah. I haven't had Meryl out in a while."

As the girls began to make their way towards the ranch, Moriko felt all the air rush out of her lungs. When she realized she couldn't breathe, she reached out for Laura, but she was out of reach. She fell to her knees in silence, her hands clutching at her throat. Her vision went blurry, then black, and her head met the dirt.

In the darkness, she felt as if someone was reaching for her. She saw a hand extend from the black in front of her, beckoning her forward. She wanted to ask who it was, but her voice was gone.

"Do not be afraid, child," a deep voice called. "You will be alright."

Moriko's mind felt fuzzy as she reached for the hand, losing her thoughts to the haze. Her hand was almost in the shadow hand when a light burst through the black, shattering the walls around her. The hand flinched, then grabbed her hand roughly.

"She's mine, you hear, Goddesses?! She's mine!" the figure in front of her shouted to the light. It was a man, and a very tall one at that. He looked to be at least a head taller than Moriko, with a handsome face. His hair was a dark brown, almost red, and his eyes were a startling shade of orange, or maybe red. Moriko was too distracted by the burning sensation in her left hand, the one the man was crushing.

'Let go!' she mouthed, her voice still gone.

The man looked down at her, his eyes blazing with greed.

"Now then, it's time you gave me what you have!" he said, grinning evilly. He lifted her up by her wrist, revealing what had been burning all along. On the back of her left hand, glowing white, was a group of three triangles. The one on the bottom right was blazing like the sun.

"You will do no such thing, Kaiser." a gentle voice said firmly, flooding the area with light. The man called Kaiser flinched, dropping Moriko to the ground. He covered his eyes, visibly hurt by the light, and disappeared in a cloud of darkness.

Moriko sat up slowly, fighting back a headache. She looked at her hand with the triangles on it, noting that the light had died down immensely. The mark faintly glowed, and when she touched it, it felt smooth.

"Are you afraid, little one?" the gentle voice asked. Moriko looked up to see a woman floating a few feet away. Her eyes were caring, and her clothes were shades of green. Her hair was kept up in two buns on each side of her head. She almost looked like a child.

Moriko looked at her hand, then back at the woman. She shook her head.

"Good," the woman said, smiling. "I'm sorry Kaiser tried to hurt you. It's a good thing I spotted you two or you would've died. Forcefully removing a shard of the Triforce from someone's body without the other pieces around is fatal." The woman sighed, then floated to the ground. She landed lightly, stepping carefully around the flowers that sprouted at her feet. She held out her to Moriko. "I'll take you back home now, Moriko," she said. Moriko hesitated, but something told her this woman wasn't an enemy.

'Who are you?' she mouthed, taking the offered hand. The woman smiled, then lifted them off the ground.

"I am called Farore. Goodbye, Moriko, the forest child," she said. Her smile was the last thing Moriko saw before sleepily closing her eyes, giving in to the force pulling her upward.

* * *

Hey!

Me: Hiya people! Hope you liked the chapter. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I'm using my mom's computer right now. At least until I can get the internet on mine.

Midna: When do I come in?

Me: I dunno...I've only got 5 chapters done as of now, and I migt not be able to fit you in.

Midna: Ah! I'm wounded! Someone call a fairy!

Me: sweat drop oooookay...anyhoo, hope you liked it, don't flame me (it's the first story), and if you see any grammar mistakes, point 'em out! Review please!


	2. The Man in Black

**WOOT!! I gots a review! smacks self for poor grammar Thank you soooo much sakurahanaalice!! You are my first review ever! XD hands her acomplimetary gift basket full of pocky**

**Okay, so I just got halfway through chapter 6 in Word, so I'll try updating evertime I finish a chapter. That way, I won't screw up and do something stupid. XD Thanks for reading! RxR!**

**Disclaimer: The Wing Alchemist doesn't own anything except for Moriko, Gabe, minor characters, songs, and this tuna sandwhich! looks at empty hand Crud...**

Chapter 2: The Man in Black

Moriko opened her eyes to the ceiling of her bedroom, a pale off white. She felt heavy and stiff as she sat up awkwardly, rolling onto her side and forcing herself upright. There was a sharp pain in her left hand when she put pressure on it, and she yelped. She lay back down on her pillow, trying to remember what had happened last night. She remembered collapsing, but everything after that was fuzzy. She vaguely recalled a man with dark hair, and a smiling woman in green, but what happened was a mystery.

Outside the door, Gabe was sleeping fitfully, tossing and turning in his blanket. He dreamt of the rolling fields of Hyrule, but they were covered in fire. Gabe felt the heat roll over him like a thick blanket. There were deep gouges in the dirt, and a black goop oozed out of them. There was a figure in the middle of the field, standing over a fallen person. The figure standing was a man, dressed in black armor. His eyes were red with fury and greed, and a crazed smile played across his lips. Gabe tore his gaze from the scary man to look at the figure on the ground. Dirty blonde hair clung to the person's face, matted with blood. It looked like a girl. He cringed at the large gash running down her arm, but his gaze caught sight of the three triangles on her hand. One was glowing green, while the other two were glowing a pale red and blue. The girl stirred after a bit, propping herself up on her uninjured arm. She was breathing heavily, gritting her teeth to keep the pain away. Gabe saw her stand up, leaning on her blue hilted sword like a crutch. Her blue eyes glinted determinedly as she stared the man down. Gabe gasped.

It was Moriko. His own Moriko, facing her death.

Gabe awoke with a jolt, his hands almost welded to the blanket. He scrambled up and ran into Moriko's room. Seeing she was awake, he threw himself at her, sobbing hysterically.

"Moriko!" he cried, his face buried in her chest. Moriko took a second to register Gabe's outburst, then wrapped hr arms around his shaking frame.

"Gabe, love, what's the matter? What happened?"

"I had…a horrible nightmare!" he said between sobs. His tears were hot against the skin of Moriko's collarbone, but she dismissed it. Gabe was afraid of something, and he needed a friend now.

"You want to talk about it?" she asked, gently detaching him from her shirt. Gabe sniffled for a bit, then described the dream to her, using every detail he could remember. Moriko sat patiently for him to finish, but her eyes widened at the mention of a man in black. Gabe saw this and slowed down, but moriko urged him to continue.

When he did finish, Moriko was nervous. She remembered the same man in black from her dream. Their dreams may have been different in a way, but there was one certain thing. Moriko and that man would meet, though when would be a mystery.

Gabe was crying against her shoulder again, holding her shirt in a death grip. She wrapped her arms around him and quietly sang him a song.

_No words, no talk. We'll go dreaming_

_No pain, no hurt. We'll go dreaming._

Gabe's crying quieted until they were sniffles. He loosened his grip on her shirt a little, so she kept going.

_Walk with me, The future's at hand. Here with us, Here where we stand._

Moriko felt Gabe him nodding off now. His crying had tired him out. She continued singing, racking the boy back and forth.

_We both know the power of pain, We get back up and start it again. With new hope, no place for tears, Leave behind those frozen years. Come with me and we'll go dreaming._

Gabe breathing evened out and quieted, allowing Moriko to unlatch him from her shirt and lay him on the bed. She wiped the last of the tears from his cheeks and got up, making her way to her closet. She grabbed a pair of tan pants and a white blouse, along with a white hair ribbon, then headed for the bathroom. As she got dressed, she tried thinking about the dreams. The same evil man appeared in them, and each time, he'd tried to take something from Moriko. A golden triangle. Moriko pulled her shirt on and looked at the triangles on her left hand. What was it called again? The Triforce? Funky name. Wasn't that something from a fairytale?

She finished getting ready and checked Gabe. He was snoozing peacefully under her comforter, his black hair fanning out around his head like a halo. She crept down the hall until she reached the kitchen. From the small amount of light coming through the windows, it looked to be midday. She took a bottle of milk out of the fridge and began drinking, her eyes fixed on the shadows beyond the glass. She felt her hand shake as she set the bottle on the counter, her mind being to give in to unease.

Her gut began doing flips at the thought of that mad red haired man, grinning greedily at her. She remembered the crazed look in his eyes when her hand had lit up, and the look of contempt when the lady in green had interfered. Her stomach did one too many flips and she threw up in her mop bucket a few feet away.

With a groan, she carried the bucket to the door and outside to the small river, emptying it into the clear water. She sat down hard and spat the last of the vomit into the water. Why was she so worried? IT had only been a dream. The man in black had probably been a dream. Only a dream.

As she repeated this to herself, Laura, who'd been doing laundry, dropped the bed sheet she'd been working with and ran to her friend.

"Moriko! You're awake!" she cried, hugging her friend tightly. Moriko flinched at her friend's touch and pushed her away, vomiting into the river again. Her throat felt raw now, and her voice was barely a whisper.

"What…happened to…me?" she asked between ragged breaths.

"Well, after you passed out, ma and I carried you back to your house, and Gabe wouldn't let you go. He held your hand all night, even after he fell asleep," Laura said. "He told me that you were mumbling in your sleep after we came back around sunrise. Something about letting go?"

"Oh…that was my crazy dream." Moriko vomited again, then laid back on the soft grass. "I feel so out of it right now…"

"Let's get you to the spring," Laura suggested. Moriko nodded and accepted her help, leaning on her arm as they traveled into the forest east of the village. The birds chirped sadly that morning, singing of something to come. Moriko felt something warm on her cheek as she walked. When she brought her hand to it, what came away on her hand was a tear. She quickly wiped it away and breathed deeply, ignoring another wave of nausea.

They entered a glade not forty feet from the rest of the village. The light there was brighter than usual, a benefit of the light spirit who supposedly dwelled in the spring. The water there was cool on Moriko's feet as Laura helped her in. The trees above gave the glade a very serene atmosphere, and that helped Moriko relax. Her worries about the man in black malted away, along with any notion of the lady in green. She didn't even realize her left hand was bleeding until Laura pointed it out.

"What?" she said, looking at her hand. The outline of the Triforce was bleeding slowly, dripping into the spring water.

"I'm going to get help!" Laura shouted, already turning back to the village. "I'll be back in a second!"

Moriko nodded and took the white ribbon out of her hair, wrapping it quickly around the cut. How'd it open? She hadn't cut it on anything recently.

Suddenly the world went pink, as if it had gone from midday to twilight in seconds. Moriko fell backwards as a large bird swooped into the area, grabbing at her with large talons. It scratched her arm, but was pushed back by a wave of light. The twilight diluted, but only a little.

"Moriko," a soft voice called from the heart of the spring. "Come here, little one."

Moriko looked around the area in an attempt to find the voice, but couldn't see anyone. She wadded into the spring until the water was up to her waist. "Who's there?" she asked.

"I am Ordona, the Light Spirit who watches over this province. There will be a terrible crisis in your village soon. Your friends are in great danger, Moriko."

"What?! Danger?! Then I have to-!"

"Even if you tried to help, you'd only be captured. Kaiser wants you, and one else."

Kaiser. That name alone broke down the hazy barrier between Moriko and her dream. The man in black had been called Kaiser. He'd tried to kill her in her dream, so what would happen in reality? Moriko froze at the thought of it, her emotions torn. If she left, she'd most likely be killed. But if she didn't go, her friends and family might be killed. Her fears kept her frozen to the spot, but something in the back of her mind urged her forward. If she didn't go, she had no right to be called a human. She had to save her friends.

Moriko took off in the direction of the village.

WOOTS! I got another chapter up! I'll add another once I regain my composure. deep breath It ain't working...phoo. Thanks for reading this! I'll try to get the next one up soon! XD --W.A.


	3. Crisis in the Village

Hey there readers! Thanks for sticking with this story! I'm really getting into it, but I suck at fight scenes, so this might go by quickly. I'll update Chapter 4 asap. For now, enjoy the story! But first, my muse and the disclaimer!

Link: (gasp) Where am I?!

Me: My mind. Gimme your sword.

Link: No.

Me: Yes.

Link: No.

Me: Yes.

Link: No

Me: Yes!

Link: No!

Moriko: Sorry readers. They'll be at this all chapter long. The Wing Alchemist does not own Legend of Zelda or any characters in such games. She does own me, Laura, Tabatha, Gabe, and so on...Happy reading!

Chapter 3: Crisis in the Village

It felt like Moriko's legs were made of lead as she booked it back to the village. Her nausea was finally gone, but every ache felt like a broken bone. Every branch a sword's blade. But she kept running. Her friends needed her.

When she came to the village, Tabatha and Laura were running in her direction.

"Are you okay, dear?" Tabatha asked, getting out her bandages and handing them to Laura.

"I'm okay, Tabatha, Laura, but we need to move fast! There's a disaster waiting to happen, and we need to get everyone into safety!"

"Disaster?" Laura asked, taking Moriko's left hand in hers. "What disaster?" She began binding Moriko's hand with gauze.

"There's going to be a fight soon! We have to move-!" She went silent as she saw what was at the village gate.

A lone horseman stood there, decked out in black armor. He carried with him a maroon flag with a broken hourglass stitched on it. He trotted in and spoke to the nearest person, his voice blocked from the armor he wore. Moriko's eyes went wide as the villager pointed to her. She tried to pull away from Laura as the knight came closer.

"Is there a girl called Moriko among you?" he asked when he was within twenty feet.

"Who wants to know?!" Laura said, stepping towards the man. He urged his horse forward until Laura and Moriko were a few yards away. Moriko felt her knees almost buckle at his answer.

"The great King Kaiser of Gerudo Desert commands her presence in his home! She is to come without resistance, and the village will be spared!"

"I knew it!" Simeon shouted from Moriko's left. She turned to see him rushing towards her, pushing Laura to the ground to get closer. "I knew you'd be the end of us all! It would've been better if you'd never been born!" he yelled, pointing a callused finger at her.

The words cut Moriko like a sword. She knew Simeon hated her, but to do this…it was awful!

"Shut up, Simeon!" Laura shouted, pushing him away from Moriko. "What did she ever do to you?!"

"I never liked her! Women should obey men without a second thought, especially their superiors!"

The argument raged on until the man on the horse, who was getting annoyed, blew his horn, summoning an army of shadows to his side. The entire village went dead silent, then began panicking like a bunch of taunted cuccos. Everyone scrambled to get away from the shadows as they leapt across the area, surrounding Moriko and Laura.

"Get away!" they both shouted. Laura grabbed her dagger from her apron pocket and Moriko grabbed the nearest stick, breaking it so she held the thickest end. The shadows shrieked and lunged at them, instantly knocking them to the ground. The girls were back on their feet after a few seconds, but Moriko was distracted as the shadows began breaking in the doors of every house, carrying the villagers out. Then she heard a shout that shattered her inner calm. She looked to her house to see a shadow bounding off, Gabe slung over its shoulder.

Moriko discarded her stick and bolted after the shadow, catching it as it tried to silence the boy. She pounced on it and bit its shoulder, causing it to let go of Gabe with a shriek.

"Run, Gabe!" she yelled, momentarily letting her guard down. That's all it took for the monster to grab her arm and bring her flying over its shoulder. Moriko felt the breath forced from her lungs as she was forced to the ground. The monster pinned her arms down as the knight came over, lifting up his helmet. Red hair framed his face, slightly curtaining his reddish eyes.

"Hello, Moriko, darling," he cooed, grinning. Moriko's eyes widened, then narrowed into a glare.

"What do you want, Kaiser?" she snarled. He crouched next to her, gently brushing his hand over her cheek.

"I want what you have, love," he whispered.

"Get your hands off her!" Laura yelled from behind the barrier of shadows. Kaiser's hand stopped on Moriko's cheek as he lifted his other hand and snapped it. One of the shadows rammed Laura in the gut and let her fall to the ground. Moriko took that moment to twist her head so she could bite Kaiser's finger…hard.

He yelped and stood up, glaring daggers at her. He kicked her face, cutting her just below her cheekbone. "Insolent wench! You'll pay for that!" he yelled. No sooner than he'd said that, Kaiser locked his hands around Moriko's throat. She struggled in the shadow's grasp, but only succeeded in angering Kaiser even more. He tightened his grip, grinning evilly.

"I think you've lived long enough, girl," he whispered in her ear. He released her, allowing her to breathe, and snapped his fingers. Another shadow materialized and wrapped its large hands around Moriko, restraining her almost entirely. She squirmed until the hands were within her reach, and bit the monster hard. It shrieked and dropped her, much to Kaiser's displeasure. Before she could get away, Kaiser had grabbed her right arm, twisting it around until it was behind her.

"Come quietly, and no one will get hurt," he said. She stopped squirming and turned her head until she could see his eyes. They were really more of an orange than a red. She smiled sweetly.

"Liar," she said, thrusting her left hand straight into his chin. His head snapped back with a deafening crack, causing many of the villagers to gasp in horror. But that was only the first part. Moriko twisted free of his grasp and launched a kick to his chest, sending him staggering backward into the barrier of shadows surrounding her friends. It shattered like glass.

"Run, everyone! Get to the spring!" Moriko yelled as she nursed the shoulder Kaiser had been crushing against her back. She made a sprint to catch the villagers when a wave of shadow surrounded her, cutting off her vision. She panicked.

"Hey! Let me out!" she yelled, lashing out at the dark. Hands of black grabbed at her legs and arms. She shrieked as two arms wrapped around her chest, forcing the air out of her.

"Give me the Triforce!" a deep voice shouted in her ear. It was deafeningly loud.

When she recovered, she shrieked, "NO!"

A blinding light ripped the darkness apart, just as it had in her dream. The only difference was the man. He was tall, over 6 feet, with the same hair and eyes as Kaiser. The only difference was that this man looked more like royalty, with his hair pinned back. She scrambled away after he let go, watching him writhe in pain. The light burned him badly, but the greed in his eyes remained the same. He shot her a look that sent chills flying up her spine.

"I'll be back for the Triforce, girl!" he growled, disappearing in a spiral of black. Moriko clutched her heart in a small attempt to calm down. That man…she didn't know how to describe him. When he'd held her, it felt as if all her fears had multiplied by a million. Her breathing shortened as she recalled that feeling of intense fright. Her hands shook as she clawed at her neck, trying to rid herself of the foul feeling of Kaiser's rough hands trying to choke her.

"Moriko?" someone called. She turned to see Farore calmly walking towards her, a book in her hands. "What happened?"

"What? You didn't cause that blinding light?"

"Light? No, I was off with Nayru and saw a commotion. She stopped time for me, but only briefly. What happened?"

Moriko relayed what had happened, though dimming down on the details a bit. Farore nodded, then sighed when Moriko had finished.

"It seems the power within you is awakening. Head into the forest now, and speak to Faron. He'll help you, since I'll be busy helping Din and Nayru with that man." With that Farore turned to go.

"Wait!" Moriko called. "Who was that man?"

"Faron will fill you in for now. Until next time, little one!" Farore said, disappearing in a burst of green light. Moriko blinked, and time resumed itself. She rubbed her right arm anxiously, then turned on her heal, heading in the opposite way of the villagers. She heard curious shouts behind her and answered them with a "I'll be back!", heading towards her oak tree. As she ran, memories of her first time in the forest invaded her mind. She quickly pushed them out, focusing on the thin trail ahead of her. A thin fog formed around her feet, obscuring the ground from view. She tripped on a small root, knocking her head against something hard. She didn't have time to see it, because that last hit to her head caused her to black out.

**BOOYAH! I got another chapter up! Gah, I can't believe my school year is almost over! W00T! Happy day! does the Caramelldansen dance Yay! I can't wait for summer to start! I wish it would hurry up and come!**

**Link:** No.

**Me:** Yes! NOW GIMME! grabs Master Sword

**Link:** stunned silence

**Me:** Better. Thank you. Anyhoo, I give a huge joyous hug to The.Myth.Of.Normality! Thanks for one of the few reviews I have now! XD hugs all around

**Moriko:** You're an idiot. You know that?

**Me:** Yus! What's new?

**Moriko:** Another chapter?

**Me:** Oh...I'll get right on it! sticks sword in ground and starts scribbling in notebook

**Moriko:** sigh I can barely put up with her...have fun waiting for chapter 4, readers!


	4. The Fairies

Yay! Chapter 4 is UP! I can't believe how fast this story is going by! I really do liek writing this. For those of you who've read this and stuck it in your alerts or favorites, thank you so much! I've actually written up to chapter 12, so I decided to update for the heckuvit. 8D Now for today, my muse is...Naurto! (Naruto is magically poofed in)

Naruto: What the?! Where am I?!

Me: (sigh) You, my adorable little ninja, are located in my mind, where there are no maps and every road leads to nowhere! Say the disclaimer to get out.

Naruto: The Wing Alchemist does not own the Legend of Zelda, only the characters you die-hard Zelda fans have never heard of. Done, can I go?

Me: But I made ramen...(puppy eyes)

Naruto: Okay, I'll stay.

--

Chapter 4: The Fairies

Moriko awoke to the sound of running water and croaking frogs. She had a monster headache now, and she could've sworn she'd been on the forest floor. She opened her eyes to see blue sky beyond the tree branches. As she sat up, she felt a searing pain in her shoulder. Cursing under her breath, she surveyed the area. She was in a spring, but it wasn't the one at home. It was…different. This one was brighter, and the trees were slightly different. She saw the rock formations at the far end were arranged differently, and there was also the fact that there were floating balls of light around her.

"What the? What are these things?" she asked herself.

"Hey! We're not things!" a small voice squeaked. Moriko twisted around to look in the direction of the voice, but only saw a green tinged ball of light.

"Excuse me?"

"We're not things," the ball of light said, bouncing up and down. "We're fairies!" It flew around Moriko a few times and stopped at her shoulder. "Looks like you busted your shoulder," it said. "We'll fix it. Hey, Navi, come here!"

Another blue light floated over to them. "Yeah, Taiki, I'm…oh my! You look just like…"

"Huh? I look like who?"

Navi vibrated, as if shaking her head. "It's nothing. Let's get you fixed up."

The fairies circled around Moriko, flying higher until they were over her head. Relief flooded Moriko's sore limbs as they came back down, shaking.

"I haven't done that in a while," Navi said, landing on Moriko's lap. Taiki landed beside her.

"You could say that again."

"Are you finished?" a gentle voice asked. Moriko's head snapped up, searching the area for any life.

"Yeah," the fairies chorused. A sphere of light appeared in the spring's elevated area, a glowing monkey hanging off it. It sounded like Ordona.

"I am Faron, Light Spirit and protector of Faron province. You are Moriko, correct?" Moriko nodded. "Good. Farore, my goddess, has thought it required that she intervene in your fights to help you. You must be the one."

"The one?" Moriko asked. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Are you serious?!" Taiki shouted, shooting up to Moriko's eye level. "There's no way this…_girl_…can be the one!"

"I feel very insulted right now," Moriko muttered, clamping her hands around Taiki. "I wonder if fairies are edible?"

"Someone's already tried," Navi said simply, landing on her hands. "I'd say you deserve to be eaten, Taiki, after what you just said. I ought to eat you myself."

"But that would be cannibalism!" Taiki shouted, though muffled by Moriko's hands. She let him go, watching him flutter about like a dazed bird. He shook himself, scattering fairy dust all over her lap.

"Are you done?" Faron asked, leaning towards the trio. All three nodded, feeling the spirit's ancient gaze piercing through them. "Thank you." Faron turned its gaze to Moriko, who was standing now. "Child of the forest, do you know of the ancient hero?"

Moriko paused, then nodded. "He saved the land on numerous occasions, using the Triforce to bring peace back to the land, right?"

"Yes. There have been many times when the hero has reemerged to face the darkness threatening the world, not just Ganondorf. The most recent one was when twilight befell the kingdom and the hero was transformed into a blue eyed wolf."

"I heard about that. He supposedly came from my village, didn't he?"

"Yes. His name, like the others before him, was Link."

"Link, huh? Well, I'm no guy, and my name's not Link, so what do you want?"

"We, the Light Spirits, ask that you help the kingdom."

Moriko stood there for a minute, staring at the monkey spirit, then burst out laughing.

"Are you serious?!" she asked, holding her aching gut. The fairies rammed her in the head, knocking her back into the water.

"Quiet! That's no way to act before a Light Spirit!" Navi said. Moriko toned down the laughter until they were chuckles.

"I fail to see what is so funny," the spirit said, spinning once on the ball of light. Moriko sat up and cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry, but what can I do? I'm just a village girl."

"That's what the last Link said," Taiki chimed, bouncing up and down. Navi pushed him into the water and turned back to the spirit.

"Are you sure about this, Faron?" she asked. Faron nodded, spinning again.

"Yes. If she can do this, it will help when the true hero arrives."

Moriko looked at her feet, suddenly feeling stupid. She'd thought the spirit had said she was the next hero. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! How could she be a hero? She was weak. She could barely defend herself against Kaiser, and Ganondorf was like swimming through freezing water. He left you feeling dead on the inside._ Moriko shuddered at the thought of his arms around her, draining her courage away, and looked at the spirit fiercely.

"I'll go, but I'll need training."

Faron sang a few notes of a song. There was a howl, then a large white animal jumped into the area. Moriko was dumbfounded. It was the wolf she'd always seen just beyond the trees when she sat by her tree.

"You!" was all she was able to get out before the wolf tossed something in the water. A wooden sword. The wolf barked at her.

"Now now, no need to get so impatient," Faron said. "This is her first time holding a sword."

The wolf seemed to deflate before pouncing on Moriko, causing both of them to disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Will she be okay?" Navi asked Faron. The spirit sighed and shrugged.

"I hope he won't go too hard on her. She still hasn't fully awakened her power."

"But is it really okay that we keep that from her?"

"For now, yes. She needs to gain some experience before she learns of her destiny.

--

Moriko saw white. Not the white walls of her room, but pure white. The sky, the ground, the buildings in the background were only slight shades of grey. It was as if the Goddesses had decided to forgo the idea of coloring the sky today.

A loud growl brought her back down. The wolf before her looked so at peace, sitting there a few yards away. It threw its head back and howled, transforming into a skeleton monster. Moriko yelped and fell backwards, landing with a thump on her backside. The creature laughed humanly, adding to the mystery of what it was. It wore armor that looked as if it had once withstood many blows, but now crumbled at the edges. The sword it held had too many nicks to count, and the round shield wasn't in much better condition. But it was the face that really freaked Moriko out. There was no flesh on it, and the eyes were glowing red. Red eyes. Moriko had to bite back a scream.

"Ready, girl?" it chuckled, drawing his sword.

"Just one thing. Can you change your form again? You're freaking me out."

The creature laughed, then changed into a boy in green about Moriko's age. They looked almost identical. The boy had blonde hair, a shade lighter than Moriko's, but the same electric blue eyes. He wore a green tunic with a brown belt, and white pants. He had a sword strapped to his back, which he immediately unsheathed.

"Faron tells me you need to learn how to use a sword. You ready?" he asked, his voice no longer deep. Moriko gripped the wooden sword in her hand and ran at the boy, eager to learn how to use a sword.

--

WOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Yay yay yay yay yay yay!! I've done it! I hope everyone liked it! I'm really trying to get chapter 12 done. BTW: That chapter wraps up the Death Mountain segment of the story (for now) and will hopefully be done today. I'll update soon, I PROMISE!! RxR, but no flames! Last time I got a flame I stopped writing for a week...it was depressing how frank that person was with me.

Naruto: (Hugs me)

Me: Awwwwwwwwwww!! (glomps Naruto) I wuv you too, sweetie!

Naruto: (Suffocating)

Me: See you all soon! Byes! XD


	5. The Fight

Hey there, readers! I've updated chapter 5 now, and my fingers are killing me! XD Oh goddess, my carpul tunnel! The PAIN!! (falls over then promptly gets back up) Today, my muse is...Navi.

Navi: Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

Me: (pulls out a jar and stuffs Navi in it) There! Perfect!

Navi: Hey! Let me out!

Me: After the disclaimer!

Navi (sigh) The Wing Alchemist doesn't own anything except for the charaters you've never heard of. Let me out!"

Moriko: Let her out, WA. She needs air.

Me: Oh, right...(lets out Navi) Quiet, or you go back in!

Navi: (shuts mouth)

--

Chapter 5: The Fight

Moriko was extremely happy. She kept repeating the memories of what had happened in the white world over and over again. What fun using a sword had been, and how much she liked the boy.

The boy's name had turned out to be Link, and he'd told her about himself each time they had taken a break. He told her about Midna, becoming a wolf, and traveling the entire kingdom, defending the innocents from the twilight creatures Ganondorf had summoned. He liked talking to her. He knew she was listening, no matter how far off she seemed. He'd told her that if she learned fast, he'd tell her more about his journey. She'd done exceedingly well after that.

After training had ended, Link returned her to the spring. She thanked him repeatedly until she saw the time, and sped off back to the village. He watched her retreating figure with pride. He would help her from now on, even if it was just a little.

As Moriko ran, she imagined the places Link had been. Gerudo Desert, Lake Hylia, Zora's River, Death Mountain, and even Hyrule Castle! It all sounded so unreal to her, she who had seldom left the village. She slowed down as she entered the village. It was still intact, with only a few houses on fire, and most of the villagers had started coming back. The one thing that scared Moriko now was Laura, who was standing a few yards away, her eyes filled with rage.

"Where have you been, Moriko?" she hissed venomously. Moriko searched for the right thing to say, but came up empty.

"I've been at the spring." Not a complete lie.

"No you haven't," Laura said simply. She crossed her arms over her chest, not taking her eyes off her friend. "Ordona kept us safe from those monsters again, no thanks to you."

"They came back?!" Moriko asked, her face paling. Crap! She'd left the village in the middle of the battle. "I'm so s-"

"Don't even say it!" Laura said firmly, holding her hands up. "I don't want to hear your excuses. Just help us get the village back in order."

"Right," Moriko said quietly, following Laura to the nearest house. She tossed a hammer on a pile of boards and pointed to a large hole in the wall.

"Cover it up. If you need help, we'll find someone to do it." With that, Moriko's best friend stalked off. She couldn't believe her friend had skipped out on them! And at the worst possible time! The village had almost caught on fire, and her friend was off in the forest, doing who-knows-what! It was infuriating how naïve her friend could be sometimes.

She sighed, finally locating her mother, who was being helped by Gabe.

"I found Moriko," she grumbled, taking a board from the pile and nailing to the missing wall. Gabe dropped the board he was working on and ran off in the direction Laura had come in. Laura sighed and took his place. He was naïve as well, but he was only ten. He had an excuse.

Gabe found Moriko in seconds, immediately tackling her to the ground.

"Moriko! I was so scared! I thought you'd been taken by those monsters!"

Moriko sat up, staring at Gabe with sadness. He could've been killed while she was off talking with the fairies, and she would've been too late to save him. She pulled him close, quiet tears slipping down her cheeks. He was like her little brother, and she would've lost it if he'd been hurt or… She quickly brushed the thought away.

Gabe was surprised. Moriko rarely cried openly, and never when she thought he was around. He patted her back like she usually would do for him, though it seemed kind of awkward.

After a few minutes, Moriko pulled away, wiping her tears away on her sleeve.

"Sorry, Gabe. I'm sorry I wasn't here…to help."

"It's okay. Where were you, Moriko?" he asked, sitting next to her. She twirled Laura's hammer in her fingers, debating whether or not she would tell the truth.

"Would you believe me if I told you?" she asked, dropping the hammer. Gabe nodded, taking her hand in his. Moriko took a deep breath, then explained what had happened to her. She told him about the fairies, Faron, Link, and the sword training. He sat there next to her, entranced by her story. He could tell by the way she spoke that she was telling him the truth.

"Wait, so there's another spirit in the woods?!" he asked, jumping up. He grinned at the thought of there being a somewhat undiscovered area in the woods. He wanted to see it.

"Yes. Faron resides there."

"Is Faron a goat like Ordona?"

"No. Faron is a monkey."

"A monkey?! Cool!"

Moriko forced him to sit down, avoiding the stares from numerous villagers. "Keep it down!" she said tersely.

He nodded, then said in a whisper, "Can I see you swordfight?"

"Sure. If we can get the village fixed up, I can show you."

Gabe stood up with a whoop and began pounding a board against the wall. "Let's go, then!" Moriko smiled and shook her head at his eagerness, then picked up Laura's hammer and joined him.

--

The village was fixed by dusk, the sun just disappearing below the horizon. The villagers collected their tools and headed to their homes. They had worked a long time, and everyone was tired. Except, of course, for Gabe and Moriko. Gabe convinced Tabatha to let him stay with Moriko, though that took a lot of bribing on his part. A month's worth of chores with no complaints, just to stay the night. He knew it would be worth it though.

Moriko spent the time Gabe used to talk to Tabatha for warming up. She set up the dummies the men in this village used for practice and began using the sword slashes Link had shown her. They were simple, but very effective. Within seconds, she had beheaded the dummy, sending the pumpkin head spinning into the air. It landed with a splat at Gabe's feet, sending seeds flying. He whooped in amazement, grinning from ear to ear.

"That was awesome, Moriko!" he cried happily, bringing a pumpkin from the pile stacked near the entrance. She took the pumpkin and placed it on the dummy, giving it back its head. "Can you do it again?"

Moriko nodded and slashed the dummy with her wooden sword, this time smashing it where it sat. Both Moriko and Gabe were covered in sticky seeds by the time the pile of pumpkins was gone. He groaned and followed Moriko into her house, mumbling about how he wanted to learn how to use a sword.

"It's so cool! I really want to learn!"

"You will learn, once you're older."

"It'd be cool to learn now!" Gabe said. He watched as Moriko made them a snack, a large slice of pumpkin pie. She booted him back outside and sat on the grass, offering him a plate. Gabe thanked her as he took his piece, then inhaled it. Moriko set hers aside and looked up at the sky, watching the moon's glow cast shadows on the ground. It was so peaceful. Hard to believe there'd been an attack just this morning. It was frightening how peace could be shattered so easily. How friendships could be strained so much that they snap at the lightest touch.

"Moriko…," Gabe began, "What's gonna happen now? Is the village going to be hurt?"

Moriko flinched at his words, but hid the pain. He was too smart for his own good.

"I don't know. I hope we don't get attacked again, but that's not likely."

"Why?"

"Because…those creatures want something in this village, and they won't back down until they get it."

"Oh…will you have to leave?"

"I don't want to, but I might have to."

Gabe hugged her, pouting. "I don't want you to go."

"But if I do, I'll come back to visit."

"You're not going."

"I'm sorry, Gabe."

Silence. Gabe clung to her shirt as she'd fly away if he didn't. Moriko was his best friend, and he never wanted to give her up. She was his family, and family needed to stick together.

There was a snap nearby, causing both of them to jump up. The rustling got louder and louder until one of the shadows poked its head through the hedge. It made a garbled noise and dropped into the area. Gabe and Moriko shrieked and ran as more of them appeared, chasing after them. House after house lit up, villagers glaring at the two kids as they ran down the street, screaming.

"Gabe, I need you to get to Tabatha's house! You need to stay there until I come for you, understand?"

Gabe nodded furiously and took off down another street, quickly coming to Tabatha's house. He pounded on the door until Laura answered it, half asleep and yawning.

"Gabe? What's your problem?"

"Monsters!" he wheezed, pointing the way he'd come. "There're monsters…in the village!"

"Really? All I heard was you and Moriko screaming. Tell the truth!" she said angrily. Gabe pushed past her and pulled a chair to the fireplace, standing on it so he could reach one of the swords on the wall. Laura grabbed it from him, glaring.

"What are you doing?!"

"Helping Moriko, since you won't!" he yelled, taking the sword back and running out the door. Laura growled, grabbed a sword, and followed him, running to keep up.

They came to the middle of the village to see Moriko hitting three beasts with a stick. It was apparent she was tired. Her breathing was heavy, and there was a large bruise on her cheek. Gabe got closer and yelled, "Moriko, catch!", throwing the sword at her. She saw it and jumped to catch it, gripping the scabbard easily. She unsheathed it and slashed at the monsters, causing one to fall over, dead. The other two jumped at her, but she evaded them. They fell to the ground with a shriek and Moriko ran them through with the sword. All three disappeared, leaving no trace behind. Moriko sheathed the sword, knowing her energy levels were down to empty. Gabe ran to her, leaving Laura by herself. When did

'Moriko learn to use a sword?' she thought. 'How'd she get so good?'

"Moriko, that was awesome!" Gabe said, jumping in the air as he ran to her. She looked at him and smiled sheepishly, then fell into a doze, which she rightfully earned.

--

Moriko dreamt while she dozed. She was back in Faron's spring, standing in front of the large spirit.

"Little one, you have proven yourself worthy. You may now leave the village to help the kingdom. We, the light spirits, give you this, so you may be known when you are seen."

Moriko looked down at her clothes, which were similar to Link's outfit. Green tunic, white pants, brown boots, and all very comfortable. She bowed to the spirit, thanking it. Out of nowhere, Taiki and Navi flew by, stopping in front of Faron.

"I want to accompany Moriko on her journey!" Navi said firmly.

"I want to go, too!" Taiki said, bouncing again. Faron was still for a minute, then nodded.

"You may go with her. Keep her out of trouble."

Both fairies bounced in happiness, then flew a few feet away to a group of fairies. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a glimpse of white. She turned to see Link, smiling proudly.

"You've definitely gotten better. Good job with those shadows."

"Thank you, Link."

"It is time you left, Moriko. Say goodbye to your friends."

"Right," she said. Her happiness at Link's praise took a nosedive. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay in the village and lead a peaceful life. She didn't want to help anyone right now. But this was what she had to do.

"Where do we go?" Navi asked, flying back to Moriko.

"You must travel to Kakariko Village and locate the Sacred Items of the Goddesses. Go and see the other light spirits as well. They will help you."

Moriko nodded, then turned to go when Link stopped her, his hand resting on her shoulder

"The journey does get better, you know."

Moriko looked at him blankly, then exited the glade, ending her dream.

--

Moriko opened her eyes to see a lot of people staring at her. She turned red, realizing she was the center of attention.

She sat up awkwardly and walked to the stables, ignoring the protests of the people around her. A few minutes later, she came back, leading her horse, Meryl, towards the village gate. Before she got too far, she turned back to the villagers, her face full of sorrow. She stood there for a bit, trying to find the right words to say.

"I'm…sorry I caused this…," she said quietly.

"Get out!" someone shouted. Moriko saw someone hit Simeon, knocking him out. Gabe ran to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I don't want you to go, Moriko!" he wailed, burying his face in her tunic. Moriko hugged him, kneeling so she'd be just below his eye level.

"I'm sorry, Gabe, but I have to go to keep you safe. It's for the best if I leave."

"Yeah, go…," Laura grumbled sarcastically. "We can defend ourselves without her." Moriko stood up, looking blankly at Laura.

"I don't want you getting hurt because of me."

"Stupid reason," she said. "You're important to us, so don't do this."

Moriko ran to her friend and pulled her into a hug, on the verge of tears.

"I'm so sorry. I have to go." She pulled back, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"It's true!" Navi said, popping out of nowhere. "The Light Spirits gave her the task of helping the hero of legend! He's coming, you know!"

The villagers murmured at the appearance of the fairy, nervous.

"What possible mission could my sister take on?" Karin asked, stepping forward. She shrugged and rolled her eyes. "She's a weakling who couldn't tie her shoes until she was twelve! I should do this!"

"The Light Spirits didn't choose you," Taiki said, fluttering out of nowhere, like Navi. "Moriko can do it."

Karin snorted, tossing her hair behind her. "I could do a lot better than her."

"Karin, be silent," Tabatha said, walking past her. Karin stuck out her tongue and left with a huff. Tabatha hugged Moriko gently, then handed her a large package wrapped in cloth.

"Your father told me to give you this if you ever left the village. Somehow, I think he knew you'd need it."

Moriko took the package and unwrapped it, her eyes welling up with tears. Inside the cloth was a sword, its sheath beautifully carved with the image of intertwined leaves and white blossoms. There was a letter attached, which she would read later. Tabatha also handed her a bag of clothes, as well as about 2000 rupees.

"I had a dream you'd be leaving, so I took the time to prepare this for your journey."

Moriko accepted the gifts, then threw her arms around Tabatha, silently crying. Her heart was tearing in two now, and she knew she had to leave soon. Otherwise, she'd be too sad to go.

She detached herself from Tabatha and said goodbye to everyone, ending at Laura and Gabe. She hugged Laura tightly, knowing they wouldn't see each other for a while.

"I'll write to you, Laura," she said, letting go. Laura nodded, brushing away a tear. Moriko looked down at Gabe, smiling sadly.

"Do you have to go?" he asked. She nodded, ruffling his hair.

"Don't worry. I'll write to you, and I'll come visit once in a while. I promise." She held up her wrist with the tree charm. "I'll never forget you. Ever."

Gabe forced a smile, fighting tears as Moriko got up and walked away, loading the last of her supplies before mounting her horse.

"I'll be back everyone! You won't be able to get rid of me that easily!" she yelled as she galloped up the path, heading for Hyrule field. The villagers waved as she disappeared, her light brown horse carrying her away. Gabe ran after her, stopping at the village gate. He hesitated, then waved.

"Goodbye," he whispered. But she was gone.

--

Woot! Another chapter done! I just finished 12, so I'll have 6 up in a few days. I just gotta finish 13 soon. I promise! XD Byes! - WA


	6. Travel

_Hey there, readers! How've you been since my last update? (chirping noises) Oh for the love of...people, I know you're out there! Review, even if it's just a smiley face! Nothing mean though...I hate that. Anyhoo, the muse for today is...Princess Zelda._

_(Princess Zelda appears witha poof)_

_Zelda: What the? Don't tell me...I'm the muse for this chapter?_

_Me: Yup! Now say the disclaimer, or I'll ruin your descendant in this story!_

_Zelda: Alright. The Wing Alchemist doesn't own any characters mentioned in any of the Zelda games. She owns Moriko, Taiki, and the OCs of Ordon Village, as well as characters mentioned below. She also doesn't own Itachi from Naruto, but that doesn't stop her from-_

_Me: OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH!! ON WITH THE STORY! Zelda, you know too much! (poofs her into her own game again)_

_--_

_Chapter 6: Travel_

Time seemed to stand still as Moriko gazed out over Hyrule field. With the sun just beginning to rise over the hills, the field was graced with a pale light, casting shadows everywhere. The long grass bent gently in the breeze, whistling a song of peace. Birds flew overhead, searching for food in the early hours. Moriko lightly poked Meryl in the sides, urging her forward. There was a river running halfway through the field, so they stopped for a minute.

The water felt cool on her face as she splashed herself. She sat down on the bank and pulled out the letter addressed to her. Her fingers trembled as she unfolded the wrinkled paper, taking in her father's handwriting.

_Dear Moriko,_

_If you're reading this, then that means I'm either dead or not there to tell you this. It seems strange, knowing that I won't be there when you spread your wings for the first time, but I have to defend the kingdom in my own way. I'm sworn to protect the princess with my life. _

_The legend is finally coming true. The ancient hero will be reborn, and when he is, I want you to find him. He's the one who will save us all, and I want you to help in any way possible. I know I have no right to ask this of you now, after what I've probably put you through, but I need you to be strong. The world really does need you, Moriko. I know what you're thinking, "Why should I listen to him?". Well, you should listen because it's true. _

_Anyway, I just want you to know how proud of you I am. If you're ever in Hyrule Castle, just ask for me, and I'll come running. If I'm there. _

_Love, Daisuke, your father_

Moriko sighed and folded the letter, putting it in her bag. Her father had always been a knight in Hyrule Castle for as long as she could remember. He'd come home once a year and spend time with her and Karin. They'd be a happy family again. But he'd always go back to his duty, never turning down an order.

Moriko laid back on the soft grass, watching sunlight seep into the area. She'd never understand him.

She glanced up at Meryl, who was sniffing the grass around her head. "Hey, girl. We're going to have fun right?" The horse sniffed her face, then huffed, blowing Moriko's hair out of place. She stood up and fussed with the mare's mane, removing small leaves that somehow seemed to end up there. Simple things to pass the time until the sun completely rose.

A shadow flitted past Moriko, startling Meryl into rearing. Moriko calmed her horse down until she could see what had happened. The shadow stopped a few yards away, staring at them with brown eyes. The figure had a knife it its hand, reflecting the morning sunlight. It turned to go, but pivoted and made a running tackle, ramming Moriko with enough force to knock the breath out of her. Meryl neighed and reared up again as her master and the unknown figure rolled down the small hill.

"Thief! I'll teach you to steal my horse!" the figure yelled, stabbing its knife into the ground inches from Moriko's ear. She pushed the figure off of her and stood up.

"What is your problem?!" she shrieked, dusting herself off. "That's my horse! And my stuff!"

"No! You stole it! You-" The figure stopped to look at her, taking her in from head to toe. "Oh. I'm terribly sorry! I didn't mean to attack you."

The figure turned out to be a man of about 20, with dark brown hair and a square face. He had a thin mustache and a small beard. He was somewhat thin and had a long scar running over his left eye and cheek.

"I thought so. Come on. You can explain what happened to you as we walk back to my horse."

"Oh, thank you, miss."

"Sure."

Moriko listened as the man talked, explaining what had happened to him. He'd been on his way to Hyrule Castle Town to see his sister when he'd been attacked and robbed. He couldn't bear the thought of going to his sister's house without her gift, so he'd asked everyone he saw for help. He got no answers, so he went off on his own. He attacked Moriko because the thief had blonde hair as well. Not to mention, Meryl was the same pale brown as his mare Wendy.

"So, you're saying you've been traveling on foot all night?" Moriko asked when the man had finished. He nodded, looking down at his feet.

"I'm so very sorry about this."

"It's alright, sir," she said, looking up at the sky. "I understand your predicament."

"Thank you for listening to me."

"I've decided to help you."

The man did a double take. "What?"

"I'm going to help you. What good am I if I can't help one person out of the many surrounding me?"

The man scrutinized her expression, looking for any sarcasm. He tells one girl about his problems and she suddenly wants to help. There had to be a catch.

"You want something?"

"No, I'm just looking to help those in need of assistance. It's no scam."

The man thought about this until they reached Kakariko Village, then spoke.

"Alright. Thank you for your help. I'll meet you here tomorrow morning. Check your things into the inn, stock up, and come back."

"Thank you. I'll be back."

Moriko waved goodbye to the man and headed up the road, taking in the sights.

Kakariko Village was a sight to behold! It was more like a small city than a village. Each building was tall, almost three floors each, and all built into the stone wall. Whatever was positioned outside the rock was supported by rods connected to the rock, well over 15 feet high. What lay below were shops and curio stands. The streets were spotted with people of all ages. Children ran in between the shops, chasing a ball with a stick, old people talked near a small pond, and adults bargained over prices. It was like Ordon, except it was busier, and it had a lot more people.

Moriko stood there, staring at the strangeness of it all, failing to see the man watching her. His hazel eyes watched her with a curiosity he'd rarely felt before. He'd traveled nearly the entire kingdom and yet she seemed different. Her bright blue eyes displayed a somewhat childish demeanor, while the sword on her back gave off someone who'd seen a few battles. Her outfit looked strangely familiar, though he knew he'd never seen her before. He pushed a lock of his short, black hair away from his eyes just as Moriko began making her way down into the town. He quickly followed, not taking his eyes from her. He wanted to know her name, and where she was from.

As she made her way down the hill and into the town, she saw the rocks formations in the pond were similar to the ones in Faron and Ordona's springs. She stopped to look when a man came up behind her.

"Excuse me, miss?" he said politely. Moriko turned to the hazel eyed man, looking up at his triangle shaped face. He had a nicely curved nose, and thick straight hair that fell into his eyes. He quickly brushed it away, his cheeks tinged a slight pink.

"Yes?" Moriko said, surprised at how cute this guy was. She'd never seen a guy like this in her village. All the guys her age had been odd to her.

"I…uh…I was wondering…where did you get that sword?" Idiot, he thought to himself. He wanted to ask her for her name.

"Oh, this? I got it from my dad. A sort of "Good Luck on your Journey" present," she said, smiling.

"You're on a journey?" he asked. "So you're not from here?" She nodded, looking back the pond.

"I'm from Ordon, to the south. I came here because a few friends asked me to."

"Oi! We're still here, ya know!" Navi grumbled, zipping out of her bag. Moriko paled, then began trying to catch Navi with her hands, who dodged every attempt.

"Navi! If someone sees you, I might get in trouble! We'd start something!" she whispered loudly. The hazel eyed man stifled a laugh, watching Moriko attempt to catch her fairy friend.

"I'm Tanner," he said, holding out his hand. Moriko gave up with Navi and shook his hand, smiling.

"I'm Moriko. Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine," he said, kissing her hand like a gentleman. She blushed as he looked at her sweetly.

"O-okay then. You know where the inn is? I-I have to rent a room."

Tanner smiled, pointing to the first building on the right wall. "I'll escort you there."

"O-oh…uh, okay. Thanks."

Tanner smiled as he offered his arm, allowing Moriko to place her hand on it, and led her towards the door. He tossed a yellow rupee at the stable boy and continued, though Moriko had to stop.

"I need my stuff," she said, pulling her small bag off Meryl's saddle with a shuffle. She slipped a few rupees out of her purse and gave them to the boy, smiling. "Thank you," she said.

The boy nodded and took Meryl's reins from her, leading the pale horse away. Moriko rejoined Tanner near the door, which he promptly opened. Moriko nodded and went inside, heading up the stairs that wound upward inside the rock wall.

She emerged in a well lit bar, filled with sunlight that seemed through the tan curtains covering the windows. No wonder she hadn't seen any windows. The far wall was a bar, the shelves lined with bottles filled with different color liquids. The bartender was a large man, with muscles that looked like rocks. He was cleaning a glass, his eyes closed. Moriko saw the large hammer in the corner and shuddered, wondering how many had been hit by that thing. Tanner came up the stairs and walked to the bar, smiling smugly.

"Hey, Roland. How's the business been?" he asked, drumming his fingers on the counter. The bartender set the glass down and opened his eyes. Moriko silently drew a sharp breath. The man Tanner had called Roland was blind.

Roland sighed and shook his head. "It's been as slow as slow as three week old red potion. It's practically dead. Anyway, who's your friend?" Moriko jumped as Roland looked at her curiously, as if he could see her.

"I'm Moriko, sir," she blurted out, turning red. Roland laughed deeply, revealing a missing tooth on his upper jaw.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Moriko. As Tanner here has already said, I am Roland, the owner of this bar and inn. Did you need a room?"

"Yes, I do," she said. He bent down behind the counter and came up with a pair of keys. He held them up for her to see.

"If you want a room, it's 50 rupees a night."

"Aw, come on, Roland," Tanner drawled, rolling his eyes. "Can't you offer the pretty girl a discount?"

Moriko turned red for a second, then glared at Tanner.

"I don't intend to take Mr. Roland up on any offer that had something to do with my looks. I'll pay," she said, taking out her purse with a huff. Roland accepted the purple rupee and tossed her the keys with a flourish. She caught them and turned on her heal, heading for the door.

"Well, then, I'll be going," she said curtly, not even stopping to look at Tanner, who was glaring out the curtain-covered window. She turned on her heal and stalked out of the room, ignoring the loud sound her boots made on the hard stone floor.

When she was out of earshot, Tanner let out a groan mixed with a sigh.

"Women…an absolute mystery," he grumbled. Roland nodded and put the cleaned glass down, picking up the next one.

When Moriko was in her room, she set her pack on the dresser and flung herself out onto the bed. She shouted into her pillow, letting out a lot of pent up stress.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaargh! Men! They are so-! UGH! What is wrong with-?! Agh! This sucks!" she vented, pounding the bed with her fist. She went silent, lying absolutely still. Navi and Taiki approached her cautiously, though Taiki got a little too close. Moriko sat up abruptly and snatched him out of the air. He squeaked as she held him up to her face, eyes full of anger.

"You, fairy, are male right?" she growled. Taiki froze, extremely scared.

"Y-y-yeah…I-I-I am…," he stammered. Moriko's eyes narrowed even more.

"So are men just stupid, or are they really that insensitive?"

Taiki twitched, then slipped out of her grip and rammed her in the face. She flinched as he bounced off her forehead. He began shrieking at the top of his tiny lungs in his little squeaky voice.

"We are not stupid, and we're not insensitive! I'll throttle you for that!"

"Then why'd Tanner say something so stupid?!" she yelled, swatting him away from her face. Taiki came right back, still yelling.

"It's you women who are insensitive! You're so confusing sometimes!" he bellowed, turning a dark green. "Sometimes we can't even figure you out!"

It was silent for a bit, then Taiki and Moriko sighed, their anger subsiding. They both knew they'd just needed to vent a bit.

"Sorry," they said in unison. Moriko looked at Navi, who was balancing on one of the lower bed posts. She was beginning to doze. Moriko cleared her throat as Taiki bumped the sleepy fairy off the post with a wing. She jingled as she flew up, shaking herself.

"Are you done?" she asked, flying close to both of them. They nodded sheepishly, glancing at each other. Navi continued. "That's good. We need to avoid fighting on this journey. Agreed?"

"Agreed," they chorused, nodding. Navi sighed and settled herself on the bed, fluttering her wings until she relaxed. Moriko laid back on the bed, beginning to doze. Her breathing was steady by the time Taiki settled on the windowsill, watching the area below.

He sat there, watching the sun slowly fall and the people below walking through the marketplace. Everyone had something to do, unlike him. He had to tag along with two girls on a journey to help the kingdom or something. Boring! He wanted to rescue fairy maidens from evil creatures and be someone important. He shook his head. He sounded like a human.

He closed his eyes for a second, then snapped them open, scanning the town again. There he was! That Tanner guy Moriko hated! Taiki knew he had a few questions for that guy! He puffed himself up and slipped outside the curtain, silently floating down until he was within earshot of the teen.

"Oi! Stupid head!" he yelled, zooming down to him. Tanner looked around, bewildered, until Taiki flew right into his face.

"Yikes! Oh, it's just a fairy," Tanner said, shaking his head. "Did Moriko send you as an apology or something?"

"No! I came to ask you a few questions!" Taiki stated, bristling at the thought of being a messenger for that girl.

"Right. Well go ahead, I've got some restocking to do."

"Fine!" Taiki grumbled, following Tanner into the crowds. "So what do you think of Moriko?"

Tanner let out a long sigh, then stopped at a fruit stand. "She's a nice girl. A little green for adventuring, but overall okay. She just needs to take a joke. Next?"

"Okay, do you like her?"

Tanner dropped the orange he was holding, his mouth twisting until it looked like he would explode After a few seconds, he burst out laughing.

"Are you serious?!" he asked, ignoring the strange stares he got. "She may be cute, but she's not my type! I like girls who wear dresses and like flowers. She wears pants and carries a sword. You wound me with that question, fairy!"

"It's Taiki!" the little fairy shrieked, glowing a bright green. This stupid guy was just…annoying.

"Right, right," Tanner said, paying for the few fruits he held. He dropped them in his bag and walked off, causing Taiki to zoom after him.

"Where're you going?!" he jingled angrily. "I'm not done with you yet!"

"Really?" Tanner smirked. "Then what else is there?" Taiki went silent, then noticed they were heading back to the inn.

"Why are you in Kakariko Village?" he asked, zipping up in front of Tanner. Tanner sighed and leaned up against the wall next to the inn door.

"I was recruited for an arrest, so I need to be here until morning, when the criminal will show."

"What'd the criminal do?"

"Something the king wants him caught for."

"You don't know?"

"No, I just don't see the point of telling a fairy. Now, then, I suggest you go back to your friend."

With that, Tanner turned and went inside, shutting the door before Taiki could follow. Taiki hovered there for a minute, then flew upward until he was in front of Moriko's window. Both she and Navi were still sleeping, so Taiki settled down on the cushions just below the windowsill, slowly falling asleep.

--

_Oh-Em-GEEEEEEEEEE!! Readers! Chapter 7 is complete and shall be updated tomorrow! Maybe chapter 8, if I get a review soon. (stomach grumbles) I need foods..._

_Zelda: Not a bad job, I msut say...so are you going to do soemthign horrible to my descendants?_

_Me: I plan to._

_Zelda: Perfect...just don't kill them or anything. We always need the Triforce fo Wisdom._

_Me: Sure sure, just shut it for now, or you'll spoil the plot. Oi, readers! REVEIW IF YOU READ IT! Please!! Now I shall go and watch Code Geass...as soon as Death Note is over. (stomach grumbles again) Until next time, my readers! XD_


	7. The Spring

Hey readers! I told you I'd get chapter 7 up soon! I just saw the Zohan movie with Adam Sandler in it, and I must say, he's pretty funny! Anyhoo, today's muse is...Moriko!

Moriko: Wow...you really need to redecorate your mind...

Me: Like how?

Moriko: I dunno. Anyway, the Wing Alchemist does not own anyone except for Moriko and all the unheard of characters, such as-

Me: DON'T LIST THEM!!

Moriko: Fine...anyhoo, you know what to do. Read and leave a review so we at least know soem living, breathing people are reading this.

Me: Fine by me! (grins)

**--**

**Chapter 7: The Spring**

Navi tossed and turned on the windowsill, immersed in her memories. She was remembering her Link, the little boy who'd been put to sleep for seven years. She was remembering their journey across the fields of Hyrule, saving innocents from the clutches of evil. Traveling through time, saving Princess Zelda, defeating Ganon; it all seemed so far away. Out of reach. She remembered when she'd been separated from Link afterwards, how hard she'd searched for him. She hadn't given up until the very end, and that had been after countless years had passed. By that time, it was painfully obvious that she'd never see Link again.

Navi began sniffling when a pale light appeared in front of her, blurred by her tears.

"Navi? Navi, don't cry," a light voice asked.

She dried her tears and looked again. Her eyes went wide.

Standing in front of her, dressed in green, was her Link. The little boy she'd been with through tough times smiled at her with concern and happiness, his arms outstretched towards her. She rushed over to him, getting teary again. He fell backwards as she rammed him in the chest, shouting, "What happened to you?! I can't believe you wandered away from me! You should've stayed put!"

Link sighed and waited until she'd stopped shouting. He'd missed her, but not her nagging.

"Navi, it's okay," he whispered. She sniffled, her sadness disappearing with her tears. She began grinning and flew in circles around Link.

"I missed you, Link! I searched everywhere for you!" she said. Link laughed, remembering how hard he'd searched for her. He told her about his adventures in Termina Town and how he'd stopped the moon from falling on it. About Anju and Kafei, befriending the skull kid, and meeting the people of that world. Navi floated in front of his face, listening intently to his story.

"I know Tatl and Tael!" she jingled angrily when Link finished. "We met in the Lost Woods before I was assigned to you! Ooh! They are going to pay for that! Why didn't they tell me they knew you?!"

"Have you seen them since then?"

"Well…no, but they could've found me and told me!"

"Calm down, Navi," Link said. "It doesn't matter now. If you see them, tell them I said hi. Anyway, I need to talk to you about Moriko."

Navi stopped fuming and flew back to Link, sighing. "What about her, Link?"

"She's in trouble."

Navi was an inch from his face in nanoseconds, fussing. "What?! How's she in trouble?! She's asleep!"

"Let me explain, Navi."

Navi hesitated, then floated into his hand after a bit, calmed, but not for long.

"Okay, so you know that man that she met? He's a criminal."

"What?!"

Link flinched suddenly, then looked to his right.

"Crud, we're out of time. Listen, Navi. Keep her away from him! Don't let her anywhere near him!"

There was a bright flash of light and Navi awoke. She sat up, dazed, and looked out the window. It was pitch black outside, except for the last light of day slowly filtering away. She looked at Taiki, who'd absentmindedly made his way over to her side. Moriko was still snoozing on the bed, one arm dangling off the side.

Suddenly remembering her dream, she shot over to the sleeping girl.

"Moriko, wake up!! We need to talk!"

The girl lay still for a bit, then groaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Navi? What time…?"

"No time! Link told me to tell you the man you met was a criminal!"

Moriko's eyes shot open as she grabbed Navi out of the air.

"Link?! When was this?!" she demanded in a whisper. Navi struggled to get out of her hands until she gave up, looking Moriko straight in the eyes.

"Link told me that the man you met was a criminal. My Link!"

Moriko let Navi go, giving her a funny look.

"Your Link? There's more than one Link?"

Navi hit the floor hard, then zipped into Moriko's face, glaring.

"Of course there's more than one Link! Goddesses! Don't you read the legends?!"

"Only the one about the Link from Ordon, since it's my village. I like that one," Moriko said, looking off into space. She remembered every detail of how the village's text, as well as Link, had described the hero's efforts to save the old village's children, including the girl he loved. He was turned into a wolf and met the Princess of the Twilight, and together they-

"Moriko! Earth to Moriko!" Navi shouted, severing Moriko's thoughts there. "Did you hear me?!"

"Uh…no."

"Then listen this time! I was telling you to go to the spring, so we don't have to spend much more time here!"

"Oh…okay. I can do that. Let's go," Moriko said, grabbing her sword from its position against the wall. She clipped it to her belt and grabbed her hotel keys as Navi bumped Taiki off the cushion and onto the floor, giving him a rude awakening. He shot up in the air after a second, glowing bright with embarrassment.

"I didn't do it!" he yelled, in a daze. Moriko sighed and captured him in her hands, then beckoned Navi to follow her out the door. Navi bounced after her and flew a few feet ahead as they made their way down to the door. The door creaked louder than Moriko would've liked, but no one came to look, so she slipped out the door and against the wall. The door quietly slammed behind her as she stepped lightly towards the pool of glowing light, her heartbeat thundering in her ears. She felt as if she shouldn't be outside, but she had a reason to be.

She shed the last of her thoughts as she took the first step into the pool, the cool water soothing her limbs. She may have been sleeping a while ago, but that didn't help when it came down to a pulled muscle or a bruised arm. She was up to her knees now, and nearing the elevated ledge that held the patterned rocks. The light spirit materialized before her, a giant eagle cradling an orb of light in its talons. It floated down to her, barely flapping its wings. It's light was dimmer than Faron and Ordona's but that was probably because there were people living in such close proximity to it.

"I am Eldin," it said. "I have heard of your quest from Faron. You seek the Sacred Items of the Goddesses, correct?"

"I do," Moriko said. Navi and Taiki flew over to them, bouncing in a sort of fairy bow.

"We are the ones looking after the child," Navi said. Taiki bounced in agreement as Moriko shot them a quick look of annoyance. She wasn't a child.

"Ah, of course. Navi and Taiki are your names, correct? I have a few fairies you might be acquainted with." Eldin twitched his beak towards the group of fairies below him, causing two of them to separate and move closer to them. One was a faded yellow, while the other was a dark purple.

"Hello there. I'm Tatl. This is my little brother Tael," the yellow fairy said. The purple one bounced up and down, as if anxious.

"Hey!" Navi shouted, flying within inches of Tatl. "I'm Navi, Link's fairy! I heard you traveled with him for a while! Spill it!"

Tatl twitched for a bit, then shook herself. "Yes, I traveled with Link. He was a good guy. Saved Termina Town and helped get that couple married."

"So that wasn't a dream! He really did come to me!"

"Excuse me, Navi? May I speak to the spirit?" Moriko asked. Navi sighed and bounced off with Tatl, leaving Taiki and Tael with Moriko and the light spirit. Eldin looked back at Moriko, who was fidgeting in the water.

"The item you seek, the Rod of Seasons, resides inside the Goron's home. Inside Death Mountain."

"It's inside the volcano?!" Taiki shouted, flying in distressed circles. "There's no way we can go in there! It's too hot, we'll fall in the lava, and we'll probably singe a limb off!"

"You will not be able to get through the mountain on your own. It will be extremely dangerous. Can you do it?" Eldin asked, ignoring Taiki's cries. Moriko inhaled a huge breath, then nodded. Eldin nodded and wrapped his wings around himself, dissipating into the glow of the pool. Taiki and Tael, now bored, zipped off in the direction Navi and Tatl had gone. Moriko yawned and sloshed her way out of the water. She was dead tired now, so she splashed her face a bit. The water was nice on her face, but it was like moving silk over her skin. A pleasant feeling, but not very lasting.

As Moriko wadded out of the water, she bumped into something in front of her. She wiped the last of the water from her eyes to see Tanner. His face had a puzzled look to it which soon turned into a smirk.

"Tanner?" Moriko whispered, confused as to why he was outside and not asleep. Her wonder disappeared when she remembered his comment from earlier. "Have you come to apologize?" she asked sourly, crossing her arms over her chest. Tanner only smirked. It was creeping her out on the inside, but she didn't show it. Eventually, she gave up on him and turned to go, but he grabbed her roughly by the arm and pulled her back towards him.

"Aren't you the special one?" he whispered, his voice deeper than it should've been. It sent chills flying up her spine. Her voice caught in her throat when she tried to scream, so she settled for ramming her free hand into Tanner's unprotected face. He caught her fist and twisted it so she was trapped against him by her own arms. "You can make the spirits appear for you. Maybe you really are the one."

"Let go, Tanner!" Moriko demanded tersely, stomping hard on his foot. He let her go as he sucked in a sharp breath, allowing her to get her sword out. It felt heavy in her hand, but she held it up in front of her. Tanner looked up from his foot, a smile on his face. That was no happy smile. That was one of those forced smiles.

"Moriko, don't you like me?" he asked, holding out his hand. Moriko took a step back, shaking her head.

"Tanner is a nice guy. You aren't," she said simply, her voice cracking. He laughed, not the effect she wanted.

"Are you scared, Moriko? But you know me. I thought you'd be glad to see me!" Tanner said, opening his arms wide. Moriko's eyes went wide as Tanner was wrapped in darkness, hiding him from view for a few seconds. When the black cloud disappeared, Tanner was no longer Tanner.

He was Kaiser.

Moriko tried to hide the shocked look on her face, but Kaiser immediately saw it and approached her, taking long strides. His mouth was contorted into that foul smile again. His eyes were still sickeningly orange and full of greed. Moriko staggered backwards, nearly tripping as she stepped into water. There was a shriek behind her as Eldin appeared, furious that darkness was tainting his land. He blew a gust of wind at Kaiser that forced the evil man back several feet, allowing Moriko to get in a strike at his shoulder. She missed, her sword lodging itself in Kaiser's arm. He only laughed as Moriko pulled it out and lunged again.

"You might want to be careful, girl," he said snidely as her sword slashed a half inch through his leg. "Whatever injuries are sustained on this body are kept after I leave it."

Moriko froze in mid swing, stunned by his words. If that were true, then Tanner would be hurt afterwards! Her grip on her sword slackened just enough for Kaiser to knock it from her hands. She jumped back, landed awkwardly on her foot, and fell into the water. Kaiser stopped at the water's edge, clicking his tongue.

"A cowardly tactic, Moriko. I can't touch the water of a light spirit's spring. Until we meet again, I guess," he said with a sigh. He was enveloped in the same darkness as before and disappeared, leaving Tanner standing on his injured leg. He looked at Moriko, who was clutching her ankle.

"Moriko…?" he whispered, catching her attention. She saw him wobble and lurched forward to try and catch him before he hit the water. She managed to catch him, but landed on her bad ankle. She bit back a loud scream and decided on a muffled whimper. Navi and Taiki, who'd been chatting with Tatl and Tael for the duration of the duel, flew over to them, a few other fairies in tow.

"What happened?!" Navi cried, circling the two teens. "We heard Eldin shriek and rushed right back! What-?! Why's Tanner here?!"

"Navi, calm down," Moriko said through gritted teeth, trying to shift her ankle out from under Tanner. "I need you to heal Tanner!"

"But he's the criminal! Why would you-"

"He's not a criminal!" Taiki interrupted, flitting over to Tanner. "He was recruited by the king to arrest a criminal! He's no criminal!"

"And how would you know this?" Navi asked suspiciously. Taiki clammed up, shaking his head. Navi was about to dive-bomb him with more questions when Moriko passed out, having finally dislodged her leg from under Tanner. Every fairy froze, except for Tael, who floated over to the two unconscious teens.

"Are they a couple or something?" he asked Navi, who was tinged pink. One of the fairies flitted over to the teens and scattered its healing dust over them. The wounds in Tanner's arm and leg closed and Moriko sighed in relief as her ankle healed. More fairies joined in until Moriko was awake, and Tanner was at least conscious.

"Ugh…I feel weird," she grumbled as another fairy flew over her. She sneezed and sat up, absentmindedly wringing the water out of her hair. It took her a minute to register Tanner's dozing form by her side. When she stopped panicking, she checked his wounds, realizing the fairies had healed them.

"Thank you," she said, bowing her head. The fairies bounced happily before floating off. Moriko helped Tanner stand up and pulled him towards the inn door.

Tanner began mumbling something as Moriko walked, too slurred to understand. Moriko ignored him and kept walking.

"I'll let you down when we get to my room, Tanner," she said. His mumblings ceased.

Taiki and Navi helped them inside quietly, dimming their glows until they were safely in Moriko's room. Moriko let Tanner sit in the chair by the door while she pulled one of the thinner blankets off the bed and flung it over to the floor under the window. She tossed one of the pillows over there too, forming her own makeshift bed. She turned back to Tanner, who was dozing, and sighed.

"You so owe me for this, man," she mumbled, pulling him out of the chair and helping him over to the bed.

When he was comfortable, Moriko unclipped his sword and set it on the floor beside the bed, dislodging the shield with it. It had a strange symbol on it. It looked like a bird in flight. Above and below it were triangles, though the three on the top caught her eye. Arranged so each shape would touch each other on a corner, the three triangles fit together perfectly.

Moriko looked at her own left hand in confusion, realizing that the triangles were exactly the same. First her dreams, then Kaiser, and now this? It was all so confusing.

"Navi?" she whispered. She turned to find the fairy when no answer came, only to see she and Taiki were sleeping on the windowsill, their combined glows flickering in the moonlight. Moriko sighed, placed the shield on the sword, and pulled the covers over Tanner's sleeping form.

She remembered when she did this with Gabe. He was so sweet, unlike the other boys had been when they'd been his age. Moriko felt a wave of sadness wash over her. She hoped Gabe was being good. She tiptoed to her spot on the floor and wrapped herself in the blanket, resting her head on the soft pillow. She slept soundly that night, dreaming of old times, when her family hadn't been distant from her.

--

Sorry it was kinda short, but I had major writers block, and I was also typing this at about...11 that night, so don't flame me for grammar. If you see something, tell me so I can fix it or something. Don't gripe about it.

Moriko: You're too sensetive.

Me: You're one to talk!

Moriko: Uh huh...right. I'm perfectly normal.

Me: Yeah...you keep thinking that, girl. Thanks for reading this chapter, my adored readers! Many, many thanks! Please review and see ya next chapter! XD


	8. The Cave

Hey readers! Yay! I've got over (doublechecks stats) over 250 hits in this story! Yay! A special thatnks to Lekki12 for the reviews, and to those of you who haven't reviewed, please do! Today's guest is...Tanner! (Tanner poofs into the room)

Tanner: Oh no...Moriko warned me about this...

Me: Don't worry...Lekki jsut wants to know if you're really trying to be such a jerk, that's all.

Tanner: What? I'm not a jerk...Anyway, I'm certainly not a jerk in this chapter!

Me: That's what they always say...(sigh) Now say the disclaimer!

Tanner: The Wing Alchemist doesn't own anyone except for Moriko, myself, Taiki, Kaiser, as well as the minor characters you've never heard of. Good?

Me: Tanner's a good boy!

* * *

Chapter 8: The Cave

Moriko awoke to something soft tickling her face, making her sneeze loudly. Slowly, she opened her eyes to see morning light seeping through the tan curtains, painting the walls a light brown. She sat up, knocking her head against something hard above her. She opened her eyes fully to see Tanner standing over her with an unhappy Taiki in his hand.

"Good morning, Moriko," Tanner said, standing up straight with a smile. "Care to explain why I'm in your room?"

Moriko opened her mouth to speak, but shut it upon realizing what he was insinuating. Turning bright red, she stood up and pushed him towards the door.

"Okay, you're better! Now get out!"

"What? Was it someth-"

"Shut up! Get out, you jerk!"

"What'd I do?!"

"GET OUT!" she shrieked, pushing him through the door and into the hallway. She slammed it before he could blink and locked it, fanning her overheating face with her hand.

"Navi?" she called.

"What?" the fairy said, watching her from her position on the bedpost.

"Why's he such a jerk?"

Navi lifted off and flew to her friend, landing on her head.

"Well, I don't really know. The only boy I was really around was Link, and he was adorably thoughtful. Always helping people out without any care for his own wellbeing." Navi laughed. Moriko looked at her left hand, flexed her fingers, then clenched them into a fist.

"Time to go," Moriko said stubbornly. Navi froze at the look on Moriko's face. That look was the look of determination. She'd seen that so many times on Link's face that she'd grown fond of it. Now, seeing that very same look on this girl's face, Navi felt her own courage rising.

Moriko grabbed her bag and emptied it on the bed, sorting through her things until she found a spare undershirt and Laura's gift, the grass flute. She quickly changed, attached and looped the thin reed's cord around her neck, playing a few notes before grabbing her sword and running out the door. She didn't even pause in front of the bar when she yelled, "I'll be back later, Roland!" She just kept running until she was at the village gate. The only stop she really made was to unite a girl and her teddy bear, so she made good time.

The man she was going to help was already there, leaning on one of the posts. He looked worried until she came up the hill. He strode over to her, motioning for her to follow him.

"This way. It's just a short distance to the cave. I saw him go in there just this morning."

"So I just go in and bring him back out?"

"Yes, yes," the man said. "Just go in and find him. I'm not exactly sure how far the cave goes, but just take the right path first."

Moriko nodded, her grip on her sword tightening with every step. She was scared, that's for sure, but she had to do this. She'd promised the man that she'd help him, and she couldn't break her word. Her pride wouldn't let her.

After a bit a walking, they reached the cave. The entrance was dark, even though the sunlight illuminated the area. Moriko felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked to see the man holding out a bottle of yellow liquid and a lantern.

"It's dark in there, so take this," he said. Moriko took it and lit it, holding it towards the darkness. It retreated from the extra light.

"I'll be back soon," she said, walking into the darkness. The man smiled once she was out of sight, swallowed by the deep black.

"Of course," he whispered, smiling wickedly.

--

Tanner groaned as he made his way out of the town, annoyed by the two fairies flying around him.

"We have to find her!" Navi yelled frantically. "She'll do something stupid on her own! Oh Goddesses, she might be killed!"

Taiki was in a stunned silence, perched on Tanner's shoulder.

"How'd you lose her, Navi? She was with you, then she just ran out of the room?" Tanner asked, attempting to calm her down.

"Yes, yes! That's all that happened! I had my back turned while she was changing and when I looked back, she was gone and the door was open! ARGH, I can't believe this!" she cried, jingling angrily. Tanner sighed.

"Did she have anything to do today?"

"I don't know! She never talked to anyone while I was around! Though I was half asleep when she was making her way to the village. Argh! How far could a blonde girl with a sword get?!"

"Excuse me," someone said behind them. They all turned to see a little redhead girl, holding onto a small teddy bear. "Are you looking for that blonde girl? She helped me find my teddy bear."

"Do you know where she went?" Navi asked, flying down to the little girl. The girl stared at Navi with intense amazement, her mouth hanging open.

"A fairy! I've only seen them in books! Are you a friend of that girl's?"

"Yes, I look after her. Where is she?!"

"She met a man at the gate and headed south. My parents said there was a cave down there, but no one goes near it. I heard something scary is there."

Navi felt the color fade from herself at the thought of Moriko going there. She'd most likely be killed. Farore and to other Goddesses were busy trying to find Ganondorf. They wouldn't know about this in time.

Tanner gripped his sword, thinking different thoughts. That cave was probably where his criminal was. He had to find out.

"Thanks for the tip, kid," he said. The little girl nodded and ran off, as did Tanner and the fairies.

--

Moriko kept a hand on the wall for stability as she made her way deeper and deeper into the cave. She had the feeling she was being followed, but she knew there was no other way out except the way she'd come. There hadn't been a right turn anywhere. Had that man been lying? Why would someone do that? She shook off that thought and doubled her pace, holding the lantern out farther in front of her.

Before long, she stumbled onto a stone stairwell. It spiraled downward and out of the light of her lantern, which was casting menacing shadows on the stairs. She followed them downward until they flattened out, opening up into a large area about 100 feet across and spherical, though the floor was flat. There were markings in ancient Hylian carved all the way around the room with pictures above them. Moriko held her lantern high and turned, starting to read the wall. She gently brushed the dust and dirt off the pictures and words, squinting in the soft light.

_"Evils came and evils rose,_

_Spreading dark and dusk._

_Those who fought were overcome_

_Killed by darkness' might._

_Sought by them, the ones of black. _

_The ones of gold were great in _

_Strength, Wisdom, and Courage untold._

_Each given to three_

_Who's hearts desires were akin to theirs._

_The powers would be separated,_

_To hide among the living._

_Power was corrupted, over and over._

_Wisdom was captured, again and again._

_Courage vanquished evil, time and again._

_This is how the Triforce lives_

_This is how history repeats._

_The Triforce gives to those who ask_

_This is how the world will last._

_Tainted by the gold."_

Moriko shuddered at the ancient carvings. She was only halfway around the room now, but her mind was begging her to turn and run. Run far and fast. Never come back. She shook away those thoughts and continued down the side.

_"One would gather the shattered pieces._

_One would save the sleeping princess._

_One would enter the dark tower._

_One would awaken the sleeping Fish._

_One would save the land with the harp._

_One would save the world with the seasons._

_One would save the ocean blue._

_One would be split into four._

_One would save the his land and _

_the land of the moon._

_One would save the smallest ones._

_One would save the twilight's ruler._

_All of them would save the land _

_with righteous faith and sword in hand._

_Though last would be near failure._

_Scared of past and pained by future._

_The last knows naught of their destiny._

_Clouded by naivety._

_They will meet those who seek their fate._

_Those who want what they will take._

_When sacred items are gathered again_

_And darkness descends upon the land,_

_They will obtain the sword to ward off evil,_

_Though they will not want it._

_Innocents will die._

_Friends will cry._

_And black will descend upon the land._

Moriko's finger trembled over the last words. The last hero was going to fail. The land was doomed to fall into the dark. She needed to find them, and fast. If they awakened soon, then she'd have to talk some sense into them.

She turned to go, but was stopped as her lantern went out.

"Aw crud," she grumbled, digging for the bottle of lantern oil in her bag. She slid her fingers over the lantern until she found the spot for the oil. She poured it in, watching the fire flicker back to life. She stood up and began walking towards the exit, but she stopped after two steps. Leaning in the doorway, grinning as usual, was Kaiser.

"Oh, come on!" she yelled at the ceiling, her voice reverberating in the enclosed room.

--

Tanner, Taiki, and Navi flew over the hills of Hyrule Field as fast as their wings, and legs, would carry them. Tanner's mouth was set in a grim line, a certain fairy chattering angrily in the teen's ear.

"Come on! Can't you run any faster?!"

"Well, I can if you'd shut up! I can't concentrate when you're shrieking in my ear!" As Tanner and Navi argued, Taiki was flying as fast as he could, getting higher and higher until he spotted the cave.

"I found it!" he yelled, zipping off in its direction. Tanner and Navi immediately went silent, chasing him down until they were at the cave mouth. Navi glowed brighter as she entered the darkness, saving Tanner the trouble of finding his lantern. They ignored the warning feeling in their guts and ran inside, becoming fearful for Moriko.

--

Moriko stood in place, glaring venomously at Kaiser. He was dressed in black, but this time he had no armor on. Only a sword on his back and a smirk on his face.

"Lovely to see you too, Moriko. How've you been since we last fought?"

"Been better, though I have to ask, is this going to become a regular thing? Us fighting and dueling in every new place I visit?"

Kaiser threw his head back and laughed loudly. Moriko wanted to hit him really hard right then, but he disappeared, reappearing behind her.

"You silly girl. I need to know how strong you're getting. It's just a curiosity," he whispered. She twisted around and jumped back, drawing her sword. It felt heavy in her hands again, just as it had been when he'd possessed Tanner.

"Stay away from me, Kaiser," she spat. He smirked, closing his eyes.

Moriko found herself flying backwards as soon as he opened them. She was slammed into the wall and fell painfully to the floor. Something warm trickled down her shoulder as she propped herself up on her uninjured arm. The other felt broken. She saw her sword a few yards away, glinting in the light of her lantern, which Kaiser was placing in the middle of the room.

"You're so weak. It's almost pitiful. If only you'd been born a boy, like your parents wanted."

Moriko ignored him and launched herself at her sword. Kaiser saw her move and flicked his finger at the blade, watching it skid out of her hand. He smirked and strode over to her, flaunting his powers even more. He was about to strike at her unprotected back when a shout rang out from above.

"Moriko! Hang on, Moriko! We're coming!"

Moriko looked up at the voice, recognizing it. It was Taiki. She staggered upright and jumped back to her sword, scooping it up in her left hand. Her hand felt warm as strength flooded through her, giving her the will needed to stand and fight. She held her sword in front of her, watching Kaiser glare at her.

"Don't fight. You'll only get hurt."

"I have to. I need to fight to help the kingdom. If I don't fight, I'm not fit to help the hero awaken." She gripped her sword in both hands. "People need me to be strong. So I will fight!"

Kaiser drew his sword, a sick looking saber with a bronze-wrought hilt. He twirled it in his fingers, shaking his head.

"You should've backed down," he whispered. She huffed and spread her legs apart, remembering the steps Link had shown her in her lessons. Kaiser came at her with a fast combo then jumped back as she swung her sword at him. She needed to be faster. She ran at Kaiser, ignoring her screaming arm, and brought her sword down in a series of blows that rang through the cavern like a bell.

Tanner and the fairies entered, illuminating the area with the glow of pure light. Kaiser grimaced, allowing Moriko to slash her sword across his chest and face. Her sword bit deeply into his chest, though her slash at his face left only a thin streak of blood on his pale skin.

"Ugh! You actually hit me…," Kaiser gasped out, pain radiating along the gash. "You won't best me again, girl! Not with this prophecy in motion! It will happen!" He disappeared again, only this time, he didn't reappear. Moriko sighed and fell to her knees, her sword loose in her hands. She felt extremely weak, but awake enough to feel the pain in her shoulder and side. Tanner ran to her as the fairies flew over head, their attention going from Moriko to the walls.

"What the hell happened here, Moriko?!" Navi jingled angrily. Moriko just sat there as Tanner opened a bottle, allowing a fairy to escape. It floated there for a minute, then began circling Moriko. Her wounds healed in the blink of an eye, though there were still small bruises where she'd been hit. When she had enough strength, she stood and leaned on Tanner, who was entranced with the walls.

"What is this?" he asked no one in particular. Navi answered.

"It's a carving from long ago, sealed by the ancients. These pictures have every single instance with the Triforce known to the world on here. It practically lists the heroes that were and are to be."

"Well, almost every instance. Some of it's been worn away, along with that gaping hole in the wall."

"My fault," Moriko said. Her voice was raspy, and she was tired, but she needed to stay awake.

"Did Kaiser do this?" Navi asked, flying down to her.

"No, I did that. Kaiser may have knocked me backwards, but I crashed against the wall."

Taiki flew down and landed on her shoulder, his light wavering.

"I'm tired…can we go?" he asked. Moriko was about to nod when Navi began jingling angrily.

"Hey! Let me get another look at this!" she shouted, her voice echoing in the large room. She flew around the room slowly, memorizing each individual picture with keen interest. She had to talk to the light spirits about this. No doubt they would know something about this.

She faltered over the last part and ran her eyes over it again. It was the listing of the heroes. There might have been a few missing, but that didn't matter. The carvings said that the last hero would be close to failure. Scared of what was to come. That made it sound as if the next hero was doomed to fail. How awful.

"We need to find the hero, before he awakens!" Navi shouted, rejoining the group. Taiki nodded and guided the group's way out of the cavern. It seemed shorter this time to Moriko, but she'd been slightly paranoid the first time through. Moriko leaned on Tanner slightly, though she kept as much distance between them as possible.

Twilight filtered into the cave, blinding everyone. It had gotten later than they'd expected. Once they emerged from the cave mouth, they collapsed in the soft grass. Tanner took out a red potion and passed it to Moriko, who sipped it slowly. It was warm to the touch, but it was cool as it went down her throat. She sighed and handed it back to Tanner. He reached out, his fingers brushing over the triangles on her hand.

"How long have you had this scar?" he asked. Moriko sat there, silently staring at her hand in his. It was warm. Not like when she was holding her father's hand when she was little. This feeling was odd.

"I'm not sure…I just saw it…a few days ago…about a week before I left, I think."

Tanner opened his mouth to say something, but a dark figure approached them, stopping just twenty feet away.

"I assume you didn't find my things?" the man asked. It was the man that had hired Moriko, though something was different about him. His face was grim, sort of tight. Moriko stood up, feeling better now that the red potion had taken its effect on her.

"I'm sorry, but there was only one path in there. And the end of it was empty. You're thief must be elsewhere."

The man crossed his arms over his chest, sighing and shaking his head. Moriko could've sworn she'd seen a smirk flit across his face in the fading light of the sun.

"That's too bad. I guess I'll have to keep looking. I'll just head back to Hyrule Castle Town."

The man turned to go when Tanner unsheathed his sword, pointing it at the man's back.

"Elrond Marl! You are hereby under arrest for the crime of stealing from Hyrule Castle! Come quietly and without resistance, or I will use force!"

The man was the picture of shock as he turned and faced Tanner. His eyes bulged as he saw the sword glinting in the last light of day.

"How'd you know it was me?" he whispered. Tanner smirked.

"That scar over your eye. I personally saw to that."

Elrond seemed to swell with rage, his face turning purple.

"I knew I saw you in Kakariko! Well, you'll just have to catch me if you want me to go!"

With that, he turned on his heel and sprinted away, up and over the hilltop. Tanner cursed and ran after him, scolding himself for not tying Elrond up with the rope in his bag when he'd had the chance. He was losing the guy, and all because he'd tried to impress Moriko.

While Tanner was running after the man, Moriko was standing in a stunned silence. The man that she'd met was a liar and a thief. She'd been naïve to Elrond's true thoughts. He'd taken advantage of her kindness and tried to scam her into getting something.

But what was that something?

"Moriko! Wake up! Tanner needs help!" Navi shouted in her ear. Moriko snapped back to reality and racked her brain for an idea. She got one.

Pulling out the whistle Laura had given her, she played a few notes. She watched for Meryl to come galloping her way, but what she got was a hawk. It flew down and flapped its wings so it was hovering in front of her, awaiting her command. Moriko sighed and ran up the hill. The hawk followed and listened carefully as Moriko explained what she wanted it to do. It cried out shrilly and flapped its mighty wings until it was about thirty feet up. It locked onto the man Moriko had described and dive-bombed him. The hawk's beak rammed into the base of Elrond's neck, temporarily paralyzing him. Elrond fell down hard and was promptly knocked out. Tanner was by him in seconds, tying a thick cord around him. Moriko joined him at the base of the hill, along with Navi and Taiki.

"Great job, Tanner," Moriko said, trying to catch her breath. Tanner grinned as he finished the knot.

"Thanks, though if it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't have caught him. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Moriko said, blushing slightly. Navi and Taiki perched themselves on her shoulders, yawning.

"Well, if you're all done here, I'd like to go back to the village. I know you're all tired," she grumbled. Taiki attempted to nod, but only succeeded in rocking himself off his perch. Moriko caught him and kept him in her hand. He wasn't awake enough to keep himself from falling again.

The group made their way back to the village, just in time to get in before they shut the gate. Tanner dropped Elrond off at the small prison and went back to the inn, ready to collapse. Moriko stayed outside, soaking her feet in the spring. The fairies surrounded her, quickly tending to the last of her injuries. Tael and Tatl joined them after a while, though they were arguing about something.

"No, I don't know what it's like to be eaten, Tael! Stop asking!"

"You do too! You were bragging about having escaped some kind of huge fairy eating creature a few nights ago! I heard you!!"

"For the last time, Tael, I don't know! Sheesh!" Tatl shrieked. She looked at Moriko and brightened. "Hey, Moriko. How's the adventure going?"

"I just got scammed, if that's what you wanted to know."

Tael began asking every question you could possibly associate with that topic, eventually driving Moriko, Navi, and even the sleeping Taiki, away.

Once safely in their room, all three of them collapsed onto the bed, instantly falling asleep. Navi and Taiki dreamt of returning to the forest and seeing their friends again, but Moriko was restless. She tossed and turned until, around midnight, she finally drifted off.

* * *

W00T! This is probably one of my favorite chapters! This one came so wasily to, it was scary. Anyhoo, thanks for reading, and I hope to see you next chapter! (which will be up something this week...maybe Friday) Hasta la vista...readers! XD


	9. The Letter To Gabe

Yay! Chapter 9 is up, and I'm still going! I'll have this story finished by...oh man I don't know...probably the end of the year, if I work hard. Unfortunately...I might need to get a...job! (gasp) I love me free time!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Today's muse: Taiki!

Taiki: You're a lazy bum...

Me: Yeah yeah...

Taiki: An Idiot

Me: Do your worst...

Taiki: and a Sasuke fan.

Me: (strangles Taiki and stuff him in a jar) Take that, noisy fairy! Ahem...I have an announcement as well. I was extremely bored last week, so I put together a soundtrack for this story. Call me crazy or whatever...but I had fun doing it. It's on , and I'll put up a link on my profile asap. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 9: The Letter

Moriko awoke to the sound of someone pounding on her door, yelling something about getting up. She buried her face in her pillow and shouted, "Go away!" When the yelling didn't cease, she got up clumsily and stumbled to the door.

"Don't want any!" she yelled through the door. She opened it to see Tanner standing there with an annoyed look on his face.

"You sleep like feakin' log, you know that? I've been here for at least fifteen minutes trying to get you up."

"Wasted effort…," she growled, managing another partial sentence. Tanner shook his head and poked her forehead.

"Wake up, woman! You need more supplies, don't you?"

"Why…d'you care?" she asked with a yawn. She rubbed her eyes as he ruffled her unkempt hair.

"Your fairy friends told me you were heading to Goron City. I have business there, so I thought I'd accompany you. But with your meager supplies, we wouldn't get ten feet. Get dressed and come to the bar."

Tanner stepped back and allowed Moriko to close the door. She shuffled to her bag and pulled out her spare outfit. It had the total Ordon Village thing about it. Her usual black tank top and pants, but this one had been designed by Tabatha and Laura. The first piece was a loose green shirt that hung on her shoulders like a poncho, only it was cut short just below her shoulder blades. The second piece was a short wrap with a piece of cloth tied around the waist.

Once Moriko had all this on, she pulled her boots on and let her hair down, running her fingers through it until there weren't any snarls left. Navi was just beginning to wake when Moriko poked both her and Taiki.

"Hey, you guys. You need to wake up."

"…urk…I awake," Navi grumbled. Taiki sat up with a jingle and yawned loudly.

"What's up, Moriko?" he asked, watching her get ready with dazed eyes. Moriko sighed.

"You didn't hear that little spat with Tanner a few minutes ago?" Both fairies shook their heads. "Oh well. I'm going to do some shopping with him, so I'll be back soon. We have to head to Goron city soon, anyway."

Both fairies nodded and fell over, asleep in an instant. Moriko grabbed her key and left the room, making her way downstairs to the bar.

Surprisingly, it was almost full of people. Mostly big burly men, but a few women were there as well. A couple of people looked up as Moriko entered, but most kept to their conversations. The room was abuzz with noise. Clinking glasses, conversations, and the distinct sound of people losing bets on card games.

Moriko looked around until she spotted Tanner, who was crossing the room to meet her.

"Can we go, Tanner? I need to make this quick."

"Sure, sure," he said. She turned red as he took her hand. He was smiling like a fool at the moment, and Moriko wanted to hit him for no apparent reason.

They walked to the market, where Moriko slipped her hand out of his. He let it go and walked ahead, only to stop a few booths later. Moriko looked up at the sign, reading "Potions and Elixirs". Tanner took out one of his bottles and scooped some red potion up.

"What are you doing?" she asked him as he sealed the bottle.

"You need a form of healing, so here it is." He dropped a few rupees in the donation box and headed farther down, pausing only to let her catch up. "You're items are pathetic. You've got a sword, the lantern, and a couple of nitwit fairies as guides. Admit it. You need my help."

She glared at his smirking face, forcing back the desire to strangle him in public. He sighed and went back to looking over the items in the display, going over their uses in his mind. _Okay, I need to restock on potion, plus a new bottle, more lantern oil, and a new cape._

As he was thinking, Moriko's eyes wandered from the items to the sky. It looked a little grey, but rain probably wouldn't come until tomorrow or later. She liked the rain, but she didn't know how the rain felt out here in the open.

Tanner glanced at her as he paid for his cape. He poked her until she looked at him, annoyed. He really didn't like that look. Girls were meant to smile and allow men to help them. This girl was different though. Practically bipolar.

"Let's go," he said. "I'm finished here."

"Okay. So what do I need?"

"Well, you'll need a fairy for healing and you'll have to get some kind of shield. I've got a spare cape you can use and you can have one of my extra bottles."

"Thank you. I'll pay you back for them."

"No, no. This is for helping me with Elrond."

"Oh. Alright then. Thank you."

It got really quiet after that, and the two teens finished their restocking with only a few mumbles between them. Tanner purchased all the necessary items for Moriko, and she thanked him every time, being as polite as possible.

It was noon by the time they stopped, and they took a seat on a rock bench near the spring.

"So where do you plan to go after this?" Moriko asked.

"I told you, I have business up in Goron city."

"Business?"

"Yes. I hunt down criminals for a profit and bring them to justice in Hyrule Castle Court. I've captured almost thirty criminals before I met you."

"So you plan to ask the Gorons if they need your help?"

"Yes, I do. That reminds me. I have to get that item Elrond stole from the castle."

"Can I come?"

"Sure."

The stood up and, grabbing their bags, headed down to the prison. It was small, for a prison. There was only one barred area, though that was more like a cage than a cell. Seated on the cot, leaning against the wall, was Elrond, dozing. He was drooling a little, so both teens had to stifle a few laughs.

They turned away from the sleeping man, looking at the man seated behind a table. He was playing a card game Moriko didn't recognize. When they got closer, the man looked up with a grin.

"Hey, Tanner. I assume you're here for the items Elrond had on him?"

"Yes, I am. May I seen them?"

"Old man didn't have anything on him of extreme importance. Just a bag of junk and a really old book."

Tanner's ears perked at the mention of the book. "I need to see that book!"

"Alright. One second," the man said, getting up and shuffling over to a pile of objects in the corner. He sifted through them and returned with a small book. It was brown, with a few ancient Hylian letters of the front. Tanner took it from him and turned it over in his hands, handling it with extreme care.

"Is that the item he stole from the castle?" Moriko asked. Tanner nodded, then slipped the book into his bag.

"I hope you understand, but I need to hold on to this."

The man nodded and went back to his card game, humming a light tune. Tanner pulled Moriko back outside, his other hand clamped onto the opening of his bag.

"Moriko, I need to run this back to Hyrule Castle. It'll take a few hours, but I will be back soon. Don't head to Death Mountain without me, okay?"

Moriko nodded, blushing as he gripped her hand tighter. He let go after a bit, then ran to the stables. Before long, he rode by again on a spotted black horse, a look of determination burning in his hazel eyes. Moriko watched him go until he was gone. She wondered if he'd really be back in time. She suddenly felt as if she'd lost her father all over again. She forced that thought away as she headed to the spring, wanting to talk to Eldin about a few things.

After a few moments of waiting, Eldin appeared, but only as a faint glow.

"What is it you want, child?"

"What do the Sacred Items look like exactly?"

Eldin was silent for a minute, then said, "They are the items of the Oracles. The Rod of Seasons, the Harp of Ages, and the Book of Secrets."

"Oh. What do they do, aside from what their names suggest?"

"The Rod of Seasons allows you to control the seasons in whatever area you are in. The Harp of Ages allows the user to travel back through time. The Book of Secrets, though it has never been truly used by the hero, allows the reader to access spells long forgotten."

"Can you tell me what they look like?"

"Alas, I cannot. You must find them for yourself. And that in itself is a great task, considering where they may be hidden."

"You mean you don't know where they are?"

"We Light Spirits only guard the innocents in our provinces. The items themselves choose where they want to be. We only know approximately where they are."

"Oh. Thank you."

With that, the spirit disappeared, leaving Moriko by herself. She was bored now, and looked at the sun's position. It had only been about ten or fifteen minutes since Tanner left, and Navi and Taiki were probably asleep in her room.

Moriko watched as a few kids chased a ball around the area, yelling silly comments at each other. Moriko sighed and thought of Gabe. She wanted to surprise him with a gift of some kind, but didn't know what to get. He didn't like weapons like the other boys his age, but he liked crafts.

She sighed and stood up and wandered the curio stands, looking at the items they held. She saw bow and arrow sets, wooden swords, little kendamas, and other toys, but she didn't see anything that really shouted "Give me to Gabe!" They just sat there, collecting dust in the sunlight. She passed stand after stand, looking for something worth sending to her little cousin. It dragged on for almost an hour, before she was anything that he might like. A dagger with the Triforce carved into the hilt. It glittered in the sun like a beacon, seeking Moriko's eyes out.

She skidded to a halt in front of the stand, staring intently at the dagger. The owner was beginning to get paranoid when she looked at him and demanded the price.

"It's 75 rupees for that dagger, miss, but you shouldn't be handling a weapon."

"It's for my cousin," she said, barely hiding the anger in her voice. The man shrugged and placed the dagger in a bag, holding his hand out for the money. Moriko gave him the rupees and took the bag, seriously thinking about telling him off. But it was best not to make a fuss about sexist people. The jerks.

Moriko went back to the inn, slowly making her way up the stairs. Her feet were sore, but that's nothing a trip to the spring wouldn't cure. She said hello to Roland, who was listening to a card game between an old man and a small child of about nine. Roland grinned as the little boy threw his cards onto the table, claiming the old man had cheated.

As she entered her room, she was greeted by an open window and two missing fairies. They must've gone to the spring. She sat down on the bed and rifled through her things until she found a piece of paper and a pencil. She left the dagger in her room and went back to the bar, taking a seat near Roland. He heard her sit down and turned his head towards her.

"What can I do for you, Moriko?" he asked. Moriko tapped her chin in thought.

"Can you get me some water?" she replied, twirling her pencil in her fingers. Roland nodded and went into the back, disappearing from sight. Moriko looked down at the blank paper in front of her and began writing.

_Dear Gabe,_

_How've you been sweetie? Have you been good to Tabatha and Laura? I hope they're still not angry with me. How's the village been? Have you been attacked? Did Simeon get hurt? (not that I really care…)_

_I've been okay, if you ignore the fact that I met that man from our dreams again. Don't worry, I kicked his butt. I've been hanging out with a guy named Tanner as of late, and he's acquainted with the KING! Can you believe it? I almost couldn't, that is, until he saved me from a criminal. I'm stuck in Kakariko Village now, waiting for him to return from Hyrule Castle. We need to head up to Death Mountain soon, or we might not make it in time for the hero's awakening. _

_Anyhow, I just want you to know I have a gift for you, and once I finish my journey, I'll hand deliver it to you. I know you'll like it. Be good to the villagers, and stay out of trouble._

_Moriko_

Moriko folded the letter up and took a sip of the water Roland had set by her. She'd been so wrapped up in the letter that she hadn't seen him come back. He was standing a few feet away now, leaning on the counter.

"You writing a letter, girl?"

"Yeah," she said, writing Gabe's name on it. "It's to my cousin. He's stuck in Ordon Village, even though he wanted to come with me. I just need to get this to the mailman."

"His headquarters is in Hyrule Castle, but he's got a postbox here. It's next to the north gate."

"Thank you, Roland. I'll head there now."

Moriko got up and headed north, avoiding the throng of people in the market. She sprinted the last few yards and looked the postbox over. It had - slots; one each for Ordon, Hyrule Castle Town, Zora's Domain, Lake Hylia, and Gerudo Valley. The one for Gerudo had a block of wood nailed over it for some odd reason, so Moriko ignored it. She slipped the letter into the Ordon box with a sigh of relief. Hopefully Gabe would get that letter before long. She didn't want to worry him much more. She turned to go when Tanner rode up, looking tired.

"Hey, Tanner. That was somewhat quick. Ready to go?"

"Give me a minute," he said, breathing deeply. Moriko frowned and took his horse's reins, much to Tanner's displeasure, and brought them to the spring. Tanner dismounted and stepped into the water, almost instantly refreshed.

"I'll be right back, then we can head up the mountain," she said. He nodded as she ran back to the inn. She collected her things and threw them in her bag. She changed into her tunic, which was now clean, thanks to the maids, and pulled on Tanner's spare cape. She pulled her things out of her pockets, only to find two sleeping fairies hiding in them. She shrugged and continued packing. Her important things were in her bag's front pocket for easy reach, such as Tanner's bottle, as well as Gabe's dagger. She slung the bag over her shoulder and exited the room, heading down to the bar.

"Thanks for the room, Roland," she said, placing the keys near his hand. He pushed them back towards her, shaking his head.

"I'll reserve the room until you return, so make sure you come back."

Moriko sent him and unseen smile and thanked him, placing the keys inside her bag and heading back to the stairwell.

She sprinted to the spring where Tanner was petting his horse, whispering in its ear. Moriko tapped him on the shoulder.

"Should we get going?" she asked. He nodded and led them north, but not before stopping at the stables. Horses didn't belong on a mountain, he explained, and Moriko nodded. He told her how the mountain trails were unpredictable above ground.

"What about underground?"

"Goron use only," he explained. "They're the only living creature, aside from lava monsters, that can withstand volcano heat."

"So we're in for rockslides? Lovely," Moriko said sarcastically.

They were at the foot of Death Mountain Trail now, and they could already feel the rocks tumbling down towards them.

"Let's go. It'll be horrid if we get caught on the mountain at night."

Moriko managed a nod as they began their journey up the mountain, unsure of what they would encounter.

* * *

Hurrah for chapter 9! Sorry it was so short, but I had to cut it off there. this was pretty much just a filler, a plot helper, or something like that. But, readers, I must thank you. Over 300 HITS?! Glomps all around! You guys are awesome! Just review so I know what to do.

BTW: Next chapter is really short, so I'm going to update two next time, as soon as I finish the rough drafts for chapters 16-18. Have a great day (or night)! See you soon!


	10. Goron City

Hey readers! It's CHAPTER 10 and I've got over 400 hits!! YAHOOOOOOOO!! Thanks to those of you awesome enough to review! You guys are awesome! I've got chapter 20 done on my other computer, so once I get to chapter 30 done, that'll be on! Wow...I'm on a roll with this story!

Moriko: Can we let them read now? I'm eager to get on with the story.

Me: Fine...fine. Hoep you like it, cause the net chapter was the hard one to write. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10: The Gorons

"Hey, Tanner, are you sure you know where you're going?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Stop asking."

"…really?"

"Yes. Stop asking."

Silence.

"That's the second time I've seen that boulder.

"How would you know?!"

"I've been paying attention! Unlike you!!"

Moriko and Tanner had been bickering over what way to take ever since they left Kakariko Village. The sun was beginning to go down and tension was high.

"HEY!! Let's just try walking, people!" Navi eventually yelled, ending the argument there. The rest of the way up the mountain was utter silence, along with the occasional shriek when a boulder nearly flattened someone, followed by the other person laughing.

Navi passed the time by telling Moriko about the Gorons she'd encountered while she had been with her Link. They had been nice, especially since Link had become a Goron brother. The Gorons fed on rocks from deep inside the mountain and made special weapons made out of extremely hard substances, such as hammers and decent shields that wouldn't catch on fire.

"So they're miners?"

"In a way, yes."

"What do they look like?"

"You'll see, we're almost there," Tanner said, pointing to the mouth of a cave a few meters away. Moriko put on a burst of speed and ran up to it, almost colliding with a rock that dropped in front of her.

"Yikes! What the?! Stupid rock!"

Navi was about to yell at Moriko when the rock shifted and stood up. Moriko's eyes went wide as she fell backwards, her eyes glued to the giant in front of her.

"Trespassers! Get off the mountain, now!" the rock shouted, taking a step forward. The ground shook and a crater formed where its foot came down. Moriko pushed herself backwards, bumping into Tanner's legs. She looked up at him to see his eyes filled with annoyance.

"Brother Raga! It's me, Tanner! We need to get into Goron City!"

The Goron paused, then grinned, scooping Tanner up into a huge hug.

"Brother Tanner! It had been only a few months since we Gorons last saw you!" Raga placed Tanner on the ground next to Moriko, where he sat in a daze. "I'm sure Gor Cormon and the elders will be glad to see you! This way!"

Moriko helped Tanner inside the cave as Navi floated alongside Raga, asking about the Gorons. The Goron only told her to talk with the elders once they were inside the city. Taiki on the other hand, was busy hiding behind Moriko and Tanner, obviously frightened by the Goron.

"Does it eat fairies?" he asked Tanner. The teen sighed and shook his head. That had been the third time Taiki had asked.

"For the last time, Taiki, the Gorons eat rocks, not fairies."

"It's okay, Taiki," Moriko said, allowing the skittish fairy to land in her hand. "No Goron will eat you with me around."

"For the last time, Gorons don't-"

"Quiet, Tanner!" she hissed. He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. She was babying the fairy and acting like a freaking mother. Bipolar

Raga lead them deeper into the mountain, following the worn down path until he led the group into a larger area. It was built like a tower, circular with a wide ledge winding around the side. Moriko wandered to the ledge and looked down. It was at least a six story drop, and the bottom level glowed eerily. She quickly scooted away, and stood up, careful not to get too close to the edge again. A fall from this height wasn't acceptable.

The group made their way down the slope as carefully as possible. The slope of the path may have been somewhat level, but it was pretty smooth, and easy to stumble on. While they managed not to fall, Moriko's eyes wandered from the ground to the walls. There were tunnel entrances every ten feet, and they all felt hot. In fact, the farther down they went, the hotter it got. The heat came in waves, and no Goron seemed to mind as much as Tanner and Moriko.

Finally, they made it to the bottom, only to be sent backwards by an enormous gust of volcanic air and dust. Both hylians began hacking their lungs up in an attempt to clear their air passages out, though the fairies seemed fine. Navi floated over to the largest Goron and began chatting animatedly to him, and Taiki stayed by Moriko, concerned for his friend.

"You should drink something," he said after a bit. Tanner nodded and opened his bag. He stuck his hand inside and pulled out a bottle labeled Hot Spring Water. He took a sip, then offered it to Moriko, who took a gulp. It was hot at first, but it felt great in the long run. She made a mental note to buy some when she had the chance.

"Welcome, Brother Tanner and friend," the large Goron said at last. "We are happy to have you here in Goron City. I am Gor Cormon."

Tanner straightened himself and stuck his hand out. "Brother Cormon, it has been too long! I have been waiting for the day my travels would take me back here. The King of Hyrule sends his blessings."

"And we return them with our own," Gor Cormon said warmly, shaking Tanner's hand. When they released each other, Gor Cormon crossed his arms. "So, what brings you to Death Mountain?"

"I'm looking for my next paycheck, brother," Tanner said, scratching the back of his head like a child. "I'm a sort of bounty hunter now."

"So you finally quit the army? Good. They were far too hard on you anyway." Gor Cormon turned to Moriko, an eyebrow raised, if he had one. "And what brings your lovely friend here?"

"I'm Moriko. I'm from Ordon Village, to the south," she said, standing up straight. "I'm looking for the sacred item called the Rod of Seasons."

The Gorons stiffened and narrowed their eyes at her. Only Gor Cormon spoke.

"Is that so? I'm sorry to say that the rod is no longer here."

"What?!" Navi shouted. Gor Cormon shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but it's too dangerous, even if it was there." he explained. He watched the girl's face darken as she looked at the floor. "I'm sorry, but after what you just told me, I'm going to have to ask you to leave Goron City."

Moriko clenched her hand into a fist to keep it from shaking.

"So you're saying I should just go home?"

"Yes. A girl like you would be killed in the volcano. Go home."

Moriko was silent now, her shoulders shaking. Tanner rested a hand on her shoulder, only to have it brushed off.

"I knew I shouldn't have left home," she whispered, turning and trudging back up the ramp. Tanner made to follow, but was blocked by Navi and Taiki.

"Just let her be for a bit. She needs to cool off." With that the fairies flew off after Moriko, unwilling to lose her again. Tanner stood there and watched his friend run upward, her eyes hidden by her bangs. What exactly did those fairies expect of her?

Moriko ran as fast as her legs would allow without tripping, succeeding in getting her out of Goron City in a few minutes. It was dark now, and the stars were hidden by the smoke coming out of the volcano. She'd really wanted to go, but she'd chickened out in the end. She could've run right past them and run to the rod, then explained what the light spirits had told her to do. She should've done something besides give up, but she knew she was weak. She'd never wanted to leave home, and she'd been forced into it.

She stopped walking, staring at the village lights below. Did she really want to go home so badly? The only ones there she loved dearly were Tabatha, Laura, and Gabe.

Gabe.

She clenched her fists, digging her nails into her skin. She had to protect him. If she went home now, Kaiser would go after her until she died, and he'd do anything to hurt her.

She turned and stalked back up the hill, glaring at the figure who emerged from the cave mouth. It was Gor Cormon. He was smirking, and stepped aside as she came up to him. She looked at him and her gaze soften as she realized what he was doing.

"If you feel you must, go ahead. If you hadn't turned around, I wouldn't have let you come back. Feeling better?"

"Yeah," she said, heading back in. Taiki was waiting just inside, his fairy light flickering slightly.

"Moriko!" he shouted when he saw her. "I thought you wouldn't come back!!"

Moriko allowed him to fly around her a few times before letting him land in her hand.

"Taiki, calm down. I wasn't going to go. I just needed to think."

"Okay! Let's go!" Taiki said. Moriko let him go and reentered Goron City, following the path back down to Tanner, who was standing in front of a large round boulder.

"Ready to go, Moriko?" he asked, smiling. She nodded, joining him where he stood. Navi and Taiki fluttered beside them as the Gorons pushed the boulder over until the door to Death Mountain was completely unsealed. Both hylians took one last deep breath of cool air and headed though the door, entering the volcano known as Death Mountain.

* * *

Yay! Hope you liked it. So I got kinda depressed at the end, I was sad at the time...Anyway, the next chapter will be entirely Death Mountain fun, so I hope you buy a Goron Tunic! RxR please! I'm getting lonely...T.T


	11. Death Mountain Dungeon

Hey readers! Fancy meeting you here! No, not really. Glad you stuck around though. School's finally out, so it's going to be fun updating almost every day! I get so...bored. But not anymore! I got a Wii and I'm kicking Okami butt! Woo! I'm actually thinking of doing a cosplay of Amaterasu next Anime Detour, so that'll be fun! I'm making a GIANT PAINTBRUSH!! Stuffed, of course. It'll be freakin' epic! I'll need a tail from the Ren Fest, a pair of white ears, at least 2 or 3 yards of fabric...(continues to list things)

Navi: Hey! Now I'll be taking over this disclaimer, sice she'd gon into cosplay mode (similar to Raine's Ruin Mode in Tales of Symphonia). Listen, The Wing Alchemist doesn't own anythign except for the random, unheard of characters, like Moriko, Taiki, Tanner, Kaiser, and so on. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11: Death Mountain Dungeon

Heat blasted Moriko as she pushed farther into the inferno of Death Mountain. She'd been following the same tunnel for a while, with Tanner walking behind her, and she'd already had to stop twice to get a drink. They were running low now on liquids now, and the heat was getting worse. Moriko thought she'd have a heat stroke sometime soon if she didn't get out of the inferno, but she had to get the Rod of Seasons. It was a must.

They doubled their pace, carefully increasing their speed until they finally came to the middle of the volcano. Moriko screamed at the sight of the lava under her feet, even though there was a sort of fence under her feet. It was liquid fire! The heat seared her bare skin, making her feel as if her entire body was on fire.

Tanner leaned over the railing, watching the lava boil below. Suddenly his eyes went wide, and he pushed Moriko back into the tunnel.

"Get back!" he yelled, just managing to get everyone back just as a stream of lava shot up and out the top of the mountain. Moriko covered her mouth in awe and fear. She'd never seen anything like this before! What made it go upwards? How'd the lava get there?

The liquid went back down and stayed there as Tanner sat down, taking out two scarves.

"Put this on. It'll allow you to breathe easily in the intense heat."

Moriko took it and tied it around her head so it covered her mouth and nose. It fabric felt rough at first, but then it was suddenly gone. It felt like a cool mist on her face. She lifted her hand up to it, feeling the rough fabric rub against her fingers. How odd.

"How does this work?" she asked. Tanner just shrugged and looked at the lava jet that shot up again.

"Okay, I've got it. The lava shoots up every five minutes, so we'll use the caves along the ramp to our advantage."

"Why the bottom?"

"Think about it. Would a Sacred Item of the Goddesses be located near the top of the volcano with zip protection, or would it be within the core of the mountain, surrounded by lava?"

"Good point. Let's go," she said, poking her head outside the tunnel and heading down the ramp. Tanner followed close behind, along with Navi and Taiki, who hid behind his scarf to breathe. It seemed even they couldn't take this level of dust inthe air. The caves farther down were empty, which the group ducked into just before the lava would shoot upwards. Moriko groaned every time the lava began bubbling louder and more fiercely.

"Are we down there yet?" she kept asking. Each time, Tanner answered, "No."

Eventually, after many false starts, they finally made it to the bottom, where they found a door with the symbol for Din on it: three stripes with an orb on the opposite corners. Moriko pressed on the door, trying to open it, when the rumbling started again.

"Tanner, help me get this open!" she shouted, the rumbling almost drowning her out. Tanner rushed to the door and pushed it, managing to move it a little. Moriko wedged her arm against the door and pushed against the doorframe, forcing it to slide all the way back. She and Tanner dove in, the fairies as well, and landed in a heap on the floor. The door rolled back into place just in time, saving them from a very painful burning.

Moriko sat up, her heart hammering in her chest and her breathing ragged.

"I'm not doing that again!" she gasped out.

Tanner sat up and coughed out, "We'll need to get back up to the Gorons, you know."

Moriko froze, then her shoulders slumped. In her mind, she began wondering if she could really do this. Navi's voice brought her back.

"Moriko! It's the Rod of Seasons!" the fairy yelled. Moriko's gaze ripped from the door to the fairy, with was hovering near a staff resting on a pedestal with Din's symbol on it. Moriko reached out to grab the rod, but a wall of fire surrounded it, forcing her to pull her hand back. A girl appeared in front of her. Her hair was flaming red, and she had dark red eyes that burned with spirit. She wore a red one-piece dance suit with ribbons that floated around her like fire. She had gold bangles around her neck and wrists.

"You who seek my sacred item, you do not yet have the strength to use it," she said. Her voice rang like a bell in Moriko's mind, and pulled her forward until she was a few feet from the girl.

"Who are you?" she whispered. The girl shook her head and pointed to a door to the right.

"That's not important right now. At the moment, you need to gain some serious strength. Fight your way through this dungeon, obtain the item there, then come back. You and only you can fight there."

Moriko nodded and the girl disappeared. Moriko turned to see Tanner staring at her, his eyes betraying his fright.

"What just happened?"

Moriko looked at him blankly, then turned to the new door. "I'll be right back," she said, unsheathing her sword. Tanner twitched and followed her, but Navi stopped him.

"Let her be. She has to fight this one herself. If she makes it through, then we can leave."

"_If _she makes it?! You're her fairy! Go with her! You-"

"She held up against Kaiser on her own without us! She can do this!" Navi said sharply, cutting Tanner off. He bit his lip as Moriko pushed on the door, rolling it aside.

"I'll be right back, Tanner," she said, smiling back at him. He gritted his teeth and nodded, watching her head through the door with that foolish smile on her face. He prayed for her safety, and that she would be in one piece.

Moriko trudged into the area her sword heavy in her left hand. She couldn't stop thinking about Tanner, and that look he'd given her. It felt as if he'd begged her not to go. She choked back tears and kept walking. It was an odd feeling. She'd felt this when she'd left the village.

She straightened at the thought of the village. She reminded herself why she left in the first place. She had to protect them.

She slashed through the few monsters she encountered. Mostly torch slugs and fire keese. She followed the curve of the rooms, noticing how they slanted downward slightly. It spiraled downward for a while -- Moriko lost count after twenty rooms -- then opened up into a chamber twice the size of any of the previous rooms. The middle of the room was like an island, the outer edge being submerged in lava. Moriko quickly headed for the door opposite her. She didn't like how unstable this room looked.

As she reached the halfway point, a large reptile dropped from the ceiling, lashing out at her with its claws. Moriko barely dodged and got a good look at the creature.

It was a lizard about eight feet long, with large claws, jaws that snapped at her ankles, and yellow slit eyes. Wisps of fire and smoke trickled out of its mouth as it stared at Moriko, practically screaming "I want to eat you!" at her. She gripped her sword and ran at it, bring it down on the reptile's snout. The metal bounced right off, leaving the scales with only a scratch and Moriko with a sore hand. The reptile arched its back and spewed a stream of flames at her, catching her off guard. Moriko sucked in a breath as flame met flesh. It felt as if her leg was a giant blister. She took out Tanner's red potion and downed it. The skin grew back on her leg and she got up, feeling only a little sore were the flames had roasted her like a cobob.

"Stupid monster," she muttered, picking up her sword off the floor. The reptile gave her a grin and shot another jet of flame at her. This time she dodged it and ending up behind the creature. It didn't seem to notice her back there. She raised her sword and slashed at the exposed tail, wounding the creature until it stopped moving.

Moriko breathed a huge sigh of relief as the body disappeared, leaving behind a chest. She looked at it curiously, then opened it. Inside was a bow and arrow set, like the ones in town, but these were special. The bow was made of an extremely durable wood and the grip was extremely comfortable. The arrows were sleek and long, with red feathers tied to the ends. The arrowheads were small black rocks fitted directly onto the shaft, adding the elegance of the set. Moriko pulled an arrow back against the string, feeling her arms merge with the weapon, and aimed for a yellow gem hanging from the ceiling. With a twang, the arrow flew fast, smacking the gem in its middle.

The door Moriko was heading for opened, giving her a start. After retrieving her arrow, she entered the next room, praying for no monsters.

What she found was another room, but this one was odd. There were no decorations or carvings, no paint on the walls, and there were no monsters. The only thing there was a beam of light. Moriko stepped towards it and watched as the girl from earlier appeared in front of her. She was smiling.

"Great job, Moriko!" she said. Moriko paused, wondering why the girl's personality had done a complete 180. The first time she'd seen her, she'd been elegant and dignified. Now she was spunky and spinning in the air like a light spirit.

"You okay?" the girl asked. Moriko shook her head to clear her thoughts, then nodded.

"Who are you?"

"Huh," the girls said, twisting a lock of her vibrant hair between her fingers. "Usually people wait until I finish to ask me that, but okay. I'm the Goddess Din."

Moriko nodded, understanding it. She was like Farore, sort of. Her aura was similar, anyway.

"So, you made it through my trial, which is awesome, since you can now wield the Rod of Seasons!" Din was grinning now, while Moriko was confused. Why in all the world would that be cool? "Wait, so you're saying I can change it to winter and back if I wanted?" Moriko asked. Din nodded, then looked behind Moriko.

"Well well, if it isn't Link number 47 or something," she said with a smirk. "How's life treatin' ya? Sorry, I mean the afterlife."

Moriko turned to see the Link from Ordon standing behind her, looking as if he's swallowed something fowl.

"Din, you really shouldn't quit your day job," he said glumly. He turned to Moriko with a small smile. "Good job, Moriko. Go get the rod. I need to talk to Din."

Moriko nodded and stepped into the pillar of light, disappearing in a flash.

Din leaned back and floated in midair, playing with a small ball of fire. "So what is it, Link? Any news on Kaiser from Nayru and Farore?"

"Only a little. Kaiser's presence was found in a ruin to the south of Kakariko, and I think Moriko might have battled him there."

Din sat upright with a jolt, staring at him intently. "Did she see it? The markings?"

"I'm afraid so, but she'd still ignorant of their meaning. What now?"

Din sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, warding off a headache. "We keep her ignorant. If she finds out, the world is probably doomed."

"Right. I'll tag along with her, unnoticed, until the time is right," Link said. He disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Din alone to deal with her headache.

Moriko reappeared in the room she'd started in, a few feet away from Tanner and the fairies. They were watching the door so intently they didn't even notice Moriko until she tapped Tanner on the shoulder. He yelped and jumped up, his eyes widening even more when he saw Moriko unharmed. He was about to hug her when Navi and Taiki surrounded her, chattering angrily about how much they'd been worried and how Moriko had taken her sweet time getting back. She told them what happened as Tanner watched them, feeling kind of left out. Moriko glanced at him and smiled. He smiled back.

"So Din said you could take the Rod of Seasons?" Taiki asked, looking at the rod anxiously. Moriko nodded and walked up to the beam of light, looking the rod over with a expression of joy mixed with confusion. The rod looked like any other piece of wood, except it had Din's symbol carved into a knot of wood at the top. She reached into the light and gripped the rod, drawing it out of the light. It was surprisingly light for a rod of its size. It felt good in her hand.

Suddenly the ceiling shuddered, threatening to crumble. Tanner bolted to the door at a surprising speed, prying it loose from its current position. It rolled back easily this time, giving them a full view of what was happening in the other room.

Rocks rained down and into the lava, sending waves of it splashing over the pool's edge and onto the walkway. The group watched as part of the lava splashed the door, sizzling in the heat of the activation volcano.

"Let's go people!" Navi shouted. "This is no time for gawking! We have to get out of here!"

Everyone agreed easily and made their way towards the metal catwalk, only to be stopped dead in their tracks by a large lava beast. It looked like the reptile from before, except this one was bigger and was covered in lava. It trashed around in the lava until it saw the group. It froze, then dove back into the lava.

"Run!" Tanner shouted as the reptile launched itself out of the lava. It was off by a few feet, thankfully, and landed behind them. That was when they took off towards the ramp, not even pausing to see what was going on behind them until they felt the catwalk shudder, when they were a few floors up. Moriko turned looked down to see the reptile dragging itself up onto the catwalk.

"It's coming after us!" she shrieked, doubling her pace. The lizard roared loudly and charged up the ramp. The catwalk stayed in place, allowing the lizard to stumble after the group. Tanner kept an eye on the beast as it made its way up, covering half the ground in a fraction of the time it took him and Moriko to run up it. It was too fast. He skidded to a halt and unsheathed his sword, turning to face the monster.

"Moriko, keep running! I'll take care of it!" he yelled. Moriko stopped and sprinted back to him, pulling on his arm.

"No, Tanner! Don't develop a hero complex now! We're almost to the top!"

"But what about the Gorons?! They need these mines, and that monster isn't allowing them access! Now go!"

Moriko inhaled slowly, then smacked him across the face. He looked at her through narrowed eyes as he nursed his swelling cheek. She only grinned and took out the bow and arrows set. She notched an arrow and aimed at the beast. It was almost within range.

"Tanner, we're in this together. I needed your help, now I'll give you mine."

The beast roared as Moriko released her arrow. It sang in the air just before it pierced the beast's left eye. Lava and fire consumed the arrow, but the beast was left with no depth perception. It staggered as Moriko pulled Tanner up the ramp, heading past the opening for Goron City and headed for the top of the mountain. Tanner stopped to yell a warning to the Goron guards, then followed Moriko to the top.

Moriko pulled herself onto the top of the mountain through the hole the smoke escaped through. Tanner and the fairies followed shortly after. They took a quick break to take a few gulps of Tanner's spring water for healing, then readied themselves for combat.

"That thing is called a Dodongo, I think," Tanner explained. "They live in extremely warm places, such as this, and thrive on lava. They're protected by metal scales all over their body, and they hate the cold. That help a bit?"

"Yeah, I guess. Did you see its tail? Was it covered?"

"It was covered in lava, but that's probably gone now. Why, did you see something?"

"In the rooms where you couldn't go, I fought a reptile like this one, only it was smaller. It's tail was extremely unprotected."

"Then we've got a target."

"But it didn't let me near it until it was spewing fire."

"It does what?!"

"Spews fire. I had to drink your entire red potion to heal the burn."

"Crud. Whatever you do, don't get burned!" he yelled as the volcano began rumbling. For a split second, the smoke stopped, but that was because something had poked its giant ugly head out of the hole. The Dodongo hissed and set a small stream of fire at them before hauling itself out of the hole. It skittered away from the hole and after Taiki, who must've looked like dinner to it. Sure enough, the giant Dodongo had no armor on its tail.

"Get it!" Taiki shouted as Tanner sliced at the tail. The sword landed a blow, but the Dodongo lashed out, sending Tanner staggering backwards, clutching his arm. Moriko notched another arrow and let it fly, hitting its target on the mark: the right eye.

The beast screamed horribly as it lumbered around the area, having no idea where to go without its sight. It almost ran over both Moriko and Tanner, though both had miraculously dodged the maddened reptile.

When it was calm again, it began circling itself, as if stalking its tail.

"Crap!" Tanner groaned. The beast shrieked and ran at him, nearly flattening him against the rocky floor. Tanner slapped his hand over his mouth and took the long way around to Moriko, who was gripping her bow and arrow. Fear was all too present in her blue eyes, betraying her glare and grim set mouth.

"Moriko, it's guarding it's tail. What now?" he whispered.

"One of you plays decoy," Navi whispered, floating down to the hylians' eye levels. "If one of you distracts it with noise, the other can successfully land a blow. It'll only work once, so it'll have to be a strong blow."

"Then that makes me the decoy," Moriko said quietly, eyeing the big monster as it guarded its tail. Navi shook her head.

"No way. Tanner should be the decoy. He can run faster," she said bluntly. Moriko gulped.

"Can't we both do it? Why can't you be the decoy, Navi?"

"Because I'm a fairy and I'm your guardian. Now do this, or the Gorons are doomed!"

Moriko sighed and unsheathed her sword. "Fine," she said. Tanner nodded and ran off to the other side of the volcano. Once he was ready, he began throwing rocks at the Dodongo, causing it to lose interest in its tail. Moriko gripped her sword in both hands and ran at the creature, ramming her sword down into its tail with as much force as she could muster up.

The beast glanced back at her and tried to claw her off it, but it was too large to get around itself. Moriko stabbed it again and again until the Dodongo finally rolled over, in too much pain to fight back. It disappeared in an explosion of black smoke, leaving behind nothing except a fairy. The fairy healed her and Tanner, then disappeared, leaving them breathless on the ground.

"We…did it!" Tanner said through gasps. Moriko grinned, wiping some of the Dodongo's blood off her face.

"We did it," she said, her voice heavy with relief. "We saved the Gorons."

* * *

Hurrah! Chapter 11 is done, and now the story shall move on! Next chapter, we will be introducing two new characters, but their names shall remain secret until someone reviews! Muahahahahahahaaa-cough! Yay verily!

Navi: You're annoying.

Me: Not as much as you! XD See all you awesome readers soon!


	12. Moving On

Hey readers! It's been, what, two days since I've updated? That's way too long! I've been really busy lately. I moved just today, and I ready to fall over and pass out. Goddesses, moving all those boxes were a heckuva job! I wanted to cry, and my feet hurt sooooooooooooo bad right now! (grumble grumble gripe)

Holy cow, I need to take a breather or something from my writing , but I JUST CAN'T STOP!! XD I've been in a writing frenzy for the past few days since I've decided to do a Kingdom Hearts fanfic. That one is still in the "What the heck am I doing?!" category, so that won't be up for a long time.

Moriko: So, Lekki12, this is the last time Tanner will show up for a long time. And we're also introducing to new characters!

Me: This is soooooooooo much fun! (starts doing the Lucky Star dance)

Moriko: You took something, didn't you?

Me: Nope! Just happy I got some reviews! Thank you so much to you, Lekki12! I don't own anything except Moriko and the ever annoying Tanner, as well as Taiki. Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 12: Moving On

"As Gor Cormon and leader of the Gorons, I thank you, Brother Tanner. You as well, Moriko of the Forest," Gor Cormon said loudly. Cheers erupted all around Goron City, punching the air with their huge fists. They had been celebrating ever since Tanner and Moriko had returned, revealing the Rod of Seasons, as well as slaying the beast of Death Mountain. Such a feat had not been accomplished since the last hero had appeared, and everyone was rejoicing.

Gor Cormon help up his hands for silence, gaining it quickly.

"The slaying of the beast of Death Mountain has signified a new change in the Goron ways! We shall patiently await the hero while you awaken him," he said to the two Hylians.

Moriko turned red and Tanner shook Gor Cormon's hand warmly. "We will find the hero as soon as we can. But the truth is, I'm not the one looking for the hero. My friend Moriko is." He put his hand on Moriko's shoulder, pushing her forward a step. Moriko could feel her face flush as Gor Cormon looked her over. When she looked up at him, he was smiling gently.

"Well, then if she's the one who searches for the great hero, we shall award her bravery justly. Moriko of the Forest! I, Gor Cormon, and the entirety of my city welcome you into Goron Society. You are now one of us, and you shall be known as Sister Moriko!"

The entire seemed to shake with the whoops and shouts of the Gorons. They surrounded her and congratulated her, shaking her hands and crushing her in huge hugs. Moriko smiled through it all, a warm feeling developing in her chest. She felt nice, if she ignored the constant snapping noise her bones were making.

It was noon by the time the Gorons dispersed to go about their daily lives. Gor Cormon and Brother Raga saw Moriko and Tanner off, watching them make their way down the mountain until they were out of sight.

Moriko couldn't stop smiling all the way down, running her hands over the Rod of Seasons with as much fascination as she could gather.

"It's strange," she mumbled, "It's as if it has a life of its own or something."

"The Rod of Seasons…I never thought it'd be like this…," Tanner said, trailing off. Moriko glanced at him, then looked back at the rod.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the Rod of Seasons I've heard of is about that size, but it's made of metal and it has four markers for the four seasons."

"Wow…it sounds amazing," Moriko said, hugging the rod to her chest. She was never going to let go of it. At least, not until the hero of legend could wield it. Moriko hoped that time would be a long way off.

They reached the village gate after another hour of walking, and it looked as if the village had been unaffected by all the small quakes. A few stands in the market were disheveled, but the people were safe. Moriko breathed a sigh of relief and headed for the spring, finally relaxing after spending an entire night cooped up in a mountain. And what a difference in air! She could breathe easily again, and she didn't have to wear the scarf anymore!

"So what do you plan to do after this?" Tanner asked, interrupting her thoughts. She began pondering that question, though it was really obvious.

"I'm going to head to the spring now, so the light spirit can tell me where to go next. After that, I don't know."

"Hmm…sounds like fun. I need to do a little packing, so I'll meet you later."

"Okay. See ya!" Moriko said. Tanner grinned and waved, heading towards the inn. Moriko smiled and kept walking, heading for the spring. Navi was resting on Moriko's shoulder, immersed in her memories. She remembered Goron City and Death Mountain from her past, the way the Gorons had accepted her Link into their ranks with great celebration. This girl was following in his footsteps, and she would be there to see her join the great hero in his journey. With her help, the kingdom's safety was guaranteed. This was going to be one heck of a journey.

Taiki, on the other hand, was imagining what sort of place they'd visit next. He wanted to see Hyrule Castle, and the lovely Princess Zelda. He knew he'd meet her, since she'd been mentioned in almost every legend of the ancient hero. Princess Zelda and the great hero Link went together like…like something that fit together well. Like puzzle pieces or something similar. Anyway, he hoped she was as beautiful as the stories described her.

They'd reached the spring now, and Moriko was nervous. She was so excited to find out where she'd be going next that she didn't see the crowd gathering behind her. She quickly made her way into the center of the spring, then called out to Eldin. The light spirit appeared, causing the small crowd to murmur in confusion. The light spirit had appeared! Was the world going to end? This had never happened before.

The group in the spring ignored the people, focusing their attention on the Rod of Seasons that Moriko held in her hands. Eldin nodded with approval when he saw it.

"So you did succeed. Did you speak to Din about your next destination?"

"No, she failed to enlighten me that detail. I was hoping you might clarify it for me," Moriko said. She'd never really had a chance to talk to Din or Link after the skirmish with the giant Dodongo. There'd been no time to, considering that the Gorons had practically swept them off the volcano summit and back into their city to rest and celebrate. Since Moriko had left her home, her life had taken a drastic turn. She'd gone from herding goats and collecting food to fighting monsters and saving innocents. Wow, what a change.

"Well, I know the next item, the Harp of Ages, resides in Zora's Domain. That place is on the other side of the kingdom, so I suggest you pack your things and head out soon."

Moriko nodded and turned to go, but Eldin stopped her.

"Wait, child. I must return the item to its true form," the spirit said. The Rod of Seasons lifted out of Moriko's grasp and floated to the spirit, who encased it in a sphere of light. When the light dispersed, the Rod of Seasons looked exactly how Tanner had described it earlier. It was metal, and the orb on top had four round gems that each held a different symbol for each season. The green one for spring was in the shape of a four leaf blossom, the orange one for fall was a bar with three orbs on each side of it. The red summer gem was a blazing sun, and the blue winter gem was in the shape of a snowflake. It was beautiful to look at, and it emanated power.

Eldin gave it back to Moriko, who grasped it in amazement. This was the sacred item of Din, the Sage of Earth, the Goddess of Fire and Power. She felt a sudden burst of strength as she gripped the rod in both hands. She was about to swing it when Eldin stopped her.

"Beware child, the seasons are not to be played with."

"Of course," Moriko said, bowing to the spirit. Eldin nodded approvingly and disappeared, leaving Moriko to set off to her next destination.

Unfortunately, before she could even get out of the spring, she was set upon by the children of the town.

"How'd you make the spirit appear?!" "What was its name?!" "What's yours?" "Where'd you get the cool staff?"

Moriko calmed them down and explained to them what happened, drawing some adults over as well. Her story entranced even those older in years. They all sat quietly and listened as she wove her story out of her memories, even going so far as to demonstrate how she'd shot Dodongo in the eye. Every child present was fascinated to the point where they started reenacting it after she'd finished. She watched them run in circles, swinging sticks and posing as if they'd just killed the great reptile itself. She felt extremely comfortable here, and she promised herself that she'd come back with Gabe in tow.

The children protested when she had to go get packed, but she promised them another story once she completed her journey. All she had to do was go and explain to the Zora's what was going on, as well as convince them to give her the Harp of Ages. She only hoped it would be that easy.

She made a quick stop in the market, refilling her bottle and purchasing a wooden shield for safety. She also grabbed an extra bottle of red potion, just in case, and refilled her quiver of arrows until she couldn't fit anymore.

As she packed her things into her bag, having returned to her inn room, with thoughts of home filling her head. She thought of Gabe, who would love the dagger she'd bought for him. She thought of Laura, who'd probably scold her for buying such a thing for a little boy. She thought of Tabatha, who would probably confiscate the thing, then scold her as well. Moriko grinned at the thought. Tabatha's scolding always ended with them eating something sweet. She was never one for harsh punishments.

Her thoughts drifted to her father, who she hadn't seen in years. He'd never been a really great father. Sure, he'd taught her how to defend herself, but that left an empty hole where his fatherly love should've been. She remembered him always talking about the army, the royal family, and how his duty was more important than some of his treasures. She'd always thought he'd lumped her in with them.

But what was really sad was the fact that he never mentioned her mother. Whenever she'd asked about her, her father would brush it off and tell her to do her chores or go play. He always avoided her questions, ducked her every accusation, and ignored her if she became persistent. After so many tries, she just gave up. Why bother talking about someone you've never even seen. There'd never been any pictures of her in their house, no diaries, no letters, and no trace of there ever being a woman in that house. Her father never acted as if a woman had come into his life, and that'd really bothered her.

After her father had left for the army, Simeon had stepped in to act as "Foster Father". What an idiot. He didn't even like kids; anyone could see it. But her father had insisted he come into the picture. Too bad he'd never stuck around to see the damage Simeon had truly done.

Moriko tugged her fresh tunic into place and slid out the door, stopping at the bar for a second. She needed to return the room keys he'd let her keep.

"I'm sorry I kept the m so long, Roland. Here're the room keys," she said, placing them on top of Roland's hand. He took them from her, smiling sadly.

"So you're heading out, are you?"

"Yes. Thank you for putting up with me."

"Oh, don't say it like that. It was nice to have you around to keep Tanner company. He's had a rough time since he left the army. Anyway, I wish you the best of luck. Things will be real quiet now, but you'll come back to visit right?"

"Of course. Once I find the hero, I'll come back," she said, shaking his hand. He grinned and released her, going back to his cleaning.

"Have fun, Moriko. And stay out of trouble!"

"I will, Roland! See you soon!"

Moriko was smiling as she exited the inn, heading to the stables to pick up Meryl. She'd never make it to Zora's Domain on foot if it was clear across the kingdom.

"So that's it?"

Moriko flinched as Tanner spoke, his words hitting her like rocks.

"What do you mean?" she asked, turning to him. His hair was in his eyes, but you could still tell he was peeved.

"I mean, are you just going to leave?"

"Well, what do you expect of me? I have something I have to do, like you and your job."

"That's different! My job is only meant for one person. What you have to do is suicidal if you do it alone!"

"She's not alone, doofus!" Taiki shouted, flying from the spring's direction. "Moriko has us to rely on!"

"Then why did I come along on your little trip up the mountain?" Tanner asked. Moriko frowned.

"Your coming with us was entirely up to you. I am grateful you came along, but there's no reason for you to get all possessive."

"Possessive?! Is that what you see this as?! I'm worried about you, okay?! Worried!" he shouted, drawing the attention of a few passing people. Moriko flinched. She'd never seen Tanner so angry. "If you'd take your blonde head out of the clouds for a few seconds, you might get my point!"

Moriko glared at him for that. "So what?! You want me to just drop what I'm doing now and ride off into the sunset with you?! _I don't think so!_" She sighed angrily, rubbing her forehead. "I don't have time for this. I'll see you around."

"I doubt it," he growled. Moriko watched him stalk off, his hands in his pockets, grumbling about her.

"Forget him, Moriko. He's being weird," Taiki said, attempting to lighten the mood. What he was greeted with was a stern glare from Moriko. He retreated back into her bag, and advised Navi not to go out.

Moriko twisted on her heel and headed for the stables. The boy saw her coming and ran to get Meryl ready. She could tell from his face that he was slightly frightened by her. She used the time the boy took to get herself calmed down. Tanner was just one boy. He was just a guy who happened to be heading the same way as her. It was by pure chance they met, and they'd probably never see each other again.

The boy came back to her, leading Meryl by the reins. He seemed less frightened now. Moriko took Meryl's reins, stroking the mare's nose.

"Did you miss me, Meryl? I missed you too," Moriko whispered. She mounted her horse and got her trotting. She missed the feel of riding her horse, since she'd been stuck on a mountain the whole dang night. She'd have to stop and rest sometime, but hopefully not outside. She didn't trust the outdoors anymore, after Elrond.

She was at the north gate now, and Meryl was getting restless.

"I'm sorry, girl, but we have to ride by night. If we don't, we might run out of time. Let's go," Moriko said, snapping the reins. Meryl neighed and set off at a gallop, putting plenty of distance between them and Kakariko Village, which was currently one of the last places she wanted to be.

* * *

Kaiser sat on his throne, being tended to by a few of his followers. His wound from the scuffle with Moriko was healing badly, because of the light that had seeped into it afterwards. He'd been sitting there for the past two days, getting needled with questions by his younger sister, Suzume. She wanted to know everything about this girl that had wounded her brother, and she wasn't taking any crappy excuses, as she put it.

"For the last time, Suzume, I don't want you near her!" Kaiser shouted. His sister may have been almost thirteen, but this was ridiculous. "I swear, if I hear one more question about that girl, I'll send you to the other side!"

Suzume closed her mouth, swallowing her next question instantly. She'd seen the people her brother had sent to the other side. They came back shadows of their former selves, literally. That's where he'd gotten his shadow army from, and that's where he'd found all of his dark power.

Suzume left the room and headed for the terrace, built high over her brother's domain. Sand blew all around her, nearly blinding her as usual. She knew that if she got high enough, the sand wouldn't reach her in such dense amounts. She climbed the last ladder, the air freshening without the sand.

Suzume had always wanted to explore Gerudo Desert, but her brother had caught her last time, accused her of treason, and locked her in the lower dungeons for a week. It hadn't gone well after that. She'd gotten ill afterward, and had been bedridden for weeks. He'd blamed her the entire time, saying that it was her fault and she should've listened better. She'd tried running away, but she'd always chicken out before she left her room. She knew that if she left, her brother probably wouldn't go looking for her, but she couldn't stand leaving her family. After their parents had died, Suzume had taken on the job of looking after her brother, who tended to get extremely violent.

She finally reached the top level of the terrace, watching the swirls of sand create odd shadows on the ground far below. She sat down on the edge and rested her chin on the railing, on top of her arms. This was her favorite place to be, besides her room or the archery arena. Everywhere else was just boring for a girl her age.

She looked out at the desert, noticing the familiar shadow frozen in place a few miles to the east. She'd always noticed it, but had always forgotten to grab her telescope. She wanted to know what it was really badly, but her brother had never leant her a horse to go there, or even explained his reasoning. It was always "Do as you're told or no leaving your room."

Suzume pushed her brown hair out of her steel grey eyes and squinted at the shadow, trying to focus on it, but the sands were getting too thick to see through. She looked at the sky. There was going to be another sandstorm soon, and she'd be stuck inside for the entire time. Judging by the distance of blue sky between her and the storm, she'd say it would hit tomorrow or later.

Suzume gritted her teeth and stood up, finally deciding. It was either now or never, and never wasn't an option. She needed to leave by sunset, or she'd never see Hyrule. She'd ask for a servant's help, and then she'd ride her horse all the way out of the desert. She wanted to meet the girl who'd injured her brother, and she wasn't going to be delayed any longer.

Suzume slid down the ladders and ran into her room, grabbing her secret stash of food from behind her bookshelf. After that was her rucksack from her closet. She then began shoving her stuff into it, trying to fit as many personal items inside as possible without it ripping at the seams. She rang the servant bell halfway through packing, needing a bit of help.

When the servant came, she was surprised to find her friend Takeshi standing there, his arms crossed over his chest. His sandy blonde hair and dark blue eyes made him dreamy, and every servant girl in the fortress had a crush on him. But Takeshi had pledged his allegiance to Kaiser and Suzume.

"Takeshi, get in here," she whispered, her tone a forced calm. He sighed and stepped inside, closing the door silently behind him. He stood there for a few minutes and watched Suzume pack her things, if that was what you'd call it. It looked more like a monkey throwing everything within arm's reach into a bag that was already full.

"Are you leaving then?" he asked simply. He was rewarded with a groan. He flinched as Suzume began bashing her forehead against the nearest wall, looking scared out of her mind.

"I can't do this…," she mumbled. "There's no way I can do this…can I do this, Takeshi?" She looked at him pleadingly, and he gave in.

"No, you can't," he said. She groaned again. "Not without some help."

Suzume looked at him in surprise, then grinned. She zipped across the room and glomped him.

"Help me, Takeshi! I have no idea what I'm doing!" she said with an oblivious grin on her face. Takeshi shook his head and began helping her pack, starting with her bags.

"I'm coming with you," he said after a while. Suzume froze on the spot, staring at her friend.

"I can't let you," she said. "I only have enough food for one."

"Do you have any money saved up?"

There was an awkward silence, followed by a quiet, "No."

"I thought so. You're going to need help with this journey. You said it yourself. So I will be that help. Calm down and keep quiet. Do you want to get caught before you even leave?"

"No…okay, let's hurry."

With that, the two kids finished their packing and began making their way down and out of the fortress.

* * *

Yahoo! Chapter 12 is DONE! I had a bit of fun with the part about Suzume. Bet you didn't see that coming! If you did, then crud. This story is finally taking the shape I wanted it to take from the start! Hurrah!

Moriko: God, Tanner is anoying.

Me: Exactly. He the kind of character you can't stand, but he was neccessary for the plot. He'll show up again, but not for a L-O-N-G time. I won't tell you anything about that time, since it might give some spoilers. Anyhoo, Okami is driving me nuts (stuck trying to find 4 ingredients for demon dish in Orochi's lair) and I'm still stuck in consplay mode.

Moriko: Stop unloading your problems on the readers.

Me: Quiet you, or I'll kick you.

Moriko: I'm scared...pft.

Me: Shut up...see you all later! I'll update on Friday, or maybe tomorrow...I'm tired. (falls over in deep sleep)


	13. The Clown Family

Criminy, readers! Over 500 hits? Thank you! I've been so caught up in moving, that I forgot to update the story. Oops.

Moriko: You're an idiot.

Me: That's what Taiki said a while ago.

Moriko: Whatever...The Wing Alchemist doesn't own anyone except for myself, Taiki, Tanner (the possessive boy in denial, and Lekki12 put it), and the random characters you've never heard of, such as the ones mentioned in this chapter!

Me: Thank you. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13: The Clown Family

Moriko had ridden Meryl south, occasionally taking directions from travelers, and had turned west until she'd spotted the greatness that was Lake Hylia. She'd heard the travelers speak of it as if it were nothing much, but Moriko was absolutely amazed. The lake itself was at least half a mile long, its waters glistening in the morning sunlight. There was a shack on the east side of it, with a sign saying something about fishing. She saw a cave on the far side of the lake, but there was one small problem.

There was no way down to the lake. No walkways, no trails, not even footholds. The wall of rock surrounding the lakebed area was smooth.

Moriko followed the fenced cliff until she found a house resting precariously on the cliff edge. It looked extremely unstable there. It had a net above it, facing the lake. She was having second thoughts about going inside when a girl of about eight opened the door and stalked out, slamming it behind her. She wore a sort of clown-like outfit, and her red hair was pulled up in two pigtails with pompoms.

As she stomped away, a man wearing polka dots emerged from the house, looking frantic. He ran up to Moriko in the blink of an eye.

"Have you seen my sister pass by here? She had red hair and green eyes and a…"

Moriko pointed to the girl's retreating figure, which was currently crossing the bridge. The man thanked Moriko and followed the girl, calling out, "Mai! Mai, come back!"

Moriko stared after them for a bit, then turned to the house. There was an older man standing in the doorway. He was large with muscular arms, and had an outfit like the other guy. They were a family of clowns. Creepy.

"Things never change…," the man said with a shake of his head. He looked at Moriko with a grim look. "You looking to get down to the lake?"

"Uh, no…I'm just looking to get to Zora's Domain. Do you know how to get there?" Moriko asked, getting off Meryl.

The man looked stunned for a second, then threw back his head and laughed. Moriko stared at him until he finally got the idea that she wasn't kidding.

"You got something lodged in your head, girl?" he asked, walking over to her and knocking her on the head. "Haven't you heard about them Zoras? Travelers are saying they've gone berserk over something they lost. Every non-resident in the area was kicked out around noon yesterday. Anyone found near the area was nearly killed." The man looked down at the lake and shook his head. "Ever since their young heir went missing, the Zoras have been on a rampage. Too bad the light spirit can't do anything."

"The light spirit?! Where is it?!" Moriko demanded. The man was taken aback by her sudden determination, and pointed to a cave in the lower cliff wall.

"It's down there, but it won't appear for anyone anymore. Wha- OI!"

Moriko had begun to climb over the fence when the man grabbed her arms and pulled her back.

"Girl, if you jump from here, you're dead. Can you even swim?"

Moriko paused, then looked over the cliff. The water almost seemed to rise up at her, and she was thrown off balance. She leaned on the man as her vision swirled, making her nauseous.

"There we go. That always happens with travelers. One look down and they get vertigo. Come on in, you should sit down."

He led her inside, tying Meryl's reins to the fence by the door, and got her a seat by the back door. The house was nearly empty, save for a couch near the back wall and a bed and dresser in the upper loft. There was another couch up there as well. The whole place didn't exactly feel like a clown's home, let alone a family of them.

"I'm Damon, by the way," the man said, walking over to a sink built into the wall. "The other two were Hiroshi and Mai. They're such a handful sometimes." He came back with a glass of water. She took it gratefully and sipped it.

"I'm Moriko," she said after a bit.

"Nice to meet you, Moriko. Where are you from?"

"Well, I'm from the forest to the south."

"Ah, that explains the extreme vertigo you experienced. Have you ever seen such a drop before?"

"Never," Moriko said with a laugh. "This is my first time outside the forest."

"Well, that's got to be fun. How do you like Hyrule so far?"

Moriko paused, remembering everything that had happened before this.

"I've had a lot of fun. The Gorons were especially nice."

Damon was surprised, though he didn't show it. This little girl had climbed Death Mountain and met the Gorons, then traveled all the way across the fields to see the Zoras. She was tougher than she looked, with her vibrant blue eyes and slender frame.

"So how do you get down to the lake?" she asked. Damon followed her gaze to the cave far below, and smiled.

"You really want to go see the light spirit?" he asked her. She nodded and stood, straightening her green tunic. He smiled and led her out the front door, pointing towards a pen cuccos. "Pick out the one you like, then wait for me, I need to find my kids."

Damon left Moriko there and ran off towards the huge bridge, leaving her alone with the multicolored cuccos. She shrugged and looked over them, choosing a medium sized gray one as hers. She memorized its coloring and looked over at the bridge. She saw Damon arguing with Hiroshi, who was completely frantic. She looked for Mai, only to see the girl a ways down the bridge, near the middle. Moriko's blood ran cold.

Mai was hanging onto a gargoyle for dear life, probably too afraid to scream or get a better hold. Moriko saw her slipping, so she did what she had to. She dropped her bag, startling her fairies friends awake, and ran for the bridge. Taiki got out first, saw Moriko, and chased after her, flying directly at her. Navi, on the other hand, yawned and went back to sleep.

When Damon and Hiroshi saw Moriko running, they assumed she'd found Mai. They'd been looking, but they hadn't found her.

"Help me get up on the railing!" Moriko shouted. The man watched as she searched the other side of the railing, looking for something. She shouted at them and pulled herself onto the railing. "Get moving, boys! I found her!"

The men paled as Moriko reached over the railing, stretching her arm as far as it would go.

"Mai, please grab my hand!" she said. Mai, who was extremely afraid of heights, reached for her hand, gripping the new girl's fingers tightly.

"Who are you?" Mai asked as the girl pulled her up onto the railing.

"Moriko," she said, grinning. Mai was abruptly swept off the railing by Damon and Hiroshi, who were acting like frightened mothers.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Damon said sternly.

"I was so worried!" Hiroshi said repeatedly, hugging his sister dearly.

"I didn't mean to fall there! The lake monster tried to get me!" Mai cried. Hiroshi and Damon looked at each other, agreeing that Mai had probably just been clumsy.

Moriko sat on the railing, a sheepish smile on her face. She saw Taiki floating towards her and held out her hand for him to land in. He did so with a great sigh.

"Next time, Moriko, let me know before you drop the bag with such carelessness."

"Sorry, Taiki," she said, scratching her head. She'd forgotten her fairies were still in there.

"Wow! A fairy!" Mai said, her eyes trained on Taiki. He floated over to her and rested on her head. He liked amazing people like this. The kids loved him.

Moriko followed the group of clowns back to their house, joining them for dinner. She offered to pay them for letting her stay, but they wouldn't hear of if. They know that letting her stay for free would never equal saving Mai's life, so they fixed a huge dinner in celebration. Moriko ate as much as she could before it disappeared. After that, they sat and talked, Navi included, about Moriko's adventure so far. Mai was absolutely in awe of how well Moriko described the giant Dodongo, and the men were amazed to see Moriko's sword fighting skills were so good for a girl.

"So how friendly are the Gorons?" Mai asked. "Are they cute?"

Moriko opened her mouth to answer when she saw a large shadow outside the window. She started at it, open mouthed, until everyone looked. By then the shadow had disappeared over the side of the cliff. The family looked at Moriko as if she'd gone crazy. Moriko blinked and shook her head, her eyelids drooping.

"I'm sorry. I must be more tired than I thought."

Damon nodded, though his face was grim. "You're probably right. It's time to hit the hay." Everyone agreed, though Mai moaned it, and went off to their own corners of the house. Mai and Hiroshi climbed up to the loft while Damon slid the back door open and looked over the railing. Moriko followed him and looked down, careful not to fall.

"Is there a lake monster, Damon?"

"You know, Moriko, I'm not really sure. Mai's been saying something about a lake monster, but she still walks around outside."

"If you're thinking about keeping her locked up inside, think again. My caretaker did that because he didn't want to deal with me. But I still managed to get out sometimes. That girl's resourceful. She'll find a way out."

"Yeah, you're right, but I still worry about her. I at least want her to stay off the bridge."

"Just tell her that. If you give her the real reason behind it, then she'll understand."

Damon looked at Moriko, a smile tugging at his lips. "You're pretty understanding for a girl your age. Usually you all rebel and start something, but you…you're different."

"I don't mind different. Different doesn't necessarily mean better. Well, I bid you good night, Damon. See you in the morning."

"Yeah…," he whispered, watching her head back inside. He turned his gaze back towards the dark waters, looking for the lake monster. "Sleep well, Moriko."

* * *

Suzume and Takeshi made good time that night, reaching the oasis in a few short hours. They took a break and surveyed the sky. The sandstorm was going to hit them that night, so they'd have to forgo sleep until they were safely out of the desert.

"So what made you decide to leave, my lady?" Takeshi asked, handing her half a loaf of bread.

"I got sick of my brother blowing off my questions about the new woman in his life. By the way, no more of that 'My Lady' stuff, okay, Takeshi? We're out of their reach."

"Of course, Suzume, but who is this new woman? Do you know her name?"

Suzume sighed, taking a large bite out of her bread. "All I know is that her name is Moriko and she's something special to him." She stared at the water in the oasis. She wanted her brother to notice her and be proud of her. She didn't want to be a burden to him, like their parents had been. She didn't want to be killed.

"Takeshi, what should I do?"

"I know not what you mean, Suzume."

"I mean, should I go and capture Moriko for him, or should I just leave her alone?"

Takeshi was silent. He saw how much Suzume wanted to be recognized by her brother, no matter how well she hid it from herself and others. It put her in pain, and this decision would only tear her apart even more.

Suzume sighed and looked at the sand that blew across the desert, creating images in the back of her mind. She saw too many things in the sands, and her nightmares were the worst during sandstorms, when sand blocked the sky from view. Her dreams were equally awful when her brother spoke to that fowl power he'd obtained from the lowest room of the fortress. She'd avoided him for weeks after he'd first obtained that power because she felt utterly disgusted by it. It was pure, brute strength, and he'd had plenty of that to begin with. It had driven him away from her, and that made her sad.

Takeshi stood and mounted his horse, Miguel, a sandy white stallion.

"Suzume, it's time to go. We have at least an hour or two until the storm hits.

Suzume snapped out of her thoughts and mounted her horse, Torrent, a red and brown stallion. She gripped her necklace, a piece of gold shaped like a crown, and snapped Torrent's reins, spurring him towards the only way out of Gerudo Desert, a thin canyon about a mile long. Takeshi followed her, afraid for his only friend's life.

* * *

Whoo! Chapter 13, done! How'd you all like it? Was it good? It was kind fillerish because I had writers block and I was too busy fiddling with the soundtrack on Imeem to get anythign done. Forgive me! Here's a late "Happy 4th of July!", and have a good night! Or day, depending on where you are! XD


	14. The Zora Boy

(shaking like a leaf) H-h-hey there, r-readers! It's b-been a while, hasn't it?!

Moriko: What's up with you?

Me: Oh, me? Nothing...EXCEPT I THINK MY APARTMENT BUILDING GOT STRUCK BY LIGHTING!

Moriko: Wouldn't you be...elsewhere...if that happened?

Me: Well, I didn't see the strike, but I sure as hell felt something! There was a flash of lightning, a huge boom that shook my apartment, and then the alarm went off like...a siren.

Moriko: Well, that lady said that lightning struck the transofrmer or soemthing on the roof, but they didn't know what.

Me: Oh that's REALLY assuring!

Moriko: Oh boy...Readers, leave Wing to me and enjoy the story. BTW, she doesn't own anyone except Moriko, Tanner, Taiki, and various other unheard-of characters. Have a good read.

* * *

Chapter 14: The Zora Boy

Moriko opened her eyes the next morning, feeling refreshed and ready for action. She hadn't had a good sleep since she left home. She'd been too worried about her journey to worry about sleep. Staying with the family of clowns had been a great opportunity.

She stretched and sat up, knocking Taiki and Navi off their perches on her stomach. They tumbled into her lap and woke up, grumbling about sleeping.

"You guys need to speak up, you know that?" she said, poking them until they bit her fingers. She smiled. "Much better. I'm going to go brush Meryl." She dug the horse brush, courtesy of Tabatha, out of her bag, being careful not to disturb anyone in the house.

Navi and Taiki mumbled something and went back to sleep, completely oblivious to Moriko's words.

Moriko stumbled outside and made her way over to Meryl, who was munching on grass by the fence. She played a few notes on her flute and got a greeting from the mare. She began brushing her, making sure to check for any injuries. If she had one, she'd have to bring her somewhere to be healed, or be forced to use her fairy-in-a-bottle.

Luckily, Meryl had no visible injuries, and she seemed chipper than ever. It was a welcome change in mood, since Moriko's little spat with Tanner. She felt her spirits fall as her thoughts drifted to Tanner. She wondered if she'd ever see him again, or if they'd ever make up. She took a deep breath, fighting back tears that choked her. She bit her finger until the feeling subsided. She sighed and patted Meryl's nose.

"Will Tanner and I meet again?" she asked her horse, smiling sadly. The mare whinnied and blew in Moriko's face, causing her friend to smile. "I don't know either," Moriko said, hugging her mare. After that, she went back to brushing her horse mane.

It was a little while longer until Mai emerged from the house, rubbing her eyes.

"How can you wake up so early?" she asked. Moriko shrugged and followed Mai back inside.

"I dunno. I've always had chores to do this early."

Damon and Hiroshi had breakfast set out now, and everyone was at least partially awake. Hiroshi was nodding off in his chair and Damon was kicking his son under the table. Mai sat down across from her brother, so Moriko could sit across from Damon. They ate breakfast in relative silence, aside from the occasional complaint about dreams.

After that, they retired to the front yard. Mai and Hiroshi began practicing some kind of act where they balanced on each other's hands and back-flipped over each other. Damon sat on the ground, writing something down on a sheet of paper.

Moriko, on the other hand, was not able to relax. She had to find a way to Zora's River, and the only way she could think of right now was a boat.

"A boat? Yeah they have them, but there's no way you'd be able to get one now," Damon said what she asked him about it.

"Why?" she asked, frowning.

"The boats are run by the Zoras. They shut it down after this calamity hit them."

"So there aren't any Zoras there now?"

"Nope."

Moriko stood next to Damon, pondering her next move.

"What about the light spirit?"

"Huh? Oh, that's right! You need to get down there." He scratched the back of his head with a grin. "Well, I guess I can help you with that."

He stood up and led Moriko back down to the cucco coop, easily stepping over the fence. Moriko followed his lead, grabbing the cucco she'd picked out the day before.

"Okay, so this is really simple. It's actually more of a game," he explained. He led her to an unfenced ledge, which opened up into a great view of the lake. "Okay, so what you do is you aim for the crystal objects hanging in the air. Every time you hit one, you get that amount in rupees. It you take the right path, you'll end up right in front of the light spirit's domain. Take the left one, and you'll get to the canon."

"Canon?"

"Yeah. My brother Arnold runs it."

"What's it used for?" Moriko asked, looking at him warily. He grinned.

"It's the only way out of the lake."

There was an awkward silence as Moriko stared at Damon, her jaw hitting the ground.

"I…have to ride that thing…just to get back up here?"

"Yeah! It's really fun, once you get used to it!" he said. Moriko shook her head, then placed the cucco back in the coop. She headed back in, grabbed her bag, along with her fairy friends, and headed back to Damon.

"So I just hang onto the cucco's legs and I jump? It'll carry me all the way down there?"

"Yup. Ready?"

Moriko took one last second to check her gear, then gripped the cucco's legs like there was no tomorrow. There wouldn't be if she fell. Damon nudged her towards the ledge and, when she gave the okay, pushed her far enough so that she jumped off the ledge.

Moriko bit back a scream as she and the bird dropped. Navi and Taiki flew after her and tried to help her into the air, but the cucco had that just about covered. It flapped its short wings and managed to keep them airborne until Moriko got the hang of gliding. It was nice, hearing the wind howl in her ears. The breeze felt great on her face, that is, until they began getting closer to the ground. The breeze fluctuated and nearly started pushing her away from the light spirit's cave. Fortunately, they were close enough to it so they could drop onto the shallow water around the entrance. The water lapped at the top of her boots, just below her knees, and it was a lot colder then she'd expected. She sloshed through the water and onto the cold stone floor of the cavern. Navi and Taiki floated around her, illuminating the dim grotto. As they made their way inside, minus one noisy bird, they took in the area.

The spring was somewhat bright, a mixture of sunlight and the light from the spirit. The patterned stones were there as well, glowing ever brighter as Moriko walked out onto the ledge in front of her. It allowed her to look down into the clear water easily, without straining her eyes. Fish darted back and forth at lightning speed, chasing each other in the large pool. Moriko smiled, remembering the other springs. Those springs didn't have fish.

"Are you Moriko?" a voice asked. Moriko looked up to see a large orb of light hovering over her. The light spirit appeared in the form of a huge snake. Moriko nodded.

"I am. I've come to gather the sacred items of the Goddesses."

"Very good," the spirit said. "I am Lanayru, the protector of this province. As you must already know, the sacred item resides in Zora's Domain. You must purge the evil there to obtain it."

"Of course, Lanayru. I will. But I have to know one thing."

"What is it?"

"Is there a lake monster?"

Lanayru spun on the sphere of light, then shook her head.

"At this time, that doesn't concern you. Go. The hero will awaken soon."

Hearing that, Moriko turned and left the grotto in a rush. The hero was going to awake soon?! Oh goddesses! She still had to get the other two items!

She followed the thin path of dry land until she came to the canon Damon had told her about. A man in a clown suit greeted her, and she had to swallow a grimace. The man had a painted face like a mask, and he wore and outfit that looked as if it were made for a woman, and the guy was a little pudgy for it.

He met her in front of the canon, smirking.

"You want a ride on the canon?"

"Actually, I was wondering how I could get to Zora's Domain?"

The man laughed, then jabbed his thumb towards the canon.

"You ride this, then you head to the fishing hole. When the lady there's not looking, you dive under the water and find the hole. Once you're in there, follow it all the way to the Zoras. They'll just dump you in the river, but don't say I didn't warn you. If they ask me anything, I'll tell them you threatened me."

Moriko glared at him until he changed his story, then dropped the canon fee into the box next to her. The man grinned and pushed her though the door, stuffing a pair of earplugs at her.

"You'll need these. Oh, wait a minute!" Arnold scribbled something down on a piece of paper, then looked at Moriko. "Why'd'you need to go to Zora's Domain?"

"Uh…well, I was sent to retrieve the Harp of Ages from the Zoras. For the hero."

"Right, right…," he mumbled, scribbling more on the paper. When he was finished, he stuffed it into Moriko's hand. "Give this to her. Tell her it's from Arnold, and she'll read it. Now, please stand in the middle of the room and don't hold onto anything. Enjoy the ride and if anyone asks, this ride was brought to you by Arnold the Awesome! Please enjoy your launching!"

Moriko smiled uneasily as she put the ear plugs in, stuffed the note in her pocket, and gripped her bag. Navi and Taiki had already flown up halfway to Damon's house when Moriko was launched. She zipped past them at a nauseating speed, and you could tell she was NOT enjoying the thrill of flying. She felt as if she'd left her stomach back in the canon, and she was screaming at the top of her lungs.

Damon, Hiroshi, and Mai watched her land in the net, bouncing a couple times before rolling down to the bottom. They ran to help her down, but she was elsewhere in her mind. She swore she'd never do that again, if she had a choice in the matter.

"Wasn't that fun?" Mai asked her when they helped her down. Moriko stared at her with a dazed look that screamed 'ARE YOU NUTS?!'

She sighed happily after sitting on solid ground for a bit, and by the time lunch came, she was raring to go. She was glad when the family of clowns packed her a lunch. That way she could eat on her way to the fishing hole. They saw her off a little later, after she'd safely packed everything away on Meryl, and her fairy friends had rejoined them. They were so tired after flying for so long that they nestled themselves around Moriko's neck, like a shimmering necklace.

"Make sure you come back!" Mai said as she gave Moriko a hug. Moriko nodded and shook Hiroshi's hand, then turned to Damon. He bowed his head for a minute, then looked her right in the eyes.

"Moriko, I know there's probably no way we could never repay you for what you've done for us. If there is anything we can assist you with, please let us know."

"Just stay safe. That's all I ask. Take care, and don't do anything rash anymore," she said, glancing at Mai before mounting Meryl. The mare neighed happily as the began trotting toward the bridge. Moriko glanced back one more time and waved, then urged Meryl into a trot, which then turned into a strong gallop. They rode all the way across the bridge in seconds, leaving behind the new friends they'd made.

"Will we go back?" Taiki whispered from his place under Moriko's left ear. Moriko sighed, looking to the sky.

"I hope so. Let's focus on the items first. Once that's over, we'll travel the world and meet people, new and old…or something," she said lamely. Taiki sniggered and watched the world fly by from his perch. It all seemed so surreal, in a way. It felt like if he reached out, it would all turn into trees and woods. His spirits fell as he thought of returning to the woods. He preferred the open skies to leafy canopies.

They were surrounded by rocky cliffs now, and they almost looked menacing. Jagged rocks towered over them as they galloped through the pass. It was almost frightening, but the look on Moriko's face was assuring and strong, and Taiki wasn't afraid. They stopped to eat near a bridge that was built over a deep chasm, then continued onward.

Finally, after the sun began falling from view, they reached the fishing hole. At first, Moriko brushed it off as a cave, but Taiki pointed out the sign next to the entrance. When they took a closer look, they saw that it had a fishing pole etched into it.

"We made it! And before nightfall!" Moriko declared, dismounting from Meryl. She led her horse into the cave mouth and tied her to the sign, hoping no one would come by and take her. She untied her pack from the saddle and slung it under her shield, making sure her items were within grabbing range. Giving her horse a quick hug, she followed the cave back until she reached a door. It had a wooden fish carved into it, declaring it as a designated fishing spot. Moriko opened the door carefully and peeked inside.

She was extremely surprised to find the small area gleaming with a pleasant light. It was calm and cool, and the water glittered in the light like a mirror. The grass was lush and green, and bird flew overhead, singing their merry songs.

There weren't any fishers in sight, but there was someone sitting on the porch of the house near the shore. It was a woman, to Moriko's surprise. Her face was gently framed my her wavy silver hair, and she wore overalls and big boots. She had a fishing pole beside her, but her attention was focused on a book in her hand. As Moriko got closer, she saw it was titled "Sea Calling". Sounded fishy.

Moriko mentally slapped herself for that pun as the woman looked up, her brown eyes flashing gold in the nearly sunset light.

"Hello there!" she called. Her voice was cheerful, and it calmed Moriko with sound alone. Like a mother's voice, in a way. The woman stood up and beckoned Moriko towards the hut. "Is this your first time here? I can tell you're green to fishing. Would you like to start out on your own, or would you prefer a guide?"

Moriko fumbled for an answer to the stream of questions, but she didn't want to fish. She wanted to find the underwater cave to Zora's Domain.

They were inside the house now, and Moriko glanced around the room. It was cozy, with walls decorated with fishing ribbons and photos of men and women with huge fish. There were children as well, and they all looked happy with their catches. Metallic lures gleamed on the wall behind the counter, and a fish tank sat next to them. There were small green fish swimming inside it, and they followed the finger of a small child staring at them intently. It was a little girl, with the same hair and eyes of the woman.

Speaking of which, the woman was leaning on the counter, watching Moriko sweep her eyes over everything.

"Impressive, isn't it?" she asked, gazing at one of the pictures on the wall. "I used to enter a whole bunch of fishing competitions around the kingdom. I always placed in the top five, and I occasionally won first. In fact, I actually placed first in my very first competition."

Moriko stared at her, eyes wide. "Seriously? I could never get the hang of waiting for a fish to come to me."

"Did you try to catch one with your hands once?"

"When I was about her age," Moriko said, pointing to the little girl. The woman grinned and watched the girl draw circles in the glass.

"She's my kid. My only one, if I'm lucky. Her toddler years were a hassle, but it was worth it." She sighed and looked at Moriko. "You look pretty young yourself. How old are you?"

"Seventeen. I'm looking for a few things. Which reminds me, I need to give you this." Moriko dug Arnold's note out of her pocket and handed it to the woman. "Arnold told me to give you that."

The woman scanned the note, then sighed. "So he told you I'd be able to get you into the home of the Zoras…eh, what an idiot. He thinks I'm a miracle worker." She came out from behind the counter and shoved the note in her pocket. "I can't just call the Zoras here. That's what Tammie does."

"Tammie?"

"Her," she said, jabbing her thumb at the little girl. "She can call the Zoras to her, depending on the crisis."

The little girl abruptly stopped drawing on the glass and slowly turned to the door. A small smile spread over her angelic face as she sprinted out the door. The woman smiled, then shook her head.

"Well what d'you know? It looks like you'll get to meet Shun. Follow me." The woman turned and reached for the doorknob, then stopped and smiled back at Moriko. "How silly of me. I never introduced myself. I'm Helen."

"I'm Moriko," Moriko replied. They smiled at each other, then followed Tammie out to the water's edge.

The little girl was staring at the water's surface with extreme anxiousness, her light brown eyes inching closer and closer to the water's edge until her face was below the surface, her silver hair slipping in as well. Helen sighed and watched her daughter fall in and start splashing in the shallows.

"That's what you get for being so excited, Tammie. Try calming down. I'm sure Shun will-"

Helen was interrupted by a fish that suddenly surfaced and helped Tammie back to shore.

"-get here." She sighed and ran back to the house to get a towel. When she returned, she found Moriko examining Shun with amazed eyes.

And Moriko was fascinated by the boy. He was covered in scales, though they were smooth and seamless to the touch. He had gills on his neck, his eyes were blue and green, and he had FINS! There were fins on his arms, feet, and on the back of his head, like a fish. He had a necklace of gold around his neck, and he acted almost like a human would.

He looked at Moriko in surprise, then began edging towards the water. Tammie grabbed his hand and pulled him back. Her eyes filled with tears. Shun stared at her with worry, then relaxed, leaving one of his finned feet in the water.

"I won't go…yet." He turned to Moriko. "Hello," he said quietly. "I am Shun, one of the Zoras. Do you swear not to talk of my comings to this place?"

"I swear," Moriko said, extending her hand to him. He grasped it firmly, then let go, diving back into the water. When he resurfaced, he was sparking in the twilight, and grinning widely.

"I assume from your expression you've never seen a Zora before," he asked, though it sounded more like a statement. Nevertheless, Moriko nodded. Shun got out of the water and spun around, smiling from ear to ear, though she didn't see any ears.

"Why are you here, Shun? I thought the coronation was today?" Helen asked, tossing a towel over Tammie. The little girl wrapped herself in it and sat on the grass, silently watching the Zora boy.

"Yeah, yeah…I remember. I came because I heard Tammie call. I thought she might be in trouble or something."

"If she was, do you think I'd have a problem dealing with it?"

Shun opened his mouth to answer, then shut it when he saw the glare on Helen's beautiful face. He laughed nervously and turned to Tammie.

"So what did you call me for?" he asked politely. Tammie immediately pointed to Moriko. Shun's brow furrowed, and he shook his head. "I can't take her to Zora's Domain."

"I didn't hear anything…," Moriko whispered to Helen. The woman shook her head and smiled sadly at Tammie.

"It's understandable as to why you can't hear her. She speaks with her mind, and only makes connections with the ones she feels the most attached to."

"Oh, I see. That makes sense…but can she speak with her voice?"

"I'm afraid not. Ever since she was a baby, I've been trying to understand why she couldn't speak. She just…can't. But she speaks perfectly well with her mind."

"Hmm…interesting. I've never heard of this before."

"It's hardly common. The doctors I've spoken to all say that it's a rare disease and she'll never speak."

"Alright, then, I'll do it."

Moriko and Helen both looked at Shun with confused eyes. He was looking away from Tammie with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'll take her to Zora's Domain. But if I get in trouble, then I won't be able to come back."

Tammie suddenly went pale and opened her mouth, but Moriko spoke.

"Don't worry. I have a perfectly legitimate reason for going to your home," she said. She pulled the fairies out of her collar and began trying to wake them up. When she did, they growled at her until she explained what had gone on, but after that they amused themselves by flying around Tammie's head.

Moriko made sure her things were sealed inside her bag before she joined Shun in the shallows.

"So how do we get there?" she asked.

"Well, there's a hole in the cliff down in the deepest area. That's where I come through. It's an easy task for me, but I can breathe, unlike you. That's what's bothering me. The tunnel is far too long for any human to hold their breath through."

"How did the other Links get through deep water?"

"They had the Zora Tunic."

"Of course!!" Helen said, clapping her hands. "I'll be right back!" As soon as she said that, she disappeared back into her house, then reappeared with something blue in her hands. "I use this to clean out the pond after a fishing contest. After that, it just sits in a cupboard under the counter for another year." She held the blue tunic out to Moriko. "You can have it. You'll probably use it more than once or twice."

Moriko stared at the Zora tunic for a minute, then looked at Helen gratefully.

"Thank you," she said as she accepted the tunic. Navi and Taiki flew swiftly to Moriko's side.

"Put it on!" Navi said urgently. "We don't have a lot of time!"

"Right," Moriko said. She quickly pulled the tunic over her head and adjusted it so she was comfortable. It was light, and she could've sworn she'd felt something move in her neck as she pulled the blue under-mesh up over her nose and mouth. Navi cast some kind of spell on her and Taiki, then joined Shun, who was already waist deep in the cool water. Moriko turned to thank Helen again, but Tammie blocked her way. She held up a rock about the size of her fist. Moriko took it and hugged the little girl.

"Thank you, Tammie. I'll see you again soon."

Moriko gave Helen a wave, then made a running dive into the pond, disappearing from their view.

Helen and Tammie looked for Moriko to surface again, but she didn't. Helen silently prayed for the girl, hoping she'd be able to calm the Zoras' rage. Tammie looked up at her mother and smiled, taking her hand. Helen looked at her daughter and smiled in return.

"I hope they'll be okay, too, Tammie. All we can do now is pray for them."

* * *

Me: So how was it? I know, I need to get on with the plot, but this is all necessary! If I don't develop this thing, it will become a raging monster that will burn and pillage everything. It'll rip off Lady Liberty's head and-

Moriko: Please ignore her. She just saw Cloverfield a few days ago.

Me: It was funny! I wanted to burst out laughing so badly, but-

Moriko: But your mom would've thought you were crazy, and she would've taken away your videogames. Oh, how would you survive with out the pain that is Okami?

Me: I...don't know...(starts rocking in fetal position) Need...games...need...Naruto...need...laptop...need...Cain...

Moriko: ...why did you name your Wii "Cain"?

Me: I liked the name. I even made Miis that look like Moriko and Tanner. Even one for me, my mom, and Sasori-sama.

Mroiko: I'm sure he appreciates it. Well, readers, thanks for the views, reviews, and alerts! We'll be updating shortly. Hopefully before Wing gets through Oni Island on Okami. It killed her morning, you know.

Me: So what if I played it for three hours?! I need videogames, or I can't sleep! It has been proven!

Moriko: You addict.

Me: You know it! XD Readers and Reviewers, have a wonderful day/night!


	15. Zora's Domain

Her readers! Guess what! We have a new reviewer on the scene! Give a huge warm welcome to CloudrunnerSparty! CloudrunnerSparty, I thank you for your input, and I shall work even harder to get my story straightened out! Hopefully, I've gotten a little better over the past few chapters, but have no idea. The only way I'd know was if soem OTHER PEOPLE reviewed. (cries happily) But seriously readers, over 600 hits? You guys are awesome! XD

Ahem...anyway, I've gotten a huge case of writers block, so it might be a while until the next update. Just giving everyone a heads up.

Moriko: You know, no one has complained about your updating habits...ever. You update almost every other day!

Me: Quiet...I'm trying to get a lot done before I get my first...job (dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!) Whoop de do...T-T

Moriko: You shold be happy to join society!

Me: (death glare) What...did you say?

Moriko: Nothing...carry on.

Me: Good. Now, enjoy this chapter, readers! The one after this was fun to write!

* * *

Chapter 15: Zora's Domain

The water felt incredible as Moriko swam through it. It was like she was a fish, but she didn't have fins. She was totally human. Except for, of course, the gills present on her neck. She'd found those quickly, and she'd nearly had a heart attack. Shun had calmed her down, and they'd easily made their way down into the depths of the pond. The hole was just large enough for everyone to squeeze through if they went single file, and it was smooth swimming from there.

After a bit, Shun stopped swimming, a grim look on his face.

"I have to tell you," he said, "I haven't told anyone about my friendship with Tammie and Helen, so please don't mention anything in that direction."

"Okay," Moriko said abruptly. She didn't trust talking underwater. Shun laughed and swam closer to her.

"You know, it's okay to talk. You won't drown." She looked at him seriously, and he reassured her again until she finally tried it again.

"I-it's…so weird!" she said carefully. She kept trying words until she was comfortable speaking. "I swore I wouldn't speak of them to anyone, and I intend to keep that. Your secret is safe with me."

Shun sighed and thanked her, truly meaning it. She saw it too. She knew that if anyone found out, he'd be put under house arrest, similar to her previous accommodations.

They kept swimming, but before long, they reached the end of the tunnel, taking their time in surfacing. When they did, Moriko was amazed.

Zora's domain was nothing like she'd pictured it. She thought it'd be completely underwater, but it wasn't. Waterfalls pounded the rocky walls and sprayed water everywhere. The water was clear and pristine and fish darted around them as they swam to shore. Shun launched himself onto the pathway and watched Moriko, who was visibly struggling to pull herself onto the shore. Shun helped her up and quickly led her past all the Zoras that crowded around them. They reached out to them and the fairies, trying to figure out what was going on. Whispers flew everywhere, most of them pertaining to Moriko. Half wondered what she was doing there, and the other half wanted her gone. One Zora went too far when they were about halfway up the cliff.

"Well, look what we have here!" he said, grabbing Moriko by her collar and hauling her off her feet. She stifled a shriek and kicked out at him. "We got ourselves a little trespasser. Now, what do we do with trespassers, my fellow Zoras?"

"Throw them out!" was the reply that sounded throughout the area. The Zora holding Moriko walked over the to cliff and held her over the side.

"Stop it!" Shun cried, grabbing Moriko's legs. Unfortunately, the big Zora had let Moriko's tunic slip from his hands, and Shun's actions knocked both of them off the cliff edge. Shun let out a cry as they dropped, which seemed to take for ever. Moriko pulled him close, then remembered the rock in her pocket.

_Throw it at the water._

Moriko followed the voice's instructions and threw it at the water as hard as she could. There was a splash, then they hit the water. It wasn't as bad as Moriko had imagined, but it was still a little painful. She swam to the surface and pulled Shun to the shore. He was coughing up water until the group of Zoras circled them.

"What'd you do that for, human?!" some cried.

"You could've killed our prince!"

They began pushing Moriko around until she finally tripped and fell to her knees. Then the big Zora appeared, glaring daggers at her.

"Vile human! You don't belong here! Get out!" He lifted her up by her shirt collar again and hoisted her up to his eye level. "I ought to beat you to a pulp right now!"

"Put…me…down…," Moriko hissed. The big Zora smirked.

"Why should I?"

Moriko gripped his arm and smiled.

"I warned you," she said with a smile. As he looked at her with another smirk, she bit his arm. He yelped and dropped her, and that gave her the chance to slid behind he and kick him into the water. When he surfaced, she called, "You really should be nicer to people you know nothing about."

He bared his sharp, shark-like teeth at her and dove under, coming up right in front of her. She jumped back as he attempted to punch her, and he evaded her kick to his side. They circled each other until a Zoran girl jumped between them.

"Stop it! Taro, you shouldn't have provoked her! You, girl, shouldn't have egged him on! Now apologize to each other."

Moriko looked at the large Zora named Taro, then turned and looked at him square in the eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said. Taro grinned.

"Yeah? Well I don't," he said, turning on his heel and diving into the water. The Zoran girl sighed and walked up to Moriko, who was enraged at Taro.

"I'm sorry he picked on you…uh…"

"Moriko. My name's Moriko."

"Ah, thank you. My name's Takara. I'm the Zora Princess. The one on the ground is Shun, my older brother," she explained, holding out her hand. Moriko froze, severely confused.

"I don't know if I should shake your hand, bow, or both."

"I'll settle for a handshake," Takara said simply. Moriko gripped her scaled hand warmly before freezing again. "Wait a minute. So Shun, this Shun," she asked, pointing to the Zora who stood behind her, "is…ROYALTY?!"

"Yeah."

Moriko freaked. She'd been swimming with Zora royalty and hadn't even bothered to ask about him! Oh Goddesses!

Takara and Shun watched Moriko freak out, covering the grins on their faces.

"You didn't tell her, Shun?" Takara asked her brother. He shrugged.

"I wanted to get to know her without have her get to know me. Is that so wrong?"

"I dunnno. Maybe? I still think you should've told her. Look at her." Takara grinned and pointed to Moriko, who was currently going over ways she might be executed for her behavior. "Moriko? Please calm down. We won't hurt you or anything. Just come with us."

Moriko looked at them with worried eyes, then calmed herself down. If she stayed worried, she'd get wrinkles or something.

They led her up the cliffs, past the halfway point, and into a large cave build around the biggest waterfall. The air seemed calmer up there, and there were only a few Zora guards there. No civilians to throw her into the water again.

The walls were smooth and wet, and another waterfall crashed down into the center pool. Behind it sat a large, and I mean LARGE, Zora. His gut seemed a bit big for his body. His arms and legs looked as if they'd shrunk with disuse. He wore a gold crown on his head with a large blue stone on it, and he sat in a sort of dignified way. But that didn't help. He still looked like a fish, rather than a Zora.

"What human seeks an audience with the Zora King?" he called out. Moriko took a deep breath, then spoke.

"I am Moriko of the Forest."

"What is your purpose for being here, in my domain?"

"I have been sent by the Light Spirits to gather the Sacred Items of the Goddesses."

"That is for the Hero of Legend to do. Be gone from this place."

"But-"

"GO! The Harp of Ages is not for those who are doubtful of their purpose!"

Moriko flinched at his words and turned to go, when a voice rang out.

"But she already has the Rod of Seasons!" It was Taiki. He fluttered down and landed on Moriko's shoulder. The Zora King was startled by the appearance of the fairy, as well as Navi, and leaned forward.

"Fairies? Hmm…" He looked at Moriko sternly with his big fishy eyes. "Show me the Rod of Seasons!"

Moriko was startled by his tone, but took out the rod, holding up for all to see. The guards gasped, and the King became extremely flustered.

"Only the Hero of Legends can wield the Sacred Items! Are you the one who will save us?"

"I am only the carrier of the Sacred Items. I cannot wield them."

The Zora King slumped back in his chair, then cleared his throat.

"Alright! You may have the Harp of Ages on one condition!"

"And what might that be, your majesty?"

"Save the Zora children."

Moriko didn't need to think on that one.

"Of course," she answered. "I had every intention of doing that anyway. I heard about that from the people who live near Lake Hylia. I only need to know where they are, and I will go save them."

The Zora King laughed, leaning towards her. "You've got spunk, I'll give you that. But there are creatures of the great deep there, and they seek only to protect that which it theirs."

"But why would Roka go there?!" Takara cried, stepping forward.

"Who's Roka?" Navi asked. The king sighed.

"Roka is my eldest son, and the current heir to the Zora throne. His coronation was scheduled for today at midday, but it seems he's led his friends into the Shrine of Sentinel."

"Sentinel…?" Navi pondered the thought until the king spoke again.

"Yes…A long time ago, around 1000 years past, the darkness known as Kaiser appeared and began covering the land in eerie black. The only thing that protected us was the Harp of Ages. We hid behind the power of the harp for a long time, but we soon began building our own army. That is what the Shrine of the Sentinel Zora is for. Those who wish to become guards or soldiers must pass the test of the shrine. Most Zora men take the trial, but Prince Roka seems to have gotten himself sealed inside due to a prank or something."

"So, what of the other Zora children?" Moriko asked.

"It seems they went in after him, hoping to prove they are better, but they became trapped by the spell of Sentinel. I ask that you, messenger of the Goddesses, save them from the wrath of Sentinel."

Moriko bowed to the King.

"I swear I will bring them back," she said. The Zora King nodded and opened his hand towards her. Resting on his palm was a silver scale.

"This will protect you from a few of the traps hidden in the shrine. Take care."

"Of course, your majesty."

Moriko was led out of the throne room and down to a cave behind the large waterfall. Two guards accompanied her until they reached a pool of water, explaining the layout of the shrine, as well as rules.

"This is where the Shrine of Sentinel is," one of the guards explained.

"May the Goddesses be with you," the other said, bowing his head. Moriko returned the gesture and fitted the blue mesh of the tunic over her mouth and nose, then dove into the water.

The water inside the shrine was almost murky, but she could still see through it for a ways. The columns had the portraits of Zoras carved into them. The floor was tiled, but coral had begun to erode it. The walls were cracked, and the only light in the room came from crystal chandeliers hung high up.

Moriko found it hard to ignore it all, but Navi kept her eyes ahead. She'd never seen this place before, and she didn't want to be caught off guard. Taiki was mesmerized by the carvings, and he couldn't help but fly, err…swim, farther ahead.

The only thing that let Navi and Moriko know Taiki had gone ahead was a loud shriek, which was quickly followed by Taiki's mad dash back to Moriko. He hid behind her, shaking.

"It tried to EAT me!" he told her. She rolled her eyes and swam farther ahead, wondering what had tried to eat her fairy friend.

It turns out, it was a large, snaggletoothed fish. It's bloodshot eyes and serpent like body made Moriko freeze in terror. It looked down at her, tilted its slimy head, then swam down the hall to the left, disappearing from view. Moriko heaved a huge sigh of relief just as some smaller fish swam out of a hole in the wall in front of her. She did a double take, realizing the fish were actually the Zora children. They looked just like Shun and Takara, except their eyes were all different colors. Moriko swam over to them, instantly relieved.

"Hey there! You shouldn't be in here," she called. The Zoras looked at her in surprise, then growled.

"What's a human doing here?" one of the Zoras sneered.

"You got a death wish or somethin'?" another asked.

"No, I don't," Moriko replied, getting annoyed. "You need to get out of here before that fish comes back."

"Tch! As if! We scared that thing off in the first place! Why should we fear it?"

Suddenly one of the smaller Zoras tackled Moriko and began crying. Moriko was taken aback by the sudden change in emotion, but attempted to calm the Zora girl down. "What's the matter?"

"Please!" the Zora sobbed. "You have to…save the Prince!"

"Runa! Shut up!" one of the Zoras shouted, reaching for her angrily. Moriko put herself between him and the sobbing Zora. She glared at the Zora boy until he backed off, then turned back to the girl.

"Runa is your name? It's lovely. My name's Moriko. I came from the forest."

"The…forest? But how…can you breathe?"

"I have the Zora Tunic on right now, and that helps a great deal. Are you feeling better now?"

The Zora nodded, glancing at the others before turning back to Moriko.

"I'm sorry I tackled you. I'm just so scared right now. I'm terrified of that eel, and that's the thing that carried Prince Roka off!"

Moriko looked in the direction the eel had swam. It was a terrifying creature. She could see why only the strongest Zoras were allowed to enter the shrine. She looked back at the Zoras, who were chatting amongst themselves.

"I'm going to go get the prince. You five can stay here, or leave."

The Zoras looked at her with sneers.

"Why should we leave?"

"You guys are already in trouble as it is," Moriko said. She begged the Goddesses that the bluff would work. She saw the Zoras fidget for a bit, then swim reluctantly away, towards the exit. Runa looked at Moriko with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you!" she whispered before swimming after the others. Moriko felt warm and fuzzy on the inside. What a nice girl. Moriko swam in the direction the eel had gone, but quickly saw something that rattled her to the core.

The eel watched her with predator's eyes while opening and closing its jaws menacingly. Its tail twitched at the sight of Moriko, a different kind of fish in its bright yellow eyes, and it had only one thing on its mind.

Food.

Moriko swam back into the central chamber to see the Zora children swimming towards her. The fools had come back!

"Swim, people! The eel's just around the corner!"

The Zoras froze, then began swimming down the other hall, the one leading off to the right. Moriko raced after them, and Navi and Taiki took refuge in the collar of her tunic.

Unfortunately, Moriko wasn't well suited to swimming, since she'd grown up in the forest. She slowly began to lag behind, and Runa was the first to notice. She swam back to the girl and grabbed one of her arms, pulling her along. The other Zoras threw them looks of disgust, which quickly turned to looks of fear. Moriko chanced a glance behind to see the eel swimming closer and closer. Its jaws were inching open, and Moriko kicked her legs harder.

There was a door up ahead now, and the Zora children had it halfway open by the time Moriko and Runa joined them. Moriko watched the eel slither towards them and drew her sword. It drew back at the sight of the strange item, curious as to what it would do.

That pause gave the Zoras enough time to get the door open. The swam through quickly, though Runa had to half drag Moriko through it, and shut it just as the eel lunged for them. There was a sickening crack, then silence.

The Zoras, and one Moriko, sighed with relief. Then they turned on the blonde girl.

"What is your problem?!"

Moriko was taken aback by the sudden question.

"I'm here to rescue you all."

"We're in here by choice! We want to be guards for the Zora people…," one grumbled. Runa looked down at her finned feet, avoiding the angry gazes of the others. "But it seems one of us has gone chicken."

"Now, hold on a second!" Moriko shouted, placing a hand on Runa's shoulder. "You can't be in here. On the way here, the guards told me you have to be of age to come in here, or else something bad will happen. Judging by the cuts on all of you, I think you didn't know that little fact."

"Shut up, human! You're no Zora, so just go!"

Moriko ignored the other Zoras' comments and turned to Runa, who was beginning to cry again.

"It's okay. I'll get all of you out of here. I just need to find Prince Roka."

Runa sniffled and pointed towards the surface of the water. "There's a way into the room from above water, but it's crawling with monsters. We Zora are better suited to underwater fighting."

"Ah, but I am not a Zora. I'm Hylian," Moriko said. She gave Runa a reassuring hug and swam for the surface.

When she finally reached it, she felt extremely relieved to be out of the water. She felt waterlogged as she hoisted herself up onto the tiled floor a foot above the water's reach. She pulled the mask down and spat out some water that had gotten in her mouth before taking a quick survey of the room. It looked like a ballroom, except it was half submerged. She had seated herself on the second floor, where the railing should've been. She stood up after resting and took out her bow and arrow, dispatching any monsters in sight before heading towards the door to her left.

When she stepped through it, she saw how they spiraled downward, just like Death Mountain. Each room was filled with monsters, and after about twenty rooms, she came to a room similar to the one that had held the mini Dodongo. There were a few orbs that rolled around the floor, but they seemed harmless. Moriko looked for any other monsters, but froze when Navi shrieked, "Look out!"

Moriko jumped back to see a giant toad fall from the high ceiling. It was like a mass of fat with eyes and puffy lips. It had the same orbs on its back that lay on the floor, which it proceeded to scoop up and re-stick to its back.

"Eww…," Taiki said. Moriko bit back a disgusted comment and lunged at the toad's fat face. Her sword bounced right off it's blubbery skin, so she tried to shoot it with an arrow. That was deflected as well. The toad swerved around and shot its tongue at her, missing her by centimeters. It stayed there, stuck to the wall.

"Hit the tongue!" Navi shouted.

Moriko gripped her sword and, mustering her strength, slashed at the slimy thing. The toad shrieked and tried to pull away, but Moriko was faster. She ran up to the head and stuck her sword through the toad's skull, killing it instantly.

It slumped over and disappeared in an explosion, covering everything in toad slime. Moriko shrieked and began throwing clumps of the slime to the floor until she was relatively slimeless. She wanted nothing more than to take a shower at that very moment.

A chest appeared a few feet away, near the locked door. Moriko carefully made her way over to it and kicked it open. Inside was a strange device she didn't even recognize. It was silver and blue, and it had a hole in the bottom with size of someone's fist.

"It's the hookshot!" Navi shouted in surprise. Moriko gave her a funny look.

"A what?"

"A hookshot. It's a device that allows the person using it to draw himself over to targets, like the one on the ceiling."

Moriko looked up where the toad had been hanging. There was a bright yellow disk with a red dot embedded in it.

"So, if I equip this, I can attach myself to that?"

"That's what I remember. My Link had one."

Moriko nodded and aimed the hookshot at the disk. Instinct took over and she pulled a trigger, dispatching the claws and chain. They embedded themselves into the red dot and hoisted Moriko up until the chain stopped pulling. Something in the ceiling clicked and the locked door below opened. Moriko grinned, but that faded with when she realized her current predicament.

"SOMEONE GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!!" she shrieked, refusing to look down.

"Lower yourself with the chain!"

"How do I do that?" Moriko shouted. She looked at the hookshot and pushed every button she could find. Eventually she got down, having barely figured out what to do, and trudged into the next room.

She paused with she saw the pillar of blue light, but her gaze drifted from the that to the shards of light shimmering before it. The lights came together and formed a woman. She had beautiful blue hair that drifted about her shoulders like a cape. Her dress was two shades of blue, with a gold banded belt. She floated there for a minute before opening her crystal blue eyes.

"Hello there, Moriko," she said. Her voice was entrancing, almost musical in a way. "You've made it to the end of my trial easily. You've grown very strong since Din spoke to you."

"Ah…right…thank you. Where is the Harp of Ages?"

"Unfortunately, that creature you encountered before stole it from its place and destroyed that room."

"The toad or the eel?"

"The eel. Its name is Sentinel. He is the one you must see to."

"Wait…he tried to attack some Zora children. Why would he do that?"

Nayru paused for a minute, then sighed.

"I cannot reach his mind. He is being controlled by dark forces."

"I'll take care of that. But what about the Zora kids? They need to get back to the Domain."

"The way will open once Sentinel is freed. But you must hurry. The one named Roka…is near death."

Moriko felt as if her body had be zapped. The prince was dying.

"Be safe, Moriko," Nayru said as she began disappearing. "And don't forget to use your head."


	16. Sentinel, the Harp's Guardian

Hey there, readers! Hope the cliffahanger at the end didn't kill you. If it did, then...(uses Mega Phoenix) My god...730 hits...thank you so much!

Okay so this was kind of fun. I really enjoyed writing about Zora's Domain and the Shrine of Sentinel, and I hope you did as well. I liked it more than Death Mountain and Kakariko (I think everyone hated that part...) Anyway, the story starts getting better (I think) from here on out, so I hope you do enjoy it.

Moriko: First, The Wing Alchemist would like to thank CloudrunnerSparty for his review last chapter--

Me: I really appreciate the help! Thank you so much! ...and sorry about the toad thing...I was in the middle of one of my Naruto rants...XD Jiraya is awesome!

Moriko: Ahem...secondly, she would also like to thank TwilightWolf79 for the review--

Me: Thank you! I'm glad you think it's funny!

Moriko: STOP INTERRUPTING ME!!

Me: Sorry!

Moriko: Anyway, The Wing Alchemist doesn't own anyone except for me, Tanner, Taiki, and the characters you've never heard of.

Me: Enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter 16: Sentinel, the Harp's Guardian

Moriko began panicking as she ran through the rooms, back towards the ballroom. The prince was dying, and she had been fighting leisurely through monsters like everything was easy. She was an emotional rollercoaster right now, and she wanted off. She was scared for Prince Roka, she was angry at herself for being stupid, she was glad to know where the harp was, and worst of all, she was hungry. But that last one would have to wait.

She reached the water's edge in the ballroom and, making sure the cloth was secured over her nose and mouth, dove into the water. She swam down to the door she and the Zoras had been chased through, only to find in destroyed.

"Runa!" she yelled. There was no answer as she repeated herself, searching the floor for any sign of the kids. She didn't find anything. The eel must've chased them off…or worse. She pushed that thought away and made a beeline for the door. Sentinel was going to pay for this.

She swam through the rooms as fast as her legs would get her. She noticed Zora corpses lining the hallways, making her even more enraged. She prayed to the Goddesses that the Zora children would be spared. She prayed for Runa's sake, and also for the sake of the others. She prayed Roka would hang on until she could get them out safely.

She reached a pair of large double doors with the carving of an eel on it. Sentinel's room. She pushed on it, and it slid open easily.

The room was filled with treasures of gold, crystal, and silver. Each item, glass and coin, staff and plate, glittered with an intensity that left her breathless. She was tempted to touch them, but she saw something that snapped her back to reality.

The forms of the Zora children were on the floor, alive but unconscious. Moriko rushed to them, checking for any injuries. Each of them had a bump on their heads, but they were okay. Moriko looked around the room again, looking for others. Navi's glow illuminated the entire room, leaving Moriko speechless.

A lone Zora boy, around her height, was lying in the middle of the room, his arms around something pale and long. Moriko took a closer look to see it was another Zora. A Zora girl, to be precise. The only problem was, this one looked even more dead than Prince Roka. Moriko felt her heart sink as she looked at them. They must've been in love.

Moriko felt the water twitch behind her. She tensed, remembering this was Sentinel's room. She drew her sword and turned.

Behind her, jaws open, was Sentinel.

"You who seek that which I guard, state your name," it said. It's voice was a deep growl that rattled the shrine. Moriko turned to face it completely.

"My name is Moriko. I come on behalf of the hero, who is to awaken soon."

Sentinel's tail twitched as its eyes narrowed. "Unacceptable. You are only a Hylian girl. You trespassed, therefore you shall die."

It swam at her, catching her off guard. She panicked and stuck her sword out in front of her as a guard, but it was swiftly knocked away. It sank until it was a few feet away from Runa's body, which was beginning to stir. Runa looked up to see Moriko getting knocked into one of the pillars. She was about to swim to the girl, but she stopped when she saw the giant eel look towards her. She sat there, paralyzed with fear, until the eel looked back to Moriko.

But Moriko wasn't there. She'd used the time Sentinel had taken to look at Runa to get away. She swam to her friend as Sentinel looked around wildly, unable to locate its prey. By the time Moriko got to Runa, the other Zoras were waking up.

"Runa, I need you to be brave now," she said, gripping the Zora girl's hands. "I need you to get everyone out of here safely. Stay close to the floor, don't move too quickly, and whatever you do, don't come back for me. Wait here for a second," she added. She turned and swam close to the floor, taking advantage of the murky water so she could pull Roka and the Zora girl to the group.

"I hate to say it, but Roka is dying." She held up her hand to silence the gasps from the group. "I need all of you to swallow your pride and head for the exit. I'll distract Sentinel until you escape."

"There's only one problem," Runa whispered. "Only the king can get out without having to fight. We'd need something of his to fool the spell."

Moriko pondered the problem, then remembered the scale in her pocket. She took it out and handed it to Runa.

"Use this. The King gave it to me before I left. Now go. I'll take care of Sentinel. Navi, Taiki, you go with them." Both fairies protested, but Moriko was adamant on the subject. They finally settled on Taiki staying, but only if he stayed under Moriko's collar.

After a bit, she watched the Zoras swim until they were safely out of the room, then turned to Sentinel, who was watching her.

"You value their lives over yours, eh?"

"I promised their king I'd get them back safely."

Sentinel laughed loudly, then said, "You're a fool."

With that said, Sentinel slithered at Moriko, who swam right past him, heading for her sword. She grabbed it and spun around, then took out her hookshot.

"Aim for its eyes," Taiki whispered. Moriko nodded and shot the hookshot at it. They didn't stick, but it caused Sentinel a great deal of pain. As it closed its eyes, Moriko swam behind the pillar and re-aimed the hookshot.

"Try that spot on its head," Taiki suggested. Moriko aimed at the spot, which looked like a big purple bruise. She waited until Sentinel got closer, then released the hookshot. The hook latched on and pulled Moriko onto Sentinel's head. She slashed at it until something dislodged and sank to the floor. She saw it was a slim, purple crystal about as long as a sword.

Sentinel roared in pain and began bashing its body against every pillar in sight. Moriko managed to dislodge herself from the chaos and took shelter behind a pile of treasure, waiting until the eel was facing away from her to take aim with the hookshot. If she could just aim it perfectly, she wouldn't fall off again.

Sentinel heard the clicking gears of the hookshot, but too little too late. Moriko enleashed the claw and it latched directly onto the bruise. She rocketed onto the eel's head and began slashing repeatedly at the bruise, causing more and more crystal shards to be dislodged and sink to the floor. Sentinel attempted to bash itself against the wall, but it was growing tired too quickly. The best it could do was catch Moriko's leg in between its body and the hard brick wall. Moriko bit her lip as they pulled away and swam to the middle of the room, but slashed at Sentinel's head one last time, dislodging the last big shard of crystal.

Sentinel went limp and sank as well, taking Moriko with it. She moved so the eel wouldn't roll on top of her, but she wasn't quick enough. It rolled onto her foot and stopped, leaving Moriko lying on the floor. She tried to dislodge her crushed foot, but she wasn't having any luck. And every time she tried to move it, searing pain shot up her leg. She wouldn't be able to swim away like this.

She sat up as comfortably as possible, then looked at Sentinel's body more closely. It stunned her that such a creature could exist, and what's more is that Sentinel looked…odd for an eel. She ran her hand over the scales, almost completely forgetting her pain. She'd felt this before…she remembered it. Then she had it.

Sentinel's scales felt just like Zora scales.

Sentinel stirred, turning its head so it could see Moriko.

"You…to think you, a mere Hylian…could defeat me. You've barely had your fins for a day. Don't try to hide it, I can tell. You've probably realized it as well…what I am." Sentinel moved itself so it was off Moriko's foot, then relaxed. Its wounds were healing over at a remarkable rate.

"Were you really a Zora once?" she asked it after sipping her red potion. Sentinel sighed.

"Yes…I was once a Zora. I was actually a Zora prince, if you could believe it. My fiancé, a Zora girl…by the name of Eden, had…undertaken the trial…to become one of the guards. I insisted…that she quit…and forget about it. She refused…and entered this very shrine...in hopes of attaining her dream. She was gone for weeks…then they found her body…in this very room. I'd…never given up hope of seeing her again…but fate was cruel…and I hated it for taking away my princess." Sentinel paused, taking a deep breath before proceeding.

"I entered this temple…in hopes of taking revenge for my beloved…but the creature of the shrine could never be slain…and I was forced to take its place. I've...never left this shrine. Not for…a hundred years. I could never rest. That was when he came."

"Who?"

"A man with red hair and predator's eyes."

Moriko sighed, looking at the floor. "Kaiser…"

"Yes…he offered me my freedom, as well as a life with my beloved, but only if I did his bidding. I, who was lost…one with no hope, accepted his lie of an offer…and became a force of evil. No Zora…has passed my test since that day…but today was my own undoing. I saw myself, and my past, but in someone else's form. That…Zora girl…the boy was holding."

"She reminded you of your history."

"Yes. When I saw that Zora girl…come in here, ready to fight, I…lost it. I became a deranged beast." Sentinel looked sad with his eyes downcast. "I tried to get her to…turn back, but…she struck at my forehead, where a…shard of evil was embedded. That caused me to…go berserk. No one…every withstood my power…when I was mad. Not even the Zora King himself.

"But you…a little Hylian girl from the forest…managed to bring me down. You quelled my demons for me…and for that, I thank you. Now I…shall help you."

Sentinel swam to a nearby pile of treasure and retrieved a small object from it. He brought it over to Moriko, who took it and held it up. It was the Harp of Ages, though it was in its dormant form. It was made of a hard clay, and the strings were sturdy wire. Moriko held it close, relief flooding through her. She'd gotten the Harp of Ages.

Sentinel watched Moriko with soft eyes. It reminded him of his beloved, how she used to smile whenever they'd been together. It had been the best years of his life, and now he was finally free. He turned to go when he saw something that piqued his curiosity.

The Zora Moriko had called Runa was poking her head inside the door, obviously debating whether or not she would go in.

Moriko saw her and swam to her, pulling her inside the room.

"Runa, Sentinel is nice, okay?" she said, taking her friend's hand. Runa followed Moriko until they were floating in front of Sentinel.

"Sentinel, this is Runa. Runa, this is Sentinel."

Sentinel was struck speechless by Runa. She looked just like his fiancé. So much so that he couldn't stop himself from whispering her name.

"Eden…"

"What?" Runa asked, tilting her head. "Who's Eden?"

"Do you know a Zora by the name of Eden?" Sentinel asked Runa. The Zora girl paused, then snapped her fingers.

"She was my great grandmother, I think. Why, did you know her?"

"She was his fiancé," Moriko said.

Sentinel nodded as a bright flash of light surrounded him. It was warm there. He felt as if he was small again, and he was being held. It was comforting, and he didn't want it to go away.

When the light dispersed, Sentinel was still there, but he was different. He was a Zora again.

Moriko felt something lodge itself in her throat. She wanted to cry so badly.

Runa was stunned by the Zora before her. Sentinel was tall and muscular, with plenty of scars, but his eyes drew her towards him. She wanted to hug him, and say it was alright. She couldn't explain it, but Sentinel seemed to feel it too. He held his hand out to her, and Runa reached for it. Her hand went through his, but something stayed with him.

A translucent hand of white curled its fingers around his hand. Runa stepped away, revealing what had been inside her all along.

A Zora identical to her looked up at Sentinel with overjoyed eyes. He took her other hand and kissed them, his heart about to burst.

"Eden, I knew you'd wait for me."

"And I knew you would wait for me as well," Eden said. They embraced, and soon they began fading. Sentinel and Eden looked at Moriko and Runa one last time.

"Thank you," they said. Moriko bowed her head, fighting back tears.

"No…thank you. I hope you two will be together forever," she said, her voice cracking.

Sentinel and Eden smiled at them, then, holding hands, evaporated from sight.

Moriko and Runa, on the verge of tears, left the room and headed for the exit. Moriko gripped the Harp of Ages so tightly, her knuckles turned white. She was happy for Sentinel and Eden, but she was sad to see them go so quickly. It tore her heart apart to know that they'd been separated for so long, yet had lived so close. She remembered the look of pure love on their faces as they disappeared, and her thoughts drifted to Tanner.

Runa, on the other hand, was at odds with the emotions she'd felt a minute ago. She'd had another spirit inside her, but how was that possible? The only one in her family named Eden had died. But that Eden had been inside of her, longing to be with her beloved. Her feelings for Sentinel had been overwhelming to the point where Runa had felt something tug deep down in her heart. After Eden left, Runa felt as if something was missing, but that would hopefully disappear soon.

They emerged from the cave behind the water fall, tired and sad, and were greeted by the Zoras Moriko had rescued. They bombarded both of them with questions, mostly about how they'd defeated the giant eel, and other quotes pertaining to that. But they kept silent, choking back tears all the way to the throne room.

The king greeted them warmly, commending them on their great deeds. They both took turns explaining what had happened in the shrine, and both of them were cautious about Sentinel and Eden. They told the king about what had happened to Sentinel in the past, but tried to leave out a few details. The Zora King understood, explaining he knew about that all along. After, Sentinel had been his uncle.

Then they were informed on the conditions of the wounded prince and the one he'd been holding. They were both okay, but the girl was problematic. Her name was Celia, and she was supposed to marry Prince Roka once he had completed the coronation ceremony, but her injuries were too grave to ignore. The ceremony was to be posponed until both Zoras were well again.

Shortly after that, Moriko and Runa were dismissed from the throne room. They sat at the top of the cliff a ways away from the falls, dangling their legs over the side. They were joined by Takara and Shun after a bit, who sat on either side of them.

"What will you do now?" Runa asked after a bit of silence.

"I'm going to head to Lanayru's spring on Lake Hylia. After that, I'm not sure. I have to check in with some friends as well."

"Who are they?" Takara asked, curiosity playing across her face.

"Uh…Damon, Hiroshi, and Mai. They're a family of clowns on the upper cliff of Lake Hylia."

"They sound fun. How do you get there?" Takara asked.

"Well, if you swim all the way south, you should get to a large lake, but the only way to get to their house is by cannon."

"Cannon?" Shun asked.

Moriko began explaining to them what a cannon was, but that was interrupted by the big Zora's approach.

"What are you twerps doing up here?" he asked. "You could fall."

"Yes, I guess so," Runa said.

"You're Taro, right?" Moriko asked. The big guy nodded, scratching the back of his head. "Thanks for the warning." She stood up and stretched her legs. "I should probably get going."

"Wait! You haven't slept in a while! Why not stay here?" Takara asked, grabbing her hand. She, Runa, and Sun wore her down until Moriko agreed, but she'd stay only until morning. After that, she'd need to head out. They happily agreed and informed the king before hauling her off to a cave behind one of the smaller waterfalls. It was damp, but nothing Moriko couldn't handle. She set her stuff down and relaxed with the Zora children who stayed in the cave. They begged her for stories and they didn't leave her alone until she spoke of the Gorons. They were amazed that something could withstand intense heat and dry air.

Then they finally left her alone, Moriko was dead tired, and easily fell asleep. Navi and Taiki joined her just after that and curled up in her collar, wanting to be as close to her as possible after being separated so long.

* * *

Suzume and Takeshi sighed with relief. They had finally escaped the desert, relatively unhurt. It was a miracle they'd even gotten through the sandstorm. It had been ahead of schedule, and it had nearly blinded them. Had they not had horses, they'd have died in seconds.

When they looked out over the fields of Hyrule, they were entranced by the beauty of it.

"It's green!" Suzume shouted, running down the hill. Takeshi followed her with the horses, amazed by her ability to bounce back.

"Yes, it is quite green," he said, nodding. She turned on him with a frown and stomped over to him.

"Lighten up, Takeshi! We're free now! We can see blue sky!" She jumped away and spun around, her arms out. She loved the breeze on her face, the setting sun on her skin, and the sweet feeling of not being around her brother. It was like a curse had been lifted. Takeshi watched her until she tripped and fell down the hill. He found her sprawled out on the grass under a tree, grinning at the clouds.

"The clouds are nice, aren't they?" she said softly. Takeshi sat down next to her and looked at the clouds overhead. They were nicer here, in the open. You could see them completely, even in the hours of early night.

"What a beautiful place…I wish I could stay here forever," she whispered. She rolled over onto her stomach and picked a leaf out of her brown hair. Takeshi sighed and watched his friend fuss with her hair. She was so young. Barely fifteen, and he sixteen, and both of them had just run away from home. Where would they stay? How would they make a living here? It was all so confusing, but he had to be strong. He wouldn't burden Suzume with his problems. She was still a child, and until she grew up, he'd be there to protect her. He swore it.

Suzume, oblivious to Takeshi's inner strife, watched the moon rise high in the sky. She felt as if she was floating on air as she stared at the starry heavens. She remembered when she was younger, she'd pick out pictures in the sky and make up stories, usually pertaining to people she knew. But for some odd reason, the people of the desert treated them like prophecies. She'd heard that her stories had turned out to be true once or twice, but she'd brushed them off as flukes. They were hardly prophecies at all. Merely childish stories woven out of exagerated images.

Suzume stood up and brushed herself off. She wanted to sleep, but she was too excited about exploring the kingdom of Hyrule to do any resting. She turned to Takeshi, who was leaning on the tree, already dozing. She shook her head and walked up the next hill, looking to the south.

Hyrule stretched out in front of her, beckoning her forward. It had a soft call that pleaded to whisk her away to the places she'd never known. It sang to her, speaking of dense forests, rolling hills, and friendly people. She listened, hearing the call of an eagle overhead, the chirp of a cricket, the soft flux of a far off river.

But then she heard something she didn't recognize at first. It sounded like a twang, then there was a high pitched noise that sounded almost like a shriek. She opened her eyes to see a small light heading towards her at an unnatural speed. She stumbled backwards as a flaming arrow thudded into the ground inches from her foot. She took out her telescope, which she hadn't forgotten, and focused it towards the arrow's source.

A group of about seven or eight large grey horses stood at the hilltop to the northwest. Their riders wore black armor, and the symbol of Gerudo Desert was sewn into a banner they carried: a broken hourglass.

Suzume ran down the hill as more arrows rained down upon her, covering her tracks in fire. She shrieked and ran to Takeshi, who was already awake, thanks to that first arrow's sound. He brought her horse over to her and helped her on before mounting his own horse. They took off with the dark horsemen right on their heels.

"What do we do, Takeshi?!" Suzume called to him. Takeshi bit his lip until it bleed, then motioned for them to head southwest.

"It we head to the castle, we can seek refuge there. It not, then…well, I'm not going back now!" Suzume nodded and urged her horse to go faster. They were gaining ground, but the horsemen had other ideas. The leader raised his bow and let an arrow fly, aiming directly between the kids in an attempt to separate them. They only needed the girl.

The rest passed in a blur. Suzume heard a dull thump nearby, then Takeshi's stallion fell. The arrow the horseman had fired had landed in the back leg of the horse, crippling it. The horse fell, nearly crushing Takeshi if the boy hadn't leapt away in time. Suzume saw him fall and went back to help him, but he yelled at her.

"Don't come any closer! Get to Hyrule Castle! It's about a day's ride from here! I put our supplies on your horse, so don't you dare come back!!"

Suzume was hurt by his words, but rode to his side anyway.

"I want to help you! We can get there together, Takeshi!"

"No! I swore loyalty to you, so I won't tell anyone of your whereabouts! Just go and stay hidden!" He turned to see the approaching horsemen and took out his bow and arrows. He notched an arrow and fired it, taking out one of the soldiers. He turned to Suzume, his face completely at peace. He took her hand for a second and added, "Stay alive, for the both of us. You were always the one I treasured the most."

With that he let go and smacked Torrent, sending the horse and his treasure galloping south. He turned back to the approaching soldiers.

"You will not get her!" he shouted at them before loosing arrow after arrow at them. He took out three more soldiers before they surrounded him.

"You, Takeshi, servant of the house of King Kaiser, are accused of kidnapping Lady Suzume, the king's younger sister. You will be escorted back to the desert as soon as the sandstorm passes, where you will be put on trial and eventually put to death."

Takeshi dropped his bow, knowing this was probably the end of the line for him. He prayed for Suzume's safety, as well as for the entire kingdom. He wished with all his heart that he would live to see Suzume again, once the evil was cleansed from the land once more. That was all he wished for before the soldier's sword hilt came down on him, sending the worlds spiraling into black.

Suzume watched the scene below with a heavy heart. Takeshi's words had awakened something inside her that turned her world upside down. She'd always thought of Takeshi as a really good friend, but in his final words, he'd called her his precious treasure. Those words had shattered the sheltered world around her, and she knew exactly what she had to do.

She turned her horse and headed south at a startling speed, but she didn't care. She needed to get to Hyrule Castle, and no one was going to stop her now. She couldn't let Takeshi's sacrifice go to waste.

* * *

Oh my goddess, I almsot cried when I re-read that last part. That part came so easily...ok not really as easily as I'd like, but the chapter all in all was pretty fun to write. I took CloudrunnerSparty's advice and tried to prolong the fight scene a bit, but my computer was evil and killed my first draft before I could save it. Stupid new controls...DX...anyhoo, review if you liked, reivew if you have advice, or just leave a smiley face like Lekki12 did. Can't wait until the next chapter! See you soon! XD


	17. Hyrule Castle Town

Hello hello, dear readers!I am happy to say that...well, I'm not exactly all that happy...what was I going to say?

Moriko: Uh...That you're happy to give them chapter 17? That you just reached 850 hits since last night, when it was 800?

Me: Well, yeah but...oh I don't know...but I am happy about a few things! One, I just watched a few of the new Avatar episodes, and I have to say that I find the new Zukko to ABSOLUTELY ADORABLE! I mean, I just about keeled over when he said "Hey, Zukko here." I mean seriously! Who would say that?!

Moriko: Uh...I don't know. Dear readers, I'm sorry to say that the Wing Alchemist has officially gone off the deep end.

Me: When was I not?

Moriko: Good point...well, she's just been going a little...oh forget it. She's gone nuts, the ending of the story is at stake, and...well, how would you feel if you were couped up in an apartment for around 23 hours a day?

Me: (keeled over)

Moriko: Aw nuts! Just when we had her conscious! Medic! We need a fairy!

Taiki: Please enjoy the chapter! Poof poof! X3 You're gonna hate her later for it!

* * *

Chapter 17: Hyrule Castle Town

Moriko spent the next morning eating breakfast with the Zora kids. She'd practically become their babysitter, even though they were obviously in their preteen years. She enjoyed having them talk to her, and before anyone knew it, they'd all become fast friends. Even Taro, who was 'too macho', was a friend. He practiced a bit of hand to hand fighting with Moriko, and even went so far as to teach her the basics. It had been funny to see Moriko get thrown into the water, and it was even funnier when she'd thrown Taro himself into the water. He'd dunked her for that, and everyone had somehow ended up in the water. They played underwater tag until the older Zoras told them to knock it off.

They all settled on floating near the cliffs, blissfully relaxed.

"So, will you come back to visit?" Runa asked.

"Of course I will. And I'll bring my little cousin. He's only ten, but he's the most angelic child you could ever meet." Moriko grinned at the thought of Gabe meeting the Zoras. "By the way, I have to get him something. A little gift of sorts. What should I get?"

"Hmm…you could try the Zora Shop. They carry everything a Zora could need."

Moriko pondered the idea for a bit, then grinned.

"Do they sell Zora tunics?"

"Yeah."

"I'll get that, then. I'll be right back."

Moriko flipped over and swam over to the far cliff, her eyes set on the store. She would get Gabe a Zora tunic. Then he could join her and the Zoras in the water.

She treaded water as the shop owner greeted her with a large smile and dark blue eyes.

"Welcome, Moriko. I must thank you for saving my daughter, Runa. She's never done anything like that before. I don't know what came over her." Moriko did. "Anyway, help yourself to anything in the store. It's the least I can do."

"I want to get a Zora tunic for my cousin. He's only ten."

The Zora woman nodded, then bent down below the counter. When she stood up, she had a small tunic in her hands.

"This one should do nicely. It should fit him, since the fabric stretches and shrinks to whatever size you are."

"Thank you. How much?"

"Free, dear. It's payment for your help."

"But I insist. At least let me pay for half."

The Zora woman took in the look on Moriko's face as a sign of defeat. She accepted the money, but threw in a bottle of red potion as well. Moriko accepted it gratefully, considering she'd drained her last bottle of red potion in the shrine. Runa's mother wished her a safe journey as the girl walked along the dry stretch of land back to her bag. She placed the items inside it and dove back into the water, rejoining her friends.

"And the heroine returns," Taro said, waving his hands in the air. Moriko dunked him and the water war began again. Everyone was involved, and no one was safe. Not even the other Zoras, who quickly escaped the onslaught of the competitive teens. But the fun was not to last. As Moriko returned to her bag, she saw the Harp of Ages on top, reminding her of her journey. She sighed sadly, but kept her sadness hidden.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go now," she said after everyone had emerged from the water. Shun joined her, facing the group.

"I'll take her back to where I found her."

"Wait…," Runa said. "Didn't you say you had to get to Lake Hylia? Why don't we escort you down the river, then bring you back here?"

Moriko mentally smacked her palm to her forehead, then grinned.

"Of course! I'll get my work done, and you'll get to see Lake Hylia! But you have to ask first."

"Done," Taro said with a smirk. The others threw him glares as they swam off to their parents, already devising ways of asking them for permission. Unsurprisingly, each parent said it was okay, as long as they stuck close to Moriko, who was happy to oblige. As long as she could spend more time her friends.

They struck out of Lake Hylia immediately, allowing the river's current to pull them down the river. It was an easy journey, since the river was calm again. The Zora's distress had been eased, and peace had returned to the lake. The Zora children were amazed by the beauty of the pristine water. To them, it was like a whole new world. They wanted to explore every inch of it, but they had promised their parents they'd stay with Moriko.

Moriko led them to the spirit's cave, where they waited for the light spirit to appear.

When Lanayru appeared, every Zora was awed by the light and power emanating from it. Lanayru sighed and slithered to Moriko, who held the Harp of Ages in her hands.

"I see you have the harp. Very good. I shall return it to its true form now." Lanayru lifted its head, as Eldin had done, and melded the harp into a sphere of light. When the light dispersed, the harp was even more beautiful than it had been. One side was pink, while the other blue, and it had six strings, one each for the delicate keys laid into the bottom. A bright blue gem decorated the top, the color of Nayru's hair. It was incredible.

Moriko held out her hands as the harp drifted back to her. It fit neatly into her hands, as if it had been made for her. She plucked a string, and the sound it made was absolutely heavenly.

"Beware the powers of the Harp of Ages, Moriko. The power to control time is a fearsome responsibility, and those before you have abused that power. It is the same as the Rod of Seasons. Do not use it freely and without sense."

"Of course," Moriko said, bowing her head. "Where is the last item?"

"The last item was taken from its place long ago. It was kept by the Goddess Farore until the last hero left this world. After that, she knew it would no longer be safe with her, so she gave it to the Hyrulian royal family." Lanayru coiled itself around the ball of light, as if keeping to it for warmth. "After that, the king himself had kept it hidden in the last place anyone would ever look. It is still there, I hope for the sake of the world."

"As do I. Do you know when the hero will awaken?"

The light spirit closed its eyes for a few minutes, then opened them slowly. "The hero has awakened, and he will arrive at Hyrule Castle today at noon. You must reach Hyrule Castle before then."

"I will. You have my word."

Lanayru nodded and disappeared without another word, leaving behind thin wisps of light. Moriko turned to the Zoras, who looked like they were in shock; their mouths were hanging open and everything. Moriko clapped her hands, bringing everyone out of their daze.

"I have to go, my friends, so will you please escort me back to Zora's Domain?"

"Of course," Shun said. Everyone nodded in agreement, and they made their way out of the cavern. Moriko plucked a few more strings of the harp as they neared the river, and when they reached it, she put it away and dove in. She gripped Runa and Shun's hands as they pulled her back up the river. It took longer, since they were going against the current, but they made it before noon, which was great time.

Moriko said her goodbyes, and was answered with cheers and shouts of encouragement from the entire area. She felt her heart bursting with happiness as the volume increased. The Zora King requested to see the Harp of Ages, which Moriko held up for everyone to see. She told them that the hero had awakened, and once that was over, she'd come back to visit. The cheers were so loud that Moriko's ears were ringing until she began her swim back to the fishing hole. Shun escorted her, as the king ordered him to, and when they were in the fishing hole, they were greeted by Tammie's grinning face.

"Hello, Tammie! We're back!" Moriko said. Tammie grinned at her, then looked at Shun expectantly. He and Moriko pulled themselves onto the docks, where they sat for a bit.

"Yes, Tammie. Moriko did save us. I'll tell you later, but right now, she has to go see the king."

Tammie tilted her head to the side in a questioning manner.

"No, not the Zora King," Shun said with a grin. "The King of Hyrule!"

Tammie jumped up and down excitedly, her smile going from ear to ear. Helen shook her head.

"Tammie," she said with a laugh, "I don't think Moriko will be able to take you there to meet the princess." Tammie's shoulders slumped and she heaved a big sigh, but she was better in a flash. She bounced on her heals, staring at Shun.

"Sure, I'll tell you what happened. But right now, I have to say goodbye to Moriko."

Tammie's face instantly fell, and she ran straight at Moriko, locking her arms around her neck.

"Promise you'll come back?"

"I promise…," Moriko said absentmindedly. It took her a minute to register what had just happened. "Tammie?! Did you just?!"

"I spoke into you mind," Tammie's voice said, echoing in Moriko's ears as if it had been truly said aloud. Moriko hugged Tammie tightly, grinning.

"Thank you, Tammie! I'll make sure to come back to see you!"

Tammie let go of Moriko and stepped back a few feet, smiling.

"Until we meet again," she spoke softly. Moriko nodded, then looked to Helen, who was about to cry.

"I'll miss you, Helen. Take care, and next time I come, I want to learn how to fish."

"C-can do!" she said, stifling a sob. Shun stepped towards Moriko, his hand held out.

"You kept your promise, so I'll make one for you. I promise I'll watch over the Zoras until my brother is better. That is my promise to you."

"Good, but stay a kid a little longer," she said, taking his hand.

"Right." He looked at the ground for a second, then smiled. "It may seem silly, but I'm really glad I met you."

"Same here, Shun. Take care of everyone, and don't let anyone push you around."

Shun sniffed and nodded. It was painful to see Moriko go, but she was a good friend, and she'd come back again.

Moriko left with a wave, closing the door securely behind her. She was happy she'd met new people, and they were really nice, but she was sad to go.

She walked up to Meryl, who was munching on some grass around the sign. Moriko called to her and watched her horse trot to meet her, urging her to get on her back. She did with a sort of stiffness that comes around when you haven't ridden for a few days. She ached all over, but she'd work those out once she stretched or something.

She made a quick stop at the "clown house", just to say hello and see how they were doing. They were happy to see her, and when she showed them the Harp of Ages, they almost keeled over. They were amazed by the item. It was light, but sturdy, and the strings were perfectly sized. It was a work of art, as Hiroshi had put it.

She spent about an hour there, then headed east, back to the southern Hyrule Plain. It was bright, and the light was comforting, unlike the cold murkiness of the Shrine of Sentinel. She traveled at a steady speed, making sure Meryl wasn't overworked, and kept watch for any detours. If she was caught up in one more thing, she was certain she wouldn't make it. It was already well past noon.

Soon the trees began disappearing, and Moriko found herself completely surrounded by open plains. The tall grasses waved in the breeze like waves of water, shimmering in the sunlight. Flocks of birds flew north before circling around and flying the length of the field again. Moriko urged Meryl into a gallop, reaching Hyrule Castle Town within a few hours. She was either really lucky, or something bad was going to happen. Her luck always seemed to work that way.

She got down off Meryl and led her to the stables just inside the city walls, crossing a bridge to get there. She handed Meryl's reins off to the stable boy and walked into the city. The number of people was a shock, but the design of the city was what really stunned her.

The city was large in size, allowing many people to live there. Shops were set up in street like the market in Kakariko, except this one was enormous! Every shop had something different, and everyone was shouting their wares to the sky, describing whatever they had in stock. It was like Zora's Domain all over again. Moriko's ears were ringing as she searched for an inn. She had to stop to ask directions numerous times, because she had yet to get herself a map of the city. She should've asked the stable boy where an inn was. Eventually she decided to leave that for later and headed for the castle.

She was focused on giving the items to the king, but there was something else nagging her. Her hand wandered to the sword at her side. The sheath was smooth and cold, but the memories burned in the back of her mind. The memories of her father made it almost impossible for her not to bump into people.

She took a seat on the edge of the fountain in the main square for a second, pinching the bridge of her nose. She was feeling strange, like she was getting cold feet or something. A part of her wanted to meet her father, but the other half wanted to turn and run for home. To forget she'd ever been here. Her drive was at a standstill with the feeling, and that prevented her from getting up.

She pulled her sword partly out of its sheath and looked at her reflection. She looked tired, there were slightly dark circles under her blue eyes, and her hair was in disarray. She took out her brush and undid her braid, running the course fibers through her hair until it was at least presentable. She swiftly braided it again and pulled her bag over her shoulder. She gripped the sheath of her sword for strength, then made her way up the castle steps.

She was almost to the castle doors when the guards stopped her, crossing their spears in front of her.

"State your business, young lady," one said, looking at her with indifferent eyes.

"I'm here to give the king the Sacred Items of the Goddesses."

"Really? Show us the items."

"Fine, one second." Moriko pulled her bag off and dug through it. Much to her surprise, Navi and Taiki popped out, extremely angry.

"YOU FREAKIN' BURIED US IN YOU BAG, MORIKO!! You NITWIT!" Navi shrieked, calling attention to them. Taiki shook with silent rage. Moriko's eyes went wide. She'd totally forgotten that Navi and Taiki had been sleeping in her bag!

"I'm so sorry you guys! I'll make it up to you, but look! We're in Hyrule Castle Town!"

Both fairies looked around, surprised, then turned on Moriko with intense glares.

"That doesn't make up for it!! You owe us big time!" Navi shouted. Moriko sighed and took out the Rod of Seasons and the Harp of Ages. The guards did a double take when they saw the fairies coupled with the sacred items, and immediately moved out of the way.

"You may go inside. Please wait by the main stairwell as a messenger is sent to the king," the guard said, bowing his head. Moriko put the items away and went inside, Navi and Taiki following her closely.

They were in the courtyard now. Moriko gaped at the statue in the center of the area. It was a statue of the first hero and Princess Zelda. Their faces were immaculate in the midday sunshine. The legendary Master Sword was carved so it pierced the ground at their feet. Every inch of the statues was detailed, right down to the seams on the princess' dress. They held up the Triforce, which glowed with the sun's light. It must've been made of crystal.

Moriko followed the part around it and noticed a group of soldiers standing by a door on the left side of the castle. They glanced at her and continued their conversation, but on did a double take, continuing to stare at her as she averted her eyes and headed towards the big double doors. Moriko felt odd as the man continued to stare, but made no attempt to gain her attention.

The guards allowed her inside and directed her to stay inside the first room, close to the stairwell. She nodded and made her way into the foyer, her eyes unable to stay on one thing for too long. Her gaze darted from the beautiful architecture to the pictures hanging on the wall. On one side, there were pictures of the past Links, all blonde and fierce looking. The other side had the pictures of the Princess Zeldas that had been with the heroes. They were all beautiful, even though a few were barely in their teen years. The last one looked to be about twenty, and her blue grey eyes projected a dignified manner that belonged to a queen.

"Wow…it didn't take you long to get here," a familiar voice said. Moriko tensed, then turned around. She mouthed 'Oh…my…God!'

Standing a few feet away, dressed in the garb of an off duty knight, was Tanner, of all people!

Moriko stared at him, her mouth agape, until he finally pushed it back into place, smirking.

"Still just as naïve, I see."

Her mood went from surprised to angry in a flash. She pushed his hand away, glaring.

"You've come to apologize?" she asked. He frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh calm down. Sheesh, you women are so-" He stopped when he saw Moriko's fist fly at him from the side. He stepped back and caught it, gripping it tightly. "Sorry. I forgot you're against sexist remarks. My apologies, my lady."

Moriko relaxed her hand, and Tanner let it drop. He turned and walked away, then looked back at her expectantly. "Are you coming?"

"I'm waiting to see the king."

Tanner sighed, then looked at her with an exasperated look plastered on his face. "Why else would I talk to you?"

Moriko flushed at his reply, then followed him up the stairs, stunned into complete silence. Navi and Taiki, who'd been hiding in Moriko's collar, flew out and greeted Tanner with warm smiles.

"Tanner! Great to see you again!"

"Nice to see you too, Navi, Taiki. How've you been?"

Navi, ignorant of Moriko's constant glare, began listing off problems that had happened over the course of their journey after Death Mountain. Moriko ignored her fairy friend's rant and distracted herself by studying her surroundings. She memorized the way out of the castle, and also the different halls that connected to it. Right now, she wanted nothing more than a bath and some hot food. Her father could wait, and Tanner…well, he was busy socializing to talk to her.

She sighed and looked ahead, noticing Tanner had stopped walking and turned to look at her.

"What?" she asked. He simply shrugged.

"You've been sighing a lot, and it's a bit odd. You're usually more talkative."

"I've been through a lot since we last met."

"You mean like Zora's Domain. Navi told me you saved their heir. Quite a feat."

"For a girl?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"For anyone. Please tell me about it sometime."

Moriko rolled her eyes and walked beside him, easily keeping pace. "Sometime, but not now. It'd take too long." Tanner nodded, understanding that logic, and offered his arm to her. She hesitated, then placed her hand on his, allowing him to guide her the rest of the way to the throne room.

* * *

Wow! Tanner's back! What a crowd killer!

Moriko: (seething red with anger) You just had to bring him back...didn't you?

Me: Why, of course, Moriko darling! if I didn't bring him back, who would pick on you?

Moriko: (blushing madly) You could've made Link do that!

Me: But the Twilight Princess Link isn't a teasing sort of guy! He'll come back later, anyway, so you'll always have a guy with you!

Moriko: I'm gonna kill you!

Me: Have fun with that! I got my music going so there's no way you'll be able to do anything! Watch...I command you to dance! (clicks on track 88 of soundtrack)

Moriko: (dancing) Somebody shoot me!!

Me: I know you'll love the next chapter, readers, so keep in touch and stay tuned! (winks and joins Moriko's dance) A cookie to those who can spot the Doctor Who reference! XD

* * *


	18. Father

Hey there, readers! It's The Wing Alchemist again, here to bring joy and cliffhangers to your mindless and insane lives! (huge grin)

Moriko: You really need a job or something.

Me: Yeah, right. I'll get a job when you and Tanner smooch.

Moriko: Oh, nasty! You can't be serious!!

Me: Oh, I'm serious, Moriko dear. When I get a job, you and Tanner will smooch! Ah, how romantic! 3

Moriko: I'll kill you!!

Me: (holds up fists) Try it little girl!

Moriko: Oh that's IT! You asked for it!(tackles me and we begin fighting)

Taiki: We're experiencing some minor difficulties, so if you could start reading, that would be great. (looks back at fight and shudders) Ugh...only a really powerful force could separate those two now...

* * *

Chapter 18: Father...

Moriko followed Tanner through hallways and up stairwells, barely listening to his explanations. "We're almost there," he said after turning down a few more hallways. Moriko kept up as they began ascending the last stairwell, nervous about meeting the king. They were suddenly enveloped in sunlight once more. They were on the roof of Hyrule Castle now, and the throne room was before them.

Tanner pulled her through the large doors, shaking his head with a smirk. "Calm down so I can introduce you." Moriko took a few deep breaths before stepping towards the throne.

"Presenting Lady Moriko of Ordon Village," Tanner called from behind her. She turned her attention back to the throne in front of her.

Seated on the middle one, dressed in the garb suited only for royalty, sat the King of Hyrule, in all his royal glory. He stared at her with curious eyes, almost surprised to see her there. Moriko felt her face erupt in color as she fell to her knees, her hand pressed to her heart. She could feel it hammering in her temples now, and the feeling of being analyzed didn't help much.

"Lady Moriko, I, King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule VI, welcome you to my castle. I hope you enjoy your stay in Hyrule Castle."

"I-I will, your majesty. I am truly honored to be here, in your presence. I am truly sorry that I am late!"

The king laughed. "I can tell you are uncomfortable. If you would like to do something before we talk, I would be glad to postpone our much needed conversation."

Moriko fumbled over her feelings for a minute, then made her decision.

"If that would be alright with you, your majesty, I would like to get myself better acquainted with a few people."

The king nodded with a smile.

"Feel free to roam the castle. If you get lost, just ask one of the guards for help. I will speak to you tonight at dinner and afterwards."

"Your majesty," Navi said, flying out from behind Moriko, "I would like to speak to you about a few things."

"Alright. I'll speak to you in a moment," he said, nodding.

"Just one more thing, your majesty," Moriko said, squaring her shoulders. She had to face this sooner or later, and now was the best time. The king looked at you expectantly, his eyebrows raised. "Is there a man by the name of Daisuke here?"

"He is the captain of the guard here. You wish to see him?" Moriko nodded. "He should be in the training grounds around this time of day."

"Thank you, your majesty!" Moriko said, bowing deeply. She was relieved when the king turned from her and began chatting with a soldier next to him. She straightened and left the room, heading back down the stairs and towards the courtyard. If there was anything like a practice ground here, that's where it would be.

Tanner was surprised when he saw her run by him. He almost thought she was someone else. But the look on her face was one that belonged to Moriko, so he followed her all the way to her destination.

Moriko jumped down the last few steps and rushed out the door, almost colliding with a young man in a plain set of padded armor. His black hair was matted and sticking to his forehead, almost hiding his blue grey eyes from view. He glared at Moriko as he brushed past her, growling, "Move it."

"Watch where you're going," she growled back, returning his glare with one of her own. He sneered at her and continued on his way inside, leaving Moriko angry at men again. She stomped off down the right path, grumbling incomprehensible garble to herself. Taiki flew out from behind her shield, awakened by her words.

"What smells like a Deku Toad and looks like a Diababa?" he asked, repeating what she'd just said. She sighed and explained what a jerk that guy had been to her. Taiki half listened as he floated alongside her, watching the people pass them with intrigued eyes. How odd it must've seemed to see a fairy with a Hylian.

They emerged in the training grounds after turning right in the courtyard and following the sounds of clashing swords. It seemed like an odd place for a training ground, seeing as it was just inside the castle walls. Moriko imagined it would've been somewhere inside the castle, someplace underground. And where did the soldiers sleep?

Moriko's thoughts were shattered when a stray arrow came whizzing down and thudded a few centimeters away. She jumped away and unsheathed her sword, caught off guard by it. There were a few laughs and a shout, then a young man with short blonde hair and pointed ears ran into the area. He wore the same tunic as Moriko and had a green hat on his head. He was breathing heavily when he saw Moriko. When it registered who she was, he straightened and sprinted over to her.

"Hello there! I'm Link, the new hero of legend. You are Moriko, correct?"

Moriko's stomach hit the ground with a splat. She looked him over carefully, her expression blank. So this was where her journey ended, eh? She hid her sorrow with a laugh and shook his outstretched hand.

"Yes. I'm Moriko. I'm actually looking for Daisuke?"

Link's expression lit up.

"He's over in the other area! I'll show you, come on!" He took her wrist and pulled her along towards the other area. She saw the Triforce mark on his hand perfectly, and her mood took another nosedive. She really wasn't the hero. She'd hoped so badly that she was, but fate was cruel, extremely rude, and had mood swings like a pregnant woman.

Moriko shook her depression away and surveyed the training grounds. It was spacious, and there were about thirty to forty young men chatting, practicing, or placing bets on those practicing. She got plenty of looks from them, mostly leers and looks that made you want to take a shower they were so grimy. Link led her though the worst of it, and she thought she felt someone pinch her.

"Link, can you let go? Just for a second?" she asked smiling sweetly. He smiled back and let go of her, going on ahead as she turned to face the immature men behind her.

"Are you looking to get hurt?" she asked.

"That depends on what kind of pain it is," one guy suggested. There was an eruption of laughter, which promptly died when Moriko unsheathed her sword, staring at them all blankly.

"Wow…I'm worried for the king, if you guys are our only protection." A few boos went up all around as Moriko turned to find Link. She only found a wall of soldiers.

"Hey guys, the little girl thinks we're all chumps. Shall we prove how mean we can really be to her?" There was a chorus of yeses all around as one of the guys picked up Moriko and brought her over to a black graveled area about thirty feet wide, as well as long. They began chanting the name Raz as the guy who'd picked Moriko up stepped into the opposite side of the area. He looked like the type of guy who got drunk every night at the local bar. He had unkempt hair and a bruise above his left eyebrow.

Raz drew his sword, which was at least a four foot long piece of folded steel, about an inch thick and three inches wide.

"Ready to learn your lesson, girlie?" he asked. Moriko stifled a laugh.

"Girlie? That the best you can do, fathead?" she retorted. There was a series of boos all around the area as Raz gripped his sword tighter, growling, "You're gonna wish you'd never said that."

"Try me."

Raz ran at Moriko and slammed his sword down over her. She sidestepped it and swung her blade at his neck. Raz ducked and aimed his sword's hilt at her stomach, but she twisted away at the last second. Raz grabbed her wrist sharply and yanked, causing her to let go of her sword. It fell to the ground as he tried to throw her. She remembered hand to hand training with Taro and used her other hand to try and aim for Raz's eyes. The man flinched as her nails briefly touched his eyelids, and he let go of her, stepping back as she steadied herself.

"Oi, this is a sword fight, wench. Pick your sword up."

Moriko glared at Raz and retrieved her sword, then ran at him as fast as she could. She didn't care if she got hurt now. She didn't need to do anymore work for the Goddesses. She had been just a tool for them, and for some reason, that hurt more than any wound could.

Raz was caught off guard by her sudden burst of strength and leapt back, but was once again caught off guard, but this time by the fence behind him. He dropped his sword and nursed the back of his head, grumbling a wide range of curses at Moriko.

Moriko stood over him and placed her sword at his neck, looking at him with a blank stare.

"A swordsman should always be aware of their surroundings. Even I know that."

Raz knocked her sword away and punched her in the shoulder, glaring at her.

"Shut up, bitch!" he yelled. His face was completely red now. Moriko nursed her shoulder and glared at him, staying silent. "Women should obey their superiors! Especially men!"

Moriko froze, staring at the ground with wide eyes. Raz yanked her up by her arm, successfully dislocating it, and pushed Moriko into the fence. She stared at Raz, her eyes livid.

"How dare you," she said, glaring fiercely at the soldier. Raz took a step back as she took one forward. "How dare you say something so awful. Why in the world are there people like you? People like you taint this world. Why do the Goddesses allow you to exist? You…you people come from the same cloth as Ganondorf himself!"

"Moriko! Snap out of it!" Taiki shouted, flying up to her face. She blinked, looking at Taiki, then at Link, who was staring at her with saddened eyes. The man next to him was scowling.

Moriko bit her lip when she saw him, then hopped the fence and ran. She ran back through the courtyard, then on into Castle Town. She kept running until she was outside the city, staring to the south, towards Ordon.

She collapsed on the stairwell in tears, letting all her pent up emotions run rampant. She cried about missing Gabe. She cried about not being the hero. She cried about the man who'd stood next to Link and watched her display her weakness. She wanted to scream so badly that it hurt.

In fact, she was in actual, physical pain. Her shoulder was killing her. She tried to move it, but that only set it on fire.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked. Moriko froze. That voice hit a chord deep in her memories, awakening the times when her father had been around.

She turned to see him, her own father, standing a few steps behind her, his arms crossed over his chest. He wore the tunic of the Hylian army, decorated with the Hyrulian Royal Family's crest. Moriko averted her eyes and gripped her shoulder.

"I think I dislocated it."

"Let me see," he said, coming down so he was at her step. She flinched he gripped her arm and shoulder in his hands, then gritted her teeth when he popped her joint back into place. She instantly felt better, and she thanked him for it.

"It's nothing. I used to have a daughter who always managed to get hurt somehow, and that was one of her most frequent injuries."

"Really? What happened to her?" Moriko asked. Daisuke sighed and scratched his head.

"That's the worst part of my life; having to leave my little girls. I left her with my childhood friend to join the army. Sure, the army is exciting, but it's just not like being at home with your family."

"Yeah, I guess so. I have a sister, my best friend, my cousin Gabe, and my aunt Tabatha."

"No parents?"

"Well, I don't know much about my mom, but…," she turned to look Daisuke in the eye, "my dad went and joined the army. Funny how that seems to happen to a lot of families, eh?"

"Yeah…what a…,"Daisuke trailed off as he looked Moriko over again. His eyes widened in surprise, and she grinned.

"Hello, daddy. It's been too long!" she said happily. Daisuke grinned and hugged his daughter for the first time in 10 years. Moriko cried happily onto his shoulder, ecstatic to see her father again, this time under better circumstances.

"So what happened back there?" he asked after a while. Moriko pulled away, smiling grimly.

"How much did you hear?"

"Everything after 'How could you?'"

"Then you heard everything."

"Why'd you say that?" he asked. How could his daughter have said those things?

"Well, after you left, Simeon pretty much ruined my life." She explained everything to him, starting with the first few years after he'd left home. Considering they had about ten years to catch up on, Moriko tried not to drag the story out too long. But by the time she was done, Taiki had joined them, saying something about some kind of party. Moriko and her father agreed to talk later, as soon as dinner was over, and went their separate ways. Daisuke headed to the barracks and Moriko headed back to the castle. She felt profoundly better now that she'd talked with her father, but that Raz character was really something.

She refused to think about that as a maid met her at the door and guided her through the castle to her room. She would have a fun time tonight, even if she had to see that nitwit. She hoped that she'd be able to catch up with her father some more, and that Tanner might actually leave her alone for a while.

* * *

Me: Well? How was it? (nursing swollen cheek and fractured ribs)

Moriko: I'm still gonna kill you for bringing Tanner back. (sipping red potion for her fractured collar bone and broken arm)

Me: Go ahead and try it!

Taiki: Please, ladies, not again! I just cleaned up!

Navi: Hey, you're all being children! Just calm down and- (is suddenly sealed in a bottle)

Moriko: Ah, that's better.

Me: You said it. Review people, or I'll...I'll...uh, do something rash to the plotline?

Moriko: I've heard better threats from a ham and cheese sandwich.

Me: Shut up, I'm tired! It's late and I'm stuck watching Ben 10 until my shows are on...BTW, read freakyanimegal456's stuff, if you like Tales of Symphonia. I really like it! XD


	19. The Dance

Hello hello, dear readers! I've been eagerly awaiting your hits and reviews and I am happy to say that this story has officially reached 1000 hits! WOW! I am extremely happy with these results, and I can't believe you've stuck with me for this long.

Moriko: I think you owe someone a thank you.

Me: Yeah, I was getting to that...sheesh. Anyway, I would like to give CloudrunnerSparty for his review. Thank you very much. I meant to add more about new Link, but my original draft got erased and I totally forgot everything I wrote...oops. I'll try and get more in this chapter, if any at all. I don't own anything except...ah you know already...--;; Oh, and BTW, I was angry at men last chapter...sorry if it affected you, I'll try and tone it down.

* * *

Chapter 19: The Dance

"Oh…hell...no…," Moriko said slowly. She was completely horrified at her current situation. Nothing could compare to the intense problem she was into now. Nothing in the world could be worse than this! That's all that she could say. Her maid had shown her to her room and told her to change, but it was what was on the bed that terrified her.

Laid out, bright like a beacon in the dark, was a…dress. Moriko almost keeled over at the thought of wearing it. She turned to the maid, who was fussing with the changing screen, and asked about any other dresses she could wear.

"I'm sorry, but that's the only one that will fit you."

Moriko groaned and reluctantly took the dress behind the changing curtain. It was white, and extremely soft to the touch. A sheer fabric with stitched-in swirls was sewn over that, giving it an almost feathery look. It shimmered in the light and the fabric swirled out when Moriko spun around. The straps had loose ruffles on them that were as the same sheer fabric. It was a good fit, but she had barely enough chest to fill it out.

What joy, she thought to herself. I'm being put down by a dress.

When Moriko stepped out from behind the changing curtain, there were two maids now, with looks on their faces that scared her. They seated her in front of a mirror and began taming her hair quickly, complaining about not having enough time. It felt like hours before they finished it, and when they did, Moriko was pleasantly surprised.

They'd let her hair tumble down around he shoulders in soft curls, which framed her face nicely, showing off her blue eyes. They placed a necklace of the Triforce around her neck, explaining that this would identify her to the masses. They insisted that she take off Gabe's bracelet, but Moriko glared at them, obviously frightening them.

"I'm not taking this off. Are we done here?"

The maids nodded and left the room in a rush. Moriko sighed and looked in the mirror, taking in her new appearance again. She looked older, in a way, but she didn't feel much different. Most men were still sexist, and that would never change. She had to accept it. She pulled her new shoes on and walked to the door, opening it to find Tanner outside, waiting for her. She blushed and looked at him with a confused expression.

"Shouldn't you be with the king right now?"

"No…I'm not his personal guard. I'm just his bounty hunter," he said with a smile. Her offered her his arm, which she reluctantly took, and led her down the hall and towards the foyer.

There were a few people outside, chatting happily away, but Moriko's attention was drawn to her father, who stood by the large staircase, spear in hand. He looked so dignified there, but his stern face melted as she saw her approach. He smiled at them, almost sadly.

"I can't believe my own daughter looks so beautiful!" he said. Moriko rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Dad, don't overreact. You're going to embarrass me."

"Wait…your father is the Captain?!" Tanner asked incredulously. He looked between them, finally connecting the dots. "So you're the rowdy tree-climber he's bragged so much about! Huh, I never would've thought it!"

Moriko gripped his arm, smiling menacingly. "Say another word, and I'll hit you…BOTH of you…"

Both men dropped the subject immediately. They both knew better than to get a woman angry.

Tanner eventually led Moriko into the ball room, putting his hand on hers to ensure she didn't fall. Moriko would've fallen too, but she restrained the urge to gape at the mass of people below until they reached the dance floor. Colors spun in every direction, illuminating the room with a rainbow of hues. Every woman in the room had a man close to them, whether they were a few feet apart or cheek to cheek. The men danced with a wondrous grace that rivaled the women's, but the women were far more beautiful. Everyone in the city must've come to the ball.

Moriko felt her face flush as Tanner step away from her and bow.

"May I have the first dance?" he asked as politely as possible. Moriko, unable to speak, tried to tell him she didn't know how to dance, but he led her into the throng of couples anyway, looking completely relaxed.

As they danced, Moriko kept her eyes glued to Tanner's feet as they spun around the floor, blending in perfectly with the crowd. Moriko was finally beginning to feel at ease when the first song ended, bringing a new song into the air. The crowd immediately picked up on the dance, but Moriko was completely at a loss as to what to do. She bit her lip, trying to follow the movements, but she ended up leaving the dance floor, unable to keep going. She leaned on the wall by the stairwell, trying to catch her breath, when Tanner appeared. He looked worried.

"I'm fine. I'm just not used to dancing. I've never done this before."

Tanner nodded, taking the space next to her with a quick twist of his feet.

"It's alright if you're not good. I stink just as much as the next person."

"No, you don't," Moriko retorted, shaking her head. "You were great out there. I just couldn't keep up."

Moriko sighed sadly as a young brunette girl walked up to Tanner, her face completely red.

"Uh…um…could I dance with you?" she asked quietly, twisting a brown curl in her fingers. Tanner looked at Moriko expectantly, but the blonde only shook her head.

"Go on. I'm fine. Go dance," she said. Tanner nodded, then led the brunette back into the crowd, disappearing as quickly as he'd appeared. Moriko sighed, fingering her bracelet longingly. She wished Gabe were here to cheer her up. Even Laura. She missed her best friend more than she realized, but that was going to change after tonight. Tomorrow she'd set out for home, and that would be that. She'd go home, grab Gabe, then head for Goron city and Zora's Domain. She'd give him his presents, as well as something from here, and she'd become a ranch hand again.

A few moments later, so was startled by Link, who came to stand in front of her.

"You look lonely, Miss Moriko," he said politely. Moriko sighed and averted her eyes.

"I'm not lonely. I just stink at dancing."

"Ah, you and me both. The only thing I'm good at is swordfighting and archery."

"You're lucky, you know that? You'll get to see the world like I did, and everyone will treat you with respect once you've earned it."

"Yeah...sure. Hey, you want to dance?"

Moriko balked at the question, but link must've taken her flinch for a nod, because suddenly she was dancing with him on the outskirts of the dance floor. Thankfully, the last song had given way to a slightly slower one, but that was only a partial relief. She was still dancing, much against her will. They spun in circles, in step with the others, but almost in their own world. It was pleasant, unlike the dance with Tanner, which was forced, and Moriko felt a little better than she had earlier.

When they finished dancing, they left for the western terrace. They took a seat on the bench facing the horizon and rested, utterly exhausted and slightly dizzy.

"Well, that was a bit less painful than I expected," Link said, smiling widely. Moriko smiled back and nodded, still catching her breath. The dance may have been slower than the first, but it had still been fast-paced. "I almost expected my feet would fall off."

"No kidding," Moriko agreed. "I've only danced twice, and already my feet are killing me."

"Have you danced before?"

"No. Just with you and Tanner. Why, have you?"

"Not a chance. My town saw dancing as a thing for girls to learn. I had to learn how to farm, wield a sword, and how to fish properly."

"There's a proper way to fish?"

"Oh, yeah," Link said, stretching his legs out. "I'd go into details, but I'd keep you here all night." He yawned, then looked up at the moonlit sky. "So, tell me about you."

"Huh?"

"Tell me about yourself. Why do you think the Goddesses chose you?"

Moriko took a few minutes to think, then shook her head. "I don't know why the Goddesses chose me, but I can tell you about my past. Maybe you can figure it out. I was born and raised in Ordon village, int he southern forests. I am the daughter of the Captain of the Royal Guard, I lived with my sister, my evil caretaker, and a few of my close friends."

"So how did you find out about your destiny?"

"Oh yeah, that's right. Well, evil man known as Kaiser came to the village, pretending to be a messenger from his kingdom, and claimed he was looking for me. When the villagers refused to give me up, he ordered his evil army of shadows to attack them. He tried to kidnap me, but Farore suddenly stepped in and saved us. That's when I found out what I had to do."

Link sat there, nodding as she explained herself, then straightened his back when she finished. "Well, you've been through quite a lot, haven't you? What will you do once your part is over?"

"I...really don't know. I guess I'll go back to the village and pray for your success, but...I don't really know if I can do that after having so much fun here." She stood and walked to the terrace railing, her eyes lingering on the horizon. "I can't really say if I'll just be able to drop my sword and go back home. I..."

"You like the sense of adventure?"

Moriko smiled sadly and nodded. "I really do. The exploring, the sense of importance, the feeling you get when you help someone in need. It's all so...addicting!"

Link stood up and joined her near the railing. "In my village, I was always told I was too weak and too small to do anything. Not very many people believed in me, and I wish I'd had the friends you speak of."

"Well, as you know, I wasn't exactly praised back home. The only people who showed they cared about me were my best friend, her mother, and my little cousin."

"But at least you had family. I don't remember mine."

Moriko opened her mouth to speak, but there was a small cough behind them. She and Link turned to see a little blond girl standing on the other side of the bench, smiling politely. She looked to be a little over ten, but she had the air of an adult.

"I'm truly sorry to interrupt your conversation, but might I request a dance from Sir Link?" she asked, her small voice ringing as clearly as a bell. Link stepped around the bench and bowed.

"It would be my pleasure, my lady. We shall have to talk more later."

With that, he and the girl disappeared back into the whirling mass of colors, leaving Moriko alone on the terrace. She sighed and turned back to the open sky, closing her eyes against the gentle breeze wafting around her. She could almost smell the water of Zora's Domain, purer than the river water that surrounded the city. It was nice to someplace where she could see the sky clearly, but the lights from the castle frightened the stars from sight. It felt like ages before she spotted even a glimmer of light, but it always escaped her the moment she turned to see it.

"I know you," someone said. Moriko turned around to see a guy in front of her, staring at her with blue grey eyes. His black hair was brushed back from his eyes, and he was in wearing a slightly more decorated outfit than the rest of the men. He stood straighter, and he exuded importance.

"You do? When have we met?"

"I believe you told me to watch it…but I fail to see what I should watch."

Moriko stifled a gasp of surprise. It was the guy she'd bumped into when she'd been heading to the training grounds.

"Right…sorry about that, but your attitude towards me made me angry. I apologize for my rudeness."

The boy narrowed his eyes at her. "You're the one everyone is talking about, right? I fail to see what's so great about you."

Moriko was surprised by the boy's impoliteness, but suppressed her own. She failed to come up with a proper reply, so she just smiled.

"Anyway, I saw you alone out here, so I thought I'd at least ask you to dance," he said, holding out his hand. She sighed and took it, but warned him about her skills. He brushed them off and pulled her back inside and into the crowd, giving her a few seconds to calm down before literally sweeping her about the dance floor. She had to dance on her toes to keep up with him, and he seemed almost happy to dance like that. It was extremely awkward after a bit, because most of the other dancers had stopped dancing and had begun whispering.

"Can you believe it? He's dancing with a common girl."

"Do you know her?"

"I've never seen her before."

"What a brat. Who does she think she is?"

Moriko flushed as the rude comments found her ears. They completely ruined the dance, but it had sparked a question in her mind that began nagging her.

_Who was her dance partner?_

She looked up to find him glaring at the crowd.

"Ignore them," he whispered. "They don't like anyone I dance with."

"Oh…okay," she mumbled. She was about to ask him for his name when the crowd gasped, drawing everyone's attention to the ball room doors.

Standing at the top of the stairs was a brunette girl, dirty and covered in blood. She struggled to get past the guards, shouting, "I need to see Moriko! Where's Moriko?!"

Moriko tried to go to the girl, but her dance partner held her back.

"Don't worry. She's probably just a peasant girl looking for some money. The guards will take care of her."

Moriko pushed away from him, enraged, and hurried towards the girl. She would help her, and no one would stop her.

The girl watched Moriko come towards her, and she broke down crying. The guards looked from Moriko to the girl, then stepped between.

"Please, Lady Moriko, let us take care of her," one said. He took hold of the girl with a sharp movement, making the girl cry out in pain. Blood began dripping on the floor under her, and Moriko clenched her fists.

"Let her go!" she shouted, frightening half the guards. The one holding the girl let go and stepped back. Moriko kneeled in front of the girl, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright? What's you name?"

The girl took a few minutes to calm down, then managed to sob, "Suzume…I'm Suzume, b-but my friend! Please rescue my friend!"

"Suzume, who's your friend?"

"H-his name's Takeshi…please get him away from my brother!"

"Your brother? Who is he?"

Suzume had stopped sobbing, but she was still frightened.

"He keeps talking about you! He's been brooding over the last time you met…"

"What's his name?"

Suzume knotted her hands in her lap and looked at Moriko. Her blue grey eyes were red and puffy, as if she'd been crying for a long time.

"His name's Kaiser…I ran away from home, and now he's taken Takeshi away! Please save my friend before Kaiser kills him!"

* * *

Oh snap! Do I know how to make a cliffhanger or what?!

Moriko: You loon! People will be angry with you now!

Me: Oh really? Well, let them wait a few days for the next chapter! THE FINAL CHAPTER!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Moriko: oh, I am so going to kill you...

Me: Did you already try that? Wait...what are you doing with that lamp?

Moriko: (attempts to hit authoress over head)

Me: Substitution Jutsu!! (poofs Tanner in her place)

Tanner: (knocked unconscious by lamp-wielding Moriko) ...

Moriko: Opps...oh well, not many people like Tanner anyway...I don't even like him.

Me: Yeah! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Oh and don't worry, it won't be the final chapter. That would be a really long chapter, along with a very sucky ending. Tootles! XD


	20. The Time has Come

Hey readers...how are you?

Moriko: What? No witty comments? No extremely stupid conversation?

Me: I'm too depressed...I hate Russel T Davies right now. All you Doctor Who fans know EXACTLY what I'm talking about...

Moriko: Oh...right. You just saw the season 4 finale.

Me: (crawls into corner and cries)

Moriko: Okay people, the authoress has officially fallen into a depression, and she won't back back for a bit. Just wait and see. She'll be fine next chapter!

Taiki: You think? I don't know...she's pretty depressed.

Moriko: (smacks Taiki) Shut it! She'll be fine. Read and review!

* * *

Chapter 20: The Time Has Come

Moriko sat in the infirmary, watching Suzume's motionless body on the cot with hollow eyes. She kept her eyes glued to the injured girl, wanting her to answer as many questions as possible. Tanner had asked her to come back to the dance, but she'd refused immediately. The girl's words had surprised Moriko more than she'd thought, and Moriko had followed the guards all the way to the infirmary, where she had taken a seat by the bed. She continued to replay the memory over and over, trying hard to believe Suzume's claim.

This girl, Suzume, had burst into the castle, covered in blood. She'd demanded to see Moriko, and had begged her to save her friend, Takeshi.

Moriko gripped the sheer layer of her dress absentmindedly, watching the girl on the cot groan and turn over. Suzume seemed so helpless, yet she'd managed to run away from her brother, who held one of the sacred Triforce pieces. This girl had more courage than anyone had seen, but no one had cared, except for Moriko. She had comforted the girl while everyone else had begun dancing again.

Moriko bit her lip to keep from crying, but not for herself. For Suzume's sake. By staying in the infirmary while the nurses fretted of Suzume, she'd learned of the young girl's wounds. Apparently, Suzume had received and arrow to her right shoulder, and plenty of bruises to her legs. But they'd left just before Suzume had begun sleep talking.

Suzume muttered a constant stream of mumbles, half of it inaudible to Moriko. The stuff that had been decipherable had been about the friend she'd mentioned before. A guy named Takeshi. She mumbled about a treasure, and how she felt something. Before long, she'd started crying silently. Everything after that had been complete babble.

Moriko released her hold on her dress and smoothed it out, hearing someone walking swiftly down the hall. The door opened to reveal an exhausted Tanner and her father, who looked slightly disappointed.

"Moriko, it's time for the dinner," Tanner said. Moriko looked at the floor, then at Suzume.

"I'm not hungry. I'll pass."

"That's why I brought him," he said, jabbing his thumb at her father. Daisuke scowled at his daughter and walked swiftly to her side, taking her wrist sharply.

"It's the king's banquet. You will not skip it. As your father, I command you to attend."

"Or what? You'll send me to by room without supper? You hardly have the right." Moriko bit her lip after that, regretting her words. Her father's frown deepened, and he seemed to inflate with rage. He pulled her out of her chair and out the door, ignoring her protests with fatherly ease. Tanner followed, but stayed back so he wouldn't get caught up in the rage.

Daisuke led his daughter back to the ball room, stopping just in front of the doors on the opposite side of the room.

"Moriko, I may not have been there for you for the past few years, and I'm sorry I wasn't able to come home, but this is no way to act in the house of the king. You will sit through this dinner, then you will go to you room until you are summoned to the king's chambers. You will give the items to Link, and tomorrow you will go home."

Moriko took a deep breath, then twitched her shoulders in a shrug.

"That's how I planned it…now let go."

Her father let her go and watched her enter the dining hall. The guests at the tables didn't even look up as she was guided to her seat next to Link, who was stuffing his face full of meat. Navi was perched on his shoulder, and Taiki was hovering over the little blonde girl from before. She looked absolutely adorable as she giggled at Taiki, who was flying in circles over her head. He stopped when he saw Moriko, who looked a little peeved at the moment. She sighed and began loading her plate with food. Link looked at her and swallowed his food.

"You okay? You seem angry."

Moriko sighed again. "They kicked me out of the infirmary."

"Ouch," he said with a laugh.

"It's no laughing matter," Moriko said with a glare. "That girl was seriously injured. Where were you?"

"Sir Link was talking to me about his journey to come," the king said, stroking his beard. "He has a great responsibility now, and he will set out tomorrow with the Sacred Items to save the world."

"My apologies, your majesty," Moriko said. "I did not know."

"Yes. You were too busy fussing over the peasant."

Moriko looked across from her, realizing someone was seated there. It was the black haired boy she'd danced with. The one who'd told her to ignore Suzume. She glared.

"She's a human being, just like you, and she has a name. It's Suzume."

"Yes, yes…whatever you say, girl. I also have a name. Zenith Nohansen Hyrule, if you must know."

Moriko thought her heart skipped a beat. She was being rude to the crown prince. Oh, crap!

"Prince Zenith, where are your manners?!" the king demanded. The prince shrugged and went back to his food. The king shook his head and looked at Moriko apologetically. "I'm sorry for the way he's treated you tonight."

"Oh, it's alright," Moriko said simply. "Everyone is entitled to their opinions."

Zenith seemed to flinch, but he covered it up with a cough.

"Are you alright, brother?" the little girl asked. Zenith nodded.

"I'm fine, Zelda. Eat your dinner."

Princess Zelda smiled and nodded, but looked to Moriko instead.

"Your friend Taiki told me about you. Did you really do all the things he said?"

"That depends…," Moriko said warily. "What did the little fairy tell you?"

Zelda began describing everything Taiki had told her before Moriko's entrance, which mainly consisted of her adventures, but blown way out of proportions. Somehow, Dodongo had turned into a fire breathing dragon, and the Deku Toad had had a growth spurt of about a hundred feet or so. Moriko corrected all of Taiki mistakes, toning the story down until it was completely true. By then, she had Link and the king listening in, asking her questions. But it didn't last long.

Suddenly, the sky outside the upper windows lit up, which was followed by a huge boom that rattled the castle and nearly shattered the windows.

"What was that?!" the Link cried, covering his head with his hands. The guards assured everyone that everything was okay, and that it was just a bit of trouble from Death Mountain. Moriko didn't believe it for a second. She had gone into the depths of Death Mountain and had brought peace to the mountain. How could the mountain be acting up so soon?

There was another deafening blast, and a few of the upper windows shattered. Screams went up all around as the guests began panicking like a bunch of crazed animals. They ran for the door as the guards burst in, heading for the king. They swept the royal family, as well as Moriko and Link, into a hidden room behind the statue built into the far wall.

When they were safe, half of them left and ran for the courtyard.

Moriko paced back and forth in the small room, clenching her fist in impatience. She wanted to know what was going on. What was happening? Was the castle under attack? What about the Sacred Items? Were they still in her room? She was terrified, but angry at the same time. She bit her lip and kept the pacing up until she finally snapped.

"I need to get out of here!" she said, ramming her shoulder against the hidden door. The guards gently pushed her away.

"We can't let you out until the okay is given. We can't lose anyone here."

"But what's happening?! I need to know!"

"The soldiers will take care of it! Just take a seat and remain calm!" Navi said, hovering in front of her face. Moriko looked at the fairy with bewildered eyes.

"Navi! How could you just go along with this?! I don't believe it!" She began pacing again, her nails biting into her palms. "I can't just accept something like this! Link! How can you stand being cooped up in here?!"

Link was silent, looking away.

"Oh…so you gladly take the protection of those YOU should be protecting! How heroic!"

"Shut up!" he said. "If I die out there, then who's going to save the world? Think about that!"

"No, YOU think about it! If everyone in the world is killed, who's left to protect?!" Moriko slapped him, then forced her way through the guards. "I'm going to fight, and I don't need the Goddesses to protect me! I'll protect myself!"

She ran through the entire castle, avoiding every guard until she reached her room. The Sacred Items were still there, so she put them on the bottom of her bag and pulled it on, hoping no one had noticed. She changed quickly, ignoring the rips she made in the dress, and pulled on her tunic, sword, and shield. She grabbed her bow and arrow and ran as far as she dared, but not before looking out of the windows she passed.

The sky was a murky black, and guards ran along the city wall in near panic. She hurried to meet them, only to come face to face with Tanner. She tried to get past him, but he grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her against the wall.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Why didn't you stay in the safe room?!"

Moriko was taken aback by his forwardness, but managed to say, "I want to defend the castle."

"That's for the army to do!" he said angrily. "I wanted to keep you safe!"

"You're worried about me again? Stop it. I'm a big girl, and I can defend myself!" she shouted back. "I'm sick and tired of the hero crap I've been hearing about! I can't stand that Link! The Goddesses must've made a mistake or something, because he'd rather sit within the castle, completely protected, than help the people HE should be protecting! What kind of hero does that?!"

She pushed past Tanner and ran for the castle entrance. She'd had enough of everything! She would defeat Kaiser, whether Link cared or not. He could take the credit, or whatever, she just wanted it to be over!

She ran up the stairs and joined the soldiers on the walls looking over the northern fields.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"That," a nearby soldier said, pointing to the horizon. Moriko looked in that direction and froze.

A slow, black wave approached the castle, tainting the land as it moved. Moriko squinted to see what it was, but was met with a loud shout.

"People of Hyrule, your time has come! Surrender the chosen hero, as well as the Sacred Items, and we shall spare you. Resist, and you will be exterminated!"

Moriko recognized the voice as Kaiser. She gripped the bow in her hand, biting her lip until it bled.

"We need the hero!" a soldier a few yards away shouted. A chorus of sheers went up all around, and Moriko had to leave them. She wanted to scream at them to shut up and rely on themselves, but she knew better. She needed to control her temper.

She had wandered for a bit before realizing she'd wandered right into the infirmary. She opened the door quietly, but was surprised to see Suzume standing in front of the window, staring at the approaching wave of black.

"He's coming," she whispered. Moriko stepped into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Kaiser is coming, yes. But the army will stop him."

"No one but the Goddesses can stop him now. Ganondorf won't allow him to fail."

"Ganondorf?!" Moriko shouted. She joined Suzume at the window. "How do you know about him?!"

"Heh…Kaiser would never stop talking about him. He was always saying how Ganondorf would help him rule the world. He told me I could have anything I wanted, but…"

Moriko read the sorrow on Suzume's face. "But he already took that away," she said, finishing Suzume's thought. Suzume nodded and looked back out the window.

"As I said before, only the Goddesses can stop him now."

Moriko stood there for a minute, grim faced, before taking a seat. She didn't know what to do. She was so confused. The Goddesses were busy, the new Link was a fool, and she was just a girl. What would happen to the kingdom now? She kept thinking this over and over until Tanner entered the room.

"Moriko, we need the Sacred Items. Link is going to get the Master Sword."

Moriko's head shot up at the mention of the legendary sword.

"Great! Suzume, come on. You'll be safer with us."

Suzume nodded and followed them absentmindedly, looking out every window they passed to catch small glimpses of the shadows. She wished Takeshi were with her, just to hold her hand or something. She was terrified of the shadows, knowing if they caught her, they'd bring her bad to the desert. She didn't want to go back. She'd suffocate in the lower dungeons, or she'd wish for death herself. She hugged herself, trying to keep herself from breaking into pieces. She needed to be strong for Takeshi. She gripped her necklace for assurance, then followed the two older teens dawn into the lower reaches of the castle.

Moriko gripped Tanner's wrist as they kept heading down into the dungeon area of the castle. They passed cell after cell until they reached a black wall with nothing on it. Tanner unsheathed his sword and pressed it into the wall, then turned it like a key. The wall opened up, but only so a figure could slip through to their side.

It was Link, but he looked different. One of his eyes was turning brown, and his blonde hair was turning red at the roots. Moriko tackled him as he ran away, sitting on his back to keep him from getting up.

"Oi!" she yelled angrily. "Where're you going?"

"I-I was just going to get you!" he said, his voice cracking.

"Oh really? I'm right here, Link. Let's go." She got up off him and pushed him back through the hole, angry. If her guess was right, then he'd just tried to run away. He had tried to escape!

The next room looked like a giant temple, but it was completely lit up with white light. The royal family stood next to an altar at the far end, but the king looked as if he was in a panic. He was pacing and muttering something to himself, but the other two looked perfectly at ease. Zelda stood in front of the altar, her hands clasped in prayer. Prince Zenith leaned on the wall the right, his eyes closed. He opened them when he saw the group of four head towards the altar. Navi and Taiki were sitting on the king's head, but decided to perch on the altar instead. The king threw up his hands in thanks at Moriko's arrval, then pushed Link towards the wall on the elevated platform behind the altar. Zelda placed something on the right end of the altar, then turned to Moriko.

"Please place the harp and the rod here and here," she said, pointing to the two places on the left. Moriko nodded and took out both items, placing them carefully on the altar. She stepped back as they clicked into place and began glowing. Link looked at the items with worried eyes, then surprised everyone.

He made a dive for the items, but only succeeded in phasing right through them. Everyone gasped as he hit the floor with a thud and slid a ways away. Moriko stepped in front of the items protectively as Zelda stepped forward.

"As I suspected. You are not the true hero," the princess said. The entire room, except for she and Tanner, filled with gasps. The king was dumbfounded, Prince Zenith's eye was twitching, Moriko looked as if she'd been hit over the head, and Suzume had just about keeled over onto Moriko.

"Princess, shall I arrest him now?" Tanner asked, unsheathing his sword. Zelda sighed and shook her head.

"No. I want to know why he did it."

"You…you want to know why?" the fake Link asked. He smirked. "Lord Kaiser told he that if I did this, he'd give me a seat of power in his revolution. I would get to rule over a portion of the kingdom!"

"So you did it for power. But you know what gave you away? Your lack of courage. What Moriko said in the safe room was true. A hero who prefers the comfortable protection of those he should be protection is no hero at all."

"Really? You sure believed my act before she came along," fake Link mumbled, forcing himself into a kneeling position. "But don't think for a second…" he whispered, clenching his fist, "that you're safe now!"

He opened his palm in Zelda's direction, releasing a ball of fire at the little girl. She raised her arms to protect herself, but the blow never came. She uncovered her eyes and gasped.

Moriko held the little girl tightly to her chest, biting her lip to keep from screaming. She'd taken the magic blast for the little girl, only to burned herself. The pain was intense, and it would not subside. She saw Navi and Taiki floating over her, trying to heal her.

"Moriko, you idiot!" Navi shouted. "Zelda had a barrier put up! She would've been fine!"

Moriko released the little girl and smiled. "Sorry. Instinct just…took over."

Zelda did a double-take at Moriko's words, then went to work healing the girl's back. The burns weren't too severe, but she'd have a scar if she wasn't treated soon. Moriko sighed as the healing light passed over the burn, soothing it like cold water. It felt great.

Another explosion rattled the castle, jarring Moriko back to reality. There had to be something they could do! Tanner finished tying the fake Link's arms and feet, then sheathed his sword.

"The army of shadows grows closer!" the king said, furrowing his brow in worry. "We must act quickly!"

"But what do we do? The hero has not arrived, and we have no options left!" Tanner said, biting his lip. Zelda helped Moriko stand, then smiled at everyone.

"Are you sure about that? Moriko, touch the wall behind the altar."

"What?" she asked, looking down at the girl disbelievingly. What good would that do?

"Just try it. We are almost out of time."

Moriko nodded and walked up the stairs, her heart pounding in her ears. Everyone watched her with rapt attention, even Prince Zenith, though he didn't show it. Everyone knew they were out of time, but they couldn't help but feel a shred of hope whisper in their hearts.

Moriko sucked in one last deep breath before placing her hand on the wall. It shuddered, then split in half, revealing a hidden room. The royal family's faces lit up, and they followed Moriko into the room. Even Tanner and Suzume followed, amazed by the phenomenon that was happening before their eyes.

Moriko's eyes swept over the room, a feeling of nostalgia washing over her. She felt as if she'd been here before, but she knew she hadn't. There were six pillars of light surrounding the center dais, which held the item she'd seen in books. The Master Sword, perfect despite time's passing, stood upright, embedded in the floor. A curious sound filled Moriko's ears, but it wasn't painful. It was like someone's singing. She stared at the sword until a small green light appeared before her.

"Take the sword, Moriko. Take it, and shape your destiny!"

Moriko felt her left hand burning as she reached for the sword. It began emitting light as she inched closer, and when she finally took hold of it, a bright burst of light filled the room. Everyone was blinded for a few moments, but when they recovered, they felt their hearts fill with hope.

Moriko stood in the middle of the dais, the Master Sword gripped firmly in her left hand. The Triforce embedded in her hand glowed brightly, and everyone was tempted to step towards her, but Zelda stopped them.

"Give her a few moments. She needs to speak with the Goddesses alone."

Everyone nodded and watched with held breath as Moriko stared straight into the darkness, her eyes glazed over.

* * *

Moriko felt odd. She wanted to say she was floating, but there was something under her feet. She opened her eyes to see three feminine faces leaning towards her. She blinked as they women helped her up, and she recognized them immediately. They were the Goddesses.

"We saw your display of courage below, and we knew we made the right choice when we chose you!" Farore said happily. Din and Nayru nodded, both smiling.

"Chose me for what?" Moriko asked, her mind hazy. Her memories came back in a flash as she gripped the Master Sword in her hand. "I have to get back!" she said abruptly, scrambling to stand. The Goddesses covered their laughs as Moriko looked for an exit from the area, but found only shadows. She retreated to the light, confused.

"Okay, where am I?"

"You're in the Sacred Realm. The Realm of the Triforce. We've brought many Links here before, but you are the first girl here."

"I have to say, when Rauru brought the child Link here, I had interesting thoughts going through my head," Din said, shaking her head with a smirk.

"Din! Try to keep your mind out of the gutter for a while!" Nayru whispered angrily. "Don't corrupt this one's mind."

"The only corrupt one here is Ganondorf," Din retorted.

"But he's not here right now," Farore said, rocking on the balls of her feet.

"True," Din said, waggling her finger at Nayru. The blue goddess sighed exasperatedly and turned to Moriko, who was dumbstruck by the goddess' "ungodly" behavior.

"I apologize for our behavior. We've slowed time in the real world, so we have a bit of time left. Come on," Nayru said, offering Moriko her hand. Moriko stuck the Master Sword in its sheath, which she'd magically obtained, and clasped the Goddess' hand. All four of them began floating, then shot off into the darkness, breaking through the barrier of shadows like a rock through glass.

Moriko was amazed at how high they were. They were just above the clouds, but she wasn't getting sick or anything. The land moved beneath them slowly. She grinned at the Goddesses.

"Wow! This is incredible!"

"True. This is how we spend our time," Nayru said.

"Well, we used to," Din said. "Ganondorf has taken shelter someplace we can't see him. And that could be anywhere."

"We've searched all the places he's been before, even the ruins of the Arbiter's Grounds. That was where he was buried."

"How did he die last time?" Moriko asked. Their conversation was distracting her from the ground.

"Well, last time the hero stabbed him through the heart in the middle of southern Hyrule Field. He disappeared shortly after, since the hero was busy escorting his friend back to the twilight realm."

"Midna? Is she still alive?" Moriko asked. She remembered what Link had told her before she'd left the village.

"Yes, Midna is still around. She tries every twilight to see Link, but something keeps blocking her entry."

"Oh…I'd like to meet her. As soon as this is over."

"So you just want this to be over?" Din asked skeptically. Moriko hesitated, then shook her head.

"That's what I've been saying from the beginning, but the truth is, I just want to see my family again." Moriko slid her hand over her bracelet. "I haven't seen them since I started this journey. Not once. Sometimes I wonder if this journey will never end."

"I remember that's how one of the smaller Links thought," Farore said. "There was once a time when the whole world was covered in water. The people were forced to live on the tops of mountains, where they started life anew. When the next hero came, he was forced to watch his sister be taken away by a giant bird that had been controlled by Ganondorf. He thought the same things as you."

"What happened to him?"

"Well, that will be for later. We're right above Kaiser's army now."

Kaiser's name brought Moriko's attention to the ground. They descended below the clouds and flew in front of the wave of shadows. The shadows were actually the beasts that had attacked Moriko's village. She balled her hand into a fist, staring at the leader.

Kaiser sat on his black steed, smirking in the direction of Hyrule Castle. He held his sword high in a fashion that said "I'm going to destroy you all!" His eyes glowed yellow in the moonlight, causing Moriko to shudder. He still scared her, but not as much as before.

"As you know, Kaiser is the current holder of the Triforce of Power," Din said, motioning towards the frozen figure. "But the truth is that Kaiser holds only half of the Triforce. The other half belongs to Ganondorf. We, the Goddesses, decided that to help prolong the effect of the seal on Kaiser, we had to split Ganondorf's power in half. Unfortunately, that action turned against us."

Din averted her eyes, and Farore picked up where the red haired goddess left off.

"All three pieces of the Triforce split in half in the process, dividing their powers into pieces. The Triforce of Wisdom was split between the Princess Zelda of the past and the Princess Zelda of the present. The Triforce of Courage was split between the Link of the past…and you, the hero of the present."

Moriko nodded, though hearing she really was the hero still came as sort of a shock.

"So what now?" she asked. The Goddesses turned to Kaiser's army of shadowy beasts, their backs to Moriko.

"You will take the Sacred Items to their respective temples. There, you will power up the Master Sword until you have enough power to take down Kaiser and Ganondorf," Nayru said. Din turned to grin at Moriko.

"Once the Master Sword is fully powered, Link will hand over his piece of the Triforce to you. Now, Farore, take her back." Din turned away. "I'm sure her friends are worried."

Farore bounced as she nodded, then took Moriko's hand and flew her back to the place they'd started. "Have a safe journey. May the elements be on your side."

* * *

Moriko: See she's already better! She got a Doctor Who reference in there!

Taiki: Yeah, but that's because she's watching the finale again...and saw the Daleks.

Me: Hmm hm-m-mmmm...hm-m-m-m-m-mmmm hmmm hmmmmmm...

Moriko: She's humming the Doctor's theme. She might be getting better now.

Me: Donna...give her back, Davies...give her back...

Moriko: Forget it...she's gone again. See you all next chapter!


	21. Heading Out

Hey thar, readers! It's August, and you know what that means! School's coming! May the Daleks destroy us before then! (crossing fingers) I really enjoy having a summer vacation, and once senior year is over, I'll have to go to...college (dun dun duuuuuuuuuuun) I REALLY hate school...I almsot failed English and Algebra, so I don't know HOW I'll survive this year...crud.

Moriko: ouch...and you plan to become a writer? With your grades?

Me: Well, I've had a lot to do! I had to pay attention in the Anime Club, since I'm president this year.

Moriko: Can you handle the responsibilities? (smirk)

Me: Well, Daddy did it, so I can too! (Daddy Tamaki from Host Club. At the beginning of the last school year, we were all assigned names. I was granted the position of Haruhi, Mistress was labeled Daddy/Tamaki, Sanji and Becca were labeled Kyoya, Marmonstein and Sloanesavoy were dubbed Hikaru and Kaoru, and my personal sophomore was named Hunny. We lost our Mori midway through the year.)

Moriko: Wow, you got way off topic.

Me: Silence, infidel!

Moriko: STOP WATCHING JEFF DUNHAM!!

Me: NEVER!! (evil laugh)

Taiki: Again, technical difficulties, so please read the chapter. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 21: Heading Out

Moriko was lightheaded as she reentered her body. She felt as if she'd left something in the sky. Something like her gut, maybe her lungs, but the unease subsided quickly. She felt the Master Sword vibrate in her left hand, giving her a start.

"Wake up, Moriko," a voice called. Moriko nodded and shook her head until she was able to see clearly. As her sight returned, she looked at the group behind her.

"I'm awake, so don't worry."

"They didn't say anything," the voice said. "I did. It's me. Link."

Link materialized next to Moriko, wearing the green tunic of the hero again. "How've you been? I've been stuck watching Kaiser, so I've missed a lot."

"Moriko? What're you looking at?" Tanner asked. Moriko looked at him, then at Link, then back to Tanner.

"You can't see him?" she asked. Tanner, the king, Prince Zenith, and Suzume shook their heads. Princess Zelda, on the other hand, walked right up to Link and smiled.

"It is an honor to be in the presence of the previous hero, Sir Link," she said with a bow.

"You are this era's Princess Zelda, right? It's an honor to meet you…but I see you are not whole."

"Yes…I need the other part of my Triforce, but I have yet to find it."

"Ah, I see. So you are well, then?"

Zelda nodded. "Have you visited Midna recently?"

Link looked down at his feet, his eyes saddened. "No…I have yet to find a way into the Twilight World. And even if I did find a way, I wouldn't be able to go in this form." Link shook his head slightly and looked into Zelda's blue grey eyes. "So I assume that when you gain your other piece, you'll gain the height?"

Zelda nodded, smiling at the thought of being taller. "I certainly hope so, my good friend. If not, then I might not make a good Princess Zelda."

"You might just be the youngest Zelda in history, you know." Link laughed. "Wouldn't that be something!"

Zelda sighed and waved her hand in dismissal, turning to Moriko.

"I assume the Goddesses will hold Kaiser back while you power up the Master Sword?"

"Yes," Moriko said. "I'll set out for the nearest temple today, as soon as I'm restocked."

Zelda nodded in approval, then began walking towards the altar. She came back a few moments later with the Sacred Items, including the Book of Secrets. "May these help you in your quest."

Moriko accepted the items gratefully and bowed before stowing them in her bag. Tanner helped her off the dais, then pelted her ears with questions.

"Why didn't you tell me you were the hero?! You said you were only collecting the Sacred Items! Why'd you lie to me?!"

"I didn't lie to you! I wasn't even told I was the hero!"

"Well, I think it'd be pretty obvious, since you had the Triforce on you left hand!" Navi said, fluttering over to the two of them. Moriko looked at her hand, then flicked Navi.

"I thought it was only a symbol to help me get the items, Navi! And what, you knew I was the hero?!"

Navi rolled her eyes. "Of course I knew! If I didn't know, why was I assigned to you?"

"Don't ask me!" Moriko shouted, throwing her hands up. "No one told me anything!"

"You weren't ready to know for your fate," Navi said. Taiki joined them, completely clueless. "If you had started proclaiming you were the hero, then you would've been killed a while back."

"Oh joy…,"Moriko said sarcastically. "Can we go now? I have to restock for the journey. Wait a minute." Moriko lifted her hand to her head, realizing she was wearing a hat now. "Since when have I had a hat?"

"I dunno," Taiki said. "I just noticed it, too."

"It's a tiny detail, now let's get moving!" Navi said.

"Alright!" Taiki said, punching the air with his tiny fist. "We get to go see more places!"

"Yeah yeah," Navi said with a shake of her head. "Let's just hurry up. I'm sleepy."

"That's right. We haven't slept since Zora's Domain…ugh," Moriko groaned as her fatigue finally hit her. Her steps faltered and Tanner caught her before she fell, but she continued mumbling as he lifted her off her feet.

"I need…potion, shield…food," she mumbled the last part happily.

Tanner brought her back up to her room and helped her get under the covers, as she'd done for him once. He vaguely remembered it, but the memory of her helping him to the inn in Kakariko was solid. Navi floated overhead with Taiki, watching him carefully.

"You know, Kaiser possessed you once," she said. Tanner nodded.

"I remember him being there. He made me fight Moriko, and I saw the fear in her face as she fought me. It tore me apart, so I fought him tooth and nail for control."

"That was brave. I heard from the Goddesses that anyone he possessed usually ended up dead or wishing for it."

"I won't let him do it again," he whispered, smoothing the hair out of Moriko's closed eyes. She smiled unconsciously and took his hand.

"Thanks," she mumbled. Tanner nodded, allowing her to hand his hand.

"No, thank you," he replied, resting his head on his other hand.

They both finally drifted off into sleep, their fingers entwined in each other's.

* * *

Moriko awoke to bright lights dancing above her eyes. She blinked herself awake, then saw the lights were Navi and Taiki. They bounce happily around the room, pausing only to check and see if Moriko was awake.

"Good, she's up! Careful when you move!" Taiki shouted. Moriko gave them a funny look, then looked down at her side. Tanner leaned against the bed, one arm cushioning his head while the other hand rested on Moriko's. She blushed. He'd stayed with her all night. He really was sweet, when he allowed it to show.

She sat there, watching him, until her father came in. He paused at the scene in front of him, shook his head, then cleared his throat.

"Ahem. I'm sorry Moriko, but last night, Princess Zelda and Suzume collapsed."

Moriko felt her blood run cold. She went numb. "What…?"

"Well, after you'd fell asleep in Tanner's arms, Zelda and Suzume touched the Master Sword. It was brief, but after Tanner left the room with you, she and Suzume collapsed. They've been unconscious ever since."

Moriko shook Tanner as gently as the situation allowed, urging him to wake up. He did, then stood up sharply after Moriko told him what happened. He left the room in a state of panic, leaving Moriko and her father alone.

_Oh no_, Moriko thought, biting her lip. _He's going to ask me what happened with Tanner last night…oh god, why are there protective fathers in the world?_

Daisuke turned to his daughter and sighed. "I know exactly what happened last night."

"No you don't!"

"Yes, I do. You two are good friends, and I can tell he likes you. He just took care of you, right?"

"Uh…yeah," Moriko said warily. "He just helped me get into my room, then he accidentally fell asleep holding my hand. That's all."

Daisuke nodded, watching his daughter fish her things out of her bag. She was growing up right in front of his eyes. Soon she'd be getting married and having kids of her own. He'd be a grandfather, and he'd be sure to be there for her. He wondered what she'd name her kids. Who would they look like? Would they become knights of Hyrule or farmers? Oh, the possibilities!

"What are you smiling at?" Moriko asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Just…nothing. Nothing that concerns you yet."

She went behind the changing curtain and sighed. "Dad, I want to know what was so great that it had you smiling. Tell me!"

Daisuke stayed silent until she reappeared, dressed in a fresh tunic, her hair wound into a tight braid. He shook his head and left the room, calling back, "You know where the infirmary is!"

Moriko rolled her eyes and clipped her new sword and shield on, making sure to check it for easy use before grabbing her bag and exiting the room, her fairies glued to her shoulders. She made her way to the infirmary as quickly as she could with out running, but she ended up running down the last hall.

Prince Zenith was next to Zelda's cot, hold his sister's hand without a smile on his face. He looked sad, but any emotions were wiped clean when Moriko stepped inside the doorway.

"What're you doing here?" he asked. Anyone could see he was completely uninterested in what anyone had to say, but Moriko ignored it.

"I'm here to see Princess Zelda and Suzume."

"Hnn…," he mumbled in reply.

Moriko sat in the chair by Suzume and gripped her hand. It was warm, but only just. Suzume was far off, and Moriko needed to bring them back, both of them. She vowed it.

It felt like ages since she moved again, but Moriko got up a few minutes later, heading for the door.

"You finally leaving?" Prince Zenith asked, looking at her with his steely blue eyes.

"Yeah. I need to get a move on, before time runs out."

"Good luck," he whispered, hoping she wouldn't hear it. She did hear it, but left before she broke in a smile. So the prince could show his feelings without the world ending. She glanced over her shoulder at him as she exited the room. He had turned back to Zelda, holding the little girl's hand in both of his. He looked…so sad.

Moriko exited the castle and headed into town, speeding her way through her shopping so she could get going. She picked up a small shield for Gabe, then began her walk to the stables. People on every street cheered her on, shouting words of praise at her. She smiled and thanked them, but her mind was already in the fields, heading for home. The stableman had Meryl ready, and the mare neighed at the sight of her friend. Moriko mounted her horse and urged her into a gallop as soon as they were across the moat.

The fields of Hyrule stretched out in front of Moriko, just as they had before. But there was one difference this time.

Moriko was going home.

* * *

Hurray for really short chapters! I'll try and get the next one to be longer.

Moriko: You're really trying with this story, aren't you?

Me: Yeah, but it really helps me when I see how many people have read it and reviewed. Ah, the hits have gone through the roof...I should write a SEQUEL!!

Moriko: Are you serious?! You're daft in the head!

Me: I know! It'll be a oneshot between you and Tanner!

Moriko: (keeling over in a corner) Beware, readers...she has an idea!! DX

Me: Or maybe...a thing in the twilight realm!

Moriko: (still keeling over) Please stop it...

Me: Oh fine...I'll sleep on it. Have a good day/night, readers! See you soon! XD


	22. Back in Ordon

I'm am...so bored right now...

Moriko: Well, get cheery. We need you happy so the plot won't die. You practically died this last week.

Me: Well, I had my reasons...I thought my friend was mad at me, then I lost my internet connection, and now...well, nothing's bad now, but I know I need to get a job soon.

Moriko: Quit griping about a job! Finish my story first! OK, so anyway, answers for Lekki12

Me: 1: The past TP Link is still there. He's like the Hero's Shade, except he comes and goes when he pleases. Midna is still around because I always imagined that the Twili live a lot longer than humans, so...yeah.

2: I wanted Daisuke to be more of a caring father, but the way I imagined him was he takes his job a little too seriously, hence the scolding about the dinner. I mean, how would you feel if someone you cared about just insulted the king of your country? I don't think the king would take it too well.

3: Prince Zenith wasn't scared by Moriko's words. He was just caught off guard. He's the snobby, rich prince type, so he's not used to people talking back to him.

Anyway, I hope that helped a bit.

Moriko: It helped me. I can't help but wonder why you make all the men either idiots or possessive...

Me: It's because I have a lot of pent up rage over all of the men in my life, except for one who I go to school with. He's the only nice one.

Moriko: You're brother one of the others?

Me: Duh. But moving away from that touchy subject...DEAR GOD, PEOPLE! Over 1300 hits?! YAY!

Moriko: Calm down!

Me: Okay...calming down. Anyway, I don't own the Legend of Zelda, or any of their characters, so yeah...enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter 22: Back in Ordon

Moriko couldn't keep herself from grinning as she and Meryl galloped through the last half of Hyrule Fields. She couldn't wait to see her friends again. She was going to see Laura and Tabatha! She was going to see Gabe! She felt her heart already bursting at the seems. She felt like screaming, crying, and laughing all at the same time.

She dismounted from Meryl and guided her down the narrow path, eventually emerging into the village. It was quiet, and people ambled about the main square. They looked almost bored.

Moriko failed to notice a flash of black that jumped in front of her, and before she knew it, she was on the ground, the wind knocked out of her. Gabe latched onto Moriko with such force that neither could get up for some time. When they got up, a crowd had gathered.

"Moriko, you're back! You're back, you're back, you're back! I knew you'd come back! Just like you promised!" he shouted, his face glowing with happiness.

"Gabe…," Moriko coughed. "It's great to see you again. Where's Tabatha? And Laura?"

Gabe latched onto her arm like a magnet. "Tabatha's in Ordona's Spring, and Laura's gone into the woods to get food. I got your letter! Did you really see a Goron? Did they try to eat you?"

"That's what I asked!" Taiki shouted from Moriko's hat. She took it off and emptied Taiki and Navi into Gabe's outstretched hand. Navi grumbled and flew back into the hat while Taiki began reciting "his brave acts of justice" to the little boy. Moriko stuffed him back in the hat before he gave Gabe any spoilers for her stories, then walked with Gabe to the spring.

Everyone seemed to lighten up when Moriko passed by. They were glad to have her back. She was finally home, and she'd proven herself worthy of her father's heritage. She was practically a knight of Hyrule.

Moriko saw Tabatha kneeling on front of the spring, her hands clasped in prayer. She looked as if she hadn't slept very well for the past few days, and she had dark circles under her eyes. Gabe left Moriko and ran to Tabatha, urging the woman to rise and turn around. The woman got up and turned around, then covered her mouth.

"Moriko?" she whispered. She was beginning to cry. "Oh, Moriko, you're safe!" She wrapped her arms around Moriko and smiled. "I knew you'd return to us! I always believed it!"

"I missed you, Tabatha. I missed the whole village, I missed the woods, and I missed…well, everything. I wanted to come back so many times."

"Hush. Tell us about your journey after you've eaten."

"Okay," Moriko said. Gabe took her hand and led them to Tabatha's house, where they ate lunch together.

Once everyone was fed and Navi and Taiki had headed to the spring, Gabe talked Moriko into taking a quick walk with him before she was to tell her story. Everyone in the village was going to listen, he told her, and she needed to loosen up before then. Moriko agreed and left the house with him, making sure she had his presents with her before joining him near the forest. He grinned and led the way, marching a few feet ahead into the forest.

"You know, Moriko, I was really happy when I got your letter. I was so excited for your return, I kinda went crazy."

"Oh no, what'd you do, Gabe?"

"I explored the forest you told me about. I know, I was supposed to wait until you returned, but I just couldn't help it! I wanted to be just like you!" Moriko bit her lip as he spoke. "It was so cool! There were things I'd never seen before in that forest! It was-"

"Gabe, you shouldn't have done that. You could've been hurt if a monster had found you."

"I know, but I hid whenever I heard them coming! They didn't even see me!"

"That may have happened once, but it might not happen again!" Moriko shouted. Gabe flinched. The tone in Moriko's voice was different.

"Moriko, are you alright?" he asked. Moriko sighed and looked at the ground, shaking her head.

"I'm fine. Maybe a little disappointed, but okay. I wanted to give you your presents now, but I'll have to wait until I completely finish with my journey."

Gabe's eyes went wide. "You mean you're not done yet?!"

"No. I still have a few things I have to do. Come on, let's go back to the village."

Moriko reached for Gabe, but he pulled away, his brown eyes welling with tears. "Don't! If you really missed the village, then why don't you stay?!"

Moriko closed her eyes, then unsheathed the Master Sword. Gabe looked at her in disbelief.

"You're…the hero of legends?!" When Moriko nodded, Gabe's jaw hit the ground. She frowned a his reaction.

"What? Is that such an impossible thing?"

Gabe was still for a second, then nodded slowly. Moriko gave him a look that had a mix of disappointment and the phrase "Oh come on!", then slapped her palm to her forehead.

"Ugh…come on, Gabe. Let's go surprise the village."

"Coming!" he said, walking towards her.

Suddenly the bushed on the upper cliff parted, revealing a oversized bokoblin wielding a wooden club. It was at least a head taller han the normal ones, and its skin was a bright purple. It shrieked at the sight of the Master Sword and retreated back into the woods. Moriko grabbed Gabe's hand and pulled him back in the direction of the village.

"Come on, Gabe! Move it!"

"Why don't you go take out that monster?!" he shouted. She didn't even stop as she spoke.

"I'm not going to stop, because that would put you in danger! If you're in danger, I can't concentrate! Remember what happened in the village when those monsters first attacked? I tossed my only weapon aside to go and rescue you! I lost my cool, and this journey has taught me not to do that anymore! Now be quiet and run!"

The rest of the way back to the village was passed in silence. Moriko got Gabe to Tabatha's house before anyone could ask what had gotten them so worked up, and then called the village to the main square. Moriko stood in front of them, the Master Sword in her hand. She was nervous, but the monster she'd seen was too powerful for anyone here but her.

"People of Ordon Village. My friends and family. I don't know how to put this, but I'll try anyway. As you all know, the light spirits sent me to find the Sacred Items of the Goddesses. Unfortunately, the one who was to become the hero turned out to be a fraud. The Goddesses then revealed that I was to be the hero." Moriko held her hands up as the crowd began murmuring. "Now, I know that sounds off. Believe me, I thought someone was touched in the head to say that as well. But after thinking about all the things I've done already, I realized that it was true. I wouldn't have been able to do all the things I did, had it not been true." Moriko looked at each pair of eyes staring at her. "You all protected me in the beginning, now I'm going to protect you."

Moriko looked out over the crowd again, then tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Where's Laura?"

The crowd mumbled amongst themselves for a while. A few mentioned Laura taking part in the recent food gatherings, but none remembered seeing her afterwards. The villagers began searching the area for the girl. Moriko felt her panic levels rising. Her best friend was missing and she had no idea where she could be! If only she'd come back a few hours, maybe even minutes, earlier. Then she might have some kind of clue as to where she was.

A deep rumbling shook the ground, starting the villagers into a small panic. Moriko steadied herself on a fence post and drew her sword.

"Everyone, calm down! What's going on?"

Moriko received a slew of shouts in response.

"There's a monster hiding in the deeper forest!"

"It prowls the village at night, looking for children to prey on!"

"It's the boogieman!"

"It's coming for my baby!"

Moriko bit her lip, turning in the direction the roars came from. Something struck a chord in her mind, and she began running into the forest. Half the village blocked her way, their familiar faces completely consumed in panic.

"You can't go, Moriko!" "That thing will kill you!" "You're too valuable!" "We can deal with it!"

Moriko held the Master Sword up for everyone to see. It glinted in the sunlight, casting rays of light across the crowd.

"This sword is a symbol of courage, as well as power and wisdom. It has saved countless lives, and taken many as well. But it's not just that. It's a symbol of trust between the hero of legend and the people he or, in my case, she protects! You guys have to trust me! Believe in me, and I can help you get through this!"

Everyone was silent, then Gabe and Tabatha stepped out of the crowd and to her side.

"We chose to believe in her. Anyone object to that?"

It was silent for a minute, until two voices broke though the silence.

"She can't do it!"

"She's too weak!"

Everyone turned to see Karin and Simeon standing in the back of the crowd, glaring at the three up front. The people between looked from Moriko, who wove her way through the throng of people, to Simeon and Karin.

Moriko stopped a few feet in front of Karin, who tossed her perfect golden hair over her shoulder. "Is that what you really think, Karin? That I can't do this? And Simeon, am I really so weak?"

"Yes!" they answered in unison. Moriko looked at the ground, sad, then looked up. Karin flinched and Simeon's glare hardened as Moriko smiled at them.

"I'm sorry you think that, but those are your opinions. If you chose not to believe in me, then so be it." She looked down again and sighed, then stared at both of them with her electric blue eyes, her eyes burning with determination. "But I won't be hindered from my duty because you won't let go of your selfish ideas."

Both Karin and Simeon looked abashed by Moriko's response as she turned to the crowd.

"Where is the monster hiding?" she called out. The crowd murmured until Tabatha stepped forward. She held Moriko's bag in her hand, and she was smiling sadly.

"The monster resides to the far south of the village, in a vine covered temple. So far it's only come out at night, but…well, I assume you saw it, from the look on both your and Gabe's faces." After she handed Moriko her bag, Tabatha dug her hand into her apron pocket and produced a rusty key. "This is for the gate. After that is a labyrinth, and the temple is just beyond that."

Moriko slung her bag over her shoulder and accepted the key gratefully, then turned to go. She only got a few feet before a familiar voice found her ears.

"Moriko, you're forgetting the light spirit. Go get Taiki and Navi."

"Oh, right. Sorry, Link," she whispered, heading towards the spring on the southeastern edge of the village. The villagers were confused as to why she wasn't heading south, but they followed her slowly.

Ordona was already visible when Moriko entered the clearing and kneeled in the spring. The giant goat spirit bowed its head in a greeting, then motioned for Moriko to stand.

"It is good to see you again, child. It has been too long."

"Yes, it has, Ordona. How have you been?"

"I've been well, as of late, but the darkness has begun to creep over the land. It radiates out of many hearts, and I am powerless to stop it."

"I'll stop it," Moriko said. She resisted the urge to pull out the Master Sword again.

Ordona looked into Moriko's determined eyes and shook his head. "Not at the moment, you can't. The Master Sword has lost its true power over the years. Only the Goddesses can restore it."

Moriko bit her lip to keep her jaw from hitting the ground. The Master Sword wasn't at full power. Well, that sucked!

"What can I do to change it?" she asked after a short silence. Ordona sighed, and shook himself.

"Place the Sacred Items of the Goddess on their respective altars, in their temples, and pray for the restoration of the blade of evil's bane."

Moriko memorized Ordona's words, then nodded. "I can do it."

Ordona nodded in approval, then disappeared. Navi and Taiki flew over to Moriko from a group of fairies a few feet away, grinning like mad-fairies (like madmen, only funnier).

"Are we ready to go?" Taiki asked.

"I got directions from the other fairies, so I know where to go," Navi said, bouncing with pride.

"Good," Moriko said. "Then let's head out."

* * *

Hoo! That was a fun chapter!

Moriko: Was it really?

Me: Yes it was. Next chapter is gonna be sweet!

Moriko: And now you've jinxed it.

Me: SILENCE!! It will be great! I shall make sure of it!

Moriko, Taiki, Navi, Tanner: You're an idiot.

Me: I shall thank you for that remark with a nice...Boot to the head!

(four boots come flying out of nowhere and hit three out of four targets)

Tanner: Ha! You missed me!

Me: (Hits him with a box of Teddy Grahams)

Tanner: (Is promptly knocked out)

Me: Well, that takes care of that! oh, and Lekki12? I plan on making good on your earlier suggestion ofr Tanner. I might jsut make him drown. (evil grin) Take care veryone! I'll update next Saturday or Sunday! XD


	23. The Forest

Salutations, my good readers! I hope you're all well!

Moriko: What's wrong with you?

Me: Oh, nothing...I'm just happy!

Moriko: Dare I ask what has made you so happy?

Me: Well...oh, not much! It's just that the Renaissance Festival starts tomorrow, and I'm going in costume!

Moriko: How suiting. You're going to be a wench.

Me: No, silly! I'm gonna be a wench in Converse shoes!

Moriko: ...you aren't serious...

Me: Says you! Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any Zelda characters! Now enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 23: The Temple of Farore

Moriko kicked a dead branch out of her path as she trudged through the woods. She'd been walking for a long time in her current direction, and she wasn't getting anywhere. It was strange. The woods that she had grown up in were friendly and full of life. But these were almost…threatening. Like they would reach out and grab her. It almost seemed like a bad dream, but she knew it would become a hellish nightmare after night fell. The monsters would come out, and they'd be attacked every few minutes.

She shuddered at the thought, then focused on her fairies.

"So, Navi, have you ever been here before?"

Navi, who was flying a few feet ahead, shook herself. "Well, I was born here a long time ago, when the Deku Tree first partnered me with my little Link."

"So you know the way to the temple then?"

"I never said that. The woods changes over time. It grows new paths and covers its old ones in foliage."

"So, in a sense, it's alive," Taiki said, bumping Navi as he flew higher. Navi righted herself and glared at him.

"Yes, but in a sense. The forest cannot speak to humans. It only spoke to the Kokiri."

"Kokiri?" Moriko asked, tilting her head to the side.

"My Link grew up with them, so he knew of their ways," the blue fairy explained. "He told me about them over the time we spent together, and he mentioned that they spoke to the woods."

"Can we meet them?" Taiki asked, flying back down.

Navi shook her head sadly. "Unfortunately, no. The Kokiri died a long time ago."

"When the darkness reawakened 10 years ago and swept over the land, the Kokiri were wiped out."

Moriko turned to her left to see Link walking next to her, staring straight ahead. He wore the hero's tunic again, but his outline was wavering. Moriko resisted the urge to reach out and touch him.

"The Kokiri were dying to begin with, and the unnoticed wave of evil killed the last of them off," he continued. "I'm sad. I never got to meet one."

Moriko looked up at the forest canopy with a sigh. The poor things had died. Had they been stronger, would they have survived? She wondered, could their fate have been prevented? Was their death necessary for the world to continue living? She bit her lip out of habit and looked down.

"Link, why do the heroes exist?"

Link glanced at her and looked up the sky peeking through the trees. "Why do you ask?"

"I dunno. I just…I was just wondering." She rubbed her arms, though she wasn't cold.

"Well, we heroes exist to protect those who have no one to protect them. We vanquish evil-"

"I don't mean like that. I mean, why do we keep reappearing in the world?"

Link opened his mouth to reply, but hesitated. He thought about for a minute, then sighed.

"Do you remember the carvings in the cave by Kakariko Village?"

"Yes. What about them?" she replied.

"They've been there ever since the first hero appeared in the land of Hyrule, and they were only discovered recently. Before you found them. The place was about to be destroyed-"

"Link, you're avoiding the question."

"Oh, right. Sorry," he said, scratching the back of his head. "Anyway, they said that the reason history repeats is because of the Triforce."

"Oh…so, because the Triforce chooses a hero, it also chooses a villain as well."

"Don't forget a princess known as Zelda."

"Of course," Moriko said with a laugh. Link grinned, relieved to see Moriko happy, as well as thankful that she dropped the subject. Bad things always accompanied that subject. A world without order. That's what would happen if one lingered on the Triforce for too long.

They reached the gate Tabatha mentioned after a few more meters and - using the key Moriko had - unlocked it carefully. Link had warned her about a key's tendency to break, but it was too late. The key snapped in half just after its purpose had been served. Moriko glared at the piece she held and tossed it behind her before she pushed on the iron wrought gate. Its hinges groaned audibly and the entire thing almost seemed to push back, but Moriko took a deep breath and pushed harder. The gate shuddered and - much to everyone's surprise - broke off it's rusted hinges, dragging Moriko along with it. She nearly screamed, but managed to keep her mouth shut long enough to get up.

"I'd help you up, but I'm just a ghost," Link said. Moriko nodded and brushed herself off.

"Yeah, I know," she grumbled, rubbing a scratch on her cheek. Not deep enough to need healing, she noted, making her careful way off the vine-covered gate. She looked ahead, then scrunched her eyes shut. "Oh, hell no," she grumbled.

Ahead of them, covered in a dense fog, was a labyrinth of hedges. Navi fell to the forest floor with a thud as Taiki bounced up and down in excitement.

"This'll be fun!" he said. Moriko stomped over to him and brought her fist down on top of him, silencing his mockingly happy comments with a loud smack. Taiki faltered in the air for a second, then dropped like a rock.

"Will he be okay?" Link asked. Moriko scooped up the unconscious fairy in her hand, then tucked the little ball of light into her collar.

"He'll be fine," she said with a groan. "The real question is about our survival."

"Why?" he asked, tilting his head. Moriko did a double take.

"Are you serious, Link?! Do you not see the giant maze of shrubs in front of us?!" she shrieked, her voice increasing in volume over the course of the question. Link grimaced.

"Alright, alright! Let's just get this over with!" he said, his mood taking a nosedive. Navi sighed along with him, quickly followed by one from Moriko.

"Tallyho!" the fairy said with sarcasm. "I think I remember the way through, though it's been a along time since I've been here."

"Yippee!" Moriko said in mock happiness. She could feel the mood of the entire group take a huge plummet with her comment, but she was in too much agony to try and bring it back up. She looked ahead at the labyrinth with tired eyes, then trudged her way through the entrance, her friends close on her heels.

Link walked up ahead of the group, acting as a sort of lookout, in case there were monsters within the leafy walls. He didn't like the plan at first, but since he was an apparition, he was the logical choice. He wouldn't get hurt unless he solidified himself, which he wasn't planning on doing anytime soon.

Navi settled herself on top of Moriko's head where she could see over the tops of the hedges. She ignored the fact that she couldn't see the end of the labyrinth, she just wanted to try and get them through as fast as possible. She knew they were bound to run into a few dead ends, but they would make it through here in one piece.

The end finally came into view after a few hours of wrong turns, keese attacks, and random falling-in-giant-puddle moments. Moriko was soaked by the time they came to the last part of the maze, and she was not thrilled to see what was there.

A large, deep abyss stretched out at least forty feet in front of them. There were no small ledges running around the sides, so they couldn't sidle along the edge of the crevice. There was no bridge to cross on. The only thing they could possibly use were a few too-small, extremely-far-apart platforms that floated aimlessly over the huge hole.

Moriko got on her knees and crawled to the edge. Her gut sank when she saw there was no bottom to the pit.

"Oh, hell no," she said as she scooted back towards the bushes. "I am not crossing that!"

"Unfortunately, you have no choice," Link said.

"What about you? And the fairies?!" Moriko cried.

Link shrugged. "The fairies will fly across. I will jump."

"How can you jump that distance?!" Moriko asked disbelievingly. Link smiled and went down on his hands, shifting into the form of a blue eyed wolf in a flash. He leapt onto one of the platforms in a blur of black and grey fur, then across the abyss in a few bounds. He shifted back and turned back to Moriko, who was gaping like a fool.

"Come on, Moriko! Hurry up!" he shouted. Navi flew across the huge hole and joined Link in cheering Moriko on.

Moriko, on the other hand, was less than excited about jumping. She was terrified of the Flight-by-Fowl game back at Lake Hylia, so how exactly was she supposed to feel about this drop? There was no way she could jump that! Not with her scrawny human legs!

She kept inching back until her hand sank a few inches into a loam covered hole. She almost screamed, but stopped when she realized she'd uncovered a treasure chest. She flipped over so she was on her knees and unlocked the small box, but she frowned at its contents.

"What, exactly, am I supposed to do with this?" she shouted, holding up a large, translucent leaf. It looked like it was just the supportive skeleton of a leaf, but when she touched it, she could tell it was made of some kind of spongy material. It jiggled every time Moriko poked it, and it made a humming sound when she gripped it.

"Moriko, that's a Deku Leaf!" Navi shouted. "It lets you blow giant gusts of wind when your on the ground, but when your in the air, it allows you to float on the wind! Try it!"

Moriko threw the fairy a disbelieving look, but a voice in the back of her head told her to jump. Gripping both ends of the leaf in her hands, Moriko bit her lip, took one last deep breath, then jumped off the edge.

She waited to feel the rushing air that uaully accompanied a fall, but it never came. She opened her eyes to see that she was floating a few feet above the first platform. She let go of the leaf before she could think, and dropped onto the platform.

"Yeouch!" she cried, rubbing her back. "Is it a good thing if I can't feel my spine, Link?"

"Moriko, get over here, or we'll run out of time!" Navi shouted. Moriko groaned and stood up, then, gripping the leaf again, took another jump towards the next platform. Everything was peachy until she landed on the last platform. That one was at least twice the normal distance from the ledge, and Moriko felt her arms beginning to give out.

"I don't know if I can make this one!" she shouted.

"Do you have any potions?" Link asked. Moriko pulled out her red potion and sipped it, but it did little good. Her arms still felt rubbery, and she was beginning to see things. She saw giant green globs advancing towards Link and Navi.

"Link, Navi, what are those?" she asked, pointing to the amorphous creatures advancing towards them. Link turned and sighed.

"Those things are called ChuChus. They're an odd sight these days. I figured they'd stick to open fields, but I'd heard from one of the past Links that they once attacked the Deku Tree in an attempt to get a Pearl of the Goddess." He shook his head and turned his head slightly, but just enough so Moriko could hear him. "Moriko, shoot it with an arrow. You have the strength to do that, right? As soon as you kill it, Navi will scoop up some of the jelly for you to eat."

Navi grumbled at the idea, but Moriko was more than happy to do it. She took out her bow, notching an arrow aimed at the glob of green. She let the arrow loose and struck the creature right between the eyes. Utilizing the time it took for the creature to die, she tossed an empty bottle at Navi. The fairy caught it and scooped up as much jelly as possible before it dissolved into the ground.

Moriko held out her hand as Navi flew slowly towards her, struggling to keep the bottle from slipping out of her hands and into the dark abyss below. Everyone relaxed when the blue fairy finally reached Moriko's hand, where she immediately collapsed in exhaustion.

"I will never…do that again!" she wheezed. Moriko nodded and helped Navi secure herself in her tunic collar before downing the bottle's contents in one huge gulp. It tasted sour, but it had the same earthy texture of red potion. It was slimy, disgusting, and it had to worst aftertaste imaginable! It reminded her of celery with a sour aftershock.

Moriko wanted to gag and spit it out so badly, but she choked it down and stood up, the Deku Leaf grasped firmly in her hand. This jump was going to be tricky. Especially with both Navi and Taiki resting in her collar. She needed to be extra careful not to drop them, but she needed to get enough momentum going so that she jumped farther.

She took a deep breath as she walked to the opposite edge of the platform. She bit her lip and looked towards Link, who was watching her with anxious eyes.

"You can do it, Moriko!" he said encouragingly. Moriko took one last deep breath, then ran at the edge with every bit of strength she could muster.

Time seemed to slow down for a split second, then flashed by in a blur. Moriko felt herself gliding through the air again, then felt herself falling as the leaf's spongy membrane suddenly disappeared. She grabbed the ledge in front of Link and hung there for a bit, scared out of her mind. She resisted the urge to look down as she struggled to pull herself up onto the ledge without bumping the fairies loose.

Link tried to grab her hand, but he went right through her. He sighed and watched her finally hoist herself up onto the ledge, practically hyperventilating. He could tell she was terrified, but she'd overcome that and had done what she'd thought she couldn't do…once again.

He offered her a smile when she looked at him. "Good job, Moriko. You did it. The Temple of Farore awaits you."

She just stared at him for a second, then grinned almost childishly.

"Thanks, Link. Let's get going," she said, though she was still catching her breath. She stood slowly and stumbled to the large stone staircase in front of them.

"We need to get this over with, so I can find Laura!"

Link blinked at the mention of Moriko's friend. He'd almost completely forgotten about her. Had her friend's safety been driving her since they left the village? Or was it to protect those she knew in her village? No…she had the drive of the hero in her. Her bright blue eyes spoke of everything she stood for. She stood for her friends, those she loved, those who needed protection, and those who knew what was right. Link shook his head and smiled. She was turning out to be a better hero than he'd expected.

Moriko, oblivious to Link's inner thoughts, marched up the stairs, her eyes glued to the door ahead. She knew in her gut this was going to be different than the other dungeons. From here on out, the challenges were going to be harder and more painstaking than the others, and she'd have to overcome everything, just to save the world.

She reached the top and placed her hand against the crest of the Triforce embedded in the door. There was a deep rumbling as the door opened, revealing a temple long forgotten. She gripped the Master Sword for encouragement, then turned back to Link.

"Come on, Link! Hurry up!" she shouted in mock payback for his earlier remarks. Link sighed out of pure frustration.

Forget what he thought earlier. She was still a long ways off from becoming a true hero.

* * *

Kaiser paced his throne room, his fury keeping everyone at a distance. No one dared disturb him now, not while he was in a blind rage. After Suzume's escape, he'd been teetering on the edge of insanity, and was very close to falling off the deep end. When the guards informed him of his little sister's escape, he'd punched a hole in a nearby column, smashing it to bits afterwards.

He watched the sands twist outside one of the windows, his eyes staring intently in the direction of Hyrule Castle, which was just barely visible from his current location. He was in the highest room, but it was not where he wanted to be. He wanted to be below ground, farther down than the dungeons, in the Dark Room. That was where _he_ was.

Kaiser stopped pacing, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. He needed to find Suzume. He already had her servant friend in the dugeons. A few days of relentless work would loosen his tongue. And if that didn't work, then a taste of his personal dark magic usually did the trick. It always did.

But even if that little brat didn't talk, there were few places left to search. He'd had his shadows comb every inch of the land, except for Hyrule Castle. All he had to do now was wait until the royal family was at its weakest, then strike quickly and mercilessly. He'd also gain a very powerful piece to his grand puzzle. The Princess Zelda. He grinned at the thought of striking her down himself. She would be the first to go, and he would steal her piece of the Triforce while everyone had their eyes trained on the hero.

He stopped pacing again, punching the wall with his gloved fist. That brat Moriko. She was always getting in the way of his plans, just like any other hero of the Triforce. He remembered them well. Every memory had been burned into his mind when the King of Thieves had first met him. They'd seen eye to eye; they held the same ideals. They both wished for a dark world, where everyone obeyed one and only one ruler.

He took a seat on his throne, thinking back to the first time he'd seen Ganondorf, when he was sixteen. It had been in a dream, though some might call it a nightmare. He saw fire ravaging the lands, shadows devouring people, and all in the light of a red moon. The kingdom cried out for help, but no one came. He saw only pain and suffering, as far as he could see. Everything was slowly being consumed.

After many other dreams like that one, he began seeing a man standing in the middle of it all, grinning as though he was consumed by insanity. He wore the garb of a warrior, but had the air of someone who loved being in command, with no one above him to boss him around. And in the dream, this man would be standing on the top of a hill, his left hand radiating a blood red light. Kaiser was immediately drawn to the man, so he searched for a connection to his dreams, with only one word to guide him.

Triforce.

Kaiser had spent his teenage life searching for that man ever since, and his searches weren't in vain. He learned everything there was to learn about the Gerudo man, and when he turned eighteen, he summoned the spirit of the evil king. Ganondorf had generously shared his knowledge, his memories, and his power with Kaiser. Everything was grand.

Until that fateful day, when the Goddesses found him. That day, those three shining goddesses sealed both of them away in a wall mural, far below, in the ruins of an earlier Gerudo Fortress. He knew for a fact that the entire kingdom was rejoicing for the many years he'd been sealed away, and he despised them for it. He'd never believed in the power of the Goddesses, so why would he have feared their power? He practically allowed himself to be sealed away, knowing that one day, he would break the seal.

And he had. After a thousand years, the seal became so weak that he broke free, but only him. Ganondorf was still sealed in the mural, but he told him only one thing could free him again. Kaiser must obtain the Triforce of Wisdom, and bring it to the mural.

After his escape, Kaiser had found Suzume and her family. Adopting a wounded expression, as well as inficting several non-fatal wounds upon himself, he joined her small family. He claimed he had no memory of his life, and the fools had accepted it without so much as a second thought!

Living with them had been nice. They'd jsut moved to the desert from Hyrule Castle Town, and they were explorers, htough they were mor elikely to be called treasure hunters. They'd brought everthing they'd owned with them, even their servants. Eventually, they talked a whole bunch of Gerudo from the Arbiter's Grounds, which lay to the eastern edge of the desert, into becoming servants. The tan-skinned humans, knowing well what lay below the fortress, agreed.

After five years, when Suzume turned seven - and he twenty two -, he took his foster parents aside and suggested they take a permanent vacation. When they had questioned him, he slew them on the spot. He'd blamed it on one of the Gerudo servants, just to give Suzume a reason to believe him. It worked. She was none the wise. He had the servant "executed", but secretly sent them to guard the lower levels.

Unfortunately, Suzume grew older, and slowly began questioning him. She'd begun noticing his constant trips to the lowest levels of the fortress, but never got farther than the first dungeon level. There were four levels below that, and that's where he'd disappear to for days at a time.

And now, she was causing more trouble than she was worth. He glared at the tile mural of his "family" above the doorway. He'd blackened out his "mother" and "father" with a bolt of magic each. Now, he lifted his hand and pointed at the smiling Suzume, blackening out her entire face.

The next time he saw her, he'd kill her on the spot.

* * *

Oh, snap! I AM GOOD! I totally jsut made that up on the spot!

Moriko: You mean his entire past? Are there any inconsistencies?

Me: I dunno. I don't think there are.


	24. The Temple of Farore

Yo, readers! How are you all?

Moriko: I'm sure they're fine, Wing. Calm down.

Me: How can I calm down? I'm already calm.

Moriko: What? You? Calm? HA! Never...

Me: Oh, really?

Moriko: Ya, really!

Me: Oh, really??

Moriko: Ya, really!!

(edited for length)

Moriko: Shut up, you!

Me: You shut up, or I'll hit you with a poptart!

Moriko: Oh, I'm so scared! Just try it! Bring it on!

Me: (smacks her over the head) QUIET, I'M TRYING TO SPEAK TO THE READERS!!

Moriko: urgh...fine. Get this over with...

Me: Thank you. Now, I thank you all for your kind reviews, and I hope you liked the glimpse into Kaiser's past last chapter! BTW, CloudrunnerSparty, there's a frog in this chapter. (remembers last time there was a frog) No, wait...that was a toad...ARGH! Anyway, I hope you like the chapter! The fight scene was fun to write! XD So fun!

Taiki: The Wing Alchemist doesn't own anyone except Moriko and the random people you've never heard of.

* * *

Chapter 24: The Temple of Farore

Moriko took less then four steps into the temple, then immediately voiced her much-appreciated opinion of it.

"This place is really, really smelly."

Link, who had just caught up to her, nearly tripped at the comment.

"Well, yes, I supposed it would be after several hundred years without a decent cleaning."

Moriko nodded and walked into the center of the room. It was like the underground temple in Hyrule Castle, except for a few things.

One, the rug wasn't a rug. It was extremely smelly loam that felt like syrup on the bottom of your boots.

Two, the place was covered in vines, trees, and mushrooms; you name the plant, it was growing somewhere in the room. Every manner of plant species, good and bad, was somewhere on the walls or on the floor, maybe even the ceiling.

And three, the place was a complete mess. Deku Baba plants were scattered everywhere, vines grew everywhere on the walls, the boards that acted as paths looked rotten and weak, and there were holes in the ceiling that allowed sunlight to filter into the room. Small specks of dust filled the air, giving the entire room a stuffy and unclean feeling.

Moriko shook her head and pulled Taiki and Navi out of her collar. They were still a tad drowsy, but they stayed awake anyway. They settled back into her collar after a bit of complaining, but just so they could rest. Taiki was still dizzy from the hit Moriko had given him, and Navi was still recovering from the strain of carrying the bottle of disgusting ChuChu jelly.

Link walked beside them as they made their careful way through the next few rooms. The loam under their feet soon turned to a swamp-like mush. Moriko kept the Master Sword in as they trudged on, dispatching any monster they met. After a while, she began noticing a pattern. With every group of monsters they met, there'd always be one Bokoblin in the upper rafters of the temple, watching them with intense eyes. And the odd thing about that monster was that every time the others died, it would run away, heading deeper into the temple. At first, she hadn't really paid it any attention to it, but now it was just annoying.

"Oi!" she yelled after dispatching the newest monsters. "If you want to fight me, sunshine, then get your butt down here!"

The Bokoblin glared at her.

"If you insist on fighting, then fight the master," it hissed, jumping down to the first floor and into the next room. Moriko blinked at the Bokoblin's voice, which she'd never heard before, and attempted to keep her mouth from hitting the slushy ground.

"Did that Bokoblin just…speak?" she asked Link. He just stood there, his mouth hanging open as well.

"Oh my…that's…never happened before."

"I can see that from the way your mouth is hanging open. Care to give chase?" she asked, pointing after the Bokoblin. He took a second to shut his mouth, then grinned.

"Why not? He asked for it."

They chased after the monster, heading into the next room. This one was bigger, there were more ledged lining the outer walls, and the ceiling was practically gone. All that was left of it were crumbling stone arches, like an old abandoned church. A large group of Bokoblins were gathered in the middle of a beam of sunlight, chattering like a bunch of angry birds. It sounded like they couldn't speak like the other one.

Moriko stepped towards them, trying to calm her nerves.

"Bokoblins, I seek your leader. Take me to him, and I won't harm you."

The Bokoblins shrieked as she spoke, startled by her voice. They looked at her, then charged in pairs of two. Moriko dispatched them easily until there was only one left. It was the big one from the forest. It grinned widely at her and tilted its head in a creepy way.

"You are strong girl," it said, speaking in partial sentences. "I Bokoblin leader. I want you gone."

"I'm not leaving until I do what I came here to do."

"And that be?"

"To rid this place of evil, and to find my best friend."

"Oh, you look for dark haired girl? She here, but as prisoner."

Moriko felt her rage flare up. "What did you say, monster?"

"I say girl here, but as prisoner. She trespassed, so we take her here. She stay until crime forgiven."

"Where is she?"

The Bokoblin raised a grimy hand and pointed up. Moriko's eyes flew to the ceiling, where a large iron cage hung from one of the few stable rafters. Laura was propped up against one of the sides, a small line of blood running down her cheek. There was a bruise forming on her neck and on her temple, and her hair was matted with sludge and blood.

Moriko unsheathed the Master Sword and pointed it at the Bokoblin, her eyes blazing with anger.

"Let…her…go."

"No," the monster said, taking out a spiked club. "We keep that which ours. You go, or she die."

"Let's settle this in a duel. If I win, you leave the temple. If you win, I'll leave."

"Good, good. We fight!" it cackled, jumping up and down happily.

The Bokoblin launched itself at Moriko, holding the club in both hands. Moriko evaded and slashed at the monster's unprotected back. It rolled forward and spun around, clipping Moriko's shoulder with a spike. Moriko bit her lip and jabbed at the monster's gut, slicing an inch into its side. The monster tumbled to the floor and jumped back, successfully landing itself in a large deep puddle. Moriko bit back a laugh as the monster sputtered and dog-paddled back to land, completely covered in smelly sludge.

It saw her grinning face and leapt at her, but tripped on its club. If fell in a heap in front of her, shrieking incomprehensible words, and Moriko couldn't hold it in anymore.

She burst out laughing, and kept laughing until she fell over. The Bokoblin untangled its legs from the crude weapon and glared at Moriko, its mouth contorting into a frown.

"You done laughing?" it asked. Moriko's laughter died as she got up, her smile disappearing.

"Yes. Shall we continue?"

"Yes."

They leapt at each other again, their movements becoming a blur to Link and the fairies. It lasted for another ten minutes, and abruptly ended when Moriko accidentally tripped the Bokoblin onto its club. It lay there for a few seconds, unmoving, but soon disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving behind a key.

"That was kind of lame," Moriko said after she picked up the small silver key. Link nodded, but motioned her towards the ramp that spiraled upward. She followed him as carefully as possible up to the cage holding Laura, though the boards under her feet creaked and bended under her weight.

When they reached the cage, Moriko was beginning to freak out. It wasn't just that she was afraid for Laura, but she was also freaked out by the distance between her and the floor, as well as the stability of the boards. She clung to the outer wall like a spider, and when she had to walk out into the middle of the room to get to the cage, she got down on her hands and knees and crawled over to it.

She had the door unlocked soon, and she dashed to Laura's side, checking to see if she was okay. Her friend was unconscious, but relatively unharmed. Aside from the injuries Moriko had seen before, Laura had a few small gashes on her arm, her friend would survive.

Moriko opened her bottle of red potion and put it to her friend's lips, letting a little liquid slip down her throat. Laura stirred as the gashes on her arm healed, but her eyes remained closed.

* * *

At first, Laura was unsure of where she was, but she slowly began remembering what had happened to her. Losing track of the rest of the gatherers, stumbling into a group of Bokoblins, then being kidnapped to someplace deep in the forest. After that, nothing was clear. Her head ached to much to think anymore.

She felt the bottle against her lips again, and she drank whatever her rescuer was offering. She felt her nerves surge in her limbs, and the pain she felt began draining away.

She opened her eyes, but her vision was blurry. She saw the hazy outline of someone leaning over her, and she lurched forward, her eyes opening all the way.

"Get away!" she shrieked.

Moriko was taken aback by her friend's sudden outburst. Laura had never done that before.

"Laura, look at me!" she said, taking he friend's bruised hand. "It's me! Moriko!"

Laura blinked and turned her head sharply, staring at Moriko with disbelieving eyes. They sat there, staring at each other for a while, the Laura caught Moriko in a fierce hug.

"Moriko, it's really you! Oh thank the Goddesses! You're home!"

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Laura? I missed you a lot."

"I missed you too! Did you finish your journey? Did the hero begin his?"

"Uh…well." Moriko bit her lip and averted her eyes. "The hero did begin her journey."

"Her journey?" Laura asked. Her eyes drifted from her friend's face to the sword on her back. Her eyes went wide. "You…are the hero?"

"Yes…and I still have a job to do here."

Laura gawked as her friend stood up and inched towards the open cage door. "You took out all the monsters?"

"Yes," Moriko said. She turned back to her friend and offered her hand. "Laura, come on. I can't leave you here. More monsters might come."

Laura nodded and joined her friend by the door, and together they made their way down the unstable wooden ramp and back down to the first level. Laura said hello to Navi and Taiki, and then turned to Moriko.

"When they first brought me here, they always stayed away from that big doorway over there. I wasn't sure why, but I didn't want to ask."

Moriko followed her friend to the far wall and pulled the vines away from it, revealing a large stone door. It had the Hyrulian royal family crest carved into it, and the Triforce was carved just below that. Moriko placed her hand on the door and watched it open, just like the door under Hyrule Castle. Moriko stepped inside, and the door closed behind them. Laura was about to follow, but Navi flew in front of her face.

"She needs to do this on her own. We will wait here for her."

Laura nodded slowly and stepped away from the door, praying for her friend's safety.

* * *

Moriko stepped quietly into the center of the room, feeling ill at ease. She didn't like how the outer rim of the room was dark, and the shadows that played across the floor. She could barely see the ceiling in the dark room, but the one thing she could easily see was an elaborate altar set up on the far side of the room. It was embedded in the wall, but was surrounded by a deep hole far too great to jump. Moriko began reaching for her Deku Leaf when a sudden wind buffeted her. She leaned against it, but jumped back when she saw a giant cloud descend from the darkness above her. A red, frog-like creature popped out of the top and looked down at her.

"Farore has told me of your quest, little one. I am Gorador of the Wind, and who do I have the pleasure of fighting?"

"My name is Moriko, the one who will defeat you!" she said boldly, unsheathing the Master Sword. Gorador laughed and disappeared back into his cloud, which quickly escalated into a small tornado.

"Ha! You, defeat me? We shall see, Moriko! If you hit me three times, you win."

"Fine by me!" Moriko yelled as the wind started up again.

Gorador's tornado approached her at a slow speed, but its control of the wind was incredible. It actually lifted Moriko off the ground as she took out her bow and arrow. She was already hatching an idea.

If she could shoot Gorador, maybe he'd fall out.

"Hey, Gorador! This is just a breeze from what I've experienced!"

Gorador emerged from his tornado, an even darker shade of red than before. Moriko let her arrow fly, and it struck his shoulder. He dropped back into his tornado and laughed.

"Hahahaha! What a neat trick! Too bad I won't fall for it again!"

Moriko cursed under her breath as the wind increased in velocity, sending her higher into the air. She tried to aim her bow at the top of the tornado, but the wind deflected all her arrows. She stopped firing and pondered her next idea.

If she used the Deku Leaf, she might be able to fly above the winds. Then she could get a clear shot of the frog beast.

Moriko put her bow in her mouth and took out the Deku Leaf. As soon as she took both ends of the leaf, it came out like a parachute, and pulled her up to the ceiling. She noticed a hookshot disk embedded in the ceiling, but ignored it. She maneuvered her arms so her hands held onto the leaf, but managed to reach back and take and arrow from her quiver. She spat her bow into her right hand and, taking a deep breath, let go of the Deku Leaf. As she fell, she notched her arrow and let if fly straight into the tornado.

As Moriko landed on the ground, Gorador let out a shout of pain. The wind died again and he emerged, Moriko's arrow stuck in his nose. He glared at her, then went back down into his tornado.

"Nice shot, girl. What an arm you have! One more strike, and you win." Moriko sighed in relief as the wind died down, but Gorador laughed. "I know! What a relief! But how can you win, when there's no wind to carry you up?"

Moriko bit her lip, realizing he was right. How could she win if she couldn't ride the air?

Then it hit her. She looked up at the ceiling, locating the hookshot disk she'd seen before. She reached into her bag to get her hookshot, but Gorador saw her plan and shot a blast of lightning at her. She tumbled backwards and landed in a heap near the wall, nursing her head. She felt another zap come at her and lifted her arms for protection. Gorador's lightning slashed at her, leaving paper-thin gashes up and down her arms.

When the attack ceased, Moriko jumped to her feet and ran around the perimeter of the room, digging in her pack for her hookshot. She found it and skidded to a halt, aiming for the disk on the ceiling, but was knocked over by another bolt of lightning.

"This is pathetic, Moriko!" Gorador shouted. "You can't do anything right!"

Moriko glared at the tornado and got up, immediately beginning her run around the room again. The lightning came again, but Moriko stayed ahead of them, dodging every blow. When she was ready, she shot the hookshot at the ceiling, but missed the target by mere inches. She took aim again and shot the claw again, this time latching it onto the center dot on the target. She was immediately pulled upwards, hanging directly over Gorador. She took a deep breath and unsheathed her sword, then dropped from the ceiling. It was nauseating, but she managed to land that last blow upon Gorador.

The frog beast shuddered as the Master Sword pierced his back, and the stormy winds died down immediately. Moriko was transported to the ground via cloud while Gorador sank to the floor, sighing sadly, despite the smile on his face.

"Heh…I've been bested by a girl. Oh, what will Valoo and Jabun think?" He shook his head and looked at Moriko. "You, Moriko, are definitely the chosen hero. I'm glad the Goddesses chose you and not some idiot."

"So am I, Gorador. So am I."

Gorador waved his hand towards the altar. "You can go and place the item now."

Moriko nodded and stepped up to the elaborate shrine and took out the Book of Secrets. It was beautiful from afar, but when you looked closely, it was badly damaged. She remembered it as the book Tanner had taken back from Elrond back in Kakariko. She placed it in the middle of the seals, then looked back at Gorador.

"What now?"

"Place the Master Sword in front of the altar."

Moriko set the sword in front of it and stepped back, watching as the Book of Secrets merged with the Sword. They were surrounded by a small, visible tornado. It lasted for a while, then faded as the Master Sword floated back to Moriko, glittering in the little sunlight that was beginning to filter into the room. When she gripped the sword, she felt the wind surround her. It was a weightless feeling that seemed to lift her off the ground.

"It seems the Master Sword has regained a bit of its previous powers," Gorador said, approaching the altar on his cloud. Moriko nodded, sheathing the sword with a flourish.

"Where do I go now?" she asked, determined to keep going.

Gorador closed his eyes for a minute, then looked towards the exit. "You must head into Goron City. On the lowest level, you will find the temple, as well as the next temple guardian, Valoo."

"Valoo? Is he a frog like you?"

"Oh, definitely not. He's too proud to be a frog. Unfortunately, I can't inform you on him. That would be cheating!" Gorador grinned at Moriko sudden change in expression, which went from curious to exasperated in seconds. "Now, I suggest you get your friend home. Everyone's worried about you."

"Uh…do I have to go the same way I came?" Moriko asked warily. She thought of crossing the chasm in the labyrinth again and shuddered. It would be hard to do, let alone impossible with Laura in tow.

Gorador gave a booming laugh. "No, of course not! The sword will allow you to use Farore's Wind to transport yourself anywhere you please."

"Are you serious, Gorador?! That's perfect! Thank you so much!"

"You deserve it, Moriko," Gorador whispered as the girl ran back through the large room, pushing the door open with enthusiasm. He smiled as she threw him one last glance, as well as a wave, then disappeared, never to return. Gorador smiled and settled onto his cloud for a nap, knowing full well that the enthusiasm that girl had shown was going to disappear very quickly.

* * *

The expressions on the fairies' and Laura's faces lit up as Moriko emerged from the dark room, grinning happily.

"I did it!" she shouted, tackling her best friend in a huge hug. "We're ready to go home now!"

"Finally!" Laura said. Her voice was full of relief. "I thought you'd never come out of there and that we'd never get to go home!"

"Come on! I'm stronger than that!"

"If you ladies are finished, can we leave?" Taiki asked, fluttering around them. Moriko and Laura happily obliged and headed back through the temple. Back through the masses of loam and vines. Through the re-spawned Deku Babas and lesser monsters. Through the empty rooms and into the bright ruins of the courtyard.

The labyrinth panned out in front of them, still as foreboding as before. Laura, who hadn't seen the labyrinth before, nearly keeled over.

"How are we supposed to cross that?!" she shrieked almost hysterically. "I can't jump that far!"

"Laura, calm down! I can get us back without having to go near that thing!"

Laura eyed her friend warily as the blonde drew her sword. The wind seemed to pick up all around them as the Master Sword began glowing green in the fading sunlight. In a flash of green light, Gorador appeared before the group. He held a large paper fan in one hand, and a map in the other.

"Hello, Moriko. Where do you wish to go?"

Moriko found the closest place to the village and pointed to it, declaring it as the groups destination. Gorador rolled the map up and snapped his fingers, causing a huge, puffy cloud to materialize next to him.

"Climb aboard, friends," he said as Moriko helped Laura up onto the cloud. Link merely jumped up, and the fairies flew. "This is a one way ride, so please keep all appendages inside the cloud at all times. Do not lean over the side, do not jump up and down, and please keep it clean. Thank you."

Gorador thrust the fan in a downward sweep, causing both clouds to rocket up into the air. He began using the fan like a paddle, and guided the clouds in the direction Moriko had indicated.

Speaking of Moriko, she and Laura were having difficulty maintaining their sanity. Being a few hundred feet off the ground was a little awkward. Laura was certain that once she reached hard ground again, she'd never leave it again.

For Moriko, the trip was a little like being fired out of the Lake Hylia cannon, minus the constant pressure on her face. It would've been enjoyable, but she just didn't like being in the air.

When they touched down in Faron Spring, everyone was glad to be off the cloud. Gorador waved goodbye and disappeared in a flash of green light, leaving the group knee-deep in spring water. Moriko, having been to the spring before, led the group into the forest and back towards the safety of the village.

* * *

**NOTICE: I'm doing a side fic with Moriko, so post any questions you have for her or the fairies in your reviews!**

I went to Benihanas yesterday, and I'm still stuffed! Their food is AWESOME!! Gah, I won't be able to eat my yearly foot long hot dog at the State Fair tomorrow...ack.

Moriko: You'll be fine. Just relax.

Me: Yeah, so I'm officially tired now. I got a job two days ago, and I won't start until after school starts. Wish me luck, all!...I'm t-i-r-e-d now...(doze)...zz...zzzz...ZZzzzZ...ZZzzZzzzzzzZ...

Moriko: Hey look! It's David Tennant!

Me: (Instantly awake) WHERE?! OMG WHERE'S THE HOTTIE?!

Moriko: He was headed for the city! After him, Wing!

Me: I'm coming, David!! (runs off)

Moriko: And that, dear readers, is why you do not listen to the voices in your head! Thank you, and good night/day.


	25. Sisterly Love

Hey readers!! Glad to see you've stuck with me this long! You know how? This fic has hit 1600 hits. I'm very thankful for your interest in this story, and I hope you all keep reading. This chapter was okay to write, but I was angry again. Sorry.

Moriko: I'm sure they forgive you. You've been under a lot of stress lately.

Me: Yeah, but that shouldn't affect my writing.

Moriko: Oh shut it. You just need to relax more often.

Me: Yeah...but I don't really know how to do my job. My first one...oh dear god.

Taiki: You'll do fine! Just keep calm and don't hit anyone.

Me: OH THAT'S REALLY HELPFUL, TAIKI!!

Moriko: While we console the almighty Authoress, you guys read. Wing doesn't own anyone except for the characters you've never heard of.

* * *

Chapter 25: Sisterly Love

"…and that's what has happened on my journey," Moriko finished. She watched the entire village watch her with rapt attention, though half were still writing down a few sparse details. She'd spent the entire evening in Ordon's main square, giving one big story time to the entire populace of the forest. It had been fun for the first few minutes, but then everyone began badgering her with questions she didn't have answers for. Questions like "Why were you chosen?", "Why did the Goddesses lie to you?", and "What will happen once the darkness is vanquished?" Moriko had no answers for those, so everyone began dispersing early.

The only ones who resisted the urge to leave were the younger kids, as well as a few of the more creative-minded adults. They actually listened to her descriptions of the joy she had brought those she'd saved, much to her surprise. She could see their imaginations at work just by looking at their eyes. Everything she said was like the key into another world, one outside the safe confines of the village.

Later, they ran up and down the streets, waving sticks and playing with homemade bow and arrows. Some jumped into the water of the village stream and splashed around, pretending they were Zoras. Others stomped along the banks, acting how they thought a Goron would act. Even the few childish adults joined in, pretending they were evil monsters. They were quickly tackled and brought to their knees, laughing so hard they turned red.

Laura sat down next to Moriko on the bank of the busiest stream, sighing sadly.

"I remember when that was us," she said, taking her sandals off. Moriko took her boots off as well and slashed the cool stream water on her sore feet.

"Yeah…you always insisted on being the damsel in distress," Moriko grinned. Laura rolled her eyes, her cheeks turning pink.

"Yeah, well, only because I was good at it!" she grumbled. "You were always better suited to a wooden sword than a dress."

"You should've seen me in Hyrule Castle last night. White dress…white dress…dress," Moriko mumbled, her head slowly slumping forward until it was touching her knees. Laura chewed the inside of her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Uh…you? In a…pft…white dress? Did you wear shorts underneath it?"

"No…"

The friends looked at each other, their faces contorted into half grim/half grinning expressions, then burst out laughing.

For Moriko, this was a much needed break, and well deserved as well. For at least the past two weeks, she'd been running around the kingdom with minimum sleep and a growing headache. She'd dealt with monsters, robbers, men with bad attitudes, and a week's worth of being waterlogged. She was tired, and she was going to get a good night's sleep tonight, whether the Goddesses wanted it or not. It was her freaking time to relax. When she told Laura this, her friend gave her a warm hug.

"Aw…those Goddesses are working you to the bone."

"Yeah, but I have to do it."

"That's no reason to push yourself so hard!" Laura retorted, putting her hands on her hips. "That Kaiser dude can wait a few days to conquer the world. You need to rest."

"I know, but there are some things I just can't let go so easily."

It was silent for a minute, but not for long.

"I met my father at the castle."

Laura looked like she'd been hit with a bag of rocks. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was so open Moriko could've put her foot in it.

"What?! What'd he say?!"

"What'd who say?"

The girls turned to see Tabatha standing behind them, a small plate of cookies in her hands. "Cookie anyone?"

"Not right now, Mo-"

"I'll take 'em!" Moriko said, emptying the plate onto her lap in her haste to obtain them. She managed to stuff three into her mouth before she realized both Tabatha and Laura were staring at her.

"What? I haven't had these in years!"

"Actually, it's only been about a month," Tabatha corrected as she watched Moriko stuff another cookie into her already too full mouth.

"Oh, reaffy? I nin't realife it."

"Moriko, don't talk with you mouth full," Laura said, shaking her head in mock discipline. "It's un-ladylike."

Moriko swallowed her cookies and stuck her tongue out. "Yeah, right! As if I could be ladylike! Would you like a cup of tea as well, milady?" she asked, sitting up in a way that left both Laura and Tabatha laughing.

"Oh, yes, ma'am!" Laura replied, her voice going up an octave. "And don't forget the biscuits and cream!" They began laughing again.

Suddenly they were soaking, and Gabe was standing in front of them, a large bucket in his hands.

"Quit it, you're scaring me," he said with a straight face. Moriko grinned and nodded, patting the empty ground next to her. Gabe took his seat and locked his arms around her waist, as if to say "Mine."

"So what were you talking about?" he asked. Moriko's face fell almost immediately.

"Oh, right…well, I really did meet my dad. I didn't get to talk to him much, but I sort of left on bad terms. You remember Suzume from my story? Well, after she collapsed, I stayed with her in the infirmary. When my sort-of-friend Tanner came to get me, my dad came with him as backup. See, I was missing the King's dinner party, and I thought it would be more important if I stayed with Suzume. Well, I thought wrong. Dad came and dragged me back to the party, and then the castle was attacked. I haven't spoken to hi since."

It was eerily silent when she finished, but she was soon enveloped in not one, but three hugs. Tabatha, Laura, and Gabe held her so gently that she felt as if she'd truly come home. She felt so safe there, wrapped in the arms of her loved ones, that she didn't want to head back to her house, even if it was to sleep. She was already there.

A cough broke through the silence, making everyone jump. Karin, in all her self-proclaimed gorgeousness, twisting a lock of her hair in between her fingers.

"Oh, how cute. Sorry to interrupt, but I need to talk to Moriko…alone."

Moriko sighed and, reluctantly, detached herself from her friends.

"I'll be right back," she called as Karin led her to Ordona's spring, and out of the prying sight of the villagers. When she was certain they were alone, she went on the attack.

"Moriko, give up the charade. Everyone may not see it, but I can tell you're lying. Just go and apologize to everyone for pulling something like this."

Moriko was silent as her sister stared at her, her green eyes blazing.

"What makes you think I'm lying? Do you have proof that I've done such a horrible thing?"

Karin gritted her teeth as she fought to keep her actions in line.

"No…but I can just tell! You'd never be able to do anything of the sort if it were true, therefore it's false! There's no way you could be doing something so over your head."

Moriko just stood there, staring her sister in the face as the older girl began listing off reasons as to why she had to be lying. Eventually, Moriko got tired of it.

"Karin, as much as I'd love to argue with you, I'm tired. I've been running around the kingdom like a maniac and I haven't had a decent night's rest since I was at Zora's Domain. Can we please continue this later?"

Moriko turned to go when Karin grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She then proceeded to then slap Moriko hard across the face. Moriko, caught off guard by the sudden pain in her cheek, blinked back tears that threatened to fall. She jerked away from Karin and stepped back into the spring, where she splashed her face with water.

"You brat! You weren't supposed to be the hero! I was! You were always dad's favorite, so I only thought it was fair! But no! You had to get all the glory! You took everything away from me!"

Moriko splashed her face more, feeling the mark sear, then stood up.

"Karin, it wasn't my decision to become the hero. I wouldn't wish it away, but this was decided before either of us were born. Dad might have known about it, but I certainly didn't. Just because this happened to me doesn't mean it would be better suited for you. Do you even know how to hold a sword? Don_'_t be so dramatic"

Karin, livid with anger, stomped from the area, her hair fanning out behind her like a cape. Moriko sat at the edge of the spring for a few more minutes, unwilling to face anyone with a giant red mark on her face. She soaked her sleeve in water an pressed it too her cheek.

An eerie feeling washed over the area as she rested, striking a chord in the depths of her mind. She looked around the spring, but nothing was there. She went back to washing her cheek, but was interrupted by a sharp pain lancing through her head. She heard screams, shrieks of pain, and shouts for help. She clutched her ears, trying to block it out, but it just got louder and louder until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Laura staring at her, her eyes wide in terror.

"Moriko, you have to come back to the village! Karin's gone crazy!"

"What?! What happened?!"

"She came storming out of here, then broke into my house and stole your bag! She just left the village and locked the gate! What do we do?"

Moriko stood up and pulled Laura back into the village. "Whatever we have to do! I'll go after her, you keep everyone calm here. I'll be back shortly."

Moriko ran to the north gate and climbed over it, losing barely any momentum as she raced after her sister. How stupid could Karin be? She stole something that would decide the fate of the world! And over something as stupid as jealousy! Did Karin always have to have the same things as her, or was it that she just wanted everything to herself? Moriko had no idea what was going through her sister's head.

She reached the open field and glimpsed Karin limping up the hill. With a burst of strength, Moriko chased after her, only to lose sight of her as she got closer. The small voices began pounding against the inside of her head again, making her dizzy. She willed them to shut up as she reached the top of the hill, only to see the one thing she never thought she'd see.

Karin, blind with rage, was smashing the Rod of Seasons against whatever was within reach. She slammed it into the ground, against a tree, and onto a rock.

"I hate…these stupid…items!" she shouted as she smashed them. "They…can just disappear!"

Moriko tackled her sister to the ground, sending the Rod of Seasons skidding over to her bag near the tree. They wrestled until Moriko managed to calm her sister down a little.

"Karin, if you don't calm down, I will be forced to hurt you, and I don't want to do that!"

Karin stopped moving just enough so that Moriko saw she was crying.

"Well? Aren't you going to hurt me? I tried to stop you from completing the great heroic acts you were supposed to perform! Are you going to arrest me for treason? What now?"

Moriko averted her eyes, then got up off her sister. "Nothing."

"What?"

"I'm not going to do anything. _We are going back to the village._"

Karin stared at her with disbelieving eyes as the younger girl pulled her bag on. "That's it? I gave you that whole shpeel just so you can do nothing?"

Moriko bit her lip and turned to glare at her. "What do you want me to do?!" she shouted. Karin grimaced at Moriko's tone. "You want me to hand off everything I'm doing so we can go back to being best friends like we were when we were younger?! Well, I can't do that now! I have something I have to do, and that means I have to make a few sacrifices I don't want to make! You want me to be the perfect little sister, completely obedient to your every word? Tough! Get over it! Now, come on…we have to go back."

Karin hesitantly trudged after Moriko with her eyes downcast, trying to play the guilt card. Moriko easily ignored it and kept going, her mind completely focused on the Rod of Seasons. There was a large crack in the summer orb, and the part just below the gems was practically crumbling. Good thing Karin hadn't grabbed the Harp of Ages. She would've shattered it completely.

They reached the village, only to be greeted by a large crowd. They were happy to see Moriko back, but they glared at Karin with burning hatred. She disappeared into her house shortly after.

Moriko, unsure of what to do, headed for Ordona's Spring. The spirit, surprised by the damage done to the rod, merely shook its head.

"It is unfortunate that this has happened, but the rod cannot by melded to the Master Sword in its current state."

"I'll do anything! " Moriko shouted. "We have to fix this!"

Ordona sighed as it looked over the rod once again. "Alas, I myself cannot fix this. Only Eldin can do it, but he cannot do it with his magic alone."

"What does he need?"

"He needs two special ores. Since it was the Summer Gem that was damaged, he'll need to fuse a piece of the Goron Ruby to it. He'll also need the ore known as Selenthium, which you can get from the shaman of Kakariko."

"So Kakariko Village is my next stop."

Ordona leaned closer to the blonde, nodding. "Yes, but in the morning. Get your rest now, before things get out of hand."

Moriko nodded gratefully and headed for her house, pausing only to tell Laura of what happened. Laura was glad to see her friend back, but was curious as to why Karin had acted so rashly. Moriko stayed silent on that part, unwilling to face her sister's actions. It could wait. Right now, she just wanted to sleep.

She yawned as she came up to her house, feeling the full effects of her journey beginning to weigh down on her shoulders. Navi and Taiki were already sleeping inside on the small couch when she pushed the door open. She changed into a pair of pajamas and stumbled into her room, nearly tripping over a large object positioned in her doorway. She looked down to see Gabe, curled up in a ball on the floor with his head resting on one of her pillows.

"Gabe? Gabe, are you alright?" she whispered, shaking the little boy gently. Gabe groaned as he woke up, sitting up like he'd been asleep for hours.

"Mm fine…you're back? Did j'ya get yer stuff?" he asked, though his speech was slightly slurred together. Moriko sighed and picked him up, carrying him to her bed.

"Yes, Gabe, I did. Now go back to sleep."

Gabe snuggled right under the covers and fell asleep, leaving Moriko with the couch to sleep on. She shuffled back to Navi and Taiki and placed them on a pillow on the floor, then finally managed to lay down on something she missed a lot. A soft couch. She pulled her blanket up to her chin and drifted off, instantly forgetting the day's, as well as the past weeks', events.

* * *

So how was it? Before any of you ask, when Moriko was hearing voices, that was the Rod of Seasons calling to her. I went off the deep end with that one, so no flaming. I've been very imaginative lately.

Moriko: Yeah yeah. I really hate my sister.

Me: I know. I do too, but you need setbacks, or you'll be a MarySue.

Moriko: I hope people don't think that of me. That would suck, but that might explain why only four or five people have reviewed.

Me: Forget what they think! Gah! Now I'm angry again!

Moriko: Calm down!

Me: I KNOW!! Just give me a minute...or another chapter...can you write it this time?

Moriko: I'd probably rip a hole in the fabric of time and space.

Me: Yeah...you probably would. Well, I'm certainly not handing it off to Tanner for a day.

Moriko: Kill me first.

Me: Will do. Anyway readers, have a wonderul day/night!


	26. Back to Kakariko

Hello readers!It's been a week since school started, and I'm ready to SCREAM!! I hate Gov. And Citizenship soooooooooo friggin' much! Ragh!!

Moriko: Calm down, please...

Me: Yeah, I know. Anyway, readers, we've got a new reviewer! Say hello to sunshineemomix! (crowd goes wild) Yeah! Welcome! Great to have you here! XD

Moriko: I hope you like my story!

Me: Wait...it's my story! I wrote it!

Moriko: But I lived it! I know exactly what's going to happen!

Me: Oh yeah?!

Moriko: Hell yeah!!

Me: Hell no!

Moriko: Hmph! (turns and stalks away)

Me: (seething) Grrr...anyway, I own nothing except Moriko and the characters you've never heard of. The list is overwhelming...DX

* * *

Chapter 26: Back to Kakariko!

Moriko yawned loudly as she woke up, rolling over onto her side. She abruptly fell face-first onto the floor.

"Ow…," she mumbled as she pinched her nose. "Thad hurd…"

"You think you're in pain?" a small, muffled voice came from under her. "Try our position."

Moriko forced herself into a sitting position, then looked where her stomach had been. Navi and Taiki rolled off their pillow and across the floor, grumbling about wanting food. Moriko, using the couch as leverage, stood up and stumbled over to the kitchen, grabbing a few muffins for everyone out of the cupboards. She glanced at the sunlight seeping through the curtains. Judging by the amount of light, she'd say it was just past six or seven.

The sound of light footsteps alerted her to the presence of someone else in the house. She turned to see Gabe shuffling out of her room, rubbing his eyes.

"G'morning, Moriko," he said. Moriko blinked.

"Gabe, how did you get up so early?"

The boy looked at her as if she'd spoken in gibberish.

"Ever since you left, I've been getting up as early as possible so I could keep and eye out for the village. I'm sort of the morning watchman, when Laura's around to help. Otherwise, I just do chores all day long."

Moriko enveloped Gabe in a huge bear hug, spinning around the room with a silly grin plastered on her face.

"Oh my gosh! You are so cute!!" she cried, pulling him as close as possible without suffocating him. He rolled his eyes at her antics, but blinked when his gaze landed Moriko's wrist. She was still wearing his bracelet. He smiled and returned the hug.

"I really do hate to break you two up, but I believe Gabe has responsibilities now."

Gabe and Moriko stopped spinning and looked to see Laura standing in front of the kitchen window, smirking evilly.

"Good morning, Laura," Moriko said with a smile. "What are you doing up this early?"

"Heading to the watchman's post, like Gabe explained."

"Oh…right. Silly me!"

Laura rolled her eyes and pushed away from the window. "Well, I just wanted to come and warn his that he's running out of time."

Moriko grinned at Gabe and pulled him to the couch. "I want to give you a few things before I forget and leave again." She stuck her hand into her bag and pulled out the small dagger. "This is from Kakariko Village." She fished out the shield. "This is from Hyrule Castle Town." Finally, she brought out the Zora tunic. "And this is from Zora's Domain" She soon began explaining the items to the little boy, who was in shock and awe. She took that as a compliment and went into her room, grabbing her green tunic on the way. She pulled that on in a flash and fixed her hair so it fell over her shoulders, unwilling to braid it right now. She'd do it later, or something.

She reentered the living room, only to see Gabe trying to pull the Zora tunic over his head. She shook her head.

"Gabe, what are you doing?"

"Trying to look like a warrior!" he said through the fabric. He poked his hand through the hole for his head and waved. Moriko, caught off guard by this, broke down laughing as she began helping him pull it on all the way.

When they were done with that, Gabe insisted that Moriko strap the dagger and shield to his back, much to her displeasure.

"What if you get hurt? You need basic sword training to wield your new weapon."

"But it's a dagger, Moriko. And you barely knew how to lift a sword when you left."

"Yes, but I had the previous hero to help me."

"Yeah, yeah...I know," he grumbled, averting his eyes. Moriko grinned at him and hugged him. She really was gald to see him again.

Moriko let him go after a bit and stood up, grabbing her boots. "And now, without further ado, I shall escort Gabe to work!"

The boy's expression went from his current grimace to a shocked one at the mention of his job, and he bolted from the house in seconds. Moriko blinked at the his sudden burst of energy, then grabbed her bag and raced after him, the half asleep fairies floating on her heals.

They finally caught up with Gabe at the village's north gate. The boy was climbing into one of the taller trees. He'd hung a large bell on one of the branches near his position, so he could warn the village of any approaching monsters.

"Today's my turn, so I have to stay here for today. At least until lunch," he explained as he climbed higher. Moriko opened her mouth to say something, but closed it when he mentioned lunch. She'd definitely have to leave before then.

"Too bad," Navi said. "We'll have to get going before then. We should probably leave now."

Gabe groaned and dropped from his branch, hugging Moriko securely. "Then I guess…I'll see you later," he said quietly. Moriko pulled him into another hug, kneeling there until Taiki landed on her shoulder.

"We have guests."

Moriko looked to where he was pointing to see Laura and Tabatha approaching, their faces masked with sadness.

"When we saw Gabe suddenly go from happy to depressed, we assumed you'd mentioned something about your next step," Tabatha said. Laura nodded, gripping her arm where she'd been hurt.

"So now what will you do?" she asked.

"I'm heading to Kakariko again. There's a shaman there who has something that will repair the Rod of Seasons, and I need to speak with the Gorons again."

"You will come home safely, right?" Tabatha asked. Moriko stood up and faced them.

"Of course I will. You don't need to worry about me."

"That still doesn't stop me," the woman replied, wiping her eyes with the edge of her sleeve. "I've worried about you ever since your father left. Tell him, once you see him again, that I said hello, and that he needs to come home sometime."

"I will," Moriko said. Laura bit her lip, but eventually tackled her friend in a hug.

"I'm going to miss you, Moriko," she said. Moriko grinned, pulling away.

"Oh, stop it. You're gonna make me sad before I even leave," she said, hiding her eyes behind a hand. "Darn it. I'd really hoped I wouldn't cry." She shook her head and cleared her throat, earasin any evidence that she'd almost started crying. Tabatha and Laura enveloped Moriko in another hug, then hurried off to do chores.

Moriko headed to the stables and found Simeon standing in front of Meryl's stall, feeding the horse a handful of oats. He looked almost peaceful there, but that peace vanished when he saw Moriko a few feet away. He frowned and walked away, but stopped as he neared Moriko.

"You know…," he mumbled, "I never really hated you…I just…didn't like it that a girl had so much responsibility. I thought…that if I kept you away from the world, unlike your father, you might grow up differently."

"So...you knew...about this whole thing?" Moriko asked disbelievingly. Simeon nodded, then sighed sadly.

"Yes. It came to me in a dream, and I am one who believes in the truth of dreams much like Tabatha. I'm sorry I ruined your childhood, but I only thought I was doing what was best."

It was silent for a while, and Simeon turned to go, but Moriko shook her head.

"That still doesn't justify your actions." Moriko looked at him, her blue eyes flashing. "You may think it was okay, but you didn't have to treat me so harshly."

Simeon was quiet, then met her eyes. "I did what I thought would keep you from your fate. You were so precious to Daisuke, and I just couldn't let something so dear be put in so much danger."

There was another awkward silence as they both reflected upon the past, remembering the times before this whole mess had started. How carefree they all had been, in a way.

"Then I forgive you."

Simeon blinked at the comment, then arched an eyebrow. "What?"

"I...forgive you, Simeon. Thanks for caring for me, I guess."

They smiled at each other.

"But don't ever do that again," she added, unlocking Meryl's stall. Simeon nodded and headed into the village, leaving Moriko to get Meryl ready for the journey ahead.

"We're heading back to Kakariko, Meryl. Then we're going to save the world! I know it sounds cheesy, but we might as well get used to the phrase."

Meryl huffed in her master's face, blowing Moriko's hair into her eyes.

"Thank you, girl. Goddess knows I needed that."

She led the horse out of the stall and to the forest gate, waving to the villagers she passed. Some gave her food, some gave her money, and some just offered advice. Those usually went something like "Try not to dislocate your arm again." and "Take it easy. Don't overwork yourself." She smiled gratefully, but laughed on the inside. That advice would've done her so much more good if it had come up the first time she'd left.

She reached the village gate almost excited to go, when she saw Gabe waving from the branch overhead.

"We'll miss you, Moriko!" he shouted, jabbing his thumb behind him. Moriko looked, but only saw a slight glint of gold disappearing behind a tree.

"I'll miss you too," she shouted back with a smile. She snapped Meryl's reigns and they took off at a fast gallop, crossing the bridge to Hyrule Field in seconds. She was excited to go back to Kakariko Village, but even happier because there had been a place she hadn't noticed. She would've taken a look inside the Shaman's house if she'd seen it, but it had been out of sight.

She kept pace as she followed the same path to the village as before, but got a better look at her surroundings. She saw a river a few yards away, gurgling loudly. Trees spotted the landscape, like the few monsters there.

"Why don't you do some target practice, Moriko?" Taiki asked, flying out from under her hat, his new favorite hiding place. He'd given up on the bag after the mishap in Zora's Domain.

Moriko pondered the idea, then nodded.

"Okay. What should I use as target?"

Taiki took a few minutes to look from her to the monsters in the field, then back again.

"Use them," was his answer. Moriko frowned at the idea, but nodded after a while. She dismounted from Meryl and crept to a nearby tree, peering around it at an unsuspecting Bokoblin. It was wandering the area, looking for prey. Moriko silently took out her bow and notched an arrow, aiming at the Bokoblin's back.

"Aim for its rear," Taiki whispered. He had an evil grin on his face, but Moriko just frowned and blew him away. She didn't like his idea all that much. She released the arrow, watching it thud into the Bokoblin's back. The monster fell to the ground and exploded, causing a group of two Bokoblins to come running. When they reached the spot, they looked around, then began their journey back to their original locations.

Suddenly, Moriko felt something awaken in the back of her mind. It was odd to feel now, since she'd only felt it during big battles. She notched another arrow and let it fly, only to realize she'd been aiming a tad lower than before.

The Bokoblin on the left howled in pain and fell forward, an arrow lodged in its side. The other Bokoblin turned to see what had shot the arrow, but saw nothing. Moriko had ducked behind the tree, her heart pounding. She figured out that she'd been feeling adrenaline, and that was what had shot the arrow, not her. Before she knew it, she was notching another arrow, and had almost let go, but stopped herself. Even some monsters didn't deserve this.

She unsheathed the Master Sword and ran at the monsters, dispatching them in three slashes and a quick flourish. She then returned to Meryl and continued her journey onward, but not before stuffing Taiki into her bag as punishment for his actions.

They reached Kakariko within the hour, much to her surprise. She'd remembered the trip being longer, but she must've lost track of time or something the first time. She left Meryl in the capable hands of the stable boy, then headed back to the inn. She flung the door open and walked into the bar, grinning like an idiot. She took a seat near the counter and smacked it.

"What's it take to get some service around here?" she called out. She got a few looks from the other customers, but she ignored them as Roland walked in, brandishing his giant mallet.

"Sorry about that. What'll you have."

"Water's good."

Roland opened his mouth to say something, but his just froze, his jaw hitting the floor instead.

"Is that room still open, Roland?"

"No way. Is that you, Moriko? It's been too long!" he said, offering his hand to her. She shook it happily, then laughed.

"It looks like business as sped up a little since my last visit. How've you been?"

"We've been better," Roland grumbled, leaning against the counter. "There's been a ghost sighting in the graveyard, and the shaman won't come out until it's gone. That idiot's such an-"

"Idiot?" she suggested. Roland grinned and nodded, jabbing his finger out the window.

"Exactly. The twit lives in the back of the graveyard, but he's afraid of ghosts. I've been trying to get him to come out, but he just won't answer me. Maybe if the ghost went away, he'd come out, but that would also take away his reason for being the village shaman. What a loon. He's probably got his apprentice on edge." The blind man shook his head as Moriko scratched the back of her head.

"So where exactly is the shaman? I have a bit of business with him."

"The shaman lives in the graveyard, behind the reopened Malo Mart. The entrance is hidden, so you'll have to look hard."

"Can't you tell me how to get in?"

"Naw! Where's the fun in that?" Roland said with a laugh. Moriko glared at him, then turned to leave. She remembered the first time she'd come here, and how the only thing she'd seen was the market. What exactly was Malo Mart, and why hadn't she gone inside?

She made her way outside and in the direction Roland had directed her. She had to ask a few times, but eventually she found Malo Mart. It was one of the larger buildings built into the cliffs, and looked to be about three stories from the outside. Moriko took a peek into one of the windows to see what was inside, but she regretted it entirely. Inside were a few people, but the ones behind the counter were extremely creepy. They wore crazy colorful outfits with what looked to be speakers on their heads, and they kept dancing a funky two-step that left her speechless and twitching.

She continued to make her way around to the back of the building, but only found solid rock. She blinked a few times, then scoured the wall for any sign of a way through. She pressed every rock within reach, she kicked them multiple times, and even tried to find a weak spot with her sword. Nothing worked.

Eventually, she just sighed and sat with her back against the rocky wall, tired and worn out.

"Stupid rocks. Stupid cliffs. Stupid secret entrance," she grumbled, pounding her fist against the rocks with each comment. "Open up. Open up. Open UP!"

She slammed her hand hard against the stone wall, then felt it rumble behind her. She scooted away and covered her head, expecting a shower of rocks to crush her, but, the rocks never came. She looked up to see not a pile of rubble, but an opening in the rock wall.

"What the heck?!" she cried, standing up and dusting herself off. "Is that all I had to do? Gah! I could've been through fifteen minutes ago!"

She stomped through the short tunnel and into the village graveyard, and was almost immediately frozen by an eerie feeling. It was as if she'd sensed danger, but in a place where danger wasn't meant to be. She wanted to run, but something prevented her from turning around and running away screaming. Something foul.

"Hello there, child…"

That did it.

Moriko took off running, but not in the direction she wanted to go in. She was heading farther into the graveyard, away from the town. She chanced a glance behind her, and saw a silvery figure gliding on her heals. She shrieked and put on a burst of speed, only to trip on a gravestone in front of her.

She was in the air for a few seconds, then hit the ground with enough force to knock the wind out of her. She twisted around so she could see the ghost, only to come face to face with it. It was a silver cape with what looked to be a half decayed skeleton inside. It's face was gaunt and rotted, its eyes were red dots, and it carried a lantern with a bright blue flame flickering inside.

The ghost shrieked and waved its lantern around in triumph, but was suddenly knocked away by something. Moriko turned to see a young boy facing her, rocks in his hands. He threw one after another at the ghost, then ran to Moriko.

"Come on! We can take shelter in the hut! The ghost won't come near there!" the boy said as he grabbed hold of her arm. She allowed herself to be helped up, then took off running with the boy, the ghost on their heels.

They reached a small two story hut in seconds, and the boy pushed Moriko inside just as the ghost stopped a few feet from the front step. It screeched angrily and disappeared, leaving both Moriko and the boy to catch their breath. That was one situation that both of them never wanted to be in again!

* * *

"I'm sorry I didn't say it back there, but thanks," Moriko said, from her position near the fireplace in the middle of the room, Navi and Taiki gently dozing on her lap. They'd woken up shortly after Moriko had gotten inside the hut, yelling about the noise level and how Moriko should never shriek like that again. She had to explain that the ghost had shrieked, then she had to explain that she'd been chased all the way through the graveyard, and how she'd run into the boy.

Speaking of which, the boy's name was Kota, and he was the shaman's apprentice. He'd been living in the hut for almost a month before the ghost showed up.

Kota smiled and handed her a mug of hot tea, then sat next to her.

"It was no trouble. I have to do that every time it comes around anyway. I was just making my rounds when I found you. If I hadn't, you'd be six feet under."

Moriko tried to laugh at the joke, but found herself grimacing. Kota sighed.

"I know, but I try to make light of the situation whenever possible. I rarely see anyone around here. What brings you to the graveyard?"

Moriko sipped her tea, then said: "My friend Roland sends his…warm greetings to the shaman. He's wondering when you're going to have that ghost taken care of."

Kota's shoulders slumped at the mention of the shaman. "The shaman's ill. I don't know what to do. He got this shortly before the ghost showed up."

"What rotten timing!" Taiki huffed, settling on Kota's shoulder. "Just when you needed him."

"What does he have?" Navi asked. Kota just shook his head.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that ghost is trying to take his soul away! That's why I've been making those rounds. I hope to eventually scare it off or something."

Navi pondered this for a minute, then asked for the ghost description. Moriko remembered it all too well. When she finished, Navi shook her head.

"That's no ghost. That's an Poe."

"Poe?" Moriko repeated. "What's it do?"

"It collects souls from those who've sinned, or those who are dying. No one knows how they are made, but they only serve one purpose in their cursed lives: to make the lives of those living a living hell."

"Sounds scary, but they must have some kind of weakness!"

"They do," Link said, appearing on Moriko's other side. "But you don't have the skills to use it against them."

"Then teach me," Moriko said simply. Link shook his head.

"It is not something you can learn. To fight a Poe, you must gain the sense of sight that only an animal can achieve."

"Huh…like when you turned into a wolf while we were in the labyrinth?"

"Yes. With my heightened senses, I was able to hunt down over sixty Poes in my year as the hero, but only because I had the eyes of a wolf."

"So, basically you're saying we're stuck?"

"To put it bluntly, yes. You'll have to find another way of getting rid of it."

With that, Link disappeared Moriko, Kota, and the fairies to grumble angrily about the method of extermination. Or should they say "Exorcism?"

* * *

(Entire cast keels over)

Me: So sue me, I had to put that last part in! I'm bored for cosplay's sake! Which reminds me, I still need to sew Marta's costume together, then get a pair of really loose white pants from my mom...then I need to fix my gaint paintbrush plushie...and I-

Moriko: Oh, for Link's sake, would you shut up?! What happened to our fight?!

Me: I got over it. Have a good day, everyone, and don't get struck by lightning or anything! XD


	27. Poes and Selenthium

Hey there, readers! I'm back, and I'm a new girl! I gots a job, and I'm actually good at it!! XD Muahahahahaa!!

Moriko: You're soppy.

Me: What?

Moriko: From Lekki12. She says you're soppy.

Me: (sigh) well, I guess I desverve that. But I just love David Tennant soooooo much-!

Moriko: Shut up before you lose it!

Me: Okay...here's chapter 27! I just finished 30, so we're almost done! Gah...I hated writing it but it was necessary for the good of the story. Apologies to those who want me to get on with it! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Zelda fanchise.

* * *

Chapter 27: Poes and Selenthium

"So how long has this ghost been around, exactly? Explain it to me again, please?" Moriko asked Kota as she set her empty mug of tea down. She and Kota had been talking for a bit about a lot of things, mostly stuff pertaining to the rest of the world and what was going on outside Kakariko. Kota seemed really interested in what she had to say, and agreed with most of her opinions, though he always had something to add on. He was a really nice kid when it came down to attitude, but he always seemed to be off in the clouds. His mind wandered almost too easily.

He made his way around the small room, lighting almost thirty candles before taking his seat on the mat next to her.

"Well, it came around about the time the shaman got sick."

"What was the shaman doing before he got sick?"

"Uh…he was always tending to the graves outside, cleaning them off and making sure they hadn't been robbed. He was always saying that the better we treat the dead, the more they'll be at peace."

"Huh…maybe he did something to one of the graves and awakened a spirit?"

Kota was silent as he stared into the fire, sighing sadly. "I don't think Shaman Anduro would do that. He's always extremely careful with the graves and…" He trailed off, a look of realization slowly dawning on his round face. His shoulders began to shake.

"Kota? Are you okay?" Moriko asked, placing a hand gently on his shoulder.

"Oh no, I woke up a spirit!" he cried, covering his eyes with his hands. "I was chasing a cucco around the graveyard and accidentally tripped over one of the smaller gravestones! I must've disturbed one of the skeletons! It probably thinks I robbed it!"

Moriko took Kota's face in her hands and forced him to sit still.

"Kota, calm down! You are fine! All you have to do is right the grave and allow the spirit to pass on, am I right?"

Kota, biting his lip in fear, nodded vigorously.

"Then let's go find the grave and fix it."

Moriko let him go and helped him up, holding his hand even as they ventured outside.

The air seemed colder than it had been a few minutes ago. They shivered slightly as a breeze whipped around them. This was definitely ghost weather. It gave Moriko chills, remembering all the times Laura had told her ghosts stories. She shook off the cold and looked down at Kota.

"So where exactly did you trip?" she asked, her teeth beginning to chatter slightly.

"Near the northern wall. That way," Kota said, pointing a shaking finger towards foggy area to the right of the hut. They stepped quietly and quickly around the numerous gravestones, soon losing sight of the hut as well as any source of direction. They tried to stay in as straight a line as possible, but they found themselves facing the western cliffs. They turned around and attempted to find the thin pathway that made its way around the area, but the whole area seemed to be darkening, despite the sun from above. This place was so gloomy that it bordered on nerve-rattling and frightening. Something out of a scary story, only meant to be shared around a campfire. But this was all too real for a scary story. Those were usually tall tales and enormous bluffs told by friends and family.

"We're here," Kota whispered, starting Moriko from her thoughts. She bent down in front of the grave, reading the inscription out of curiosity.

"It says Mark Ronan. A kind father and a wonderful friend. He died a few years ago." Seh looked back at Kota, who was gripping the hem of his sleeve tightly. "Did you know him, Kota?"

Kota avoided her gaze as he made his way around the grave, trying hard not to cry. "He was…my father. I'm…an orphan now. He was killed by thieves a long time ago, and my mother went to avenge him. I know, usually it's the other way around and that I should be bawling, but my dad was dying anyway. I always knew I was going to lose him."

Kota went silent as he took something out of his pocket and placed it on the grave.

"What's that?" Moriko asked. The boy stepped back, allowing her to see the small object on the ground. It was a small rose, encased in a crystal-like substance.

"It was my mother's memento. I left it here after my mom left because I didn't want dad to be lonely. My mother's name was Rose." He was silent for a moment, then sniffed loudly. "I took this position because I hoped maybe there was a way I'd be able to talk to my dad. Just to see how he's doing."

Kota sat down next to Moriko and leaned on her, thoughts of the Poe miles away. They didn't even see it approach them, floating there almost aimlessly. It watched them sit there in front of the grave until the boy turned and faced it. He looked as if he wanted to scream, but he held it back, managing to whisper:

"Dad?"

The Poe seemed to relax, then twisted its form into that of a frail man in his late thirties. He smiled at Kota with the kind of sad happiness that only a loved one could convey.

"Kota. It's been almost three years since my death, but I still feel the need to go on. I want you…to live happily…with the shaman. He will be a good role model for you."

Kota simply smiled, crying tears of happiness. "Dad! It's really you! I can't believe it!"

Mark turned to Moriko, his smile widening a bit.

"Thank you, young lady. Thanks to you, I've gotten to speak to my son. Now…I will wait for my wife."

"But shouldn't you move on?" Taiki asked, peeking out from Moriko's collar, where he'd been hiding. Navi flew out as well, seeing as there was no danger anymore.

"Not yet. I still have unfinished business in the world, and I can't go until all my worldly wishes are completed. The last thing I wish to do is to see my wife…one last time. Please, Kota, be happy. I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer, but I still have something I must do."

Mark began dissipating in the sunlight that peeked through the clouds, flowing back into his grave like a small river. The graveyard's fog finally lifted with the sunlight, giving everyone a clear view of the entire area. It was surprisingly larger than Moriko expected, but most of it was filled with graves and statues. She saw everything from sad cherub carvings to statues of weeping angels decorating the graves, adding to the aura of gloom that pervaded the small area enclosed by the high cliffs.

Kota took Moriko's hand and guided her back to the hut. He looked perfectly fine, but Moriko was confused. She had been sure that it had been just a monster, something she could kill with a sword strike, but it had been a human soul!

Once inside, Moriko took a seat by the fire pit again, her eyes glazed and confused. She'd had so many ideas in her head about the Poe's identity, such as it being the soul of the shaman upstairs. She had also suspected it of being someone she knew, but the Poe had been Kota's very own father! What a twist!

Moriko was snapped out of her thoughts by a creaking noise from upstairs, sending Kota into a near frenzy. He placed another mat near the fire pit and hurried upstairs, lightning fast. When he came down, he was helping who Moriko assumed to be the shaman down the stairs. The man was tall, almost twice Kota's size, with long black hair and eyes that were green and blue. He had an air of dignity around him, but his expression was warm and inviting.

"Hello, young lady. I am Shaman Anduro. How may I assist you today?"

"Uh…well, let me just start off by introducing myself. I am Moriko of Ordon Village. I heard from Kota that you were ill. Are you well again?"

"That's kind of you to ask, Moriko," Anduro said as he sat down carefully on the mat Kota had put down earlier. "I am doing much better. All I really needed was a good night's sleep and some good food." He accepted a mug of tea from Kota, who also handed one to Moriko before taking his seat beside Anduro. "So, what brings you to Kakariko? Or should I ask, what brings you to the graveyard?"

"Well, you should probably see it for yourself, so allow me to retrieve it." She fished her hand down into her bag and pulled out the Rod of Seasons, carefully handing it to the shaman before taking her seat again.

The shaman paled at the sight of the sacred item, and his hands shook slightly. He examined every inch of the rod, noting every dent, crack, and scratch with a look of shear horror plastered on his tan face.

"What force has done such evil to this rod?" he whispered disbelievingly. "Nothing like this has ever happened before. Or, at least, not since the rod was first made. Am I to assume you've come for the sacred ore from which this item was made?"

"Yes. I need…uh…what was it called again, Navi?"

"I believe it was called Selenthium," the fairy said, perching herself on Kota's head. Taiki kept his place in Moriko's collar, but sighed irritably.

"I can't believe she did that!" he grumbled. "All it took was-"

"Taiki, be quiet," Moriko hissed, silencing the fairy immediately. Taiki shivered at her tone and stayed quiet, but Anduro was intrigued.

"What, or who, did this much damage?" he asked. Taiki shrunk back into Moriko's tunic, so she explained what had happened.

"My sister was always jealous of me when we were kids. She'd always say that I was our father's favorite. But when he went away and joined the King's personal guard, she was blaming me, I guess. Then came the time when the evil Kaiser came to the village in an attempt to kidnap me. Everyone defended me except her and Simeon." Moriko was silent for a bit, took a sip of her drink, then continued. "I guess she just wanted the spotlight to be on her. She never liked the amount of attension she got. She always wanted more."

Suddenly a look of realization crept onto her face, making her jaw drop. "Maybe it wasn't the amount of attention she wanted. Maybe…maybe it was just the people. She tried to destroy the rod to gain my attention." She let out a small laugh. "Now that I look back, there were so many times that she tried to get me to watch her, or even see her, and I completely ignored her. I guess I really took advantage of my sister's presence. I never really appreciated having her around."

Anduro smiled, as did Kota, and handed her a small, shiny stone. It glinted orange in the fire's light, but cast rainbows in the sunlight.

"This is Selenthium. But before you can repair the Rod of Seasons, you must obtain a sliver of the Goron Ruby."

"Oh, right…Now I just have to get up to the Goron City…oh no," she mumbled. "I have to hike up there again, don't I?"

"Why don't you just use Gorador and Farore's Wind?" Navi asked.

Moriko just blinked at the suggestion.

"I take it you forgot about that."

"Sh-shut up, Navi!"

"Don't you give me that!"

"Well, don't patronize me!"

"We should probably go soon," Taiki said. Moriko shook off her embarrassment and got up, thanking Anduro and Kota for their warm hospitality.

"It's no trouble. Come back whenever you feel like it," the shaman said with a kind smile. Kota grinned and waved, watching Moriko walk away until she was beyond the hidden wall. When she was through, the rocks sealed up behind her, floating back into place as if an enchantment had been placed upon them. She didn't linger there, though. She headed to the inn, to give Roland the good news.

"So the ghost is finally gone, eh? About time!" he said as he set a bowl of hot soup in front of Moriko. She began inhaling it, but stopped after a few noodles.

"Did you have business back there?"

"No…it's just some guests wanted to visit the graves of some family members, but were too afraid of the ghost to go anywhere near that place."

"Well, it had been the corrupted soul of Kota's father."

"You mean the apprentice? Oh, that sucks. I heard his mom left for Gerudo Valley."

"Gerudo Valley?"

Roland was silent for a minute, and then his jaw hit the floor.

"What? You've never heard of Gerudo Valley?"

"Only a few times, but I've never seen it," she said, fishing the last noodles out of her dish.

"Well, it's not a place you want to see…or even be near. It gives off an extremely evil vibe that most adventurers stay far away from. An occasional explorer heads there, but they're never heard from again. That's what happened last time, which was...about ten years ago, give or take a few."

Moriko shivered, slurped down the last of the soup, then asked about the room she'd stayed in last time. Roland gave her the keys in an instant, then shoed her off, saying something about needing beauty sleep. Moriko didn't know if he meant her or himself, but headed upstairs anyway.

The room was the same as it was the first time. Same window, same bed, same bedside table and lamp, and even the same, thick blanket she'd slept on the floor with. She set her stuff on the floor by the bedside table and kicked her boots off.

"Moriko, take a bath," Taiki said.

Moriko had him in her hand in a split second.

"Just curious, but why would you suggest such a thing to me? Are you insinuating something, little green bug?"

"No reason!" Taiki blurted out. "I thought you might want to relax or something before you head up the mountain!"

Moriko let him down onto the windowsill, her gaze unrelenting, then turned and stalked into the bathroom. She slipped in and out of the tub in a few minutes, but decided to sit in the warm water for a a bit. She felt relaxed again, just like at home, and it was wonderful. The menaces of the mountain above her and the terrors of the forest behind her were forgotten in an instant. She was alone, and completely tranquil in her small inn room. All her fears and worries melted away-

"Hey, Moriko! You still alive in there?!"

-and they came zipping back in no time flat.

Moriko pulled a towel on and stomped over to the bathroom door, ready to throttle a certain fairy until his color turned from green to purple. She yanked the door open, eyes livid, and swatted the fairy into her hat, which the fairies had dragged onto the windowsill.

"Taiki, I was extremely happy in there. Why in all of Hyrule would you call me out of there?"

"Navi said you'd turn into a giant prune if you stayed in there too long!" he yelped.

"I didn't actually mean it, Taiki!" Navi grumbled, swatting the green fairy with her wing. "You take some things too literally…"

"STOP SWATTING ME!!" he cried. "Anyway, I just wanted you to get a good night's sleep for once."

Moriko sighed and stared out the window. The stars were bright, displaying their brilliance with all who looked to the sky. It was comforting, and Moriko was jealous. They stars rarely changed, but her life had taken a dramatic turn over the past few weeks. Every time she had a chance to look back, she knew one thing was for certain.

She wouldn't trade this for anything.

She yawned and shuffled to her bed, pulling on her white under-tunic before crawling under the covers. She had a lot to think about, but it could always wait until morning. She yawned again, then fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Takeshi was nervous. He'd been up for a while now - no way of telling, since there were no windows or reliable guards to ask - and he was having a nervous breakdown. There'd been no news on the location of Suzume, much to his relief, but he knew the soldiers were running out of places to look. They'd been all over the kingdom by now, and they were beginning to wonder if Suzume had kicked the bucket or merely taken refuge in some remote place with the door barricaded and the windows nailed shut. The guards would always try to provoke Takeshi into attacking them or giving something away, but the boy would just keep quiet and sit against the back wall.

The redheaded woman had been moved to the next cell over during the nights, but during the day, all the prisoners were herded to the farthest area of the large fortress, where they were forced to build upon the newest edition to the fortress. They worked for hours on that, then were taken back to their cells to sleep and eat.

A loud bell sang its off key tone at the prisoners, notifying them that it was time to get up. Everyone lined up against the back wall of their cells, waiting for their turn to be let out. The guards came in fours, two going into the cell to chain the prisoners together, and two to lead them away.

Eventually, they came to Takeshi's cell. They paused at the door, then opened it, motioning for him to come forward. He stepped up to the door and stood still as the guards fastened the chains to his wrists and ankles. He would wait for the right moment to run, if it ever came.

He joined the group of prisoners in the hallway. He was right behind the redhead woman. He matched his footsteps to hers and followed the line outside, into the blistering heat of the valley sun. It was unrelenting as usual, but a few prisoners got to work underground. Those few were lucky to get out of the sun, but also not so lucky. The underground ruins were still extremely unstable, even with the support provided by workers, and any problems above would occur tenfold below. Many people had been buried alive before, so it wasn't unusual to find a few decaying body parts down there.

Everyone was swiftly put to work, either lifting bricks or laying them down. Takeshi was directed to construct the wall with about ten others, as well as the redheaded woman. She looked tired, but after one glance at the guards, her eyes were full of fury. The sun was an ice cube compared to the rage swirling in her eyes.

"Hey," he called softly. "How are you?"

"Tired. Angry. Ready to hurt some Gerudo," she mumbled, glaring at the clay stone in front of her as she smothered the top in slip. "You?"

"Considering a way out."

The woman nearly fell over at the statement. "What?!"

"QUIET OVER THERE!!" a guard shouted. The woman calmed down, then looked at Takeshi with bewildered eyes.

"What are you thinking?!" she whispered. "You know as well as anyone that there's no way out of the fortress!"

"Has anyone proved that? No one has completely explored the ruins below. If we could just get these chains off our feet, we might be able to get free."

"You've never been down there, have you? They don't chain your feet while you're in the ruins. No one can get out alive, because it's a labyrinth down there."

"Yeah, but do you think they'll check to see if anyone missing is still alive down there?"

She was silent for a minute, then threw a glare at him.

"But not everyone can go," she whispered in a low voice. "We'd have too many people if we all tried to escape. They'd catch us for sure."

Takeshi was at a loss. What the woman said was true. If everyone tried to escape, not only would they all be captured again, but some people might get trampled or lost, even killed.

"So we'll escape first, then bring the army of Hyrule with us to free everyone else."

"I don't know…," she whispered, averting her eyes. "I just don't know-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SLACK OFF, SLIME!" a guard shouted. There were a series of loud footsteps and crunching sand, then the butt of a spear found itself jabbed into the base of Takeshi's neck. He was pushed against the stone wall and slumped to the ground, his hands protecting his head. The guard smirked at Takeshi's cringing form and ambled on back to his post, completely full of it.

Takeshi stood up slowly and went back to work on the wall.

"When do we start?"

Takeshi's eyes darted to the woman, who was glaring at the wall, her knuckles white as she clenched her slip-covered hands. He blinked, then smiled slightly.

"We start as soon as we get a few things."

"Like what?"

"We need a fast runner, someone who's been in the ruins recently, and someone really strong. Oh, and no names. If we get caught, the guards will kill anyone involved."

"So that's why you never asked my name." The woman bit her lip, sucked in a deep breath, then hardened her expression. "Right. Let's get this underway," she said, a grin was beginning to play at her lips.

* * *

YAY!! Chapter 27 is done, and it's on to chapter 28! I hope to see you all there! Thanks for hanging in there for me! I'm glad for all your support! I won't be able to update as often because of school and my job, so please be nice. I really hate most of my classes, since they have nothing to do with writing, and...yeah, I'll let you go now. Take care!


	28. The Goron Ruby

Oh my cosplay, this chapter was hell to write. I had so many different ideas, but they all failed miserably when I tried writing them. This was the only one that worked out.

Moriko: I wonder what the Gorons are going to do to me when they find out about the Rod...

Me: Don't worry...you'll find out.

* * *

Chapter 28: The Goron Ruby

Moriko felt very refreshed this morning. Maybe it was because of the much needed bath last night, or maybe it was just the awesome sleep she'd just had; she didn't know. All she knew was that today she would repair the Rod of Seasons and begin her search for the Temple of Din. But first…the Goron Ruby.

Moriko rolled her way out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom, splashing her face with cold water to wake herself up more. It worked, and by then, she had the drive to head out.

"Navi, Taiki, wake up! We're heading up the mountain!" she said cheerfully. Navi and Taiki fluttered from the windowsill to the bedposts, watching her get ready.

"So how are we going to get up there?" Taiki asked.

"We're using Gorador's Wind to get us up the mountain," Navi replied, fluttering her wings impatiently. "We decided that yesterday, remember?"

"I know, but don't you get queasy, Moriko?"

"I can keep it down, Taiki," she said, pulling her green tunic on. She ran her fingers through her hair and rebraided it. "It's not something that will affect me for a long time. I'll get used to it."

"Yeah, sure," he mumbled, his gaze wandering to the window. "Let's just hurry up, okay? I got a bad feeling about this."

"Just a minute," Moriko muttered, pulling on her boots with a quick tug. She grabbed her hat and hurried out the door, fairies on her tail, and said a quick 'good morning' to Roland before heading to the rocky path that was the trail up the mountain. She just had to get out of sight, so she wouldn't raise any alarm.

Soon the side of the mountain stretched out before her, scalable via the thin trail that wound upward. It was nostalgic, being back there. But there was something missing, not that it was all that bad. Tanner wasn't here to make stupid comments or patronize her, so it was okay, if not better than last time.

Navi and Taiki took shelter in her collar as she summoned Gorador, who appeared sleeping loudly on his cloud, a foot dangling over the side. His snores shook the mountainside.

"Oi! Gorador! I need your help!" she shouted.

The giant frog jolted upright and nearly fell off his cloud in surprise.

"Moriko! How are you?" he asked, scrambling to get a hold on the fluffy mass of white. Moriko grinned.

"I'm fine, Gorador. I just need to get up the mountain as fast as possible."

"Right-o! All aboard," he said as he lifted her up onto the cloud with a swift gust of wind. She settled in and hung on, bracing herself for the sudden ascent into the sky. When it came, it was the same, nauseating experience, but this time it wasn't as bad. Gorador was paddling away, humming a little tune with a smile plastered on his face.

_Fiery breath incinerates all,_

_much to most dismay._

_But like the Phoenix of the sky,_

_All is born again._

"What's that from?" Moriko asked.

Gorador turned to smile at her. "Oh, it's just a simple song I heard once. Nothing much."

"Well, I like it."

"Wonderful! Oh, we're here."

Moriko glanced over the side of the cloud, watching the rocky trail come to meet them. She hopped off when the cloud nearly touched dirt, then turned to wave goodbye to the frog god.

"Thanks for the lift, Gorador!" she shouted over the gusts of wind. Gorador smiled down on her and waved, then disappeared into the huge blue sky.

"So how long do you think this will take?" Taiki asked as the group made their way down the long tunnel that led the Goron City. Moriko shrugged, nudging the fairy out of his place.

"I have no idea. We've got the Selenthium, and we're going to get the Goron Ruby now, so we should be in the Temple of Din by tonight, if we don't rest, which I probably won't do for a bit. I've done it before."

"There's no need to push yourself," Navi said, fluttering ahead. Her blue light illuminated the tunnel nicely. "You've got time."

"I know…but…"

Moriko trailed off as she stepped into Goron City. She glanced around, a frown slowly growning on her face. The city was…silent! Panic began to rise in her gut. Where had all the Gorons gone?! What had happened here in such a short time? And without anyone taking notice?!

"What's happened to this city?" Navi said quietly. Taiki just gaped, zipping across the room in a frenzied panic.

"Where are all the Gorons?! Where'd they go?!"

"Calm down, guys!" Moriko said, pressing her head into her hand. "They're probably just working in the mines."

"The Gorons wouldn't leave their city unchecked!" Navi shouted.

"Thank you, oh killer of hope," Moriko hissed. Navi huffed.

"I was only stating the facts."

"Yeah? Well, the facts really aren't helping right now!"

"Hey, I see something!"

Moriko and the fairies froze.

"Did you say something, Taiki?" Navi asked. Taiki shook his head, then flew over to the edge of the stone ramp. He froze, then began bouncing happily.

"There're Gorons down there!" he cried, heading down the ramp. Moriko and Navi were on his heals in seconds, hoping for the city's sake that he wasn't hallucinating.

When they reached the bottom floor, they were instantly encircled by smaller Goron children, all holding stones bigger than themselves.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" one demanded, lifting his rock high over his head, as if to challenge resistance. Moriko blinked.

"Children, put those rocks down!"

Gor Cormon approached the small group from a cave entrance hidden behind a tapestry. He looked as if he'd aged a few decades, but he destroyed the large boulders with a few good punches, turning them to dust. He brushed himself off, then turned to Moriko.

"I'm sorry these little ones upset you, miss. We've had a bit of a hard time as of late. Uh…who are you again?"

"I am Moriko. I was here a about a week or two ago, and I have come to obtain a very important item."

Gor Cormon tapped his cheek, then grinned.

"Ah, little sister Moriko has returned to us!" he shouted. "Come into the meeting room, my dear. There is much to discuss."

Moriko allowed herself to be pulled inside by the Gorons children, who decided to encircle her again, but this time they just gawked at her. Apparently, they had been sent away while the Dodongo had been on a rampage, so they hadn't met her. They bombarded her with questions and demanded that she tell them what happened in the fiery depths of the mountain, but she said that the other Gorons could explain. She had to hurry.

"Listen, Gor Cormon. I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I'm in a bit of a hurry. I need a sliver of the Goron Ruby."

The room went silent in a matter of seconds. No, it didn't even take that long. In maybe half a second, every pair of Goron eyes had locked onto her. She suddenly felt very uneasy, with all those eyes on her, and she was having trouble finding her voice again.

"Now, what would you be in need of our sacred gem for, Sister Moriko?" Gor Cormon asked. "We have had very little patience ever since our people have begun…changing, so we can't give you much."

"Changing? How have you been changing?"

The few Gorons in the room, which bordered on twelve instead of sixty, averted their eyes, but the younger ones explained for them.

"We've been turning back into our original forms. We're turning to stone," one of the smallest said simply.

Dead silent. Nothing was moving. Nothing made a sound. The only thing Moriko could hear now was a shrill ringing in her ears.

"The…you're…turning to stone?" she whispered. Gor Cormon nodded, his expression grave.

"Yes. We are turning to stone. It began about two days ago, and we're still not sure what caused it. But whatever it is has turned most of our brothers and sisters into solid rock. We can't communicate with them any longer. We can't hear their voices."

Moriko knotted her hands over and over in her lap, feeling completely ashamed. She was so dead set on fixing the Rod of Seasons that she had completely ignored the Gorons' silent cry for help. It was positively gut wrenching. She didn't know what to do.

"Well, we'll fix it when the time comes. So, what did you need the Goron Ruby for, Moriko?" Gor Cormon asked, quickly changing the subject. Moriko fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Well, I need a piece of the Goron Ruby…for…"

Suddenly she felt as if she'd been hit by a ton of bricks.

"OF COURSE!!" she shouted, standing up abruptly. The Gorons looked at her with curiosity.

"Of course what?" the Goron elder asked, cocking his head to the side. Moriko pulled out the Rod of Seasons and held it up. The Gorons nearly keeled over.

"What has happened to our sacred relic?!" half of them shouted. Moriko forced back a grin at her realization, and put on a grim face.

"It's because of the Rod of Seasons that your people are turning to stone," Moriko declared. "It has to be! My sister, in an attempt to get my attention, stole the rod and tried to destroy it. I got it back before that happened, but this was what she'd done before I'd gotten to her. I have Selenthium, so I can repair the rod as soon as I can get a sliver of the ruby."

Gor Cormon had his gaze locked on the rod. His shoulders shook slightly, and he seemed to shrink a little, but then he turned his sights on Moriko.

"You were careless enough to let your own sister handle the rod?" he asked through gritted teeth. "That was irresponsible and idiotic! How could you let this happen? If the rod can't be fixed, then what will happen to the world?! If even one of the Sacred Items is damaged, the balance of the world could be destroyed! How would you plan to fix it?!"

Moriko stood there, stunned into silence by Gor Cormon's outburst. No one had ever yelled at her like that before, except for Simeon, but he was doing it to protect her. And how could she have known about the Sacred Items and the balance of the world? No, that was her fault. She should've known it. It was common sense. Common knowledge. She should've known better than to leave the Sacred Items alone.

"I admit that I was irresponsible. I know I was a fool to think they'd be safe, even for a few minutes. Now I know full well what my foolishness could've done to the world. But there's a way to fix the rod, and I plan to do whatever's necessary to fix it. I'm going to take responsibility for everything. I'll handle the consequences."

"Really?" Gor Cormon said skeptically. "And what would you be willing to stake on fixing the Rod?"

"I would stake my life on it."

"Your life? But why would you do that?" he asked, urging her to continue.

"I caused it, so it would be unfair for anyone else to take the punishment."

The Gorons discussed her words amongst themselves, but Gor Cormon was the only Goron to keep his eyes on her. His gaze bored holes into her, but she stared right back, unwilling to take no for an answer. They stayed like that until the Goron elder finally let up, snapping his fingers. One of the largest Gorons began pushing on a rock that was stuck against the wall, slowly revealing a dark tunnel.

"Your determination is truly that of the hero, but you cannot win on determination alone," he explained. "The Goron Ruby resides deep within this cavern. If you can find it, then you may take a sliver of it. If not, you cannot return to Goron City. You understand our reasons, do you not? We cannot just hand things over to you for nothing. The Rod of Seasons was thanks for ridding the mines of the Dodongo menace. But now, you must once again prove yourself worthy of our gifts."

"Of course," Moriko said, hiding her feelings of dismay as she walked over to the door. What was down here? Was it some kind of labyrinth, like the Forest Temple? Or maybe something she'd never encountered before? Who was to know?

She was quickly surrounded by darkness, losing sight, and the light, of the entrance in seconds. She followed the tunnel down, deeper into the seemingly endless black. She slid her hand carefully along the wall, keeping her eyes trained on the slightly illuminated floor. Navi and Taiki flew silently alongside her, watching the path ahead, as well as behind. No one wanted to be taken by surprise down here.

The tunnel stretched on for a long time, and Moriko was losing her strength. She had started yawning a few minutes back, and now she was being assaulted by them. Even the fairies had begun yawning. Eventually, they sat down on the stone floor, too tired to keep moving.

"Let's take a quick break," Taiki said, plopping onto Moriko's lap with a flutter of his wings. Navi happily obliged, joining the other fairy on Moriko's lap with a graceful landing. They fell asleep, but Moriko stayed awake, but only slightly. She sat there, leaning against the wall, her eyes glassy. Her limbs felt so heavy now, and she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Navi? Taiki? Are you two awake?"

She received a few snores in reply, and she smiled.

"Right…I feel so tired," she mumbled, closing her eyes for a second. "Hey…why were we down here again?"

"Too tired to remember," Taiki mumbled, turning over. Moriko nodded, her sight becoming blurred.

"Yeah…I can't…remember either."

A soft melody echoed from deeper in the tunnel, lulling Moriko until she was very close to sleeping.

_Sleep, little one,_ a calm voice cooed, _and dream of a place where everything is peaceful._

Moriko smiled at the thought, completely oblivious as a soft hand touched her face.

_A place where there's no hunger. A place where everyone is happy. A place without war. A place where everyone can get what they want. Where no one is discriminated or hurt. A place where everyone is exactly the same._

Moriko smiled at the thought, but wiped her expression blank at the last part. She snapped her eyes open and slapped the hand away, startling its owner, which was the spirit of a beautifully frail looking woman. She illuminated the tunnel with her eerie grey light, which flickered with her emotions. She flared blue with fright at Moriko's actions.

"What the hell are you?" she hissed, stuffing her fairies into her hat. "You must be either really insane or completely evil, to think of something so horrible! Everyone the same?! It would be a disaster!"

_Really?_ the spirit asked, her expression full of pain. _How would it be so bad? Everyone would be at peace with each other._ _Would you deny them that happiness?_

"They wouldn't be happy at all. Everyone is happy to be different, no matter how much they may protest it," Moriko said, standing up. "If everyone were the same, then no one would have fun anymore. There'd be no color to the world. And people would find reasons to fight anyway. There's always a leader, and there are always those against the leader. Conflict emerges and people are put in danger. No one can ever truly be the same."

The spirit was silent, then smiled slightly.

_Well put, little one, but you have forgotten one thing._

"And that is…?"

_Free will can be easily removed._

"No it can't. You can't mind-control someone into killing themselves, for instance. Everyone wants to live, and the will to survive outweighs the hypnosis or mind-control. If you tell someone to kill another person, the people close to the victim will demand the death of someone in return. Then the killing takes over."

_But that would go away if free will was taken away._

"Not a chance. Eventually, people would wake up, and they would rebel against those in command. That is the true nature of humans."

_You liked the thought of it a minute ago._

"Before you mentioned everyone being the same. That disgusted me. I like being myself, and things would be thrown out of balance if everything was the same."

Moriko paused, realizing the true importance of balance. If there was too much of one thing, that would tip the scales, causing massive damage to the world. The opposite was also true. Too little of one thing would also throw off the balance. Light and dark, good and evil, the elements, time; everything had a perfectly balanced system. You mess with that, and you destroy the world, along with everything in it.

_So, you've figured it out_, the spirit said with a smirk. It morphed into a ball of light, then shifted into the shape of a man. Blonde hair, blue eyes, green tunic-

"Link!" Moriko cried, stumbling backwards. "That was you?!"

"Yeah. I figured you might need a push in the right direction, so I did that. Sorry if I scared you, but you needed to figure that stuff out for yourself."

"You mean about balance? Yeah, thanks for that. I really get it now."

"Good, now let's go."

They continued down the long tunnel for a few more yards, then Link turned to Moriko.

"You haven't figured it out yet, have you?"

"I just told you I did!"

"Not that!" he said. "I mean the tunnel! You haven't figure out the secret yet?"

Moriko went silent.

"I take that as a definite no."

"Well then, you tell me!" she suggested, throwing her hands up in the air. Link shrugged, his movement casting shadows on the walls.

"What good would that do? It's like asking me to do your work for you. You don't learn anything if someone does it for you."

Moriko's shoulders slumped, silently admitting defeat. She had no idea what to do.

"Think about it. How long have you been wandering down here?"

"Um…at least thirty minutes? Maybe more?"

"Yeah? How can that be? You would've hit the side of the mountain about twenty eight minutes back."

Moriko snapped to attention, then pressed her fist to her mouth as she worked out the problem. If they hadn't hit the wall yet, that means they must be going in circles. But that would be impossible, since the path was straight.

"Is it possible…that we just keep ending up back at the beginning of the tunnel, no matter how far we go?"

Link nodded, jabbing his thumb in the direction they'd come.

"Now, if that were true, what would we do to change that?"

Moriko pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to think of something.

"Uh…if it's some kind of magic trap, then we just counter it with magic…right?"

"Good. But you don't know any magic, so what then?"

"Uh…"

Moriko had a flaring headache now. Her mind was being pulled in so many directions at once that it was almost physically, as well as mentally, scarring. She needed a solution fast.

"Um...let's see. A seal usually has something that can break it, like a key of some kind."

"And what key would that be?"

"Er…um…well, there's no keyhole of any kind, so it's got to be magic that will break it, that's for sure. The only real magic I have is…"

Moriko blinked as the solution dawned on her.

"OF COURSE!! The key to the seal is the Master Sword!"

She unsheathed the sword to see it glowing bright red, as if it had been heated to its melting point. She pointed it in front of her, then looked at Link.

"Is there a manual for this?"

"No. Just cleave the barrier in half."

Moriko nodded, pulled her arm back, then brought it right down the middle of the tunnel. There was a high pitched ring, which was followed by a loud splintering sound. Several large cracks appeared in front of her, then began forming smaller cracks until the entire barrier was shattered. Moriko covered her face, but felt no tears in her skin.

"What happened?" she whispered. Link offered her a hand and led her into the next room. It was as big as the Gorons' conference room, but there wasn't a large, stone table. Instead, there was a small stone altar near the back, with a bright red gem on it. It glittered brightly, even though the only light sources in the room were two torches on either side of it.

"You shattered the barrier separating you from this room. That," he said, pointing to the red gem, "is the Goron Ruby."

"Great!" Moriko said. "Now I just need a sliver of it for the rod."

"Right," Link said. "Just carve off a small piece, and then we can get out of here. The Gorons won't last forever."

Moriko gulped down a few breaths of warm air, then stepped up to the altar, the Master Sword vibrating in her hand. She took the large ruby in her hand and, with careful precision, sliced off a thin piece. She stuffed that one in her pocket and placed the stone back on the altar before rejoining Link near the entrance.

"Good. Now let's go."

* * *

Moriko, Link, and the now-awake fairies emerged from the tunnel, expecting to be greeted by the Gorons from before. Unfortunately, it was dead silent. All around the room, large boulders surrounded the stone table. They looked like normal rocks, but when Moriko got a closer look, they proved to be the Gorons themselves.

Moriko stumbled back, nearly tripping over something huddled on the floor. She turned to see one of the Goron children sitting there, gripping his arm to his hard body as he rocked back and forth.

"Are you alright?" Moriko asked, touching the Goron's shoulder. The Goron flinched, then looked at her with the saddest eyes imaginable.

"I'm gonna die, aren't I?" he asked quietly. Then Moriko saw why he was so scared. His entire right arm was turning to stone, slowly but surely. He was probably the last Goron still moving.

Suddenly, something in Moriko's brain snapped.

"No, you're not!" she said, picking him up. He wasn't light, but she could still run with him. "I'm taking you to the village. The Light Spirit can fix this!"

The Goron child shook in her arms as she raced up the ramp, tears slowly running down his sandy colored cheeks. He must've seen his friends and family turn to stone right before his eyes. It had probably been the scariest thing he'd ever seen. To watch your people slowly dying in front of you and not being able to do anything about it; it had to have been terrifying. And to know that that would also happen to you…

Moriko shuddered as she stepped out into the midday light. She set the child down and summoned Gorador, knowing full well she wouldn't make it if she didn't fly. The Goron's entire arm was stone, and its foot was beginning to change as well.

"Gorador! I need to get down to the village now! There's no time!" she shouted when the giant frog appeared.

Gorador opened his mouth to ask questions, but saw the shaking Goron at Moriko's side. He swallowed his questions and lifted them onto the cloud, then set off down the mountain, sticking as close to the ground as possible, but high enough so they wouldn't crash into any rocks.

The Goron child continued to shake in Moriko's arms as they made the final descent into the village. Moriko, unwilling to be distracted, hopped off the cloud and into the large circle people had made around the giant frog and his flying cloud. They watched her run to the spring, but many failed to see the small, brown and grey bundle in her arms. They were too curious, as well as frightened, of her escort.

Moriko stumbled into the spring, her hand shaking as she produced the ruby shard and the Selenthium from her pocket. The little Goron dropped from her hands and into the spring water with a loud splash. It surfaced a few seconds later, the petrifaction process hindered by the healing waters.

"Quickly, Moriko!" he said hoarsely. "Fix the rod!"

Moriko nodded and pulled the Rod of Seasons out.

"Eldin! I seek your aid! Please help me!"

The Light Spirit appeared in a flash of light, gazing at Moriko with saddened eyes.

"I see you have the rod, as well as the items needed. I heard from Ordona what has happened. Let us begin."

Eldin lifted its head to the sky, the three items in Moriko's hands following his gaze. They floated there, spinning faster and faster until they were just a blur. A soft melody pervaded the air, almost wrapping itself around the items. The air around them changed colors in the blink of an eye, going from pale pink to deep blue in brief flashes.

Suddenly, they crashed together, and a bright flash of red light exploded from every angle. Moriko and the fairies were temporarily blinded, but when their sight returned, the Rod of Seasons was levitating in front of them.

"You did it, Moriko!" Taiki shouted as he flew around her in circles. "You saved the Gorons!"

"I did…?"

Moriko's gaze went from the rod in her hand to the Goron at her side. He'd stopped shaking, and his rough skin was the normal sandy color.

"Are you alright?" she asked, placing a hand on the child's shoulder. It looked up at her slowly, then locked its rocky arms around her waist in a blur.

"You saved us!! You did it, Moriko! You saved my people!"

Moriko smiled warmly, patting the child's head before turning back to the spirit.

"Will the Gorons return to normal now?" she asked, taking the rod out of the air. Eldin nodded.

"As you thought, the Gorons began turning to stone ever since the Rod of Seasons was damaged. When you repaired it, the bond between the Gorons and the Goddess Din was restored. You see, they live off the warmth given off by the mountain, but they also share the Goddess Din's life. If that fire were to be cut off from the Gorons, they would turn to stone like you saw. That is what their first form was. Din carved them out of the mountain herself, in ancient times."

"Oh…I see," Moriko said. "So what will happen to those who've been turned to stone already?"

"They have not died, since there is still one bond between them and the Goddess," Eldin explained, lifting a feathered wing towards the mountain. "If you bring to them the repaired Rod of Seasons, they will change back, just like the little one here."

Moriko looked at the Goron child and nodded.

"Right. Let's go, little one," she said firmly, holding out her hand. The Goron child took her hand immediately and began leading her back towards Gorador. Moriko turned back to Eldin as he spoke one last thing.

"Be wary, chosen hero. The Temple of Din lies far below Death Mountain, and the guardian of the temple will not be as easy as Gorador of the Wind. Good luck."

The Light Spirit left as elegantly as he'd come, but Moriko's mind was already heading up the mountain. She had been lucky to find the Goron child. If she hadn't, then she might not have made it. Everything had worked out, thanks to that little child. Thank the Goddesses for him!

"Ready to head back up the mountain?" Gorador asked, once Moriko had rejoined him. She nodded and helped the Goron up onto the cloud before climbing on herself. The giant frog raised his paper fan up and ordered the cloud to fly upwards, then began paddling back towards Goron city entrance.

* * *

It had been only a few minutes since Moriko had returned to Goron City with the repaired Rod of Seasons in tow, and already the entire mountain was in an uproar! Many were happy and praised both her and the Goron child, whose name turned out to be Dane.

As Dane's friends surrounded him and carried him off to play, Gor Cormon approached Moriko. His eyes looked tired, but his posture was dignified.

"Moriko, the chosen hero," he said loudly, his voice silencing the celebrations, "we placed the Rod of Seasons in your care nearly two weeks ago. In that time, the rod was damaged so much that it began affecting my people. We are appalled by such a horrible display of responsibility!"

Moriko bowed her head in apology, but the Goron Elder was not finished.

"You somehow found the nerve to come back to us and show us the damage that had been done. That was foolishness! You then sought out our other prized possession, the Goron Ruby. We placed you with the challenge of finding the ruby for yourself, which you did, but by then it was nearly too late. Your idleness almost got us erased! We are very disappointed in you."

Moriko's self confidence was taking a nosedive.

"We are also in your debt."

Moriko squeezed her eyes shut, but opened them a second later to star disbelievingly at Gor Cormon.

"You…what?" she asked. Gor Cormon had a small smirk on his face.

"We are in your debt, Moriko."

Awkward silence.

"Wait, what?" Moriko repeated. "How are you in my debt?"

Gor Cormon let out a loud laugh.

"If it had not been for your bravery and undeterred drive, we would not be here. Had you simply left little Dane here, he would have turned to stone in minutes. But since you kept him close, he was able to keep the link the Goddess, even if it was a weak one. For that, we thank you."

Gor Cormon bowed his head slightly, causing Moriko extreme distress.

"No! Don't d-! You don't ha-! I-uh…please stand up straight."

Moriko fussed with the hem of her sleeve until he stood.

"Look. I don't deserve your gratitude. If I hadn't let…that person get a hold of the rod, none of this would've happened. I'm still indebted to you, so you can't be indebted to me."

Gor Cormon clapped her on the shoulder with his huge hand.

"Moirko, you saved our lives."

"But I nearly killed you," she reminded him. He sighed.

"That may be true, but you did save us. Everything evens out."

Moriko was silent as she brought out the Rod of Seasons, turning it in her hand. The damage had been completely repaired, and the rod looked fine, if not better than before.

"I guess so…but I still have to help everyone else." She gripped the rod tightly, then looked the Goron elder in the eyes. "I need to get to the Temple of Din."

"I knew you'd ask about that. It's in the most unstable part of the mine."

"Go figure," Navi grumbled from her place in Moriko's tunic collar. Moriko placed a hand over her, not taking her eyes from Gor Cormon.

"The only way to the temple is through that column in the heart of Goron City. If you follow that all the way down, you'll find a lava pit. No Goron has ever gone that far down before, except for myself."

Moriko looked towards the huge pillar of rock a few feet away. It went all the way to the top of the city, almost two levels above the entrance, and was about ten feet wide.

"You should hurry, Moriko," the Goron elder said. "It's not just us that are in trouble."

Moriko bowed her head to him, then stood up straight.

"I won't disappoint you again, Gor Cormon," she said. With that, she turned and ran up the ramp, and the cheers of the Gorons rang throughout the entire mountain. Every Goron was urging her forward, and with a heart full of praise, she reached the top of the center column and began her descend into the fiery mountain once again.

* * *

I hope you liked it! I'm beginning to go all out with the story, so it's hopefully going to go a lot faster now than before!After the next chapter, two or three chapters will be Zora's Domain, and then the next five or so will be the final stages. Oh, I wonder what has happened to Takeshi...? You'll find out in a bit, maybe four chapters! XD Psych! Just messing with ya! He'll show up soon. Actually, next chapter, to be precise.

Moriko: I wonder what will happen when Suzume wakes up...

Me: All in good time, dear heroine. All in good time! XD GOOD DAY/NIGHT TO YOU ALL!


	29. The Temple of Din

Hey readers! How iz it?

Moriko: You're an idiot.

Me: When has that been a problem? Don't you like me this way? (teary-eyed)

Moriko: (groan) Ugh...you drive me nuts!

Me: Good! (Chipper again) Anyway, we have an a action-packed chapter ahead of us, so read on, dear readers! Thanks for sticking with me!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Legend of Zelda concepts, but I do own Moriko and Taiki (and numerous others I care not to name)

* * *

Chapter 29: The Temple of Din

Heat blasted Moriko in the face as she climbed down the last of the ladder. Experiencing the smell of sulfur and bubbling lava was like someone shoving a rock down her throat. She gagged multiple times, but it only made it worse. She tried pulling her hat off and covered her mouth and nose, but that only warded the smell off slightly. If only she'd kept Tanner's scarf. That would've worked wonders right now. But she shook the thought away. She didn't need him here. She could do it without his help.

She made a quick observation of the room she'd emerged in. It was tinted orange by the lava that flowed freely in a river, cutting the room in half. There were various cliffs and caves scattered among the higher areas, but that didn't matter at the moment. Gorador had said that Valoo was on the lowest floor, so that's where Moriko needed to go.

She jumped carefully over the small lava river and into the next room. It was bigger than the last one, but there was no solid ground. She wouldn't be able to jump them, once again, without some kind of help. Unfortunately, there wasn't any wind, so she couldn't use the Deku Leaf. It'd probably burn up in the intense heat.

"This is kind of like the Temple of Farore," Taiki said as he fluttered out of Moriko's collar. The blonde sighed, heading through the next doorway.

"Except that was outside, and this is inside," she corrected.

Taiki shrugged, then squeaked at something ahead of them. Moriko turned to look, but was promptly smacking on the side of her head by something stiff. Her vision went black for a second as she stumbled backwards into the door.

When she got it back, she saw a large lizard staring her in the face, wielding a sick-looking saber that was chipped in several places and crusted with dried blood. Its jaws were large and gaping, its eyes were bright yellow with black slits, and its skin was a mishmash of red and green scales. It had feet with three clawed toes that looked like they had springs loaded in the back, but that wasn't the worst part of it. It wore worn and tattered armor, like a warrior, and it had a sharp axe tied to its tail.

It was butt-ugly, that was for sure. Moriko had no idea how well it fought, but between its huge, sharp teeth and axe-tail, it probably didn't leave its victims alive.

It howled loudly, snapping Moriko out of her thoughts, and lunged at her, catching her in the side with its saber. She grimaced as she felt her skin tearing, but she dove to the side and snapped her bow out, firing an arrow at the lizard's unprotected back. It howled again and hopped around the room, trying to reach the arrow stuck in the base of its tail. Moriko took a chance and dispatched the monster, the Master Sword sliding cleanly through its belly.

"What was that?" Taiki asked, reading Moriko's thought.

"It was a Lizlfos," Navi said, fluttering over to the lizard's rapidly disappearing hide. "I saw them a lot when my Link was wandering the mountain. They were the more powerful followers of the Giant Dodongo or something."

"Right. That's nice to know. Are there other monsters like it?" Moriko asked as she assessed the damaged done to her side.

"Well, there are the Dynalfos," Navi said quietly, averting her eyes. Moriko did a quick 360 of the room and groaned.

"Was it here when you first encountered it?"

"No…it was somewhere else, I think."

"Are they in league with lizard breath?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

Moriko shivered and continued through the room, avoiding the bright bubbling lava and dispatching the few Lizalfos along the way. Each room faded into another; it was seemingly endless. The only thing that set them apart was the contraptions that had to be used to open the doors. Moriko was forced to use most of her items to enter the rooms.

Moriko rubbed her arms, which were suddenly covered in goosebumps. It was odd, but the rooms seemed to be getting colder. This one, the last one, was as cold as ice. There were even icicles clinging tenuously to the ceiling.

"I have no idea what's going on," Taiki said, pressing himself to Moriko's neck for warmth. Navi did the opposite, fluttering about the room to get a better look.

"Either we've traveled far from the core of the mountain, or something unnatural is doing this," she suggested, floating a few feet from Moriko's face. Moriko sneezed, shivering slightly.

"Well, let's fix it soon. I can't take the cold."

Moriko stepped forward, staring curiously at a treasure chest encased in ice. She reached out to touch it, but a movement out of the corner of her eye made her freeze.

"We're not alone here," she whispered. Taiki shook, whether it was out of fear or from the cold, she didn't know, and Navi hid herself next to him, watching whatever was circling them with her bright blue eyes.

"Crap," she cursed quietly, "it's a Dynalfos."

"Great," Moriko said with a groan. "Let's get this over with." She moved to draw her sword but a ball of fire singed her hair as it passed by, fizzling out as it rammed against a large mound of snow. Moriko jerked her head in the Dynalfos direction, only to see it aiming a small black rod with a red gem at her. It hissed at her loudly, then fired another bolt of fire at her.

She dodged and unsheathed her sword, noticing Link quickly materializing next to her.

"Well, this sucks," he said simply.

"Yeah? What's lizard breath got there?"

"That would be a fire rod. It emits fire, depending on the wielder's level of magic."

"So that lizard sucks at magic?" she asked, dodging another small ball of flame. Link nodded with a smile.

"Yeah. It really stinks."

The Dynalfos hissed again and took careful aim at Moriko. While it did that, Moriko and the fairies were devising a plan as fast as possible.

"If it's got the fire rod, then why is it so cold in here?" Taiki asked.

"Silly Taiki," Navi said with a grin. "Think 'Balance'. If there's a fire rod, then where's the ice rod?"

"In the chest," Moriko said, her eyes still locked on the overgrown lizard with the black stick. "But how do we get it out? I don't have any fire spells."

"Then we use the lizard's stupidity against itself!" Navi said. Moriko blinked, then it dawned on her.

"Oh, I get it! Yeah, let's try that!"

Moriko ducked another fireball, then turned on the insults. "Hey, lizard-face! You couldn't hit a fifty foot castle wall with your skills!"

The lizard hissed, sending a slightly larger ball of fire at her, she sidestepped it, heading for the chest.

"Man, I have seen _blind men_ with better aim!"

Another large fireball, but this time it was three times its original size. Moriko dodged it again with a grin, moving so she was now positioned in front of the frozen box.

"I've seen cucco with more attitude! You really suck, ya stupid overgrown excuse for a Lizalfos!"

That did it. The Dynalfos fired such a huge bolt of fire at her that she barely managed to dodge it. It melted the ice right off the chest, sending plumes of steam spiraling towards the ceiling. The heat was so great that it melted the lock right off the front and opened it. Inside the chest was a white rod with a bright blue crystal on top, in the shape of a snowflake. Moriko yanked it out of its place and aimed at the Dynalfos. They stood there, facing each other, knowing very well they were at an impasse.

"Link, you know how to use this?" Moriko whispered through the corner of her mouth. Link shrugged apologetically.

"Sorry. Never used it before."

Moriko bit her lip and gripped he rod. Oh, hell, she was in for it. How was she supposed to figure out how to use a rod that no ones ever used before? She began panicking.

"Try anything!" Taiki shouted in her ear. Moriko's grip on the rod doubled, and an odd thing happened. A small white ball appeared at the tip of the rod, but quickly dispersed. Moriko frowned, her fear subsided. She had made the rod work, but how? She looked back to the Dynalfos, who was still pointing the fire rod at her. It was grinning savagely.

It knew she didn't know how to wield the rod. Crap.

It sprang at her, a fireball already forming at the rod's pointing tip. Moriko stumbled out of the way of the fire, but tripped over the lizard's clawed foot. She landed on her back, the wind knocked from her lungs. Coughing, she aimed the ice rod at the lizard's grotesque face, closed her eyes, and thought _Please give me ice!_

A chill ran through her body, and the air seemed to freeze around her. Something had happened. She opened her eyes to see the Dynalfos staring at her through a foot of ice, its face contorted into a look of pain mixed with surprise. She scrambled out from under it and watched it, waiting for it to unfreeze and come at her.

It never did. In fact, it exploded seconds later, sending shards of ice flying in every direction. The only thing left of it was the fire rod, which had fallen to the floor shortly before the lizard had been frozen.

Moriko picked it up and studied it intently. It was a simple rod of black stone, extremely sturdy with the symbol of the Gorons carved into the flame shaped ruby embedded in the tip. The ice rod looked exactly the same, except that it was made of white stone, and the sapphire gem on top was in the shape of a snowflake, and it had different symbol etched into it. Three crescent moons.

"Let's go. With that, you can freeze anything," Navi said, watching the room revert back to its original, overheated, lava-filled conditions. Moriko willingly obliged, already heading for the door. It was a long way back, but at least the monsters had gone. The doors were all open, and before long, the lava pit was in sight.

"Just aim for the lava and freeze it," Link said.

Moriko nodded and waved the rod over the lava. The red goo ceased its bubbling and stilled, freezing over with a few inches of ice. Navi and Taiki eyed the new glassy floor warily.

"Is it safe?" Taiki asked. Navi nodded slowly.

"Probably. It would be a good idea to crawl on your hands and knees, Moriko."

"Yeah." Moriko sighed and got down on her hands and knees and began her slow crawl across the ice. It was extremely fragile, and slowly began cracking under her weight. Definitely not something you'd want to hear when you're moving over a large pool of lava.

She made it across in few minutes, but it felt like an eternity. She never wanted to do that again. Hopefully, she wouldn't have to.

She turned and looked up at the large stone doors with wide eyes. The doors were engraved with the image of a huge dragon, ferocious and flying. Its huge wings took up the top third of the door. Its eyes were rubies set deeply into the dark stone. It looked as if it would jump out and eat them.

"Come on, Moriko," Navi said. "Let's get this over with. We'll wait out here."

"Alright."

Moriko took a deep breath and pushed the door open, heading into the darkness beyond.

* * *

The next room was extremely dark, the only light in the room a flame hung high above that flickered wildly. She held the ice and fire rods tightly, knowing full she wasn't alone in that dark room. She squinted into the darkness, trying to find anything. The only thing she found was the altar, but that was surrounded by a small barrier she could get through.

Suddenly, the light above blazed brightly, briefly illuminating the entire room. It was really big, surprisingly. You could probably fit every house in Ordon in there, and still have room to walk. Moriko did a slow 360 turn, searching for anything moving.

There was nothing there. She blinked, then twisted around again.

"What the? Where's Valoo?"

Suddenly a huge roar resounded throughout the cavern. Moriko covered her ears and cringed as the horrid sound beat against her skull. She felt like it'd explode.

"I am here, child. Let us prove your worth!"

Several gusts of wind tore through the still, humid air, pushing Moriko back against the warm rock wall. She glanced up and froze, her mouth agape. A large dragon swooped down from its perch high above, diving straight for Moriko. She jumped to the side as quickly as possible and watched the dragon twitch its wings and gliding in a different direction around the room.

Valoo was a rather large dragon. He was bright red with white spikes poking out of his spine. His eyes were like the ones of the dragon on the door; scorching red and full of fire. His entire being was proud and dignified, but the one thing that screwed everything up was his face. He had what looked to be a white goatee or beard that fell down his chin in a humorous manner. Moriko stifled a laugh, but jumped out of the way of another blast of fire.

"Moriko of the forest! You have come here to merge the Rod of Seasons with the Master Sword. It is my job to test you, so let us forgo the chivalrous ways of Gorador and begin! Three hits and you pass!" Valoo roared out, his deep voice reverberating off the walls like a drumbeat. Moriko kept moving as the large dragon shot jet after jet of flames at her, barely singing the ends off her hair. She grimaced and spun around, hopping over the small flames that licked the bottom of her boots.

She had to think fast. What could she do to defeat Valoo? Think, think! He's a dragon, and dragons use fire. So they're weak against ice! She pulled out the ice rod and fired a blast of ice at Valoo's exposed, scaly flank. A direct hit!

Valoo crashed to the floor, howling in pain, and spun around, his claws colliding with Moriko legs. She didn't even have time to breathe before she was slammed into the wall. Fireworks exploded behind her eyes as she dropped to the floor like a rock. It took her a few seconds to recover, then she started running unstably around the room, tripping constantly as if she had three left feet.

"Ack, this is worse than fighting the Dodongo. Now, let's see. Ice works, so where should I hit him now?"

Moriko watched Valoo watch her, guarding the patch of blistering skin on his hide with intense anger. _Ooh, he's mad now_, she thought sarcastically._ He was a brute to begin with, but now it's just worse._

She jumped over his tail as it swung low at her, and she fired a bolt of ice at his other flank. He roared again and shot fireball after fireball at her, singeing the cloth off her upper right shoulder. Her skin burned badly, but she ignored it, biting her lip to distract her attention from the pain. She jumped back so she was against the wall. Just one more hit, then everything was done! That was it!

Valoo reared back his head, readying a large ball of fire. Moriko gulped down a huge breath of warm air and readied the ice rod. She had to get this right, or she'd be a pile of ashes. Her shoulder screamed loudly as she ran straight at Valoo's gaping jaws. The dragon opened his jaws as far as they would go, then let loose the biggest fireball thus far, almost ten feet in diameter.

Moriko let loose all her charged magic power, creating a ball of ice just as big. The spheres collided, and an explosion rocked the temple to its foundation. The Gorons felt it, high above in their rocky city. A few tremors even reached Kakariko Village, though they weren't anything serious.

Back in the temple core, Moriko and Valoo both had reached their limit, unable it even lift their heads anymore. Moriko lay on her back, staring at the ceiling through blurry eyes as she struggled to catch her breath. Everything was being distorted again. It sucked majorly, since she couldn't even figure out if she'd landed that last hit on Valoo.

"You…have done well, child," the dragon said, staring at Moriko out of the corner of his eye. "You may fuse the rod and the sword now."

Moriko nodded and pulled herself into a sitting position, then accepted Valoo's help when he hooked her onto his tail so she was sitting in one of the grooves. He lifted her over to the altar, where she hopped off carefully and hung onto him for support. She placed the Rod of Seasons on the altar, followed by the Master Sword.

For a second, nothing happened, then the sword and the rod glowed bright red, merging together in a flash of fire. The sword glowed as if it were red hot, then cooled down and floated back to Moriko. She took the sword and held it up, wondering what its new ability was. She couldn't think of it, so she asked Valoo.

"It allows you to cast a spell that invokes a barrier of fire around you," he said, sitting up. He didn't look like a fierce dragon like that. He looked more like giant, cuddly stuffed animal.

"Huh…that would've helped when I found the fire and ice rods. That place was freezing." She shivered. Valoo snorted, blowing fire out through his nose.

"Your next stop is the Temple of Nayru, somewhere near Zora's Domain," he reminded her. "Something has gone wrong there, as well. Kaiser is throwing the whole world out of balance. If you can't stop him, no one can."

"I know…," she said quietly. She sheathed the Master Sword and headed for the door, but turned at the last minute, throwing Valoo a grateful smile. Valoo returned it, and Moriko disappeared through the doorway.

* * *

Moriko crawled into her bed as soon as she got through the massive crowd outside the inn. She was dead tired now, and nothing could keep her up anymore. When she'd rejoined Navi and Taiki and headed back into Goron City, she been greeted yet again by the sight of cheering Gorons. They'd clapped her on the back so many times that she'd developed a large bruise there. It was painful using her arms, especially her right shoulder, but at least the Goron's had helped her heal most of her wounds. They'd taken her to a hot spring in a secluded area outside the mountain and given her the chance to relax.

That'd been the highlight of her night. The stars had been bright above her, and the water had warmed her just enough so she could relax. Even Navi and Taiki had joined her, and they'd had a great time skimming over the water like dragonflies. It had been magical.

After that, she'd been escorted back to Kakariko by Dane and a few of his friends. The villagers had crowded around her, asking her millions of question until roland had come to get her, swinging his giant hammer like a bat.

Now, she was back in her room, already half asleep. She had to go to Zora's Domain tomorrow…yeah…and figure out where…the temple…was…

She closed her eyes, drifting off into a peaceful slumber with her fairies sprawled on the bed beside her.

* * *

Takeshi's plan was ready. He'd been working hard with the redheaded woman to collect suitable people for it, and he'd finally found the perfect prisoners. Well, all except for one.

First, there was a postman who was imprisoned in the fortress dungeons about three years ago. He'd been put to work on pulling large blocks with several other men, but he was by far the fastest.

The next man was one of the stronger prisoners. He was really…really buff. He would take care of any obstacles in their way, as well as any monsters they might encounter.

The last person they needed to find was the person who'd been the deepest into the ruins. Even if someone had been in the ruins, they needed someone with a lot of experience to guide them out. Unfortunately, no one ever escaped before, so no one knew the entire way through.

Takeshi sat against the wall facing the prison bars, staring coldly at the stone wall beyond it. He had to get out of here, no matter what might happen. He would never give up, so long as Suzume was still out there somewhere. He had to keep working until the time was right. But still...guide or no guide, he had to go. He shook his head, discarding the thought. He desperately needed a guide.

The guards came and attached him to the chains with the other prisoners, yanking them out of the dungeons and into the sandy wasteland they were forced to work in every day. Today's workload was to be doubled, so they could make it in time for the Day of Reckoning. Apparently, Lord Kaiser had decided on a particular date for the day he regained all his lost power. Takeshi had paid extra attention to those conversations, even though he risked a beating.

"You two!" a nearby guard shouted, pointing to Takeshi and the redheaded woman. "You two will come with me at once!"

Both Takeshi and the woman paled. Had they been found out? They followed the guard quickly, ending up near the entrance to the ruins.

"You two will work here for the day. Stand still."

The guard bent down and unlocked their shackles, but didn't pause when he pushed them into the ruins entrance and closed the gate.

As the redheaded woman nursed her sore back, Takeshi looked around the ruins with keen interest. The walls were covered in pictures of wars and people, probably big leaders from centuries ago. Each picture went on for the entire wall-space it was placed on, which varied from twenty feet long to deep into the dark passages ahead. The distant sounds of grunting prisoners were many in number, causing Takeshi to cringe. He had to fix this. His conscience wouldn't allow him to forget it.

"Shall we go?" the woman asked. Takeshi nodded.

"Let's find our guide, be it man or woman."

"Oh, you're the chivalrous type," she said with an impressed smile. "You wouldn't care if the guide was a woman?"

"Not at all. I am in love with a free-spirited woman myself." He blushed dark red, but thankfully it was almost completely invisible through his sunburn.

The woman's smile faded to sadness. "I had someone I loved once, too. He was a wonderful man…and we had a child. I can hardly remember their faces anymore."

"You've been away from home for a long time?"

"Oh yeah," she groaned. "I miss them so much, but…I lost my husband, and that is why I'm here."

"Don't tell me…"

"Yes…the Gerudo killed him, then tried to kill me and my child. I vowed revenge for him, as well as for the others slain in the Gerudo raids."

It was silent after that, then a large hand reached out of the darkness and pulled both Takeshi and the woman into a nearby hall.

"I know what you're planning, and I want a part of it," a gruff voice said from the shadows. Takeshi stepped in front of the woman and glared at the barely visible man. He had jet black hair and green eyes. He looked almost...predetorial.

"What do you mean? Who are you?"

"You are Takeshi, correct?" the man asked, inching out of the shadows until his face was illuminated by torchlight. "I am a friend. I've been…listening in on your plans, and I think I can help. Let me join you."

Takeshi turned to the woman, who nodded slowly, then looked back to the new man with a nod.

"You can help, but you must swear you will tell no one else of this. Oh, and we can't speak each other's names. If one of us is captured, then the others will be somewhat safe."

"Of course. I am here to help. I have been deeper into the ruins than anyone. I once stayed in here for two days straight, leaving marks and trails all throughout the tunnels. I've almost made it to the end, but I figured something like this might happen." He grinned sheepishly. "Glad to be a part of the team."

Takeshi nodded, knowing full well what would happen next. They would come back the next day, with the others, and they would head all the way through the ruins and into the desert beyond it. All they had to do now…was wait.

* * *

Prince Zenith was going insane. Ever since that girl, Moriko, had left, he'd been going out of his mind with worry. Not about her, though. All his attention was focused on his sister. He had to find a way to save her. Heck, he might even be able to figure out a way to wake up that peasant, Suzume.

He wandered aimlessly about the library, trying really hard to take his mind off the subject. He had to find something to do to distract him. Every book he picked up reminded him of his sister, and worse, what she was going to go through. No one knew what would happen once she merged with the past princess, and no one seemed to be bothered by it.

The library door opened, revealing that Tanner kid. He wore his usual practice armor and equipment, but he seemed different. Almost…older, in a way. He dismissed the thought and glared.

"What?" he asked, irritated by the disturbance. Tanner cleared his throat, then spoke loudly.

"I'm heading to the courtyard. I'm inviting you to join me, since you've been cooped up all day."

The princes scoffed at the invite, but closed his book, joining Tanner by the dorrway.

"What do you really want?"

Tanner blinked, then looked at the window on the far wall.

"I'm worried about Moriko, that's all."

"Why her?" Prince Zenith asked angrily. "If you were loyal, you'd be looking for a way to save my sister! She's only thirteen and she's in a coma!!"

"Mind your voice, Prince. There are others here as well."

"I'll mind my voice when I want to!" he shouted, raising his voice. "I am of a higher social status than you, Sir Tanner! Don't you dare talk to me in such a way!"

He stopped to catch his breath when Tanner whispered, "I know how you feel, but there are other things we need to be doing right now. The world ends if the Triforce falls into Kaiser's hands, so let's do something to help Moriko along. She might've found a cure for your sister and Suzume already."

The prince was silent for a minute, then nodded.

"Fine. What do you have in mind?"

Tanner heaved a sigh of relief, then said, "I say we go meet Moriko and help her along. Maybe you'll get to try out fishing?"

The prince scoffed again, but smirked this time. "I've fished before."

"Not out in the wilderness, you haven't. Believe me…it's really fun."

Prince Zenith pondered the idea of fishing, then shrugged.

"Okay. I'll do anything to get out of the castle now."

"Then it's settled. We'll head for…uh…"

Tanner trailed off, then put a finger to his lips.

"You have no idea where she is, do you?"

"Not a clue."

"Great…"

"How about we just head for Lake Hylia? She said she had some friends up there, so maybe she's there?"

"Hey, I'm just tagging along," the prince said, holding his arms up. "I need to clear my head. I'll meet you out front tomorrow at sunrise. Don't be late."

Tanner nodded and took off down the hall, leaving the prince to head back to the infirmary by himself. He needed to say goodbye before he left on the trip. Hopefully it would only take a few hours to get there and back.

He entered the infirmary and went to his sister's side, gripping her hand tightly.

"Zelda, I'm going to be leaving for Lake Hylia tomorrow. I'll be back soon with a cure. Just sit tight for now."

---

He rejoined Tanner the next morning just as the sun peeked over the horizon, a small bag slung over his shoulder.

"Let's get going. I want to be back as soon as possible."

Tanner nodded. They headed through the courtyard silently and ran to the stables, renting two inconspicuous horses; everyone would know it was the prince if they rode the castle horses. They mounted their steeds and cantered as quietly as possible out the west gate, utilizing the thick fog that choked the land around them. It began disappearing as the sun began its rise, but they didn't need it any longer. They spurred their horses into a fast gallop, heading straight for the canyon that led to Lake Hylia.

* * *

Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...boredom...I'm..sorta bored here. Ummm...I watched the Gram Norton show recently. It was absolutely hilarious! It had Marilyn Manson as one of the guests...too funny! I definitely recommend watching it. Wing Out.


	30. Three's a Crowd

Yay! Chapter 30 is finished! After weeks of writer's block, it's finally done! Awesomeness! Chapter 30, 100,000 words, and over 2000 hits. I am a happy writer!

Moriko: You know, this was actually a good chapter. A little sad at the end, but you've improved a little since the beginning.

Taiki: I had fun reading it! And you didn't forget me or Navi this time!

Me: (smacks Taiki) Aw! Thank you! I'm so happy! This story is almost finished! After this is done, I can start working harder on my Kingdom Hearts fic. Please enjoy!

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR, READERS!!!!**_

Suzume: **Don't own, don't sue, please.**

* * *

Chapter 30: Three's a Crowd

It took less time to get to Lake Hylia than Moriko had planned. She had made a quick stop in the Castle Town market, and she'd still reached the southern path to the lake within a day. It had been lovely riding Meryl after being stuck in Death Mountain (again), and the wind in her face was like cold water on a hot day. It soothed her tired muscles, but not too much. She'd taught herself to fire arrows at monsters from Meryl's saddle, and she'd gotten very good at it during the daylight hours of her trip.

Unfortunately, the twilight was approaching fast, and she had figured it out the hard way that monsters grew restless during the dark hours. She urged Meryl into a swift gallop, bounding over the locked gate that was built in front of the canyon entrance in a single leap. The impact of the landing jarred both their bones, but Moriko kept going. She didn't have any time to waste. Not anymore. The time of chatting happily with friends had passed after she'd left Ordon, and that was that.

The narrow pass opened up into the upper cliffs of Lake Hylia gradually, though the lake's brilliance was still as amazing as the first time. Though the water was far below the cliff's edge, the rocky walls were covered in brilliant patterns the water reflected onto them. The waters were orange in the twilight, and small white birds skimmed over the water, catching fish in their talons.

Moriko slowed Meryl until the mare was trotting, then halted in front of the small hut perched on the cliff's edge.

Damon. Hiroshi. Mai. She' hadn't seen them in what felt like ages. She'd thought about visiting them, but her journey had kept her away from the beautiful lake and its friendly inhabitants. She wondered what had happened since her last visit.

As soon as she dismounted from Meryl, the small, red hair girl burst out of the house and ran up the hill, smacking so hard into Moriko that both of them toppled backwards, falling into a heap a few feet away. Mai was bawling like a toddler who'd lost its favorite toy, and Moriko didn't know what to do.

"Mai? What's wrong?"

"Moriko! It's so awful! Dad and Hiroshi went on a fishing trip this morning and they haven't come back yet!" Mai blubbered, pushing herself off the ground and gluing her hands to her eyes. "I'm so scared! The Zoras disappeared again, so I think something bad has happened!!"

Navi and Taiki emerged from Moriko's tunic collar and flew in circles around the little girl.

"Don't worry, Mai! I'm sure they're fine!" Taiki said encouragingly.

"They probably just got distracted," Navi suggested, trying to find a positive outlook. Moriko sighed quietly, then helped Mai stand up.

"Mai, I'll go find your family."

Mai's mood went from depressed to thrilled in a heartbeat. She brushed off her clothes and took Moriko's hand happily.

"I'm coming with you!"

"No."

"Yes, please?"

Moriko bit her lip as Mai stared at her as sadly as if she were about to cry, then sighed.

"Fine…you can come. But once we find them, I'm escorting all of you back home. No complaining."

"Roger!" Mai said, already heading towards Meryl. The mare snorted into Mai's face, then stomped her hooves in irritation.

"Sorry, Meryl, but we've got an extra rider this evening. You'll have to put up with this for tonight, then I'll give you a good brushing."

The horse seemed to give her approval and allowed Moriko to push Mai up onto the saddle, who then mounted herself. Navi and Taiki decided to hang onto the pompoms wound into Mai's hair.

"Hang on tight, Mai! We're gonna go really fast!"

With a snap of the reins, they were off, galloping quickly across the Great Hylian Bridge. Apparently it had been built long ago. Almost four thousand years ago; after the era of the Hero of Time. Such an old bridge should've disintegrated long ago, but it remained intact and well used, though not many people travelled these days. They kept to themselves nowadays, and only merchants who owned small shops did any traveling.

After they'd crossed the bridge, Moriko slowed Meryl to a canter, keeping a sharp eye out for any sign of the men. If they'd lost their horses, they'd be heading back on foot.

"I don't see them," Taiki whined. "Are we there yet?"

"Taiki, I'm trying to concentrate. Just be quiet for a bit."

"But I'm tired and hungry and-"

The green fairy was cut off as an arrow thudded into the ground near one of Meryl's hooves. The horse reared up and set off at a swift gallop, Moriko and Mai barely hanging on. Moriko pulled herself back into place and kept her hands locked on the reins.

"Mai, whatever you do, don't let go of the saddle horn!"

"Right!"

Moriko hooked one arm around Mai's waist as she turned back, trying to locate the arrow's source. A lone figure ran along the upper cliff's edge, trying to get a lock on the moving horse. It must've been difficult, since Meryl had taken to swerving along the path like a drunken man. Eventually the attacker gave up, and Moriko sighed happily.

"The archer's gone. Let's slow Meryl down a bit."

Mai nodded vigorously as Moriko tugged at the reins, slowly the unsettled Meryl into a steady trot. The horse shook her head, as if waving away a rancid smell, then relaxed. Moriko frowned. Why had the strange archer suddenly opened fire on them?

"We're here," Mai said quietly. Moriko looked to her left, noticing the fishing sign in a cave a few yards away. With the experience of a ranch hand, she steered Meryl expertly into the cave mouth. She jumped down and helped Mai off, who immediately shook out her legs and ran through the door. Moriko led Meryl all the way back into the dark cave and tied her in he same spot as last time, then pushed the door open.

Cool moonlight danced energetically across the pond's surface, casting rainbows on the walls. Fish jumped eagerly near the waterfalls situated around the area, attracting the attention of birds circling the waters from above.

"You JERKS!!!"

Moriko snapped out of her reverie and watched Mai swing her arms wildly in the direction of a small boat a ways out on the water. Two men sat in it, both with their fishing lines cast out. They turned to look at Mai, then nearly tipped the boat as they scrambled frantically to reel their lines in. Damon and Hiroshi, of course. Who else would be so flustered at Mai's sudden appearance?

"You complete and utter jerks!" Mai continued, pacing angrily along the water's edge. "I come all this way, on HORSEBACK, mind you, and this is what I find?! I've been waiting ALL DAY for you two to come home with dinner, and you have the gall to forget about me?!" She hurled a rock out at them, shrieking as it came up short, _"I hate you so much!"_

"Mai, calm down!" Damon shouted, taking up his paddle.

"Why should she?" Moriko called. She mentally smacked herself for joining the dispute, but continued. "You should've seen her when I found her! She was crying hysterically!"

"We have a reason for our delay!" Hiroshi shouted. The men were almost to the docks now.

"Spill it!" Mai shouted, on the verge of crying. "What's your excuse this time?"

"I can explain."

Everyone looked towards Helen's house, watching Helen herself emerge from it, Tammie clinging to the folds of her loose tan dress. "They were going to stay with me for a while, since they" –she pointed to Damon to Hiroshi- "like fishing so much. I figured they could spend the night, free of charge, but they said they had someone else living with them. I sent a friend out to collect you, Mai, but they haven't returned yet."

"Would they by any chance be an archer?" Moriko asked, her suspicion rising. Helen nodded.

"Yes, he was. He arrived just this morning, and told me he was a friend of yours."

Moriko frowned, realizing she had no archer friends. Who the heck had that been?

"Anyway, it's time for dinner. Everyone inside please, while the food's still hot."

Damon and Hiroshi, who'd just set foot on the dock, scooped Mai up and carried her inside, stopping only to say hello to Moriko before disappearing into the house. Moriko took a long look a the clear waters of the pond before heading inside as well.

The house was exactly how she remembered it; trophies and ribbons displayed all over the walls, along with pictures of Helen and Tammie. Everything smelled lightly of fish and spices, and it helped Moriko relax.

"What are you doing here?"

Moriko flinched at the harsh, familiar voice, freezing in mid-step. She turned to the couch, and her jaw promptly hit the floor. Seated on the soft burgundy cushions, a book in his hands, sat the crown prince himself, Zenith. His black hair was pushed back slightly, throwing off his usual regal look. He looked almost…lazy.

"I should ask you that question, prince," she said after recovering somewhat. "How'd you get here? Where are all your body guards?"

"He left a while back, but he should be back in a-"

"I lost her!" someone yelled as they thrust the front door opened. Moriko couldn't help but flinch again. That voice…oh for the love of Hyrule, hadn't he tortured her enough?

Tanner stomped into the room and flopped down onto the couch next to Zenith, shaking out his damp hair. He had his eyes closed.

"I don't know how I lost her. I found the kidnapper's horse outside and tried searching the northern pass, but there's no sign of them."

"Tanner," Helen called lightly, smirking.

"Damon, Hiroshi, I'm really sorry, but I couldn't find her."

"Tanner. Open your eyes."

"I really don't see how doing that will help, Helen," he said sadly, but opened his eyes anyway. His gaze shifted from Helen to Damon and Hiroshi, then froze on Mai.

"Are…you Mai?" he asked. Mai nodded, squeezing Damon's hand. She looked uncomfortable with the fact that this new person knew her name, but she didn't know anything about him.

Moriko, though glad that Mai was with her family, kept inching towards the door slowly. She was happy for the family of clowns, but Tanner and the prince were two of the first things she never wanted to deal with outside Hyrule Castle. Sure Tanner was nice and the prince kept his distance, but she had work to do, and she didn't want to be distracted.

She slipped quietly out the door and down to the water, setting her bag down so she could change. Navi and Taiki emerged from her tunic collar and set off on a quick race around the pond. Moriko pulled off her green tunic and tossed it next to her bag, groaning at the fact that she'd have to go back underwater again. She'd be waterlogged…not something she wanted to look forward to.

She pulled out the Zora Tunic and pulled it on, making sure she had all the parts for it before pulled the Master Sword back into place. It fit snugly between her shoulder blades in a comforting way. It helped her keep her head clear, and she really needed it right now.

Sighing, she picked up her helmet, watching quietly as the fairies began their final race.

"Going somewhere?"

Moriko jumped, dropping the helmet. She spun around, glaring angrily at Tanner.

"Yeah. I have something to do. Go home."

He smirked and folded his arms across his chest, his gaze shifting from Moriko to the fairies.

"Hmm…you seem tense. Why don't you take a while to relax?"

"I did relax, but that was before I saw the Gorons turning to stone. I _do_ have a responsibility to the world, you know. Don't you have one to the king?"

Awkward silence. She regretted her words, but it felt good to say them. She was angry at him…or maybe she was just angry. Just being around him was infuriating. Why was that?

Tanner frowned deeply. "Since when were the Gorons turning to stone?"

"Since I messed up. I paid for it, and they forgave me. I have to go."

As she snatched up her helmet and turned to head for the docks, Tanner grabbed her by the upper arm and yanked her back. She dropped the helmet again.

"What is it with you?! Do you hate me that much?!" he shouted. His hazel eyes burned with anger, and his grip was already beginning to cut of the circulation in Moriko's arm. Moriko bit the inside of her cheek until it bled, trying to tear her gaze away. He'd been nice to her, but for some reason she hated it. It felt like…a forced nice. And it made her angry.

"Why do you feel the need to hang around me? Do I seem helpless to you?" she shouted back, ripping her arm away. Tanner threw up his hands and kicked up a chunk of grass.

"No, you're not helpless! I just…!" He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I just feel like we could be friends. At least, if it weren't for this stupid Triforce stuff." His face was tinged red now, and he was trying to kick the clump of grass and dirt back into place. "But it seems to be all that's on your mind."

Moriko blinked, picking up her helmet. She turned it over her hands, fingering the intricate wave patterns etched into it. Her mind was reeling, but she felt oddly calm.

"Should there be…something else…on my mind?" she asked, feeling the color rise in her face. Tanner smiled bashfully and joined her by the water's edge.

"Well…I think there should be," he said quietly. Moriko felt her face flush bright red, and she pulled her helmet on.

"And what would you do to change my mind?" she asked, fussing with one of her sleeves. Tanner kicked a small rock into the pond and glanced at her, his face a slight shade of pink.

"I…don't really know. But can I try something?" he asked. Moriko turned to face him completely, tilting her head to the side curiously.

"Like what?"

He brushed his hand gently across her cheek carefully, his hazel eyes locked on her electric blue eyes. Her stomach was doing flips, and she felt really odd. She wanted to know what it was, but that would have to wait. Tanner was leaning towards her, his eyes beginning to close. Moriko took the hint and closed her own, then felt his lips brush hers.

Suddenly, a hand slammed against her shoulder, and from the sudden tension in Tanner's hands, she assumed he'd been hit as well. They balanced precariously on the water's edge, then clumsily toppled into the cold water.

Moriko, thinking fast (though woozily), pulled the Zora mesh over her mouth and nose, allowing her to breathe. She saw Tanner a few feet away, trying to find the surface. With a strong kick, she propelled herself at him, catching him by the shoulders and hauling him to the surface.

When they hit air, they flipped over so they were floating on their backs, breathing heavily.

"Cool off, you two!" someone shouted from the shore. Moriko turned her head slightly and caught sight of Prince Zenith on the shore, rubbing his wrists. "I thought you said you wouldn't date yet, Tanner!"

"Well, I changed my mind!" he shouted back, smirking. "I can do that, right?"

Zenith frowned folding his arms over his chest.

"Sure…whatever."

"Why? Do _you_ like her?" Tanner called innocently. Zenith went from pale to beet red in seconds.

"No way! She's a commoner!!"

"So?"

Zenith didn't get to answer, because Tammie came running out of the house, flailing her arms angrily.

_"Get out of the water!"_ she screamed into Moriko's mind. Moriko shuddered and covered her ears, though it did no good.

"Tammie, stop it! It hurts!"

_"Get out! The Cold will get you!"_

"Alright!" Moriko shouted, pulling Tanner over to the docks. They pushed themselves up onto the thick wooden boards and wrung out their clothes, still trying to catch their breath.

"Moriko, who were you shouting at?" Tanner wheezed out. Moriko took one last deep breath, then glanced worriedly at Tammie.

"What are you talking about, Tammie? What's the cold?"

Tammie grimaced, then motioned for them to come inside. After wringing out the rest of the water in their outfits, Tanner and Moriko followed the little girl inside, followed shortly after by Zenith. Helen and the others were gathered in the livingroom. Tammie began screaming, and it took both Helen and Moriko to calm her down. When they finished, the others looked almost expectant, as if they hadn't been invited to play. Moriko took a few minutes to explain Tammie's condition, then turned her electrifying gaze back to Helen.

"Helen? I assume you know what's going on with the Zoras?"

The fisherwoman sighed, nodding sadly.

"I already told Damon and his family about it, so I guess I should explain a few things." There was an awkward silence, as if she were bracing herself for impact, then spoke. "It seems…Tammie can't call Shun any longer. The connection has been…severed."

For a second, the world seemed to slow down. Moriko thought she felt her insides do a million flips in her throat, and her hands suddenly felt cold and clammy. What had happened?! Had something happened to Shun? What about the rest of the Zoras?! Were they dying now, too? Had the Harp of Ages been damaged as well? Was it Kaiser's doing? What the hell was wrong with the world?!

Moriko yanked her bag off her shoulders and dropped it on the floor, digging through it until she found the Harp of Ages. She sighed with relief; it was in perfect condition. With a flick of her wrist, she closed the bag and sat back, a hand over her eyes.

"Well, it's not my fault this time," she said in near hysteria, "but that still leaves us with an unknown culprit. It could be Kaiser-"

"Moriko."

"But, if it's not him, it could be Ganondorf himself. Maybe-"

"Moriko."

"I'm sorry Tanner, but I'm a little bit flustered right now. Can I have a minute?"

"Moriko, why don't we just go there and find out what happened?"

Moriko blinked, then looked at him sourly.

"Why do I feel the sudden urge to maim you?"

Tanner just shrugged. "So what's the quickest way to Zora's Domain?"

"Well, I'd say the tunnel near the far end of the pond, but that's been frozen over."

Moriko huffed angrily, then stood up.

"If that way's blocked off, then we'll just have to head upriver."

She promptly received everyone's attention.

"Upriver?" Prince Zenith asked disbelievingly. "How will you manage that? You don't have the time or the strength!"

"If the river's frozen, I'll walk it. If it's still flowing, then I'll swim it. You got any bright ideas, Sour Pants?"

"Hey! What gives you the right to call me names?"

"Hey, you're the one bringing the mood down with your sister complex! Get a grip and give us a hand!"

The prince shut up, pressing his back hard against the couch. Anyone could see he'd never had his head chewed off by anyone. It must have been a real shock.

"Anyway, we really don't have time to dawdle. I'm heading out-" her growling stomach interrupted her, "as soon as I eat something."

"Well, that's why I prepared dinner! I knew you'd show up eventually, so I doubled everything so we'd have enough for everyone. It worked out perfectly," Helen said happily, scoopingup Tammie in her arms. She turned and headed towards the next room, glancing sheepishly at Damon before opening the door and heading inside. Damon turned completely red and Hiroshi just rolled his eyes.

Prince Zenith and Mai headed in after them quickly, leaving Moriko and Tanner alone.

Hmm…how should I describe this awkward feeling? I'd say it's like talking to someone you really like, but then you run out of things to talk about, and you sit there on the phone for twenty minutes just listening to each other's breathing (in a completely non-stalker-ish way, of course…) Moriko sat on the couch, twiddling her thumbs like a fool as Tanner bit his lip and stared out the window. I'll give you one guess as to what's on their minds.

"Moriko, I…"

"I don't…know what to say," Moriko said quietly. Tanner laughed hesitantly, scratching his neck absentmindedly.

"Neither to I, to tell you the truth. I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry if I offended you."

Moriko blinked once, then twice, clearly bewildered.

"Are you…apologizing?"

"I guess I am," he mumbled, the color in his face rising. Moriko smiled happily, then stood and walked over to Tanner's side.

"Thank you. I wasn't offended, but you surprised me," she explained, avoiding his gaze. "I just don't know if I'm ready for a relationship yet."

"Anytime soon?"

Moriko was silent for a minute, and his shoulders drooped, but then she spoke.

"I'll tell you when this whole hero thing is finished. Will you wait until then?"

"Sure," he said almost instantly.

"Hey," Prince Zenith called from the next room, "what are you two lovebirds doing in there?! Cool it and get in here!"

Both teens instantly blushed madly.

"Does he mean…?" Moriko babbled.

"I think so…" Tanner said, gulping down air.

They looked at each other, making a silent promise to kill the crown prince once he was alone.

* * *

"Today's the day."

Takeshi walked behind the red headed woman – who'd been dubbed Thief – and leaned forward slightly so no one else would hear.

Thief twitched her head slightly to show she'd heard. Everything was working out perfectly. No one suspected that Thief, who had worked in the fortress kitchen just this morning, had stolen three canteens of water for the trip through the maze. She'd swiped a canteen off one of the guards and taken it to the kitchens, claiming said guard had sent her to fill it up, as well as obtain a few others for the other guards. The head chef had fallen for it, and Thief left with all three canteens full of water hidden under the large bowl of porridge all the prisoners were served.

She'd dropped the first one off with Takeshi– dubbed Warrior because of his name – then had headed down to the runner's cell – who had been dubbed Flash – and then on to Muscle and Map, named for their respective jobs.

Now it was time to head out into the desert ruins, to try and find the way out. Takeshi had kept and eye on the guards, taking note of the fact that they switched shifts at the ruin entrance every two hours. He guessed it was to ward off heat stroke, but if you didn't want one, leave the desert. It was common sense.

"Prisoners 245, 34, 68, 46, and 766 step forward," the lead guard shouted as they stepped out into the sunlight.

Takeshi, Thief, Flash, Map, and Muscle stepped forward, their hearts pounding. It really couldn't be helped, since it was the day of the planned escape. All five of them were on edge.

"You five requested time to work in the ruins. King Kaiser was gracious enough to allow four of you to work there, but you," –the guard pointed directly at Takeshi – "are not to work in there. Not for another few days." He turned back to the others. "Get to work, slackers."

With that, Takeshi was led away from Thief and the others with his head downcast, but sent a look at Thief that said, "Don't worry. I won't be long." Thief huffed impatiently, then allowed the guard to unlock her ankles and lead her down into the ruins.

Takeshi groaned when she was gone. How would he get to the ruins now? He had a plan, but it had about a 60% chance of failure, resulting in his death. He grimaced as the guards set him to work, but with time, he began working out the bugs in the plan.

It was at least fifteen minutes before Takeshi was able to make his move. He made it look as if he were working really hard for those long minutes, then pretended to slip and collapse in the hard packed sand.

The workers around him shuffled away as the guards stomped towards him, shouting orders to get back to work. One poked Takeshi's ribs with the butt of his spear, then unlocked the shackles on his ankles and wrists.

"Looks like this one's just passed out. Get him in the shade. If he's not up in five, throw him back inside."

The lead guard turned around and stomped back to his spot in the shade of on of the fortress walls, leaving the lesser guards the job of dragging Takeshi's limp form over to another shady spot, a few yards away from the rest of the prisoners.

As soon as the two guards let go of Takeshi, allowing him to slump to the ground like a doll, he made his move. Pushing off the ground with his hands, Takeshi smashed his feet into the guards' faces, knocking them out instantly. They fell to the ground in crumpled heaps in seconds, and no one had even noticed over the scream of another prisoner meeting the unpleasant end of a guard's whip.

Carefully, Takeshi made his way over to the ruins entrance, keeping at least thirty feet of distance between him and the guards at one time.

Let's see…he could

A.) Barge right through the lone guard and run for his life.

B.) Kill the guard and escape without anyone knowing who got out, though that would mean breaking a promise to Suzume a long time ago (when they were ten, to be precise. It was merely to keep Takeshi's name clean)

or

C.) Grow several limbs and climb like a monkey into the ruins without anyone noticing.

Takeshi thought carefully, but he was interrupted before he could decide.

"SOUND THE ALARM!! ONE OF THE PRISONERS HAS ESCAPED!!!"

Takeshi looked directly at the guard who pointed angrily at him. In several leaps, Takeshi's foot connected with the guards jaw, and there was a sickening crack as it was dislocated, or even broken. He didn't have enough time to check. More guards were coming. He twisted around and headed for the ruins, using kicks on every guard that came within arm's length.

"Stop him!" the lead guard yelled just as Takeshi slid in between the two guards in front lines protecting the ruins. He was up in a flash and heading for the hallway he and Thief had named the meeting place. Three more guards blocked his way. Takeshi feinted left and hit the ground, avoiding the sharp end of a spear before smashing his leg against the back of the guards' knees. They fell to the ground in one big jumble, a mess of armor and weapons, and Takeshi had just enough time to get up and take a flying leap into the ruins entrance.

He was down the hall before any guard could catch him. He'd spent the years of servitude not only serving Suzume, but also practicing for the day when he could escape from the fortress and take her with him. She was safe now, so there was no true reason to stay any longer. His mission now was to locate his lost love, hopefully before the final days began their swift countdown to the world's destruction.

"Warrior! This way!"

Takeshi skidded to a halt and squinted into the darkness. He could just barely see the faint outline of Thief and Map, two of the many shadows in the dimly lit corridor. Thief motioned for Takeshi to approach quickly, then disappeared around the corner, soon followed by Map. Takeshi glanced down the way he'd come, saw the flicker of newly-lit torches, and took off after the others.

He found them two halls to the left, trying their best to stay hidden in the shadows.

"I'm sorry, guys. I had to take out a few guards to get here. We'll probably be followed."

Takeshi heard a low growl, but ignored it.

"We don't have time to waste. Map, how many ways are there out of here?"

"Well," Map said quickly, "if you count every possible hallway you could take, there's at least five. I'm pretty sure the quickest way is down this hallway, following the story."

"Story?" Muscle asked.

"Yes. The murals on the wall. If you can figure out the story, then you can follow that to the exit. All the halls have a story, and they all end the same way, since there's only one exit."

"Great. Let's go."

As soon as the conversation ended, a resounding crash echoed from the hallway Takeshi had run through. This sent the fugitives running for the exit. Takeshi kept his sight trained on the walls, following the story as closely as possible.

It began with in a forest. There were several faces rubbed and eroded away, but there was a pattern. Each child wore green, and they each had a small ball of light floating over their heads. The children wove in between the trees as if they were playing, but soon the expressions that hadn't been worn away changed from happy to full of fear along the entire length of the wall. A turn to the right showed a giant tree withering away, revealing a sparkling green gem. It floated above a small boy with a tiny blue light next to him, levitating just above his open palm. A turn to the left showed the boy heading towards a large mountain. Takeshi recognized it as the story of the Hero of Time.

Several turns later, Takeshi and the fugitives were nearing the end of the hero's story. The walls were painted black now, and a castle that emanated evil stood in the place of Hyrule Castle. Several lights surrounded the boy, who had taken on his older form, and formed a bridge over the molten lava that surged in the moat around the castle. The hero crossed swords with several monsters in the seven rooms holding the barrier around the stairs in place, then began his swift ascent to the throne room.

Takeshi looked ahead and saw the end in sight. The King of Thieves was sealed by the Seven Sages in the Sacred Realm, and the Princess Zelda returned the hero's lost time, sending him back seven years to re-live his life the way he wanted to live it.

Then it ended. The fugitives had reached the end of the murals. It had taken a matter of hours of running to reach the end, but now what?

"Which way?" asked Thief. She leaned heavily on the wall, then took a small sip of water from her canteen. Map shook his head.

"This is the spot where everything falls apart. The murals end, and the walls cry out for an image to be carved upon their immaculate surfaces."

"That's almost poetic, Map," Muscle said, almost sarcastically. Map shot him a hard look, then continued walking, this time at a much slower pace.

Takeshi watched his comrades with sadness. They were all tired, but they still had to manage the desert. Hopefully they'd be able to reach the oasis unharmed.

"So you have no idea form here on out?" Flash asked. Map sighed and shook his head.

"I honestly have no clue. Maybe one of you will be able to make sense of the rest."

"The rest? There's more?" Takeshi asked, peeking around the next corner. He held back a gasp. The walls were no longer a crusty brown, but were pale marble. Magical torches lit with blue fire lined the walls, and between each pair were several stone slabs. Each had ancient Hylian writing carved into the tops of the slabs, but Takeshi couldn't get close enough to read it before it crumbled under his light touch.

Suddenly a shrill scream pierced the air, reverberating through the narrow halls like a siren. It sent everyone to their knees, their hands clutching at their ears. The sound was too painful to describe, and it felt as if their heads would explode.

When the sound was gone, Takeshi watched in horror as the many stone slabs lining the hall crumbled, revealing several corpses that seem to havea life of their own. Their flesh decayed as if they'd been kept alive for centuries, never to see the sun or anything of the sort. Slowly they turned their heads towards the fugitives, and opened their rotting mouths to scream.

"RUN!"

Takeshi didn't know who said it, but didn't pause to ask. The fugitives were on their feet in seconds, heading down the right hallway. The stone slabs around them crumbled slowly, but each held one of the animated corpses.

"What are they?!" Thief shouted at no one in particular. It was Flash who answered.

"They're called ReDeads. I encountered a few on my errands a long time ago, and they feed on human flesh! They suck the life out of you, then eat you! Now, shut up and run!"

The group took two sharp rights, then a left, and another right, the ReDeads right on their heels. Their sides ached as if someone had stabbed them repeatedly, but no one liked the idea of having the flesh ripped from their bones.

So they kept going. Right. Left. Around several corners until finally…

A dead end.

Thief fell to her knees and screamed, clawing at the wall with tears in her eyes.

"No! There has to be a way out!" she cried. Takeshi pulled her away from the wall as Muscle came barreling past, slamming his entire weight into the wall. It cracked slightly, but just enough to allow a sparse amount of light to seep through.

A lone ReDead rounded the corner, only to freeze in its place.

"Sunlight!" Takeshi shouted. "They can't stand in the sunlight! Thief, Flash, Map, Muscle, let's break the wall!"

No one came even close to disagreeing. They immediately began punching, scraping, and slamming into the wall. Slowly but surely, the wall began crumbling like dust. And as more ReDeads rounded the corner, the more sunlight stopped them in their places.

When there was enough room to get through to the desert, everyone scrambled to get out. Thief first, then Map, followed by Flash and Muscle. Takeshi threw a loose brick at one of the front-most ReDeads, causingit to fall to the dusty floor in a heap. With one last glance as the frozen, decaying expressions of the living dead monsters, Takeshi thrust himself through the hole and into the blinding light and sweltering heat of the desert.

"We made it!" Thief shouted happily from her place several yards from the ruins. Map was lying in the sand next to her, and Muscle and Flash were busy trying to push rocks in front of the hole.

"This was only one part though," Takeshi said despairingly. "We still have to make our way to the Oasis, then on to Hyrule Castle. It took Suzume and I a long time to do that on horseback. It will be even harder now, but I'm sure we don't want to turn back now, right?"

Everyone paused and glanced at the ruins, picturing the ReDeads and their rotting flesh, and shuddered.

"We're in," they said in unison. Takeshi nodded, then pointed due east, judging from the shadows' positions. They had to movefast, now. Night was approaching.

* * *

When the sun did set, the fugitives were within a few yards of the oasis. They could see the palm trees waving in the chilly desert breeze. By now, despite the lack of light, everyone was visibly shivering. Takeshi had experienced a cold desert night before, but this was unbearable! How could anything but a monster survive this?

Takeshi sprinted the last few yards to the Oasis and dipped his hand into the refreshing water. It was warm, and he really wanted to dive right in and clean himself up, but with the chill in the air, he'd die of hypothermia in a few hours.

So the group settled on simply refilling their canteens and taking turns keeping watch as the others slept restlessly. The sand was white in the pale moonlight, and nearly every dead tree and shrub was clearly visible. Nothingwould escape their endorphin-boosted eyes. The dreams that haunted the escapees ranged from fighting the ReDeads alone to being dragged back to the fortress. No one got more than an hour's sleep at a time. They were simply too on-edge to find any peace.

"I say we head out," Muscle said impatiently, kicking up a cloud of fine desert sand. "We're just wasting time here."

"Maybe so, but what would happen if we were caught in a sandstorm?" Map asked. Muscle snorted and kicked up more sand.

"I don't know! I just want to get out of here!"

"It's a desert. There are sandstorms every few hours! There's no pattern, and some are stronger than others, so what makes you think we can survive the next one without the protection of the water and trees?!" Thief cried. "Don't be rash, Muscle! We have to stick together!"

Takeshi was about to interrupt their argument when something out in the direction they'd come caught his eye. He squinted into the darkness as hard as he could, only to give a surprised shout.

"Get the canteens refilled! We've got company!"

Everyone jumped at his words, then took several seconds to see what he was getting so worked up about.

"ReDeads!!" Thief shrieked, scrambling towards the water's edge, where the canteens lay half filled. She yanked the tops off all three and thrust them underwater, holding them there until there were no bubbles came out. Muscle stood next to her, acting as if he were her bodyguard, and waited until she was done to scoop up the full canteens and throw them over his shoulder. Flash squited hard at the approaching sea of ReDeads, counting their numbers as well as how far away they were.

"There's at least fifty ReDeads, and they're within thirty yards of us, guys! Let's get moving!"

"Muscle, can you carry Map and run?" Takeshi asked quickly.

Muscle snorted as if Takeshi's comment had stung him.

"I used to be a soldier, boy. Do not underestimate me."

Muscle lifted Map onto his back easily, despite the old man's constant protests.

"Don't be overconfident. You'll kill us all," Takeshi mumbled as Muscle set off at a jog.

They set off after a few seconds of last minute rest, then began their final run towards the thin canyon serving as the only path out of the desert, the ReDeads hot on their heels. At least the cool/cold weather kept them from getting heat stroke. But that was the only upside. The downsides were numerous, such as none of them had weapons, they were hungry, and they were having sufficient trouble running on sand, but the one that topped it all was the fact that there were running low on adrenaline. Just looking back seemed to become a less and less efficient way of gaining energy, and that definitely wasn't a good sign.

"There is it!" Thief shouted, pointing to a slight discoloration among the rocky cliffs.

It was the canyon! After running nonstop for nearly three or four hours, they'd finally caught a glimpse of it!

The group made their way towards it at a slightly quicker speed. The thought of sunshine and green fields drove them forward until they could go no faster, their sides aching from their speed. They were going to make it!

"Shoot! They're gaining on us!" Flash shouted from the rear. Takeshi chanced a look back, only to see the ReDeads within twenty yards of them an closing. They must've been angered by the thought of loosing their prey.

"How can they still be out here?!" Thief cried. "It's nearly sun up!"

Takeshi looked up at the sky, which was beginning to gain a pinkish glow.

"It'll be at least another four or five hours before the sun reaches this part of the desert!" he shouted. "The canyon walls provide the ReDeads with shade, so they'll keep going until there's no shade left!"

"Then we're done for!" she replied, shielding her eyes from a small cloud of sand kicked up by Muscle.

"No, we're not."

Everyone's attention was draw to Map, who was pushing away from Muscle as hard as he could.

"What are you talking about, Map?" Takeshi asked, slowing down until he was next to the pair.

"What I mean, Warrior, is that you have no need for me anymore. My job in the tunnels was finsihed long ago. Leave me here. I'll buy you some time," he said quietly.

Takeshi felt the air leave his lungs.

"What?!" Thief cried. "There's no way we're leaving you behind!"

"You don't need to worry about me, Thief," Map said bluntly. "I've decided. This will be my last good deed that I'll ever do. My family will be proud in heaven..."

"You can't mean that!" Takeshi said firmly. "We'll get through this together!"

Map looked back. "The ReDeads are within fourty feet now. Either my journey stops here, or everything we worked for will end. And I've decided. Muscle, put me down."

Muscle slowed and let the old man down, then grabbed both Takeshi and Thief, who'd stopped dead in their tracks.

"Muscle, put us down!" Takeshi said angrily. "We can't leave him behind!"

"We have to!" Muscle roared. "If we don't leave him, the ReDeads will be on us in seconds!"

Thief was bawling silently into Muscle's shoulder, muttering a prayer to herself. Takeshi looked from her, to the ReDeads, and then to Map, who was smiling proudly.

"I hope you find the princess, Warrior, and I pray you keep her safe. That is all this old man asks of you."

And with that, the ReDeads swallowed him into their masses, and the small glimmer of life that was Map, vanished into thin air.

Takeshi was distraught. They had been careless, and that had resulted in the loss of a valuable life that no one could replace. He clenched his fists and cried, tears streaking down his sand-covered cheeks like muddy rivers. Was this punishment for hope? The hope for a new and better future for the world? He didn't know anymore. All he knew was that Map had been a brilliant ally, and he had more courage than anyone he knew. To sacrifice your own life to bring about a better future. He had paid dearly for it, and now Takeshi knew exactly what had to be done. He had to find Suzume and protect her with his life. That had been his goal all along, but now it was strengthed by Map's incredible sacrifice and unending courage.

And so, with a strong but heavy heart, Takeshi and his band of fugitives crossed the last bit of sand into the canyon, with the sun rising just beyond the southern hills in front of them and the ReDeads and their painful memories behind them.

* * *

And so ends chapter thirty of my story. I hope you liked it. Leave comments and critique please.

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! Best wishes!!**_


End file.
